Lest we Forget
by BagiraXIII
Summary: The digital world calls for the Digidestined once more, this time with an even more powerful enemy. In the Midst of battle, Light and Hope are touched by darkness, and experience changes no one ever thought they'd see.Rated for language and certain themes
1. Back to Reality

Hi Everyone! Okay, I failed miserably at the Teen Titan stories, I know. But I want to make another attempt at successful story writing with this story.

The whole time I've been gone I've spent on working on this story, plots and such. It's all mixed up and needs more detail, but I have a small outline of main points through out the story. I only hope that I get it right this time.

Please Read and Review, tell me what you think and throw around ideas if you have any. This is my first Digi fic. Suggestions would be great. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_I have everything. I have a good school, big house, great friends, and a loving family. I've never fought with my brother and my parents care for each other and for us. I'm also very grateful for my friends. We have saved the Digital world and the Real world and everything is at peace, so we finally have time for ourselves. We hangout every day at the fields or at a park and talk about things that have come and gone or what may happen in the future._

_And then there's Kari._

_Kari is a wonderful young woman, dark brown hair and bright red-brown eyes, and a blinding smile. I've loved Kari since I could remember. That girl had hit me like a sudden realization. She fills me with light, and gives me hope for the future._

_My life is a paradise, and I've never been happier._

_Heh heh, Dreams can be wonderful things, huh?_

_Now, back to reality._

* * *

"T.K! Are you even listening to me?!" shouted mom angrily, snapping me out of my daze. 

My life was a train wreck and a rescue search ready to fail.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I said quietly.

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm going out. I want you to lock up the house and get right on your homework." She said.

"Mom. It's June. School's out." I informed her.

"Well then, in that case." She walked over to the counter and began to write something on a sheet of paper. She turns around and hands it to me.

"I need you to pick these up at the store, got that?" She said sternly.

"Alright. I'll get them on my way back." I said, looking over the list.

"No. I don't want you going to that club T.K." She said, hands on hips.

"Mom, I don't go to clubs. I work at a music shop."

"You shouldn't be working, you're underage!"

"Mom, I'm Seventeen."

"Whatever! Get into trouble for all I care!" She waved me off and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

I sighed and sat down. Some times she just didn't make any sense.

Mom and dad got divorced when I was a little kid. Mom had been cheating with her boss so she could get a higher position and a raise. Dad found out about it when he discovered that I wasn't actually his kid. He didn't ask any questions, he just took Matt and left me with Mom.

Lately, she's been really wrapped up in her work; forgetting things, falling behind in time, and becoming more and more agitated. Everything seems to make her mad.

She goes out with her friends to bars and clubs, getting drunk, getting high, getting laid, whatever the mood is. I've seen her wasted on a number of occasions. When she gets home, she's either to off to notice I'm there, or too angry to rationally work out her problems.

It'd be a lie to say she never hit me.

But I'd rather not get into that right now. Right now, I have no clue when she gets back; and I have to pick up her groceries!

---

Waking up, I looked around and noticed that the curtains were wide open, allowing the sunlight to shine through on the bed. That would explain my waking up.

"Kari, Are you awake yet?" called my mom from outside the door.

"Perhaps." I called back, feeling rather aggravated.

"Well get up! I need you to make a run to the grocery outlet!" She said and I heard her walk off.

I groaned and pulled myself out of bed. I was having such a nice dream, too. It was utter darkness. There was absolutely nothing anywhere in site. It was my favorite kind of dream for some weird reason.

I dressed with darker clothes today, dark blue jeans and a black tank top with a gold chain around my neck and wrist. I walked out the door to the living room where mom and Tai were. Tai turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Kari! How are you today?" he asked cheerfully.

"…Apathetic." I responded and walked over to mom.

"You wanted something?" I asked her, hands in my pockets.

"You're pretty monotone today. Something wrong?" She asked, looking down at me.

"Nope. Just awaiting the wonderful joy of walking three feet to the store." I pointed over my shoulder to the outlet across the street in aggravation.

Mom laughed, seeming a little nervous.

"Actually, I wanted you out to deliver something for me." She said.

"…Why didn't you just say that?"

"Then you would've brushed it off on your brother."  
"I would've brushed the outlet on my brother, too, but you didn't seem to mind. Why me?"

"Well, you're friends with T.K. I need you to drop something off at his house for his mother for me."

"What is it?" I asked, almost curious.  
Mom walked over to the fridge and pulled out a paper bag with a large bottle of vintage Italian wine.

"This was so hard to get, and Nancy's been talking so much about how she wanted a bottle!" She said and handed me the bottle.

It was a pretty rare vintage, nice bottle with a twisted neck, cool blue color, a red wine no doubt. I looked up at mom.

"Uh, mom? I don't think she needs this."

"What? It's not like she's a drunk! Now go take over while it's still cold!" She ushered me out of the house and shut the door.

I sighed and tucked the bottle in a pocket. Hey, these pockets are pretty large, and the materials contain elastic. Not like I can't fit the width of a bottle in my leans. The top of the bottle stuck out however.

I didn't care if the wine was ruined on the way to T.K.'s house. It was still alcohol. His mom didn't need anymore of it. He told me about his mother, and I've seen her out with her friends, hammered to hell with some guy on top of her.

I sighed again. T.K. said that there were more than a few times where she came back from a bad sexual episode. She was always angry at that, and poor T.K. was always on the receiving end of her anger. I've seen him walking around with bruises on his wrists and eyes. They'd be all over his body; his mom didn't seem to hold back on her thrashings. I looked up and noticed that I was already in front of his building.

What the hell? How'd I get here so fast?

I went in and took the elevator to T.K.'s floor and waited. I didn't really care for this part of town. There were a bunch of weird people around a lot. Yolie and Cody moved to another part of town because their parents didn't want them in this area.

Yeah. That bad.

The door opened and I walked out on the terrace to T.K.'s door. It was further down the hallway than the elevator, so I walked quickly with hopes to shake the alcohol and make it spray in dear mother's face. That never really worked in the past though, so I just used to the "I need to get there fast" excuse.

I reached the door and knocked. There was no answer.

Knock, knock, knock

Nothing still.

"Huh, must be out." I mumbled. I looked around to make sure no one was around and reached above the door frame. T.K. and I have been friends for a while, and it became a habit to walk in each other's homes at random. He told me where the hidden key was at his place, and I told him mine, just incase no one was there to answer the door.

Just a habit. And this saved me time from breaking the lock.

I pulled down the key and unlocked the door. I yawned as I walked inside and shut the door behind me. I walked over to the counter and set the wine down. I had half a mind to drain the wine and kipe the bottle. It was pretty neat looking. Shaking my head, I went and fell on the couch with low grunt. I'd rather be asleep right now. I had work tonight and I was still tired.

"SpakOynay nOchi!" I said to no one in particular as I tried to sleep.SpakOynay nOchi, by the way, is Russian for Good Night.

"You Mean dObraye Utra" I heard a voice say. I looked over at the door and saw T.K. with large grocery bags under his arms.

"No, not good morning. Good night." I said and lay back down.

He chuckled and set the groceries on the counter. T.K. and I have this weird way of talking, depending on the day we'll start small talk in Russian, Portuguese, American English, whatever.

"Kak dela?" (How are you?)

"TAk sibe. A u tibyA?" (So-So. And you?)

"HarashO, Spasiba" (I'm fine, thanks)

"PazhAlusta" (You're welcome)

"Kari?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd we learn that again?"

I shrugged.

"I dunno."

"What's this?" I hear him ask.

He picked up the bottle of wine.

"Awe, you brought wine for mother?" He asked innocently with a smile.

I knew though. He was afraid of the later outcome.

"Yeah. But that's a really cool bottle and really expensive wine. I'd hate to see some woman just chug it down disrespectfully." I said, getting up and walking over to him.

"In meaning?"

"I dunno. I thought you might have an idea."

"Well I don't."

"Well neither do I."

"Well then why ask?"

"'Cause I saw your mom at a bar on my way here and figured she didn't need it."

"Well, We know what happens if we kipe it. Your mom calls to see if we got it, mom says no, confronts me, I come up with some excuse, I get my ass kicked. Meanwhile, your mom chews you out asking why my mom didn't get the wine and demand to know where the said bottle is, yet we can't do anything about it then because we gave it to some random homeless person or rest home from the pure kindness of our hearts and it would be long gone by then." He explained.

I raised an eyebrow.

"So, since I expect mother to be home any time, let's just get it out of the way and pull down a glass for her." He said as he walked to the window.

"Oh alright." I said with a sigh and pulled down a glass. Sometimes I hate it when he actually makes a point, rambling or not.

"Huh. Speak of the Devil." I heard him say as he peered out the window.

The door opened to reveal a staggering Nancy with disheveled hair and a beer bottle in hand.

"T.K., what is she doing here? With Alcohol?" She asked suspiciously.

I forced a smile and filled the glass.

"Mom got some Vintage Wine for you; we were just pouring you a glass." I said sweetly. Internally I was saying 'Damn it, I wanted that.' Awe well.

Nancy Staggered over and lifted the bottle.

"What the fuck is this?" she slurred and tried to focus on the words. I rolled my eyes and set down the glass.

I heard her scream in delight.

"Is this a 1994 Vintage Port?!" She shouted.

We didn't answer. I backed up slowly toward T.K.

"It Is! Oh my God!" She screamed and opened it. She began to chug it down, which was something that I'd rather not see. That was very hard to get.

"Mom, Hold it." Said T.K. as he went over and pulled the bottle away.

"Wine like this needs to breath." He said and put it down. He picked up the glass and handed it to her.

"One glass at a time." He said. I could barely see it, but it was there. His hand trembled slightly as she yanked the glass out of his hand and guzzled it.

T.K. sighed and came back to the window.

"I'm not sure how this'll turn out. You'd better go." He said and ushered me out the door.

"Thanks for coming by." he said with a smile and shut the door.

I sighed.

Way to go mom. This isn't going to go very well, not when she runs out of that stuff.

I started to walk back home with my hands in my pockets.

"I wonder if he'll live for tomorrow." I said aloud. I regretted leaving him there. I turned to go back several times, but couldn't make up my mind. I groaned in agitation and walked back to T.K.'s in a fast trot.

---

"So how was your trip?" I asked her politely.

She'd just downed her glass and was pouring another.

"It was good. Why was Kari here? She didn't bring this for me, did she?" She asked angrily.

Oh boy.

"No, she did. Her mom bought it and asked her to bring it here."

"Why didn't her mom bring it herself?"

"I don't know."

She threw the glass against the wall, making it shatter. I winced at the sound.

Oh no.

"Is this what you do when I'm out? Get drunk with your little girlfriend? Anything else you want to tell me T.K.? How many friends have you brought over here, hmm? How many girls have you gotten drunk and fucked already, hmm?" She asked in utter rage.

"None Mom! You know I wouldn't disobey you like that!" I said, anger and fear in my voice.

She hit me across the face.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me. You know that I hate it when you lie." She said dangerously.

"I'm not lying!"

She hit me again. Why didn't I stop her?

"You're just TRYING to make me mad aren't you?!" She yelled angrily. She stocked back to the bottle and drowned it down.

"I don't know why you're like this, T.K., but I guess I really must have messed up somewhere. Maybe I didn't discipline you enough." She said.

"Mom, no. That's not it."

"Or maybe I was too lenient. Maybe I let you hang around your little friends to much. Or, perhaps it was when I let you go to that Digital world. Ever since then, you've been a complete failure to me!"

I was silent.

She used this line a lot on me, but no number of uses made the pain lessen.

I wanted to do something, say something that would get her to say she didn't mean it.

I wanted to hear her laugh and say she was only kidding me and that we'd be alright.

But, since that wouldn't happen, I did the only thing that I could do. I couldn't fight back.

I hung my head.

"I'm sorry mom."

"To your room. **Now**." She said forcefully.

I walked to my room, head up, eyes forward. I didn't look her in the eyes. That usually sets her off, and I would end up with cuts to join the usual bruises.

I shut the door and sat my bed. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

I'm seventeen years old. I've lived with my mom like this since I was six. She began to regularly beat me at thirteen. I never fought back; I let her hurt me like this. Now, when I look in the mirror, I only see a scarred face and an empty heart.

It'd be a lie to say I never attempted suicide.

I've downed sleeping pills, slit my wrists to the veins, stopped my breathing, forced my head underwater, and I have a noose made and ready. Yet, I don't die. It's almost as if some force stronger than my own is saying that I must live. Live to see the future and find happiness, or live to suffer under my mother until she kills me, I don't know. But it says I must live, and I will. If only for a little while.

After all, I still have Kari and the others to think about. I found my self wondering if they would ever miss me, but I know they would. I know that it would be torture for a few of them. I pull myself out of my thoughts and look out the window and see Kari sitting on the window sill, staring at me.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what? You never did anything." I said reassuringly. I can trust Kari with my secret. She understands the pain that I feel, almost as though she can feel it, too.

"For coming. I should have just taken that bottle somewhere else." She said, looking away from me.

Her voice was even, no faults or breaks. She's gotten tougher.

"It's not your fault."

"It's not yours, either." She answered, looking me in the eye.

I blinked.

"Don't let it go on like this. You can't survive much longer here." She said and stood up and left through the window.

I have nothing. Kari is the only, light in my life now, and she seems to drift further and further away. I live only for her, and for the ones that could possibly care for me.

But that doesn't mean I don't want to die.

---

She opened her eyes and stared up at the looming statue. Getting up from her meditation, she said a short prayer to the statue and left. Entering the sunlight, she took a deep breath and smiled at her surroundings. The green, rolling hills of her home welcomed the young blond and the sunlight warmed her skin.

She stepped forward through the grass and over the small hills.

'What a wonderful day.' she thought to herself.

She lived in a paradise. There was always a blue sky, the grass was always green, the weather was always perfect, and the feeling always happy. She lived in a large two-story cottage at the top of the mountain and had a wonderful loving family. Her parents cared for her and her worries were nowhere in site.

And yet, there was something missing. She couldn't quite place it. She knew she had her faults, she literally had no friends due to her painfully shy nature, she was virtually mute, and she was adopted into this family.

She had already come to terms with that.

What was she missing? Why did she feel as though she were only half?

She told herself she'd just figure it out later and lay down on a hill, letting the grass roll around her and the breeze brush her hair and lips.

'It's not your fault.' she heard a male voice say. She looked up and around, her deep green eyes scanning the area. There was no one there.

"It's not yours either." Came another voice clearly in her ears, as if there as someone right next to her.

She felt a sudden pang of utter sadness.

"Don't let it go on like this. You can't survive much longer here." came that same voice, only quieter, sadder.

Then there was silence.

The girl looked up to the sky.

Then she felt the urge to take an object, any object, and kill herself.

'What was that?' she thought as the feeling passed.

* * *

Okay, not the best, but I've made worse.

Please tell me what you think, maybe give some Ideas before I ruin it in the next chapter.


	2. An Urgent Message

Okay, I had an anonymous review that asked me a few things. Now, this is probably my fault. I've never really been as clear as I hoped, so I hope this answers your questions.

You asked for ages of the kids, so here they are.  
**T.K. – 17  
Kari – 17  
Sonya – 17  
Davis – 17  
Yolie – 18  
Cody – 16  
Ken – 19**

**Tai – 21  
Sora – 21  
Matt – 21  
Izzy – 20  
Joe – 22  
Mimi – 21**

You also Asked When and Where this takes place. Here is that answer.**Starts off at June 25, 2011  
Pretty much just the digiworld and various areas of the real world.  
**

Another question was how many digidestined are in this story. **  
Mainly the Japanese kids we know and love plus a made up character.  
**

And this final question, personally, I'd assume that it'd be understandable from the summary.**If you wanna know what this story's about, read the summary. (Filled with Darkness, must suffer through changes, will they remain good, or become evil)**

**  
**Those are the basics. I hope that answers your questions okay. Please Read and Review!

* * *

"Ugh. My head." I heard a groan from mom's room.

Yep. 'Nother hangover.

She stumbled out of her room and groggily went to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"T.K. I want link and waffles. Now." She said as she went back to her room.

I sighed. This is how I became such a good cook. Mother refuses to make her own meals, so I'm the chef of the house. I get up and pull out the ingredients needed and start making mom's 'so-very-politely-asked-for' breakfast.

"T.K.! Where are my shoes?!" She shouted from her room.

"Which ones?"

"The ones with the black heels!"

"Oy….With White stripes on the sides?"

"Yeah, those!"

"Under the bed, left side." I shouted back. I also did house keeping while mom was at work, and she was very bad at keeping track of her things in her state, so I had to know where everything was.

And now….for the waffle flip……..

"T.K! Are you done with that yet?!" mom shouted through the door. The waffle missed the pan and landed on the plate I had set out.

Damn it.

"Not yet, mom."

"Well hurry up! I'm going to be late!" and she slammed her door.

The hit on the plate was perfect, the fact that I still needed to cook the other side of the waffle wasn't.

Awe man.

And so, after another 15 minutes of me cooking and mother bickering, I got her food done and served, which she only ate half of it, and then left.

I sighed and slumped into the sofa, feeling exhausted. I had been thinking about what Kari said. About me taking control and stopping mom from treating me the way she does.

She's right. It's not my fault, and I know that mom was the one to blame for this, but that doesn't keep me from being scared. After all, how many boys do you know actually fight back with their mothers?

Then I got to thinking. Mom's not really in her right mind either. She's just off due to the stress of divorce, work, raising a child, and social pressures. So really, it's not like it's completely her fault. Right? She's just stressed, and a little confused. That's all.

Oh, Phone ring.

I walk over to answer it.

"Hello this is the Takaishi residence."

"Geez, you sound like a friggin' operator. You ready to go?" said the voice.

"Where?"

"…To WORK! We're gonna be late!" said Kari on the other end.

Oh Crap! She's right, it's Friday!

"Yeah. I'll see ya there." I said hurriedly and hung up.

--

And waiting…and waiting…and waiting….

Where is that boy?

"Kari! I said I'd meet you there, not here." said T.K. as he came out to meet me.

"Even though I said I'd see you in a few?"

"What? You didn't say that."

"You hung up before I said it."

"Oh Sorry."

"No problem."

Our conversation continued as we jogged down the street.

About ten minutes later, we arrived at a small two story building with a large, worn sign that said "Ajax no Tax Music Store". Old place, good business, not bad pay for minimum wage.

We entered the store and T.K. immediately went to the back while I moved to the counter.

Yeah, I work here, too; deal with it.

There were already a few people there, browsing the CD collections, lyric books, and How-to-Play books for instruments. I looked over and noticed Matt further back where the guitars were. A smile broke out on my face as he looked over and waved. I waved back.

"Hey Kari, how's it going." He asked as he walked up to the counter.

"Oh, it's good. Almost late for work, but good none the less." I answered. T.K.'s brother was always in here looking for items to update his band. They had really moved along in their performances and have already set out their first album.

"Hey Matt. What's up?" asked T.K. as he came back out. Two other people walked away, the two we're mining for I suppose.

"Not a lot. Hey T.K., you guys got any Kawasaki Guitar strings? Mine are wearing out pretty fast."

"Yeah, hold on. We just stocked up." I said and went back. T.K. stayed out with his brother, talking about other random stuff.

--

"What's the matter?" asked matt.

"Nothing really." I answered. "Just a little tired I guess."

"A little? Your eyes are so black, I thought you got punched in the face." Joked matt.

I looked up at him, almost startled.

He blinked at me.

"You, didn't get in a fight…right?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it." I said. I didn't have the energy to lie to him. So I chose lack of speech.

"What? What happened? Who did you fight with?" asked Matt alarmed.

"Nothing worth mentioning." I stated.

Matt was about to respond, but Kari came back with the strings.

Thank you Kari.

"That'll be 4.95." She said as she rang up the bill. They exchanged money and Kari ushered him out of the store. She must've caught on to the tension between us.

"Thanks." I said. She only nodded.

I sighed. This was going to be another long and boring work day.

--

Haven't seen many of the other Digidestined around. Matt and Tai are the only two that I really have an encounter with.

Tai said that he had planned on having us all get together during the summer, have some fun. I think that would do me and T.K., especially T.K., some good.

Everyone was either out of the house or out of town when I tried to call them. I can't wait until we get together.

"Hey, Kari. Look who it is." Said T.K. with a grin as he pointed out the window. I looked up and saw Davis, Yolie, Ken, and Cody all walking down the street together. They made their way across the street and entered the door laughing and smiling.

"Hey guys! What's up!" said Davis.

"Not a lot. What're you guys doing here?" asked T.K.

"We're here to visit! Haven't seen each other in a while, and all. Dude, what happened to your eye?" stated Davis.

"Cool to the first, yes to the second, don't wanna talk about the third, Thank you very much."

"Excuse him; he's in a bad mood today." I said.

"Hey, when do you guys get off? We're all meeting up today at the park." said Yolie excitedly.

"Uh, Not until three." I said, looking at the clock. We'd just started working and we had another good four and a half hours to go.

"Oh, Okay. We'll come by then." said Ken. We smiled and nodded.

"Well, see ya then." They said and left.

"That was brief." I said.

"Whatever." T.K. droned. He obviously wasn't paying much attention. Probably lost it after Davis talked to him. T.K. had a tendency to go off in his own little world, so it wasn't really unusual seeing him with his eyes almost looking blind, but we had work dammit.

"C'mon T.K., time to wake up. We got work today." I say as I knock on his skull.

"Yeah. I'm awake."

"Right. 'Cause we all look dead when we're energetic."

"Whatever."

I sigh and sit down, waiting for the day to drift by.

--

'My eye hurts.' She thought.

'It really, really hurts.'

The young blond was confused. First she was hearing voices, had sudden suicidal thoughts, and now it felt like she got punched in the face. What was wrong with her?

She sighed and lay in the sunshine that washed over her face.

"Sonya?" She heard a voice and opened her eyes.

"Sonya? Honey? Where are you?"

"Over here mama!" the girl called.

"Ah. There you are. It's almost lunch, why don't you come inside?" asked the woman.

"Maybe in a little bit. I still need some time to think." Sonya declined.

"About what?"

"Uh…just, some stuff in my head." answered the blonde with a small smile.

"Hmm…alright. Come in when you're ready." Said the mother and turned to leave.

Sonya laid her head back in the grass and looked up to the sky.

'My name is Sonya. I'm seventeen years old and have no friends to speak of.'

'I'm a Spiritualist and I practice the art of white Witchcraft.'

'I have no friends and am an adopted child, not knowing my real family.'

'I've had weird things happen throughout the course of the years, such as sudden bursts of emotion, sudden jolts of pain, and some physical injuries where I feel the pain.'

'I feel that I may have tapped into the heart of another person, as though I'm supposed to meet and help them, yet I have no clue as to who or where they are.'

'I don't know much now, but I can only hope that answers will come to me with time, or a chance encounter with the bearer of these scars.'

'I have also realized that I may need to go to therapy after today.' Sonya thought to herself and she groaned.

Trying to sort things out is one thing, knowing someone is in trouble with no name, face, or location is another.

'I think I need a focus group.' She scratched the back of her head.

Sonya got up and walked back to the house, still thinking about her situation.

What was going on?

She stoped and pulled out a device from her belt.

'This all started when you came, didn't it?' she thought as she looked at the metallic device in her hand.

She heard about these from other kids. They were called Digivices. She never knew the purpose of them, but she knew that she would one day, if she just held onto it.

Now she's starting to wonder….

--

Yes! Okay, we only have…3, 2, 1...okay. Work's done.

"Took long enough. Today was frikkin' slow." I said to Kari as we got up to leave.

The next group came in to take over the evening shift, so we were ready to get out of there.

"Let's go, I see Davis and the others on their way." She said.

We left the store and met up with the group. We made our way to the park and met up with the original digidestined.

"Hi Guys! It's been a while, huh?" said Mimi happily.

We all had our greetings, then found a place under a tree and sat to talk.

I looked around at my friends; they had all changed quite a bit.

Tai was 21 now, had finally cut his hair down a bit; so now he looks like a normal human rather than Ifrit. He managed to get over Sora, who hasn't gotten over Matt.

Sora was 21 as well and grew out her hair, so now it reached her waist. I couldn't really recognize her at first, but her new appearance has grown on us now.

Matt, now 21 with the rest of them, decided that it would be cool if he got black high-lights in his hair, just to compliment the band a little more. Not like the new Ear and brow piercing didn't do that already. He was complaining a lot about how it hurt when he got pierced. I swear, he's such a girl.

I looked over and saw Mimi and Joe together and I smiled.

Mimi, 21, had decided to take the dye out of her hair and return to her natural brunette. Frankly, I think she looks much better than with that pink kool-aide mix in her hair. She moved back to Obieda when she left school and I guess she and Joe got together.

Joe, now 22, seemed to have loosened up a bit and is more lenient towards things. I suspect that happened when he and Mimi started going out.

Izzy, being the youngest at 20, has already had job offers at NASA, Vernonscope, Square Enix, and many other places. I don't think he's decided where he wants to go yet. He has the brain power, but he doesn't quite have the decision making skills on him yet.

The original Digidesinted already moved out, started college, and are looking forward to getting good jobs.

Conversations about school, summer break, clothes, and work broke out, pretty much just general discussion. Kari and I kept silent throughout the chats.

"You know, I really miss Hawkmon, and all of the other Digimon." said Yolie sadly, and Ken held her closely. We all smiled sadly, taking the moment to think about our own digimon.

Yolie turned 18 last May. This coming year would be her last with us at school. We felt kinda bad about it. Yolie let her hair grow for a while, the got tired of taking care of it and had it cut down to her shoulder blades. She and Ken started going out about a year ago, and I don't think they'll be breaking up anytime soon.

Ken, also at 18, grew and became pretty well built, though I can't see him getting into any fights. He's become pretty protective of Yolie as their relationship went.

"Yeah, it would be great just to see them again." said Cody.

Cody is only 16, but he still has the wisdom of a grandfather. He's the kind of person you would go to for mental help or Kendo lessons.

I looked over at Davis, ready for a burst of noise from him.

"Well, why not? Let's go to the digital world, guys!" he stated. Knew it…

I smiled, however, at the fact the Davis hasn't really changed; even at the old age of 17. Davis is a kid at heart of course, but he really has grown more mature. He even got over his crush on Kari when he turned 15 and stated that they'd just be good friends, which Kari accepted gratefully. She was getting pretty tired of him hitting on her every other day.

Everybody looked at each other and smiled at Davis's statement.

"You know, He's got a point! We helped save the world, we should be able to see your friends." said Tai, standing as well. Everybody nodded at the idea.

I looked over at Kari, seeing a big smile of joy to see her feline friend.

I smiled wider. If she was happy, then so was I.

"When do we want to go? Today?" asked Yolie, sounding very excited.

"I can't go today. I've got stuff to do at home." I said.

"Yeah, same here." said Kari.

"Well, now that I think about it, mom said she wanted to take me out later, so I can't go either." said Ken, a small blush on his face.

"Well, is anyone available, tomorrow?" asked Tai.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright. Let's make plans to go to the Digi world tomorrow!" said Tai and we all cheered.

Just like the good old days, eh?

--

After another 30 minutes of sitting and planning for the next day, we finally departed and went home. It was about 6:30 when Tai and I got home.

Mom and Dad were out, so we had the house to ourselves.

Tai flew into the couch and cuddled with a pillow. Sure he was adorable, but you don't normally see guys fly into furniture and cuddle with objects like a cat.

I sigh and sit on the couch. I ended up sitting on Tai's back because he was taking up the whole couch.

"Ah! Hey get off!" He shouted playfully.

"Don't take up the couch then." I said.

"Hey Kari? What's up? You're acting kinda strange lately. Is there something you wanna talk about?" asked Tai as he sat up.

Oh great.

"No."

"Awe, come on. You can't keep it from me."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Wanna bet?" I looked him in the eye, daring him to keep asking.

He peered at me, as if staring like that would help him read my mind.

I just stared back.

After a few minutes he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you win." He said.

"Of course I do." I said triumphantly and stood up.

I was tired and wanted to go to bed. I walked to my room and undressed. I preferred to remain in just a tank top and underwear, so I just went strait to bed in hopes of getting a good nights sleep.

Huh. Fat chance.

Usually I have blank dreams, tonight I had a vivid one.

* * *

_It was utter darkness, nothing but black. Just like it usually was. However, I could tell that I was standing there, that there as more to this dream than a blank canvas. _

_I walked around a bit, feeling very hot. It was like a boiler room at Max in the summer. I looked around the darkness and turned behind me. _

_I saw another girl with long brown hair that reached past her waist and was set in a dreadlock style with bangles in the locks. The look seemed to suit her, even though I only saw her back. _

_She sported a long black trench coat and her hands were in the pockets. _

_There was something unnerving about this girl, but at the same time it was familiar. I walked towards her._

"_Hello? Who are you?" I asked the girl._

"_Someone from the dark." I heard her utter in a dark voice. She turned her head and I jumped back in fright._

_The girl I saw was me! Only, her irises were red instead of brown and she had a look of pure malice on her face. _

_She raised an eyebrow at me and looked expectant, as if I was going to do something. When I didn't move, she blinked. I could see her eye twitch as she turned back around. She walked away from me into the darkness._

_As she left, I had recovered from my shocked state and shook my head and decided to go after her._

_Who was this woman? Why did she look like me? I had to find out. _

_But as I ran after her figure, I felt myself being tugged back._

_I looked behind me, but there was no one there. I began to run again, but was tugged once more, only with much more force. I was pulled on again and I flew backwards in a burst of light._

* * *

"Kari? Hey, Kari, wake up." I heard Tai say. I opened my eyes to the blinding light and Tai right above me.

I covered my eyes from the light.

Wayyyy to bright.

"What Tai?" I asked groggily.

"Come on, get up. You have to see this." He said urgently and left the room. I sat up in confusion and ran out after him, not really caring what I was wearing.

Tai signaled me into the computer room. When I entered, Tai was at the computer with something up on the screen.

"What is it, Tai?" I asked.

"It's an Email from Genai." He answered.

I looked at the Email, my eyes going wide as I read.

--

"Sonya, could you be a dear and check the mail?" asked Sonya's mother.

"Sure" said Sonya and she exited the room.

She walked down the hall to another smaller room with a computer on the opposite wall.

They weren't very high tech, but some of their friends outside of town prefer to keep in touch through Email.

Sonya logged into the family account and clicked into outlook express.

'Hmm…spam, spam, spam, spam, email virus, spam, spam, spam...letter from the mail man, all for mom…." She said indifferently. She had no friends or blood relatives, so she had no one that sent her letters or emails or phones calls. She deleted the junk mail and saved the letter. As she was about to exit the program, another email came in. Sonya looked at it.

**FOR SONYA: URGENT, READ IMMEDIATELY**

She looked at it in surprise. This must've been a mistake.

She clicked on it anyway out of pure curiosity. She read the letter, eyes moving back and forth on the screen. There was trouble, and someone was asking for her help. And it looked like it was sent to a number of other people as well.

'What is this? What's happening?'

Right then, the Digivice started to beep like an alarm clock. Sonya looked down, startled by the sudden noise.

'This is something I'm supposed to do, isn't it? There's no getting out of this.' She thought. The device glowed a brilliant green in her hand and she looked at it in shock.

--

**Digidestined. **

**There is trouble in the Digitalworld and we need your help. There is a dark force out there that is so much stronger than any of us had predicted. The being seems to come strait from the Realm of Darkness. There is little hope for us. I need to see you all immediately.**

**Once you get here there is something else that I need to tell you, something of great importance. So please, hurry!**

I couldn't believe it. Once we saved the world from Evil and Darkness, something else has to come up!

'What could this be? I can't leave now, can I?'

It was three in the morning.

I figured that I should wait, but it didn't look like I had a say in the matter. Upon contemplation, my Digivice began to act up.

I pulled it out and looked at it. It began to glow a brilliant Green color. Right then, I felt kinda weird, like I had spiders crawling all over my body and I couldn't get them off.

The next thing I know, I'm in the middle of a clearing surrounded by woods. It was dark out, due to dark, ominous clouds looming in the sky.

I looked around.

Was I in the Digital World?

I looked up and noticed several other beams of light, all different colors.

The others dropped next to me one by one. It was kinda funny actually. Most of them ended up on their faces.

"What's going on?" asked Davis.

"I don't know. It looks like we got pulled into the Digital world." I said.

"What? I didn't call for this." said Yolie groggily, obviously still half asleep.

By now, we were all here. And I mean all as in me, Kari, Davis, Yolie, Cody and Ken.

"So, You all got the message, too?" asked Ken.

"Yeah. We have to hurry to Genai's." said Cody.

Yeah, it right about then that we all realized that we were still in our pajamas.

Yolie had a thin purple night gown on, Cody and Ken wore similar clothes, plaids with a matching shirt, Davis wore his Boxers and a shirt, Kari in her tank top an…uh….just that, and me in only my plaid bottoms.

Yeah, people began to blush.

"Uh…Okay, let's just go." I said, beginning to feel subconscious about myself, as I was sure everyone felt the same as well.

But I was also uncomfortable at the fact that everyone except for Kari were staring at me.

Hey, I never said mom hit me only in the face. I had marks all the place, and it looked like it alarmed the others a bit.

"What?" I said brushing it off like it was nothing.

"Let's go." and we walked through the wood, trying to find a place where we could get a better view of where we were.

Continuing our walk, we came upon a large cliff that overlooked the Sea and a vast wood. Primary Village could be seen further down the cliff.

"Alright." Said Davis in relief. I was thinking the same thing. Our digimon friends generally knew where things were, so we didn't get lost with them, but right now we needed to be with civilization where we know we can be safe.

There was a pathway down the cliff and we followed it, which ended up going strait into the village. As we entered, we saw a red and purple rabbit like creature. It's ears perked up and it looked up at us.

"Oh, Hey there guys! Haven't seen you in a while!" it said.

"Hi Electmon. How is everything." said Davis. Naturally, we stay quiet unless Davis goes of and does something stupid, which usually doesn't take long.

"Actually, things aren't going so well. You see that?" said Electmon sadly pointing to the sky.

"Things have gone downhill since this happened. Those clouds have blocked the sun and kept things dark for such a long time." He said.

"You'd think that wasn't such a big deal, but really…It's just made things miserable. It either gets too hot for rain or too cold to stay in one place. You can never really tell if it's day or night, it's always the same over head." Electmon moaned.

"And the creatures tat came with it…Oh boy." He finished.

"Electmon. What happened?" asked Yolie.

"I believe I can answer that for you." Came a voice from behind them.

The group turned around in shock and saw a tall brunette in a white cloak.

"Oh, Hey Genai!" I said.

"Come with me. I'll tell you everything you need to know." He said and turned to leave.

"See ya later Electmon. Good luck." said Yolie as we left.

From the looks of this, we may have a tough time with one. I hope that we can figure it out and defeat this darkness for good. Until then, we'll just have to wait.

* * *

Okay! That's it right there. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Again, please review. Thoughts, questions, ideas, suggestions allowed. Just please be polite about it.

Loves ya all!!


	3. Written Prochecy, New Opponent

Hey there ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for your lovely reviews, and thank you for reading in the first place. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, here's the next Chapter.

* * *

We followed Genai to his Home at the Lake…which, I guess, was still under water due to renovations. 

We gathered together in the living room and took a few minute for the others to ease out of their shock. I guess they've never been in a house under water before….

When they finally calmed down, we looked up at Genai, expecting answers to this sudden call.

"Right. Thank you all for coming. As you may have noticed, there is some trouble here in the Digital World. The skies have gone **Dark** and the climates are acting up dangerously. Digimon are losing their **lives** just trying to walk **home** in a monsoon." said Genai, emphasizing his words.

"What's causing it?" asked Yolie.

"A man, Yolie, that seems to have the power to cross between worlds." Genai Answered.

"Like Aruchenimon?" Ken questioned.

"Yes, Ken, but this is no Digimon, nor is he a creation from some other being. This is a **man** that has a power over Darkness." said Genai. He pushed a button on the wall and a large metallic platform rose from the floor in the center of the room.

"Whoa!"

"Yeah, kind of cool huh? I had it installed a few months back for video games, but it's really handy for photo projections. Now, look at this." Genai pulled out a mini controller and pressed a button. A holographic projection of a man with a black hood appeared. He was wearing a short Black Trench coat that split at the legs and he seemed to be sporting Military styled clothing under the coat. The hood was pulled up, shadowing his face so we couldn't see it.

"This is the Shadow. We don't know much about him, or what his objective is, but we know he is Dangerous. We also know that he is the one messing around with the weather. He blocked out the sun with a shroud of Dark clouds as you may have seen. Again, you may think this is no big deal; however, it is a symbol of Darkness. To block the Sun is to block all living light." explained Genai.

We all stared at the man with the hood. He stood Military Face, legs spread out and hands behind his back. "Now, take a good look at this." said Genai. He pressed another button and the projection disappeared, a woman taking its place.

She was really quite attractive I must say. She had waist-long Black hair with gray ringlets in the front. She wore shoulder plates made of bone and a large blade was produced from one of the shoulders. Clothing was rather skimpy I'd say, kind of like a belly dancer: Strapless bra and bikini bottom style with transparent Shawls over her legs and back.

"This is Megara. She is aligned with Shadow and supervises the regions. She is the one who controls the creatures that came to this world."

"What creatures are we talking about?" asked Kari.

"These."

He pushed another button and a large, skinny figure took her place.

It was a dog like creature with no neck, head placed directly on the shoulders, and more muscle than a Spanish Bull. Its Paws were massive and reached the floor. With a closer look, I took note that it had human shaped hands, massive, but human shaped; including long slender fingers and large palms. There was literally no waist on this guy. All you could see was the vertebrae that held the figure up, and then the hips, and large Dog Legs that bend forward. Its large, bushy tail twitched back and forth. Its eyes shone with a silver color.

"What is that?" Cody barely got out. My description was pretty much a sugar coat compared to actually seeing one of these. We all backed up a step in fear. Projection or not, it was frikkin' scary!

"This is called a Night Walker. There are quite a number of these, actually. You see, these things move in packs, and each pack has a leader. This is Tzadik, leader of the Waterpaw Clan. It's the largest pack, and the most powerful. They have gone and ravaged villages and Cities, destroyed homes, and took lives. That Tzadik, he's a heartless one alright."

"Is that the only thing that came here?" asked Davis.

"No. There are many more. But I'm sure you can take care of them. The creatures I really want to you worry about are the Night Walkers, and these." Genai pressed yet another button.

A similar creature took the dog's place, only this had the appearance of a Lion. It was pure black with shining golden eyes.

Don't get me wrong, I know the different between a **PANTHER** and a **LION**. This was a **LION**; Mane, Tail, and all.

This creature wore Gold armored plating on his Chest and Shoulders. A Large Battle axe was strapped to his back and a fierce sword at his belt. He stood upright like a proud Trojan Warrior.

"This is a Blood Harvester. They're known to kill any random person just because he doesn't like their clothes or the way they look. They have very ruthless tempers, but incredible patience in raids. They move in Packs as well, but not as often. You'll find many rouge Blood Harvesters as you go through the Southern territories, so be careful. They're very brutal."

Another step back.

"This is Jaganu, leader of the Fire Clan. I hear he is the most brutal of the Blood Harvesters."

"Are these things considered Digimon? The look pretty scary to me." said Yolie, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, and we've never seen them before anywhere the whole time we've traveled here." added Ken.

"No. They are creatures from another world. We believe they came from the Realm of Darkness." Genai answered.

"Realm of Darkness?" I questioned.

"A world that is made up of nothing but darkness." said Genai. We all looked at each other.

Do you understand just what this is?" Genai asked. We nodded.

"Good. There is something else I need to show you. Wait a sec." He said as he turned off the machine. It disappeared into the floor once more. Genai disappeared into another room for a moment, then came back with an old tattered scroll.

He walked over to the table and set it down.

"Now, before I tell you anything. T.K., Kari, I must ask you to leave and not to listen to what I am about to tell the others." said Genai firmly.

"What? Why?" I asked. Everyone else looked shocked as well.

"Trust me. This is of the utmost importance." He said. Kari and I looked at each other, then left the room. We walked out the door to the deck, where the glass pane kept the water from entering the house.

"This is a little weird." said Kari lightly, as if stuff like this happened a lot.

"Heh, a little?"

"I wonder what's going on in there?" she questioned and lay down.

"Anyway, I'm still tired, so good night."

"Yeah." I said and looked down at her tired figure. "Good night."

---

"Why did you ask them to leave Genai? Aren't they a part of this, too?" asked Cody.

"Yes, they are but in another way. This is a prophecy that we came across sometime after you defeated MaloMyotismon. When the clouds came, we looked to this scroll. So far, everything fits the Prophecy perfectly." He said and unrolled the scroll.

It was in a different Language, it looked like Gaelic.

"We managed to translate this to out language. Listen."

When the **Sky** Turns **Black** and **Nature** turn on the **Innocent**, the battle of the **Soul** will begin.

**Hope** will fall to despair, **Light** will give way to hate, **Faith** will become blind.

The **Children** of **Light **shall be consumed by **Darkness**, all their **Life** will drain to **Death.**

The last shard of **Light** will fall before the **Darkness**, leaving only **Hate** in its **Soul**.

The last shred of **Hope** will **Withe**r and grow **Cold**, leaving only **Ice** in its **Heart**.

The last trace of **Faith** will **Fade** into a **Dark Abyss**, leaving only **Emptiness** in its **Wake**.

Only the **Reliability** and **Kindness** of **Love **and** Courage** can pull **Hope** back to **Day**.

The **Children** of the **Sun** can **Renew** their **Faith**, and **Revive** their **Hope**, Yet they have only this to ask themselves:

How much **Darkness** must be tread to bring back the **Light**?

"What does it mean?" asked Yolie.

"It means that something big is going to happen, and T.K., Kari, and another child is going to get caught up in one Hell of a mess." answered Genai.

"But who is the other person?" questioned Davis.

---

Pant, pant, pant, 'Okay! That's it! When I get back, I'm signing myself into a mental group!' Sonya thought as she ran. First the little metal thing glows some bright color, then she ends up in some strange wood, and now there is a giant frikkin' cat chasing her! What a wonderful day!

Pant, pant, pant.

'Wait; is that a village up ahead?'

Yes! Saved!

She ran to the village in hopes to find help, but instead she found a giant red and purple rabbit thing.

'What the…?'

"Hello there. Where'd you come from?" he said, sounding a little startled.

She didn't answer due to a loud roar that was heard from outside the village.

"Looks like you're being chased. Follow me." He said and ran off to a cottage on the other side of the village.

Ignoring common sense, she followed the three and a half foot rabbit into the house and locked the door behind her.

'What was that?' she thought to herself.

"Well, we should be safe in here. My name is Electmon. Who are you?" said the rabbit.

She looked around, then pointed to herself in asked 'you're talking to me?'

"Yes, you. Do you see any other humans in here?" he joked.

She swallowed hard. She was virtually a mute around strangers, whether there was trouble or not. She just couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Lady of few words I see. That's alright. Could you at least write it out so I know what to call you?" he said kindly.

Sonya blinked and looked around there was a pen on a table. She picked it up and, not being able to find paper, wrote out her name on her hand.

"Sonya, eh? Pretty name. You know, you remind me of someone I know." Electmon scratched his chin.

Sonya blinked again and tilted her head slightly.

Electmon laughed.

"Yeah, he used to look at me the same way!"

'What? Who?' She wrote on her hand.

"His name is T.K. Takaishi. He's a really great kid, very sweet. He's about your age now." He said with a smile.

"You know, you look just like him. Same face, same hair color, you even act like him."

'Do you know where I can find him?'

She didn't know why, but she felt as though this boy could be the source of the pain she felt. She couldn't place it, but that's what she felt. The name, it was so familiar to her for some reason.

"Yeah. He and his friends left for Genai's a while ago. I don't really know where that is, but even if I did it's too dangerous to leave." He answered.

You're responding a little quicker now, why won't you talk?" asked Electmon.

Sonya's eyes shifted somewhat.

She pointed to her throat and shook her head.

"You can't speak?"

Pretty much.

She nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't to badger you like that." Electmon apologized.

Sonya shook her head, saying it was okay.

That wasn't really a lie; she hardly even spoke to her own parents. That was still a rarity in itself.

There was another roar, this time further away.

"Sounds like it's leaving. What was chasing you?" asked Electmon.

'I don't know, it was like a panther, only it was on two legs.'

"Sounds bad. There are some ruthless creatures out here. Where's your digimon?"

'Digimon?'

"Yes. Digimon are the native inhabitants of the Digital world, that's where you are now. Different digimon have different abilities. I'm a digimon that can use lightning attacks against my enemies. Most digimon are very friendly, though you may find some that aren't." the digimon explained.

Sonya pointed behind her through the door, indicating to the cat that chased her.

"Oh no. That's not a Digimon. That's an otherworldly creature. There are many of their kind, and they're not supposed to be here." said Electmon distastefully.

Sonya blinked a few times and thought to herself.

'I wonder if he knows about this….' Sonya pulled out her digivice and showed to him.

"Oh! So you **are** a digidestined! A digidestined is a child chosen by the Digital World to fight evil. There are different symbols for each digidestined. Which one do you have?"

Sonya shrugged.

"Let me see it then." Sonya handed the device over to Electmon and let him examine it.

"Why, It looks like you have the symbol of Faith." He said intrigued.

'Symbol…of Faith?' she thought, looking at the device that was now back in her hand.

"I've never heard of any other digidestined with that Crest. It must be of absolute importance if you are the only one."

Sonya looked up.

"So, you don't know who your Digimon Partner is? This is your first time here, isn't it?" asked Electmon, checking out the window.

Sonya nodded, uncertain of everything she was being told.

"Well, you shouldn't worry too much. I'; sure you'll meet your partner soon." The digimon assured.

Sonya took a moment to think, then nodded. She walked over to the window and looked out with Electmon.

"It looks like the coast is clear. We can go back out now." He said and opened the door.

"Do you remember how you got here?" he asked. Sonya shook her head.

"Well, here. I'll show you. Most Digidestined travel back and forth through a T.V. or Computer." Said Electmon and he started to walk through the Village.

"There is one just outside the city if you want to go back. You look a little exhausted."

Sonya sighed, realizing that she was indeed very tired from the pursuit. She still needed time to think about everything she was just told.

"Do you want to go home now? You could rest here if you want." He offered.

Sonya smiled and shook her head. She wanted to go home.

"Alright, follow me." and he ran to the village gates.

Sonya jogged after him and went through the gate, feeling a sense of alarm, like she was being watched. She hated that feeling.

"Here's the T.V. It will take you back to your world." said Electmon. Sonya walked up to the T.V., then turned and smiled at Electmon, saying thank you.

"It's my pleasure. I hope to see you again soon!" he said and waved.

Sonya turned to the T.V., unsure of what to do. She pulled out her Digivice and held it in front of her it began to glow a brilliant Green once more and then she was gone.

"Huh, what a strange kid." said Electmon fondly and re-entered the village.

---

T.K. opened his eyes as a sudden wave of fear surged through his body. He took a deep breath, staring forward. He didn't move.

"T.K? What's the matter?" I asked.

T.K. didn't answer her; instead he just let the air out of his lungs and fell back to the floor, the feeling vanishing.

"I don't know. I just felt like something was chasing me for a minute there." He answered.

"But T.K., you're not going anywhere." I told him.

"I know. I just had the feeling is all."

"Well that's weird."

"Yep."

"T.K., Kari. You can come back in." we heard Genai's voice through the door.

T.K. and I looked at each other, then got up and entered the room.

"Now then…What as that about?" asked T.K. as we entered.

"I've given the others strict orders not to release the information. You two must be excluded for a very important reason. I can't tell you why, but we'll see how things turn out." explained Genai.

Deep down, I felt resentment toward them for keeping us out of the loop; but if Genai said it was important, then we should trust him.

"Now, I suggest you get back to your world. The Harvesters are starting to swarm the area." said Genai.

We agreed and he took us back to the shore.

"I heard a sound from Primary village area. Be careful as you go back." said Genai.

"Thanks Genai." said Yolie.

"But, where are our digimon? We haven't seen them at all." said Cody worriedly.

"Don't worry. I had them stay in a safer area because the Harvesters were beginning to over run here. You'll see them when you return." answered Genai.

"Now, get going." And we were off. We followed a small trail back to Primary Village. It was a pretty short walk, which was good. We didn't run into any of the creatures Genai talked about, which was also good. We entered the Back end of the Village and made our way through. On our way, we saw Electmon making his way from the front gates.

"Hey Electmon!" we greeted once more. He looked up and smiled.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Pretty good. Now that we have an idea on what we're up against, we can fight these guys and drive them off!" said Davis confidently.

"Well that's good to hear. Say, you just missed a girl that had passed through here." Electmon informed.

"Really? Who?" asked Yolie.

"She said her name was Sonya, more like she wrote it. She never said a word. She had to write everything out for me because she couldn't talk." said the digimon.

"You know, she reminded me an awful lot of you T.K." he added, looking up at T.K.

"How?" he asked.

"She had the same face and personality. Do you have a sister or something that you never told me about?" he asked jokingly. T.K. blinked.

"No."

"Well, in any case…She just left through the T.V. She was chased here by one of the Cat tribe's hunters. This was her first visit to the Digital world; poor thing was scared to death. Any way, I better get going. I'll see you guys later!" Electmon waved goodbye and headed off.

"Huh. Another Digidestined Like T.K.? That's scary." Davis joked.

T.K. however looked more interested than humorous. He didn't answer Davis's comment, but instead just continued to the T.V. set. We entered the Gate and landed in our respected areas. I happened to land on top of my brother, who had fallen asleep in front of the Computer.

"Kari, you're crushing my spleen." He managed to get out.

"Can't move. Deal with it." I uttered out. I really was too tired to move, so Tai just pushed me off and sat up.

"So, what'd he want?" he yawned.

"There's major trouble in the Digital world. A man named Shadow came from the world of Darkness and just took over! He brought these monsters with him, and they've been going around ravaging and killing innocent digimon!" I explained, feeling a little angry at the thought.

"Sounds pretty bad. Anything else?"

"Yeah, but Genai told me and T.K. to leave before he explained the rest."

"What?! Why?" asked Tai, shocked.

"He said it was very important that we didn't know about it, and that we'll see how things turn out."

"Well that's pretty messed up." said Tai angrily.

"Yeah, but Genai's never led us off before, so we should trust him." I said.

Tai sighed and lay on the floor.

"Well, it's still late, so we'd better get some sleep." He said and we both got up to get to bed.

"Is that honestly what you sleep in?" he asked.

I punched him in the arm.

"Shut up." I said playfully.

* * *

Well, there it is. And once more...Advice & suggestions are accepted.

Please review!


	4. A Simple Phone Call, Dreams of Black

Hey everyone! Sorry for the break in updates, I had work yesterday, and then it took me forever to figure out how to word this chapter.

It's not a chapter I'm particularly proud of, but hey...I gotta get myself moving somehow.

Now, I'm in need of some SERIOUS revising of this chapter, I'm sure, so if you have any suggestions on how to make this page sound better, please throw them around. I will listen!!

* * *

Sonya slowly walked into the living room, slightly exhausted from her trip to the digital world. 

She stood behind her mother, who was knitting away at a sweater.

"Mom?" said Sonya quietly.

Her mother turned around.

"Y-yes?" She said. Sonya was never the first to speak, only when she was spoken to. Having Sonya come up and talk to her randomly as quite unusual.

"I have a question."

"Well, what is it dear?" asked the mother, setting down her knitting and walking to her daughter.

"My real parents…Did they have any other kids?" she asked.

Sonya's mother thought a moment.

"Why, I believe they did. Two sons I think. Why do you ask, dear?"

"What were their names?"

"I have no idea, Sonya. Please, why are you asking?" her mother was beginning to stress out.

"I don't know….Do you know where they are?" as Sonya timidly.

Her mother didn't answer. She was looking away from Sonya, a sad look on her face. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Mom?"

"They were in a city named Odieba. Your father and I were visiting there for our fifth anniversary. We were never able to have kids, so we looked to adopt, and then we found you. Your parents sent you to the adoption center about a month after you were born. They didn't want you, so we took you in. I never brought it up because I thought it would hurt you." explained her mother, a tear falling fro her green eyes.

Sonya looked into her mother's eyes and wiped the tear away.

"Why are you crying?" she asked quietly.

"I never thought you would figure it out. I hoped that you wouldn't."

"But, why?"

"I didn't want to lose you. I thought that if you found your real family, you'd want to leave us. I couldn't bare it, so I never told you." She looked at Sonya.

"How did you find out?"

"I had a feeling." answered Sonya, thinking about what Electmon said. She knew it was a stupid feeling, she never even heard of this T.K, but she had to know, and now she did.

"Well…Now you know." said the mother sadly.

"Mama? What as their last name?" Sonya asked.

Her mother thought a moment.

"Takaishi, I believe."

"Do you have their address?" Sonya guessed with hope. Maybe there **was** a link between her and T.K.

Sonya's mother looked at her for a moment, then walked over to her sewing cabinet and pulled out a small sheet of paper.

"I saved their address information from when we adopted you. The social workers said that because the original family had more experience with raising you, we may have needed it to ask any care questions. Rather odd, I think. But we took it anyway." said the mother, handing the paper to Sonya.

"I'm not to sure that they still live in the same place, though. They may have moved." informed her mother.

"I'll try anyway. Thank you mother." Said Sonya and embraced her mother tightly.

The mother was still in a shock that her daughter was being more forward with her. Maybe it was because she found out about her parents.

Sonya let go and climbed the stairs to her room. She entered her room and shut the door.

Sitting on her bed, she read the paper.

It was old and a little worn.

If she called and got someone other than her parents, then the only hope for there as to ask of they knew where they were; which she was sure they wouldn't.

If she called and got a family member, she didn't know what she would say.

She took a deep breath and picked up the phone and dialed the number on the paper.

---

"Hey, what's up little bro?" asked Matt as he came through the door. It was the next day, and Mom was out with her friends, so she wouldn't be back for another few hours, and matt had decided to come by to say hi.

"Nothin' much, You?" I responded.

"Just hangin'. Hey, what's with the face? Besides the black eye, it looks like you got turned down a job request at EA Sports." Matt commented.

"Matt, you were, like, four when mom had me, right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"So you remember that time?"

"Of course. Why are you asking?"

"Was there another kid born with me?"

Matt looked at me for a minute.

"Uh…."

"Come on, tell me, please?"

He held his chin in thought.

"Actually, you were. Mom had twins, but after a month into raising you two, she gave one up for adoption." said Matt as he thought.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked, a little frustrated.

"Mom told me not to say anything, and they didn't want to raise more than two kids anyway. Come to think of it, I think they just picked one of you randomly." said Matt. He began to get a slightly angered look on his face. He, however, felt none of what I was feeling inside. Mom not only neglected me, but threw out one of her own. I never knew about it until now.

"How did you figure it out?" asked Matt a little nervously.

"I had a feeling…something that Electmon told me when we went to the digital world. He said that a girl was there in primary village, and that she reminded him of me. I just got to thinking about it is all…." I answered.

"Huh, maybe she got a digivice the same time we did then." Wondered Matt aloud.

"Hey, Matt? What was her name?" I asked him.

Matt leaned back and looked up in thought. After a moment he answered.

"I think it was Sonya. She was adopted by some wealthy Irish family, so they could have named her anything else. But that's what mom called her." Matt answered.

I looked out the window from the sofa, thinking.

I was rather angry at my parents, and a little at Matt, for keeping this a secret from me. I'm sure any other person would want to know if they had some long-lost sibling out in the world somewhere.

"Ya know, it hadn't really occurred to me until now. Did mom intend to buy the same apartment? When you guys moved, this area was renovated, then she brought you guys back to that same place." said Matt humorously, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

Yeah, I'd thought about it. Mom wasn't in her right mind; she just bought some apartment for a cheap price. I wasn't to sure if she realized it herself.

"So…How was your trip to the Digital world? Tai told me you guys went last night." asked Matt nervously when he noticing that I wasn't talking to him.

"Everything's the same. Demons here, Devil there, Darkness everywhere, dimension gates opened and a bunch of otherworldly creatures came flying out, and there's no more sun." I said bluntly.

"W-What?" said Matt, shocked.

I'm surprised Tai didn't tell him that.

"Yeah, then there as something else, but Genai basically kicked me and Kari out of the room before he told the others." I said.

"What?! Why?" he said, almost outraged.

I shrugged.

"I dunno. But hey, he's never led us off before, so why not trust him?" I said.

"Well, this guy can't be much tougher than any of the other guys we fought and beat." said Matt with a smile.

"Yeah, that's what we hope." I responded.

Suddenly, Matt's cell phone starts beeping. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Oh! I gotta get going! We have a gig tomorrow and we're going over rehearsal at the stadium. See ya later bro! Stay out of trouble!" Matt ruffled my hair and left.

I didn't move from my spot, nor did I try to fix my hair. The only movement I made was blowing the hair out of my eyes.

_RING!_

…And moving to pick up the phone.

_RING!_

I'm coming, I'm coming….

"Hello, Takaishi residence."

There as silence. I thought I heard breathing, so I waited a few seconds.

"Hello?" I said again. I heard someone clear their voice nervously on the other end, then speak.

She spoke quietly in English, It sounded lke she had an accent of sorts.

"Hello, I'm looking for a T.K. Takaishi…is he there?" She asked. Her voice was timid, but it sounded sweet. It took me a second to realize that she asked me a question.

"Uh, Yeah. He's me. Can I help you?" I said. I'm glad learned English during my time living in America, so I was able to understand what she was saying.

There was a nervous silence. I could tell she was shaking due to the slight rattling sound on the phone.

She took a shaky breath.

"You don't know me…and I don't really know you…."

There was another break.

"Uh, M-My name is Sonya Ross. I found this number, and I wanted to call and see who it was." She said nervously. She sounded fidgety. She must've been really timid.

The sound of her voice, though….I almost got lost in her accent.

Her accent was beautiful, like bells ringing softly.

Wait, did she say her name was Sonya?

"Uh…Hi…. I guess you already know my name. So, where did you find my number?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

There was a stuttered silence.

"W-well, my mother found it actually, with her things….I took the number and called to see who's it was. You know, just……..Curiosity." Then she sounded scared.

"Oh, You must think I'm stupid. I'm sorry, I'll let you go." She said, and then went to hang up.

"No, no, no, no, no! It's okay, I don't mind." I reassured.

I wanted to stay on with her. This girl interested me for some reason.

I sat down.

"You….you don't mind?" she asked timidly.

"No, of course not! I'd **like** to talk with you as a matter of fact." I told her. I was beginning to get excited. Two minutes after talking about her, she randomly calls! What if this is the girl me and Matt were talking about?

"So, Sonya. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" I said, trying to start a conversation. I was intrigued. I wanted to talk to this girl and learn more about her.

"Well…I live in Donegal Ireland. My parents own a large sheep herd that the town lives off of. We have a great school, and the area is just beautiful here." She said.

"I'm Seventeen years old," She continued. "But I have no friends, really. None of the other kids really wanted to be around me when I was young, mainly because of my religion…." She stopped, as if she thought she'd spoken too much.

"What religion?" I asked.

"I'd rather not tell." She said quietly.

"Okay, that's fine. What else?" I asked her. I felt a little sorry for her. She had no friends at all. That must be why she's so shy. She never had friends to talk to.

"Well, there is not much else to tell…I'm a blond and I have green eyes. That's all I can say." She laughed. I chuckled with her. She had a beautiful laugh.

"So, what about you, Mr. Takaishi? What story do you have for me?" Sonya asked. She sounded like she was smiling. It made me happy to think that I was making this lonely young woman smile.

"Well, I live in Odieba, Japan. My parents are divorced, and my mom is never around. I never see my dad, and my brother only visits every so often. Our school's okay, but the kids can be total jerks. I have a small circle of friends, but we haven't exactly kept in touch." I told her. Funny how easily that came out.

"Oh…I'm sorry, about your parents I mean." She said. She sounded almost disappointed.

"It's no big deal, really. Mom is neglectful anyways, and my dad's not really my dad. Mom cheated on him with her boss, that's I came to be. Then mom and dad got divorced when he found out I wasn't his kid, so yeah." I said.

Once again, I'm surprised at the ease of the words.

This Sonya was very easy to talk to. Maybe this was someone that I could trust, like the trust I share with Kari.

"That's really too bad." said Sonya.

"So, do you have a girlfriend? You sound like the kind of guy the girls just hang all over." She joked. She was talking must easier as well. She didn't sound as nervous as before.

"Nah. They don't leave me alone, but I'm not really interested. I only have one girl in mind." I spilled.

"Oh really? Close friend of yours?"

"Yeah, actually. Her name is Kari Kamiya. She's a very old friend of mine. We've known each other for as long as I can remember. We've never really fought, we have everything in common, and she's the kindest soul I've ever met." I said, dropping on my back and putting a hand behind my head as I spoke on the phone.

"She sounds wonderful." Responded Sonya sweetly.

"Why don't you ask her out?" she suggested.

"I don't know how she feels about me. I don't want to lose her as a friend." I said.

"Well, T.K….Don't let that get the better of you." She answered.

I sat up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Girls are like birds. They're almost impossible to catch, but when you have the courage to hold out your arm, you'll have the strength to carry the eagle that chose you as her perch. You need to be brave, take a chance. If you let her fly away, you may not get a chance like her again." She said smoothly.

"Never let fear get the better of you." She said.

I think she taught both of us a lesson right then.

"Oh my! I have to go. Mom will kill me if the bill gets too high." She said alarmed.

"Hey, what's your address; I'll send you a letter. That way we don't have to worry about phone bills." I offered.

"Uh…Okay." She said and gave me her home address, which I wrote on my hand due to the fact that I couldn't find any paper nearby. I told her our updated address and we said our goodbyes.

I hung up and just lay there on the couch, staring at the ceiling and not believing my luck.

I know I could have very easily been talking to someone who happened to have been my age and born on the same day.

Yet, I had this feeling that we had a connection of some kind.

Here is this girl that I have never seen or met before in my life, and I just spoke with her as if we were kids sharing secrets with each other.

I found a lot of holes in my sibling theory, but maybe I can become friends with this lonely girl.

---

I lay in my bed, thinking about what as happening with the Digital World.

I wondered about this new enemy. He looked threatening, as did his comrads, but there was apart of me saying that I had nothing to be afraid of.

I knew that there was nothing to fear if we were all together. We would fight the darkness and save the world together.

But what about the scroll? If we had to fight together, why were T.K. and I left out? I know that I should trust Genai, but I couldn't help but feel resent to the man, and to the others as well.

I tried not to, I tried to find out why, but I couldn't help it. I turned over and sighed.

When I woke up, I will have forgotten about this and then I won't have these feelings anymore.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Probably a bad idea...

* * *

_I was in the darkness again. I felt the burning sensation on my skin, as if I were trapped in a fire. I rubbed at my arms, but it didn't stop the feeling. _

_For some reason, it didn't hurt that bad. There was nothing but darkness, no fire, no light, no nothing. I looked around and then I saw her again._

_There was the girl I saw before! She had her back turned to me again._

_This time, I ran up to her and stood behind her._

_"Who are you?" I asked her, glad for the fact that she wasn't walking away._

_She turned and looked at me over her shoulder.I could only see half of her face. Her eye glinted in the non existant light and she nodded forawrd._

_"Follow me." she said, and then she turned around and walked away.  
_

_I blinked and followed her through the darkness._

_I followed closely, feeling a sense of danger in the area._

_Then, I saw a large black lion, with a large ax in his massive paw. He stood there with an evil glint in his eyes. _

_I gasped and stepped back. I turned and saw the wolf that Genai showed us. _

_Suddenly, all around me were Harvesters and Night Walkers of different shades and coats._

_"There is no need to worry, **Kari**." Said the girl._

_"Wh-why? These guys are-"_

_"I **know**. The Harvesters are harmless, you need not fear them. The **Night walkers **are weak, you can easily outrun them." She turned around full circle to face me._

_"As my **light**, I'd expect you to at **least **be able to run." she said evenly. _

_I saw a __simple __pattern of a flame carved under her left eye. I put my hands over my mouth and gasped._

_"You **don't **have to be afraid of these creatures. They can do you no **harm**. The only thing that you should be **wary** of..." she got very close. _

_"**Is me**." _

_she grinned and evil toothy grin, revealing sharp teeth and a deadly smirk. _

_"Get away! I'm not afraid of you!" I shouted._

_"Of course. Who is afraid of themselves, after all?" she said mockingly._

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_

_"Kari. I am everything that **represents** darkness. I control the __sight__, the __sound, the scent__, the **essence** of darkness. I control your emotions of **hate** and **rage**, I keep order what darkness **shows** and what lays **buried **in your **heart**." she said darkly._

_"I am the guardian of **Darkness**, miss **Kari Kamiya**, Keeper of the sacred **Light**. Realize, you contradict yourself. you cannot contain the darkness forever, eventually you will need to release it." She told me._

_"No! I can hold the Darkness, Me and my friends will stop at **nothing** to destroy it!" _

_"And that would include yourself?"_

_I stepped back in confusion._

_"Your light is nothing but a thin sheath of **glass**.The darkness within will **break** you, if you do not release me."_

_"Is that a threat?" I said, trying to stand up to her._

_"That's a warning. When that happens, you will be inside of **me**. Then **I** will have to cover **you**, only...my darkness greatly overpowers your light."_

_"Nothing is stronger than the light." I said stubbornly._

_"Then **why** are you still in my darkness?" she responded._

_The creatures all disappeared._

_She leaned back and sighed, looking to the black sky above her._

_"Kari, Kari, **Kari**. What will I **ever do** with you? You **refuse** to listen to reason, **fight** back with your 'Light overpowers Darkness' non-sense, and **now** it looks like I have to make my point." she sighed again._

_"I am not a **dream** Kari. I'm not a **nightmare**, a **ghost**, a **hallucination**, or a **Djinn **sent through your sleep. I am **you**. If you want to defeat the darkness, you have to **destroy** me, which requires **eliminating** yourself."_

_ My eyes went wide._

_"Either you **unsheathe** your sword of **darkness**, or **eradicate** all Darkness and Die. The **choice** is yours."_

* * *

I woke with a start, safe in my room. There was darkness everywhere, no light shown through the curtains 

I took a deep breath and sighed.

'It was only a dream.' I thought.

Or was it? I didn't know, I could be sure what to trust. I lay back down and tried to get some sleep, hoping that I didn't dream of the girl again.

I slept dreaming of nothing but black.

* * *

Okay, that does it! Now, I know...Not very good. Let me tell you though, good chapter or not, this has gotten me going, now I can think of the next chapter! Yay!

Wish me luck! And PLEASE review!!!!


	5. Blood on the floors, Dreams of White

Hey there y'all!

Finally figured out how to word this. I fear that these chapters are coming out crappier and crappier...oy. Help needed.

Oh! And, just for those who are curious about the last chapter, Sonya rarely speaks, but she is capable of speach. She says she's mute so she doesn't have to actually talk to Electmon.

I had a question about that in a message.

* * *

"Good morning Kari! Sleep well?" said Tai cheerily as I came out of my room. 

"No." I said bluntly.

"Why? Bad dream?"

"You could say that."

"What about?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with."

"Awe, c'mon! I'm **curious**!"

"Awe and I'm **serious**. I'm not in the mood." I said darkly. I really wasn't in the mood for Tai's cheerfulness. That confrontation last night had disturbed me more than anything. Had I really seen my darkness?

"Whoa, I see. That bad, huh?" said Tai more seriously.

I nodded.

"Well then I'll leave it alone, but tell me if you feel like talking about it. Okay?"

I nodded again.

"Thanks, Tai." I said and walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

It was Monday today. I had work every Tuesday and Friday, so I was able to relax today. I felt that I needed it to think about my situation.

Was the girl I saw really an apparition of my Darkness? Or was I going crazy? I had no idea, but I had some feeling that it had something to do with the scroll.

I wanted to know what it was, if it had something to do with us, and why T.K and I were left out. What if he told us to leave because it **did **have something to do with us?

But, he would have told us, right? I couldn't tell.

I had suddenly lost my apatite, so I left and went back to my room. On my way, I palmed a light off of the counter and took it with me.

I shut the door behind me and locked it. I paced around the room in thought, flicking the lighter on and off as I went.

I forgot to mention, I have an obsession with fire. I don't know why, but I find it fascinating. Fire's so bright and warm, it destroys and creates, and a part of me feels content around it. It's really my preferred way to go, actually. I'm careful with fire, but I feel urges to set things on fire. I set my Chemistry book and lab table on fire last year at school and got a three day suspension for it.

I flicked the light on again and burned my finger. I flinched and looked at my thumb. It was a little withered in one spot, but it wasn't going to fall off. I'd live. I continued flicking the lighter and then stopped.

I felt as though I were being watched.

I turned around, but saw no one. I continued looking around my room in complete paranoia. I then remembered what the girl in my dream had said.

_"Kari, Kari, __**Kari**__. What will I __**ever do**__ with you? You __**refuse**__ to listen to reason, __**fight**__ back with your 'Light overpowers Darkness' non-sense, and __**now**__ it looks like I have to make my point."_

"Make my point…." I repeated.

It had only just occurred to me. What if she truly wasn't a dream? What would she do to 'make her point'? I threw the lighter on the desk and ran out of the room. Of course, I ended up just running into the door at first because I'd forgotten that it was locked, but I got out.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Tai as I raced past him and out the door.

I didn't answer, I had to find T.K.

Something was going to happen, but I didn't know what. I would go and consult T.K. about it. He had a tendency to make educated assumptions about these things, and he's been on the mark on more than a few occasions.

This was important, I needed his advice.

---

I was on the ground, my shirt ripped in several places and blood dripping from the fresh cuts on my arms.

Mom stood over me in a drugged and angry daze.

"Why do you **do **this to our family?!" She screeched.

'What **family**?' I thought. I tried to get up, but she kicked me in the sides and I fell to the ground.

"You don't talk to me, you don't take any responsibility, and you sneak out at night!" she kicked me in the ribs, making me turn over on my back yelling in pain.

"Mom! I didn't go anywhere!" I said.

"Where were you two nights ago, then? You left to house, and why? Why T.K? What do you do, get **high**? Get **drunk**?" she accused. I was beginning to get tired of her accusations, but I couldn't convince her that I hadn't done anything wrong.

Wait a minute, did she mean the night I got pulled into the Digital world?

Oh no….

"You have no consideration for me whatsoever! You leave without consulting me and go to **GOD** knows where and-" she stopped, a look a pure rage on her face. I looked up, trying to calculate my escape routes.

"You went to that Digital World again, didn't you?" She screamed. She staggered to the closet and pulled a bat.

Oh **shit**.

I didn't answer. I tried to get up and run somewhere, anywhere.

I got on my knees when she kicked me in the stomach and hit me in the back with the bat.

"You know I hate when you go there, T.K! You are such a disrespectful, inconsiderate, pathetic **waste** of **flesh**!" She said and jammed the bat into my diaphragm. I gasped, trying to find air. She twisted the bat and dug it into my flesh. I could feel a bruise coming on, and I think she was tearing skin.

"Out of everything in my life that has gone wrong, **you** are the cause of it! You are the **one** regret in my life that I wish never happened! You were never supposed to **exist**!" She screamed in my ear.

This was something that she hadn't said before. It stung worst than any other words that I've endured. It made me want to roll over and die, and just give up trying.

This truly was hate. I don't think there was anything I could do to change her mind at that point.

I let a tear run down my face, knowing that it wouldn't do any good.

I just wanted the pain to stop.

She hit me with the bat over and over. I rolled on my stomace, not wanting her to inflict any more damage on my organs.

She beat me in the back and even tried to smash my head in. I covered my head the second time she hit.

She screamed in anger and frustration.

She threw the bat aside and dropped to her knees beside me. She grabbed my hair and pulled me from the ground.

"I know what you do late at night. You've tried to kill yourself. That would be the only achievement **you'd** ever make." She spat. I didn't answer.

"**WHY WON'T YOU JUST FUCKING DIE**?!" She slammed my face into the floor and gave me one last kick in the hip. She then growled in anger and stormed off to her room, slamming the door on her way.

I stayed there for a long time, blood staining the carpets and my clothes.

It drenched my skin and filled me with pain.

I turned over, getting my face out of the pool of blood and felt where she jammed the bat. It felt broken, but I could deal with it.

The only thing that hurt above everything else was my heart.

Did I even do anything? Did I do something wrong? I must've for mom to act this way toward me.

Then again, she's done this same exact thing ever since I was Thirteen.

I would go to the hospital for some stupid reason like falling from the stairs, getting hit by something, or getting beat up on the street, like I couldn't take care of myself.

It was always mom. She gave me my bruises, my marks, my pain... I was sick of it. Kari was right. This isn't going to pass, I had to do something to make her stop. I had to get away. But how?

I tried to pull myself up, but ended up falling back into the red pools. I just lay there, waiting for the pain to subside enough to get up.

I lay there for a very long time, the pain never left.

I decided that I needed to get myself taken care of, so I got up, ignoring the searing, icy pain that ran through my body.

I felt cold and dizzy.

I looked at the ground.

That's a lot of blood.

Things stated to go white. I leaned against the wall, trying to keep my consciousness. It took a minute, but I stayed conscious and stumbled into my room.

I shut and locked the door, and tried to walked. I lost my footing and fell, feeling myself slip out of reality once again.

I felt a pair of arms catch me just before I lost consciousness.

Everything went silent.

* * *

_All I could see was white. There was absolute silence, not a sound at all. I wasn't on the ground, I wasn't falling, I was just floating_

"_Am I dead?" I asked myself._

"_No. You're asleep." I heard a voice say. I looked around and saw a guy standing behind me, back turned to me._

_He had his hands behind his head casually._

"_Wow, dude. You really got her pissed this time, eh?" he said. His voice sounded smooth._

"_I don't know what I did." I answered, looking forward._

"_Yeah you do."_

_I looked back at him._

"_You went to the Digital World." He said simply, putting his hands in his pockets._

_Our backs were completely turned, so I couldn't see his face, but he sounded familiar._

"_Where am I?" _

"_From the looks of it, we are in a white abyss; floating off into nothingness. Fun, eh?"_

_I turned around and looked at him._

_He had white hair that reached his shoulders. He wore dark blue chain covered Jeans and a black jacket with a hood. _

_Why was this guy familiar?_

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_Someone from the Light." He said, then disappeared into the light._

_I looked in confusion, then felt a pull on me. I felt as though I was being pulled back by a powerful force. Suddenly, I saw black._

* * *

The light was gone, replaced by a thin darkness. I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room. I tried to sit up, but to no avail. 

I lay back down, feeling the pain all over. I sighed and looked down at myself.

How did I get here? I had no shirt on, and my torso was covered in wrapping bandages. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

I felt a damp rag touch my forehead and I looked up at the person above me.

"Kari, what are you doing here?" I asked weakly.

"I came to see you about something, but I guess I came during a Mother/Son moment." She answered.

"Geez T.K, 11:00 in the morning and you get yourself pummeled. What am I going to do with you now? They don't allow pets at our apartment." She joked.

"Very funny." I said then coughed, holding my ribs.

"She beat you pretty bad, you have broken ribs and a broken arm. It looks like your hip's been fractured, and you may end up with scoliosis. You need to go to the hospital." She said.

"No, I can't."

"Okay, now that's just talking like a moron."

"I can't, Kari. They ask how this happened, I tell them, mom harps on me. They'll take her side though because she has such a high position at work."

"Well, we'll just have to gather witnesses, won't we?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. What witnesses?

"I called your brother so he could take you to the hospital. He should be here any time." She answered.

Right then, we heard the door open and someone say "Oh my God!"

They ran through the room and tore my door open.

"T.K! Oh my God, are you okay?" Matt said worried to Hell.

"Yeah, I'll live." I answered.

"What happened?" He asked me.

I didn't answer.

Kari looked between me and Matt.

He looked at her.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"Mom got angry." She said.

I closed my eyes and sighed inwardly.

Great, thanks Kari.

"What? Mom would never do that! She loves T.K too much!"

"She's in her room right now. If she loved him so much, why didn't she save her son from the invisible bat carrier?" said Kari, crossing her arms.

Matt looked at her, stunned.

All of the sudden, the door was shoved open, revealing mother in all of her drunken glory.

Shit.

"What's going on in here?" She said angrily.

"Mom? What did you do?" asked Matt, shocked and wide eyed. He'd never seen mom like this.

The lucky bastard.

"T.K had **completely** disregarded what I told him and he tried to fight me. So I fought back." She said.

I felt angry.

That lying little-

"And then you **left** him?" Matt shouted angrily.

"He deserves it. Now, **leave**!" she said, pointing out the door.

Matt didn't really look like he could believe what was going on. Mom turned to Kari.

"As for you, you fucking **floozy**. Stay the **fuck** away from my **son**! You've messed him up enough! Get out! Get out, **get out**!" She screamed at her.

I growled and sat up.

"Mom, just shut the **FUCK** up!" I shouted at her. She stopped and stared at me, so did the other two.

"What did you say?" she screeched and ran at me. Matt blocked her off and pushed her away.

"I'm calling the police. Come open guys, we're taking T.K. to the hospital." said Matt, glaring at mom.

Kari took my arm and helped me out the door to Matt's car. We left mom there at the apartment with my blood staining the floors and walls.

---

Sonya felt weak, and very dizzy. The kind of feeling you get after you've lost a lot of blood. She fell back on her bed in exhaustion, trying to catch her breath.

She found it getting harder and harder to breath, her diaphragm was in so much pain.

'What is this? Did something happen?' She thought. Everything began to go white.

* * *

_She saw only white. It was cold, like snow. Cold, but welcoming, comfortable. _

_Sonya looked around the white space._

_She saw two boys, a blond and a boy with white hair. _

_The blond looked injured in everyway. It scared her for a moment, he looked like he was close to death. _

_The other boy had no mark on him, he just stood idly by._

_The blond spoke. She couldn't hear what he said, but he received a response from the other boy. The white haired boy spoke to him, then turned back and smiled._

_There was silence between the two. The white haired boy turned and said something else. They exchanged words for a moment, then silence._

_The white haired boy said one last thing then._

"_Someone from the light." She heard it as though he were standing right next to her. He then disappeared, followed by the blond being pulled back by an invisible force and then vanished. Sonya felt a pull of her own, then everything went black._

* * *

Sonya opened her eyes and found herself on her bed. She sat up and looked out the window. 

It was dark.

'Something must have happened.' She thought. She was worried.

She lay back down and turned over on her side.

The pain had subsided, but if she was feeling someone else's pain, then they were still feeling the same agony. She sighed shakily.

'If only…. I wish there was something I could do.' She thought, and then closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

Again with the crappy randomness. This is starting to get choppy. OH NO!!!!!! But Don't worry! I'll come back and fix it!!!!!...Later...Whenh I know what I'm talking about...

Please review!!!!!


	6. The Coming Retribution

Hi Guys! Sorry for the wait, I went camping for a few days and it took me a whiule to figure ot how to word this right. Now, I got a review with a list of suggestions which I will take up after the opening climax of this story. Sorry for the crappiness of ths so far, and I guess some of my readers are a little confused from the view switches. Once again, I'll fix that at the opening climax, until then I'll tell you which POV we're at. Kay?  
Please enjoy!

* * *

(Kari's POV)

The next morning, I woke feeling utterly miserable. It as if someone had gone and dug a scythe through my heart. I was thinking about what had happened to T.K. the night before. Matt and I had taken him to the hospital, but were ushered away as they took him to the infirmary.

We would visit him later today to make sure he was doing okay.

I sighed and cuddled into my pillow, hugging it close to me. That's when I felt something hot under the pillow, like hot metal. I pulled it out and looked at the object. It was a golden five pointed pentagram with a red jewel in the center. It was surrounded by a gold circle that was embroidered with smaller red jewels. It glowed a hot red for a moment, then settled back to normal temperature. I looked at it, bewildered.

What was this? How did it get here? It certainly wasn't mine.

I couldn't draw my eyes away from it. It felt as though a power was emitting from the star. I tilted my head in curiosity, staring at the jewel in the center and blinked.

I shook my head. I would figure this out later, so I got up and walked to my dresser. I felt terrible again today, so I dressed in my darker clothes again.

I wore a black rocker shirt with blue denim jeans with gold chains fitted on the front and the sides. Looking at the pendant again, I put it around my neck and clipped it together. I liked the way it looked around my neck. I then walked out of my room, dreading what the day had in store for me.

As much as I like certain days and times of the year, I hate Tuesdays. Things had a tendency to happen on Tuesdays. School, work, chores, groceries….

"Kari, Come here! There something on the news!"

Stuff on the news….

I walked over to the couch with Tai and looked at the T.V. screen there was a special report concerning a 'brutal abuse case'.

'Awe man.'

"_Last night, a brutal beating occurred in Heighten View Terrace. Seventeen year old Takeru Takaishi was savagely beaten by his mother in their apartment around ten thirty in the morning."_

I knew, All over the city, the other digidestined were standing in front of their TV's; gaping, staring, or speechless.

A shot of T.K.'s mom came on the screen. The police were holding her in handcuffs and dragging her to the cars. The cameras were trying to get close-ups of her face while she just looked embarrassed.

"_Nancy Takaishi, Takeru's mother, was found with Methane and other drugs and several empty bottles of vodka in her room. Officials say that she was under the influence of these drugs when beating her son."_

"Oh my God. I can't believe it." said Tai, obviously in disbelief.

I never told him about T.K., so of course this was a shock.

The only thing I was surprised about was that she was actually being taken into custody. I thought that she would have talked, bought, or slept her way out.

"_Takeru is at the Obieda Saints Hospital in critical condition with a broken arm, hip, and fractures in several of his ribs. We will return when we have more information. This is Suzie Maine with Channel Four news."_

Tai turned off the screen and sat back in the couch.

"I really can't believe it." He said and looked at me.

"Why aren't you **freaking** out right now? Were you **listening**? **T.K.'s** in the **hospital** in **critical condition**!" emphasized Tai.

I rolled my eyes.

"I know, Tai. Matt and I were going to visit him later." I said.

Tai blinked.

"How did you know about it?" he asked me.

"We were the ones who took him to the hospital. We were there." I explained.

"You were there when she went nut on him?" said Tai, jumping up in alarm.

"Not quite. I showed up sometime afterward." I told him.

Tai sighed.

"Kari, I'm really sorry about T.K." he said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright. You have nothing to apologize for." I said and looked at the clock.

I groaned and ran to my room to find my wallet.

"I'm gonna be so **late**!" I shouted.

Sometimes, I just hate work….

---

**(T.K.'s POV)**

"T.K? How are you feeling?" asked the nurse when she saw me open my eyes.

"Sore. Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the Obieda Saints Hospital." She answered.

I tried to sit up, but felt a sharp pain in my sides. She lay me back down.

"Don't try to get up. You were hurt pretty bad." She said.

"What happened?" I asked her. I tried to remember myself, but everything was a little fuzzy.

"You got in a fight with your mother apparently. You came out with a broken arm, hips, fractured ribs, and internal bleeding. Your diaphragm was badly damaged." She informed me.

'_Oh yeah, I remember now.'_

I put my hand to my stomach, feeling it wrapped in bandages. I looked down at myself. My arm and torso were covered in bandages and I had stitches in my hip.

Due to the severity of the fracture, we had to surgically pin your hip back together." explained the nurse, changing the IV.

"But, she only kicked me. How did it get so bad?" I wondered out loud.

"She must've hit you in the hip with that bat. It was all messed up when you were brought here." The nurse answered.

She finished changing the IV and looked down at me.

"Do you need anything sweetie?"

"No, thank you." I answered and she nodded, leaving me alone in the room.

I lay my head back down on the pillow and rested for a moment.

I tried to remember everything that had happened after we left the apartment.

Kari and Matt took me to the car, we drove to the hospital, and I was carried inside where a bunch of guys in white put me on a stretcher. They were racing me through the hallways, and then I blacked out.

I couldn't remember anything after that.

I looked at the wall clock across the room. It was about 3:00 in the afternoon.

'I must've slept through the day.' I thought. Right then, the doors opened to reveal my brother looking all tired and worn out.

"T.K? You're awake!" He shouted happily. He ran over and gripped the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm a little sore, other than that I'm okay. How are you?" I responded. He laughed and smiled at me.

'He must have been really worried.'

"Well, they arrested mom. They took her into custody this morning.

"Really? So late?" I asked. Actually, I was surprised they took her in at all.

"Yeah. The police said that they were tied up with other issues before they got there." Matt answered.

There was silence between us for a while. I stared up at the ceiling, thinking about my situation.

"Well, there's a debate where you would stay." said Matt, breaking the silence.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Yeah, I guess because dad's never at the house the place is a biohazard, you can't stay with him. Social Services said you can't live with me either, for some weird under-age-laws reason." said Matt.

"Well that's stupid." I said.

"I know. I'm your brother! It's not like I'm gonna molest you in your sleep!" he laughed.

I smiled up at the ceiling.

"Well, what do they want to do with me?" I asked him, smile fading.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out later. Social Services said they were going to send someone over to work out the housing issue."

I sighed.

There was a knock on the door and we looked over to see Kari standing in the doorway.

"Hey there." She said, smiling.

She walked in and stood beside the bed.

"How are you feeling this wonderful Tuesday?" she asked humorously.

"I've been better, but not that bad." I responded

She sighed and smiled softly.

"Well I see you're doing just fine then." She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

Matt smiled, too.

"Well, did I miss anything?" I asked, breaking the small silence.

"Everyone saw the special report on you mom. They were calling us and freaking out about it." explained Kari.

Matt nodded.

"Yeah, I was on the phone with, like, four people at once." He said.

I lay my head back and sighed.

"They're not going to barrage me are they?" I asked them.

Right then, Davis, Cody, Ken and Yolie all burst through the door and ran to the bed.

"T.K! Are you alright? Did she hurt you very bad?" asked Yolie. Ken took her hand.

"Oh Man! I can't believe this could happen to one of us." muttered Cody.

"Huh, so that's where your bruises came from." Remarked Davis, as though he had only just figured it out.

'Oh man.' I groaned inwardly.

"Yeah, Well I'm just fine now, so no need to panic guys." I said, trying once again to sit up. That's when I felt a sharp crack in my ribs and I barked in pain. I fell back on the bed, clutching my ribs.

"Well no duh. You're ribs are still broken." said Kari, fixing my pillow. She wore a worried expression on her face none the less.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Yolie.

I stared at her.

"It's not like I'm dying, Yolie. It's alright; you don't have to do anything." I said reassuringly.

She smiled weakly. I looked up at Kari. She was smiling, but she still held a worried look in her eyes.

Right then, the nurse came in with vials and syringes.

"Okay everyone, T.K. needs his rest. Off with you." She said gently, holding up a syringe.

I groaned inwardly again.

I hated shots more than most other things.

The others got up and left through the door, waving at me and saying their goodbyes. I grinned back at them as they left.

Kari stopped at the door post and looked at me.

She was holding her pendant in her hand. Funny, I hadn't even noticed she had it on when she came on.

I didn't see what it was, her palm covered it completely, and I began to black out due to the Morphine that the nurse injected into me.

Soon, everything was black.

* * *

_The black had soon faded to white abyss that I had seen not so long ago._

_I looked around the void, wondering if there was anything besides me here._

"_Feeling better kid?" I heard a voice._

_I turned and saw the guy with white hair. His back was turned to me and his hands were in his jacket pockets._

_I nodded. He turned sideways to look at me. I saw a small pattern design _**carved**_ under his left eye._

"_Well that's good." Turned back around and continued._

"_Looks like mom got put up for a while." He said, looking up._

_I stayed silent._

"_But not for long I'm sure. She'll find a way to weasel herself out of there sooner or later." said the boy, stretching his arms over his head._

_There was a distinct crack from his shoulders and he yelled out in pleasure._

_He then turned around completely, a content look on his face._

_He shrugged and grinned._

"_Hey, no worried, right? You'll find a way out of it." He said with confidence._

"_Who are you? Really?" I asked him._

"_I am God." He said with fake seriousness. He looked at me in superiority for a moment then broke out laughing._

"_No, but you can address me as Tojima." He said crossing his arms, his grin still in place._

"_Tojima?"_

"_Yep. Technically, I'm your conscience, the little shoulder angel, your light half, everything good in your heart; yadda, yadda, yadda. What ever you want to use." He said, waving the sentence off._

"_My, light?" I asked confused._

"_Yeah, I guess you're not the perfect angel that everyone thought you were. You're more immersed in darkness now than Kari is in her current state, but not for long." He examined his nails with fake interest._

_I raised an eyebrow._

"_What do you mean not for long? What's wrong with her?" I asked, alarmed._

"_She's sick. That's all I have to say. Kari embodies everything that is good, she _**is**_ the light. You were becoming engrossed in darkness, thus my creation. I came to into existence to keep you from turning over to darkness." He explained. He looked back up at me._

"_Kari, however, has a dark side too. I've seen this darkness, it's worse than anything you've ever come across." He said in a serious tone. _

"_Kari is light, you are hope, hope is lost without the light, light is taken into darkness without hope. Your light began to slip away when Kari's darkness entered her heart. So I came to protect your heart from that same darkness." he explained to me._

"_But, Kari is the pure embodiment of light. It's stronger than any darkness, there's no way she could give in to the dark." I argued._

"_The stronger the light, the deeper the darkness. Her light is strong, but it's only enough to cover the dark soul that lingers within her. I keep you in light to protect you from the darkness, so you give Kari hope. Without you and your hope, she would be lost forever." he said. _

_Tojima's voice had deepened and almost sounded sad. The happy-go-lucky aura around him had vanished and was replaced by that of despair._

_I looked at him._

"_You're saying that Kari has a darkness in her soul?"_

_He nodded._

"_Will it put her in danger? Is she in trouble? How can we get rid of the darkness?" I asked him urgently._

_He shook his head._

"_You can't. The only thing you can do is keep her away from the Darkness." He said._

_I blinked._

"_Don't lose sight of the light, don't let her slip into darkness." He said, then faded into black and disappeared. _

_I was left alone in the white void._

_I felt a cold sensation fill my body. I looked down and saw that I was being immersed in the same darkness. I didn't fight back though, the cold was comforting._

_Before I knew, everything went black once more._

* * *

(Kari's POV)

I twirled the pendant in my hand. I still hadn't figured out where it came from. It was rather familiar, like I'd seen it before.

The others had parted ways from me and headed back to their homes. That was good, I wanted to be alone right then. I felt eyes following me as I walked, so I stopped and turned. I swore that I saw someone leaning on a wall in the shadows of an alleyway. The figure had long dark dreadlocks and a trench coat. As quickly as I had seen it, it was gone.

I trembled slightly, but shook it off. I was still a little paranoid after the dreams, so I was just seeing things. Right?

I turned and continued walking. I held the pendant in front of my face as I walked. It gleamed in the light of the setting sun.

_"Kari, Kari, __**Kari**__. What will I __**ever do**__ with you? You __**refuse**__ to listen to reason, __**fight**__ back with your 'Light overpowers Darkness' non-sense, and __**now**__ it looks like I have to make my point."_

The woman's voice drifted through my head again.

I stopped and stared at the pendant.

What if this was a sign? What if something was going to happen? The woman had said that she would have to prove a point, what if this was a signal?

I clutched the pendant tightly in my hands and looked around in alarm.

I had no clue what would happen, or when it would happen, but I had a dreaded feeling that it was going to be bad.

I looked down at my hand. There as a small stream of blood where the sharp edges of the pendant cut me.

And, whatever would happen, someone was going to get hurt.

Bad.

I breathed deeply and looked around again. I had a terrible feeling of fear in the pit of my stomach. I ran through the streets back home.

I flew through the flights of stairs, down the terrace, and through the door of my apartment. I shut the door and leaned against it.

My heart was beating fast and the adrenaline hadn't stopped pumping my veins. I twitched slightly from the adrenal rush and got off the door and walked swiftly to my room I shut and locked the door, resting my head against the wood.

'Okay Kari, get a hold of yourself. You're just being paranoid." I thought to myself. I took a deep breath the calm myself. The adrenaline slowed and dissipated, and my heart beat slowed to a normal steady pulse.

I wiped the sweat from my face and unlocked the door. I looked out and saw tai rushing to the door.

"What's the matter?" I heard you running through the house and slam the door." Said Tai worriedly.

I sighed.

"I'm alright, Tai. I just got a little fraked out is all." I explained.

"By what?" he asked me.

I gulped, thinking about the figure I'd seen and the feeling of dread I had just a moment ago.

I shook my head.

"Nothing. It was nothing." I said. He looked at me skeptically.

I smiled at him in reassurance.

"I'm fine, reaaly." I said and walked past him to the kitchen.

"I don't believe you." He said, following me. I pulled an apple from the fridge and bit into it.

"C'mon Kari. Tell me the truth." He said gently.

I slowed my chewing, thinking whether or not I should tell him.

I swallowed and blinked slowly.

"I've been having this weird dream. I'm always in some black void, and there is nothing but me and one other person there. It's a woman, she looks just like me, but she seems more sinister. She said that she was the Darkness in my soul, and that she would take over sooner or later." I looked up at Tai.

"She said that she would have to 'make her point' to prove she wasn't just a dream. Tai, I have a feeling that something really bad is going to happen." I said, sounding very scared. Scared is probably the biggest understatement for what I was feeling right then. I couldn't find a word to match it.

Tai looked at me gently.

"Well, I don't think you have anything to worry about." He said with a grin.

I rose in eyebrow in question.

"If anything does happen, I'll be right there with you to help you through it. I won't let anything hurt you, Kari. You understand that?" he said, taking my shoulders.

I hesitated, then smiled and nodded.

He smiled back at me and embraced me.

"It'll be alright." He said.

I hugged back, feeling safe and warm with Tai.

At that moment, the door opened revealing mom with a bundle of groceries in her arms.

"Oh! Hey kids! Could you give me a hand?" She asked.

We nodded and went over to help her out.

"Oh, Kari. Matt said that T.K.'s lawyer went by to visit him about the court trials on Nancy. Matt said that apparently you knew more about it than any of them and that T.K. refused to speak about It." said mom.

"Yeah, and…?" I asked, urging her to continue.

"I guess he'll be by to visit some time tomorrow to talk to you about Nancy's behavior or something. I guess T.K. didn't want to talk about the incident, seeing that it was just so recent." She said, putting her hands on her hips and carrying a worried look on her face.

"But I never thought that Nancy would go off like that. I never knew that she was so messed up." She muttered more to herself than to us.

"It's alright. I went and saw him today and he was doing much better. I think he'll be out pretty soon." I reassured her. Mom smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. T.K.'s a pretty tough kid." She said and began to put the food items away.

I looked out the window to the darkening sky.

'Yeah, he is. I just hope I can be as strong.' I thought, mulling over the dream again in my head.

* * *

Sorry for the...shortness? and the crappiness, but please bear with me, it WILL get better. Please review!!!


	7. Questions

Sorry I'm late, had to work.

Here's the story.

* * *

Sonya opened her eyes and sat up from the bed. She had just had another dream. The young blond boy that she had seen, she saw him in the hospital with deeps wounds and other serious injuries. 

She knew they were serious, she'd felt them. She hadn't known what internal bleeding really felt like until then.

She was just glad that it as older.

Something disturbed her though. The boy she saw in the hospital was the same boy she saw in the white void.

The same boy….

Sonya looked down and pulled her knees to her chest in thought.

This couldn't be coincidence.

"Sonya! Honey are you awake?" called her mother from the kitchen.

"Yes mama!" Sonya called back.

"Come on down, breakfast is ready!" shouted her mother.

Sonya swung her legs over the edge of the bed gently and softly touched the ground.

She still felt after effects of the pain in her dream, so she felt a little sore in her ribs and hips.

Gingerly, she walked through the hallway and down the stairs into the kitchen.

Sonya's mother looked up at her from a small book.

"Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"I feel kind of sore." admitted Sonya, rubbing her tender ribs.

"But why sweetie?" asked the mother.

Sonya shook her head.

"Nothing really, just a weird dream I had. I still feel some of the pain from it." said Sonya.

"Oh I'm sorry honey." said Sonya's mother with a small smile.

Sonya sat down at the table and stared down at her plate.

She wasn't very hungry, and she still felt uneasy about her dream.

Sonya tried to eat as much as she could, but ended up eating only half of her food. She picked up her plate and went outside. Sitting on the steps of the front door, Sonya stared out at the hills.

She thought about Takeru, about the dreams, and about everything that was happening to her.

A small border collie trotted up to her and licked her hand. Sonya looked down and smiled at the dog.

"Hi Boots. Here, you can have it." She said, offering Boots the plate. Boots ate the leftovers daintily.

Sonya smiled as the miniature collie licked the plate clean. She scratched him behind the ears and hugged him.

"You're a good dog." She said quietly. Boots looked up at her and tilted his head to the side.

Sonya laughed out loud and scratched his sides and back.

Boots barked and whined playfully.

"Sonya, what are you doing?" called her mother.

Sonya looked up from the dog and blinked.

"Sorry mama, I'm coming." She called back and stood up, plate in hand.

"See you later Boots." She said and entered the house. The dog yawned and trotted under the porch to the cooler temperature.

"Were you playing with Boots again?" asked Sonya's mother when she entered.

"Yes." answered Sonya.

"Did you give him your food again?" asked her mother, looking over her glasses at Sonya.

Sonya hesitated for a moment.

"Y-Yes." She got out.

Her mother shook her head and walked over to her.

"Sweetie, what's the matter? You've hardly eaten anything for days! I'm worried about you." She said, taking Sonya's shoulders.

"It's nothing, honest mom." said Sonya, looking at her mother with doe eyes.

"It's just, you've gotten so thin, and your so distant from you father and I." said the mother.

"It's alright mother. There's nothing wrong. I'm just thinking a lot is all." explained Sonya, putting her hands on her mother's shoulders.

They looked at each other for a while, hands on each others shoulders.

Right at that moment, they both heard a loud yell from outside and they jerked their heads toward the door.

"Oi, I oughta skin ya alive ya mangy cur!" shouted the voice, then the door opened; revealing a tall, burly man with raven hair and dark green eyes.

"Sonya, you take care of the mutt right now before I shoot it!" He shouted. Sonya yelped and an ran out the door to see the damage.

"Oh, dear why must you be like that to Boots?" asked Sonya's mother.

"Mairéad, I do not want that dog around the house! I'm always tripping over him or finding something dead on the porch because of him! He barks and howls all night long and scares the other farm animals!" shouted the man.

Mairéad took her husbands hands and rocked them back and forth.

"Please Patrick. Think of Sonya. She loves that dog more than anything. He's her only friend." She said gently.

"What about you? Don't you two spend your time with her?" questioned Patrick with a raised eyebrow.

"She's seventeen for Heaven's sake! She needs friends! She needs to get out and not be cooped up in this place! The only friend that she's ever had was that dog and nothing else!" she argued.

"If Sonya wasn't so God damned solitary, she'd have friends and we wouldn't be having this discussion!" he fought back.

"Don't you **dare** blame Sonya for the way she acts! It's not her fault she's shy! You never spent **any** time with her and you **scare** her every time you come home, with your yelling about the dog or chores not being done." hissed Mairéad.

Patrick glared at his wife, searching for words to fight her with. There were none.

He sighed and raked his hand through his thick black hair.

"I suppose you're right." He sighed.

His wife put her hands on her hips.

"Now, that's more like it. What will you do now?" she asked expectantly.

Patrick groaned and looked over at the door.

He walked to the door and opened it.

Sonya sat outside, slowly petting Boots on the head and over the back.

She had a sad look on her face.

Sonya jumped and looked behind her in surprise when she heard the door open. Her eyes widened at the sight of her father in the doorway and she jumped up.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, sir! I'll take care of the dog." She said hurriedly and tried to get Boots to stand.

Patrick raised his hand, telling her to calm down.

"Sit down." He said. Sonya sat; knees together, hands clasped together and set in her lap.

Her father sat next to her and ran his hand through his hair again.

"Sonya, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I'm just having a bad day is all." He said, looking at the fields rather than at his nervous and fidgeting daughter.

She was silent. She thought never to speak to him at any costs unless it was to receive orders.

Patrick looked over and grunted.

"Dammit, stop fidgeting! You're giving me a headache! I wanted to say I'm sorry for treating you the way I have, but I still don't want that dog near the house when I'm home. Understand?" said Patrick in a stern voice.

Sonya stiffened and nodded. He nodded back and stood, entering the house.

Sonya relaxed and breathed out in relief. She looked down at Boots, whose head was cocked to the side and staring up at her face.

I'm sorry Boots, You've got to go somewhere else while papa's home, understand?" she said gently. The dog whined and ducked his head, nudging against her leg.

"I'm sorry! But I can't let you stay here with dad, He might follow through and hurt you and I don't want that. Go off now, Bootsie. Kay?" She said, nudging him off of her. Boots whined again, but obeyed and trotted half-heartedly away from the house.

Sonya sighed and stood up.

She always had a certain pang in her heart when she had to turn down an animal like that. It made her so upset. She loved her father, but she felt that he was just too harsh sometimes.

Sonya turned and walked into the house and shut the door behind her. She looked up into the living room and saw her dad on the couch, reading a newspaper and her mother on the rocking chair knitting. She smiled at the sight, but it was a bitter/sweet smile.

Sometimes, she wished that her father would be more reasonable and not be so proud. He couldn't stand losing a fight, and he couldn't make himself softer to others.

She shook her head and went up the stairs to her room.

Sitting at her desk, Sonya rested her head in her hands, thinking.

She sat there for a while, contemplating the events that have been taking place. She still hadn't figured out anything about the digital world, or why she was pulled there.

She still couldn't understand the main purpose of the 'digivice', she never figured out much about the other 'digidestined' that Electmon had talked about.

Right then she opened her eyes.

'What about Takeru? Maybe he can tell me something.' She thought. She pulled out a pen and a sheet of paper and began to write.

---  
One Week Later  
---

(T.K's POV)

'Okay, I'm bored now.' I thought to myself.

Being stuck in a chalk-white room that smelled of sterilized medical items and medicines while harboring broken bones wasn't really fun. The broken bones part was probably the worst, limited mobility really sucks.

The nurse had given me my daily drugging about an hour earlier, so I didn't expect to see her for a while….Nor did I expect to see any of my friends due to the inevitable fact that I 'desperately needed rest and time to recover'.

Yeah, Bullshit. I may have a broken hip, but I can sit, stand, and walk just fine. I'd tried when the nurses were gone because my legs always went stiff.

I've been in this damn hospital for a week now. I can't friggin' wait to be released. 'Shouldn't they have let me go earlier?'

I also noticed that they had unhooked me from the IV and I was no longer wired to the monitors.

'Huh….Wonder why?'

Right at that moment, I heard the door open and saw a figure rush through, closing the door quickly behind them.

I propped myself on my elbow to see who it was.

Kair had snuck into the room and was crouching under the glass window of the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She looked over.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Shouldn't have already been released?" she asked me.

I shrugged and blinked at her.

She peered through the glass, then seemed to have found it safe enough to stand and walk to the bed. She leaned on the side of the bed.

"Are you ever going to get better?" she asked playfully.

I chuckled.

"I guess not, with the way that they're holding me. It's only a few broken bones, they can heal. I don't need to stay here." I said, smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled herself.

"Hey, curiosity….how long does it take to send a letter through priority?" she asked.

"I dunno. Depends on where it's being sent from and where it's going." I answered.

"Say… Donegal, Ireland to here?" she raised an eyebrow.

I thought for a minute. Kari was good at her math; I didn't know why she was asking.

"About two days to a week, why?" I responded.

"Okay…'Nother question. Who's Sonya?" she asked innocently, pulling out a letter from her back pocket.

I blinked at the letter.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked, taking it from her.

"I went to check your mail for you and found it." She said, looking at the letter and crossing her arms. I saw the gesture from the corner of my eye, which generally means that someone was going to get their ass kicked, in this case mine.

I looked at her, but her expression was one of curiosity rather than anger. She was looking at the letter. I opened the seal and pulled out the letter. The writing was in a language I hadn't recognized. It wasn't Japanese, it wasn't English…. That's when I realized that another piece of paper fell out of the larger one. I picked it up. It seemed to be a letter code. Looking at both of the papers, I found out that the smaller paper had letters in translation to English. I was able to read that much.

"What is it?" asked Kari.

"I don't know, but I think I'm gonna have to do some decoding." I answered her.

Kari's head jerked to the door in alarm. She stood in defense and looked around the room and ran behind the curtains of the window.

I looked at her curiously, then the nurse came in with a tray of food. I hid the letter from view. Kari must've heard her coming. I said thank you and she left once more. Kari peered out from the curtains.

"She's gone." I said, pushing the food aside.

She sighed and came out.

"I better get going before they come back. Don't wanna get in trouble do we?" she said and flashed me a smile before leaving. I leaned forward and rested my arm on my knee. I smiled at the place where Kari was, finding myself unable to think of anything else.

'Yep. I got it bad.' I admitted. Then I remembered the letter from Sonya. I pulled it from under the covers where I hid it and began to decipher it. It was a long letter, but I didn't have anything better to do, right?

Another hour passed since then, and I had read through the letter.

'Damn that girl loves to write.' I thought; putting my head back on the pillow and feeling my strained neck muscles relax.

It didn't look like a lot, but it took forever to figure it out.

The letter had intrigued me though. She had never heard of the Digital world or the digidestined, and she didn't know anything about the digivice and its link to the digimon. Did that mean that she had never met her partner, even through all these years of owning the device?

I looked down at the now decoded letter.

---

_Dear Takeru,_

_Before I begin, there is another sheet of paper with the translation to this. I'm using Irish Gaelic so we can speak without others reading this. I don't want anyone else to read this._

_The last time I talked to you, It was the first time that I had really talked to anyone other than my parents. I don't talk anyone with very few exceptions of school and chores, and I never made any friends because of it. When I talked to you for the first time, it felt like a door had opened in front of me. I've been locked in myself for the longest time. I want to say that I am very grateful to you for speaking with me. It may seem like the smallest and most unimportant thing, you have no idea what it means to me._

_I was hoping that I could speak with you again, but on a topic that I'm very hazy on. I understand that you know much, much more about the Digital World and the digimon than I, and I'd like to know if you could answer any questions that I may have. I'm sorry if I offend you for asking for this favor, or if I bore or annoy you. I don't want to impose, but I have to know. You're the only one that I can ask. Takeru, can you tell me anything about the Digital World? Where is it? How was it created? Is it real, or imaginary, created by some other force?Upon my first visit, I met a creature that called himself Electmon. He was very gracious, but it was rather unnerving to see a giant rabbit stand and speak. He told me that there were other worlds other than ours, and that there were other people that had some sort of link to the Digital World. He also spoke of a 'Digivice'. He told me that it was a device given to 'chosen children' called 'digidestined'. Are there other children that have a digivice? How many are there? Is this digivice some sort of key to the Digital World? What is the Digivice really for? I have many unanswered questions, and I hope that you be able to answer at least a few of them._

_Once again, I apologize for any inconvenience that I may have caused in asking these questions, and I hope you will write back to me. I feel as though I can trust you, that's why you're the only one I want to read this letter. Thank you very much._

_Sincerely, _

_Sonya Ross_

---

She was almost as curious of things as Izzy and Cody.

Either way, she had no clue of anything in reference to the Digital World. She needed to, as soon as I found a paper and pen I'd write back. Until then, I'm confined to this ridiculously small hospital bed….

Matt and the Doctor cam through the door. Matt was smiling with joy. I quirked an eyebrow.

"What's up doc?" I asked humorously.

He chuckled slightly.

"Well Takeru, I think you're well enough to go home now. Your brother has already signed you release form." Said the doctor.

"Yes!" I shouted, throwing my arms in the air in joy, and then jerked them back as I felt a crack in my broken arm.

"You're gonna have to take it easy, but I think you'll manage." He added.

"So I can leave now?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Right now?"

He nodded again.

"Great! Where are my clothes?" I asked.

Matt walked over and set them on the bed.

"Get dressed, I wanna get home, and I'm sure you do too." He said and walked out with the doctor.

I was grinning as I pulled myself out of the bed.

I figured they'd set me loose soon enough.

I gingerly pulled on my jeans, which I noticed had only on leg so to accommodate my other casted led.

It took a little bit, my ribs and arm hurt pretty bad. There was a knock on the door.

"Are you finished?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, how do I walk?" I called back, getting up and supporting myself on the IV stand.

I picked up the letter and tucked it in my jacket pocket.

Matt came through with a wheel chair.

"Oh Hell no. I refuse to reduce myself to a wheelchair." I said, not moving from where I stood.

"Come on T.K. It'd be too hard on you if you used crutches right away." He said.

"So? Give me a challenge." I said stubbornly. He shook his head, but I saw the smile.

He walked out for a moment, then returned with a pair of crutches.

I took them and left the room with him.

The nurses protested my early use of the crutches. Awe well. It's not that tough. They only cart you out to your cart with the chair anyway, so I don't really see the big deal. I understood the trouble of getting use to the metal rods, though. I forgot that couldn't walk normally a couple of times and stumbled a little, but I got down pretty soon. Matt and I walked to his car, which he acted as though I was his first date to the prom…Meaning he opened the door, tried to buckle the seatbelt, close the door, and some other randomly weird things.

"I'm not a veggie, Matt. You don't have to fuss over me like that." I said. He turned to back the car out of the parking lot.

"I know, but you're my little brother. I just wanna make sure you get along okay." He said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes at him.

I was glad to be out of there. The sterile cleaners were starting to kill my sense of smell.

"I told everyone else that you're out. You're gonna stay with me until we have the housing deal over with." said Matt as we drove down the highway.

"How? I already told that guy that I didn't want to talk." I said, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, well I guess he's gonna go see Kari about it. Something to do with actually being there. He needs all the info for court, and she serves as a witness." said Matt.

"Wait, he's going to see Kari?" I asked.

"Yeah. He was supposed to last Wednesday, but she was out and couldn't see him. He's going again tomorrow." Matt responded, checking the lanes.

"Matt, do you realize how bad of an idea that is?" I questioned.

He sighed.

"I know you don't like the guy, T.K, but he's your lawyer. He's going to be the one who will help determine whether you stay with me or go to a group home."

"I know, but that's not it. You know that Mr. Kasai is a total sleeze and a flirt! One look at Kari and he'll after her like a mosquito to a marathon runner in Alturas." I argued.

"Alturas, Florida?" he looked at me.

"No, the one in California." I said.

"They have one, too?"

"Yeah, not a lot of people know about it, though. Pretty remote." I said, letting myself get sidetracked slightly.

"But you get my point." I added.

Matt laughed out loud and shook his head.

"Whatever you say." He said, playing along.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He didn't understand, he didn't believe me. I knew Mr. Kasai; I only hoped that Kari was able to handle him on her own. I knew that Matt wouldn't let me stay with her, but I could tell her ahead of time.

* * *

Sorry, I'll be gone until Tuessday and I still need to work on the next chapter. Might take a little bit.

Please review!


	8. The Pendant and the Snow

Sorry I haven't been around in a whuile! Had trouble coming up with how to write this. That and Chemistry's being a total drag right now.

Please enjoy!

* * *

(Kari's POV)

I opened the door to the house, groceries in hand. I shut the door and set the groceries on the island counter in the kitchen as the phone rang. I hurried over and answered.

"Hello this is the Kamiya Residence." I said.

There was a laugh on the other end.

"And you said I sounded like an operator." said T.K. on the other end.

I smirked into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?" I asked.

"I'm out, done, gone, free." He emphasized.

"They released you finally?" I asked.

"Yeah, funny eh?"

"Yeah, and right when I leave, too! Aren't I a charm?" I joked and he laughed.

"Hey Kari, Matt said that Mr. Kasai was going to your place tomorrow to talk about my mom." He said.

"Yeah, I missed him last week." I answered, placing a hand on my hip.

"Well, I don't really think you should see him." He said in a low voice.

"Why? And why didn't you want to talk to him yourself?" I questioned.

"He's a sleeze and a pervert! And…he's also Bi, so I'm a little nervous t be alone with him anyway. I'm afraid that he might pull something on you if you're not careful." He answered. I rubbed my neck.

"C'mon T.K., I'll be fine. You know me." I said with a smile. I knew he was concerned.

"He has a habit to come to work after late parties, still drunk or heavily hung over. That's when he's really dangerous." said T.K.

"Why would you have him as your lawyer?" I asked.

"Mom hired him and now I can't seem to get rid of him. That, and even though he's an ass, he makes a damn good case." He answered. I shook my head.

"They have to be the Jackasses." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes, yes they do." He answered.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful around the guy?" he asked worriedly.

"I promise, now stop worrying. I'll be fine." I said in an encouraging voice.

I heard him sigh in what was either relief or vain.

"So, how's everyone doing?" He asked me, changing the subject.

I laughed.

"They're just fine. Dad's still out of town though." I said.

"Oh, that's too bad." I heard him say.

My dad went out of town on business a few weeks ago. He's called us several times, but we don't know where he is now. He said he'd be home soon, though.

"Well, we're pulling in. I'll talk to you later, Kari." He said.

"Later, bye." I hung up and walked over to the island counter and began to put the food away. It had only been a moment, but I realized that there was a warm feeling in the room. I looked at the living room thermometer and it read 87 degrees.

I blinked.

The air conditioner was on, and it was only about 65 outside. I blinked again, thinking.

I turned back around and put away the last of the groceries.

"Have a good day, love?" I heard a feminine voice behind me. Through the heat of the room, it chilled me. I spun around and saw the cloaked girl leaning against the island counter, staring at me. I gasped and grasped the edge of the counter behind me in surprise. She crossed her arms and walk towards me.

"Now, now. Why are you shaking? You're not cold are you?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. I was shaking. I don't understand why I was so scared of her, but I was.

I she grinned, looking me strait in the face with her burning red eyes. They seemed to burn a hole through my own eyes. She pulled back and walked around the living room, as though inspecting it.

"You can let go of the counter now. Any harder and you'll break it." She muttered. I gulped and let go, noticing that my knuckles were white.

She placed her hands on her hips and looked around the room again, her dark eyes skimming the walls and the ceiling.

"Um…What are you doing?" I asked her. My voice was still very shaky.

'C'mon, Kari. Pull it together! What is she gonna do?' I thought to myself and pulled together my composure.

She turned and looked at me, her hand now holding her chin.

"Looking for something." She said.

"For what?"

"You have something of mine." She said, turning back to the room.

I blinked at her, and then I thought 'The Pendant?'

I touched the place on my chest where it rested. Her arm twitched and she glanced at me, hand still on chin.

"Yes. I was looking for that." She said and came back toward me.

I looked up at her as she stared at the pendant that was around my neck.

"This is yours? How did I end up with it?" I tried to take it off to give it back, but it didn't budge. It was as if the chain was melted into my skin. I began to panic.

"I gave it to you. With it, you have a direct connection to me." She explained while I struggled.

I stopped and looked up at her.

"What? How?"

"Do you believe in Magick?" she said suddenly.

I shook my head hesitantly.

"This Pendant has a kind of Magick only found in the Other world. It has a great power, and anyone who wears it carries that power." She said, a smirked played on her face.

I didn't like the look. She was up to something.

"What are you planning? Are you working with Shadow?" I demanded, all of my fear melting with the building heat of the chain.

She stood strait and looked at me with a raised brow.

"Who? Kari, are you on shrooms? Karakin works for herself." She said darkly.

"Karakin? That's your name?" I asked.

"Yes, and you should be pretty damn proud that I'm trusting you with that pendant." She said, turning and looking at me sideways.

I regained my composure.

"What kind of Magic does it have?" I asked, somewhat curious.

"Magick." She corrected. "It has the power to control the Light and Darkness elementals."

"Light and Darkness?"

"Oi, Yes. Light and Dark. I'd tell you more, but I'm sure that you could figure it out on your own.

I blinked and looked at the pendant. How could something so small be so powerful? Why would she give it to me of all people? I knew that she was up to something, I just couldn't understand what.

"Come. I want to show you something." She said. I looked up as she spoke, but her lips never moved. Her voiced was cutting like a double edged sword, almost demonic.

She walked down the hallway toward my room and I followed. She pulled back the rug that covered most of the middle of my wooden floor and knelt down. I looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

She was tracing her fingers in a large pattern across the floor in a fluid motion. When she pulled her hand away, a figure of a pentacle burned into the wood where her fingers had traced.

It burned and died down, etched into the wood. It resembled the Pendant greatly, only it a little more old age.

"Why did you just burn my floor?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

She looked up at me with an unpleasant smile.

"You'll see." She said and stood up. She walked towards the window at a slow pace.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I called.

"Back." She answered, still walking.

"Then take this with you!" I shouted, trying to pull off the necklace. She stopped and turned.

"This isn't right. This thing is evil, I know it!" I said. I felt a sudden anger toward her, I couldn't understand it. I felt as though she was using me as her puppet.

She grinned and waved her finger at me.

"Watch your tone. Takeru would be displeased to hear such anger from your pretty lips." She said, speaking like a mother to her four-year-old. With that, she turned on her heel and disappeared in a rise of black dust.

I looked out the window to the darkening sky, after the invisible traces of Karakin's once being here.

I shuddered and looked down at the pendant that I was still grasping in my fist. I hadn't realized the searing pain that it was causing my hand and I released it quickly. It was white hot once more and had left a deep burn into my skin in the shape of the Pendant.

The chain was etching its metallic body into my neck and my chest, and then the pain stopped. I panted from the pure and agonizing pain it had brought.

I never once remembered screaming, but Tai ran into the room in a panic.

"Kari? What's wrong, what happened?" he asked. I spun around and looked at him.

He walked up to me.

"What's the matter Kari?" He asked me again.

I looked around the room. The carpet was back in its place and the burning smell was gone. I felt for the Pendant to find that there were no burns on my skin.

"Nothing." I answered.

"That didn't sound like nothing." He said, placing his hands on his hips.

I shook my head.

"Nothing happened. I just zoned out."

"And screaming?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. I ignored him and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Dammit Kari, why won't you tell me?" he demanded.

"I'm not to sure that it even happened, Tai" I answered.

"What?"

I was still holding the pendant. I looked down at it and turned it over in my hand.

"Now it looks like I have to make my point." I muttered to myself, remembering Karakin's words from my dream. Tai looked at me with concern, but decided not to question any further.

* * *

(T.K.'s POV)

I flipped the phone shut and stepped out of the car. I knew Kari was tough, but I couldn't help but feel nervous. Matt looked over at me in concern.

"T.K., It's gonna be alright. It's really no big deal. You're still nervous ever since what happened with mom." He said reassuringly.

I looked at him and forced a grin.

"I know… it's just been a long day." I said to him. He smiled back and we walked to the apartment building.

"So then, how was your time in the Hospital?" asked Matt jokingly.

I glanced at him.

"Dude, daily drugs, nurses in tight little skirts, and being bottle fed…. It's the greatest." I said sarcastically.

"I bet you're glad to be out." He grinned.

"Finally." I muttered.

He laughed.

"I know. The smell was enough for me just to walk in." he said. We reached the elevator and he pressed the button for the 7th floor.

The elevator rumbled its way to the floor slowly, stopping a couple times to let people on and off.

We reached Matt's floor and we walked/hobbled to his door. He opened the door and we entered a rather messy slightly disturbing living room. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know. I haven't got to cleaning in a while." He scratched his neck.

I shrugged.

"So, where am I staying?" I asked.

"I have a spare room in the back there, you can stay there until we get things sorted out." He said.

I sat in a chair in the kitchen and set down the crutches, my underarms feeling rather grateful to be rid of them.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Nah. Just grateful." I said and leaned back. I was tired and I wanted to sleep.

"Well, you know where the fridge is, so you can pick if you get hungry."

I yawned and lay my head on the table.

I heard him chuckle.,

"You're tired, go to bed." He said, picking up my crutches to offer me.

I lifted my head to look at them, then dropped it back on the table.

"C'mon, T.K." he said.

I grunted and took the crutches and I hobbled my way to the spare room muttering my distaste for the movement.

I fell on the bed and threw the crutches aside. My ribs hurt from the sudden impact, and my hip and leg were throbbing, but I didn't really care. I was just tired and wanted sleep.

I closed my eyes and quickly slipped into sleep.

---

It was black and very cold. I shivered violently, then my body began to settle into the cold. I looked around at the empty darkness. There was nothing there. I was light looking to a dark forest at night in the middle of a blizzard.

'Damn it's cold!' I thought. However, it didn't really seem to bother me that much now.

I shook my head, feeling it stiffen in the cold.

When I looked up I saw a large dog with sleek white fur. I noticed a change in my surroundings and looked around.

I was on the outskirt of a dead forest, and there really was a blizzard. The snow covered the trees and the ground in thick layers, and the plants that had survived the cold stood out oddly from the rest of the wood. The trees seemed to surround me in a circle of darkness.

I heard a low sniff and looked back at the dog.

It was then that I realized that it wasn't a dog, but a large white wolf. It stared at me with strong, golden eyes. I was mesmerized by it. It was a beautiful color of white and the undercoat was a darker color, maybe black.

It stood in the snow, almost blending in. The icy barrage had ceased and the snow lightly and delicately fell to the ground. It landed on the wolf's fur, dusting its already white back.

It shook the snow off its body and barked at me. I blinked. I was a gentle bark, and it looked over its shoulder, then back at me, as if it was telling me to follow it.

Normally, it would be a rather dumbass thing to do to follow a wolf, for they may be heading to their den, near their pups, or near a supply of food or water that they were guarding; but I was compelled to follow none the less.

It led me through the large groves of trees and deeper into the woods. It jumped rots, rocks, and small ditches in the ground. I followed its movement and found my self to be quite flexible and quick in doing so. The wolf sped up slightly, making me jog to keep up. That was when I realized that I was **jogging**….My leg was healed, and my ribs and hip were better as well. I didn't stop to speculate however. This was just a dream after all.

I ducked the low branches and jumped the brush, following the wolf's every graceful movement.

I felt exhilarated. I had never felt anything like this before. I felt as though I was really, truly, free. Free like this wolf that led me deeper still into the darkness. It's figure was easy to see, the snow still clung to its shining coat and made it very visible in the darkness of the woods.

I saw a bright light from up ahead, it blinded me momentarily as we reached the edge of the forest. I opened my eyes, but before I could register what I saw, everything went white.

---

I opened my eyes sat up. I noticed then that my cell phone was ringing. I quickly picked it up and answered it.

"Yeah?" I said.

"T.K. I need to talk to you." said Kari urgently on the other line.

* * *

Please review and tell me how it is so far! 


	9. The Third

Sorry for the Delay, school stuff, ya know? Here's the chapter.

* * *

The Urgency in Kari's voice had jolted me awake. 

"What is it? What's the matter?" I asked.

"I think I'm seeing things. I-I'm seeing this girl, but she's not really there. She says her name is Karakin, and something about light and darkness, and the end of something, and-"

"Kari! Calm down! Exactly what are you seeing?" I asked.

I heard her take a deep breath on the other line.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, T.K. I think I'm going crazy."

I didn't really know what she was talking about. She was hysterical.

"There is this girl, she's calls herself Karakin, and she told me that she is the darkness, my darkness. She gave me a pendant that, what she says, is the source of all Light and Darkness, and that it controls it." She said, her voice sounding a little raspy.

I blinked and she continued.

"She also said, that if I want to get rid of her, I have to destroy all darkness, but to do that I have to kill her, which means I have to kill myself." This got my attention.

"Say what?" I almost shouted.

"I know, but that's what she said. I saw her today; she-she knows about you, she knows everything about me." There was a pause. "She knows my weaknesses T.K. She scares me so much." She sounded like she was going cry.

"Kari, it's alright. There's nothing to be scared of. Did she leave?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Did she hurt you?"

There was a short pause.

"No."

"Now, where did she come from? What did she want? Did she say?"

"She said that I'd figure it out." She said, her voice shaking.

I sat and thought for a minute. Was there some Neurological problem going on with Kari? Or did she really see something?

"Did you take anything, like any medications before you saw her?" I asked, being sure.

"No, none at all. I saw her in my sleep, too. That's where I first saw her. She said that I was her light…." She told me.

I thought again, then it hit me. This reminded me of Tojima, the guy I've seen in my sleep. What if me and Kari were experiencing the same thing? Either there was something wrong with the both of us, or there's really something going on.

"Did she say anything else?" I asked.

"Well, not really, just that…wait. She did say that I've been fighting back, so she needs to make a point. What does that mean?" she asked, almost begging.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about that. Kari, you sound tired. Why don't you lie down and get some rest. I'll try and work out what's been going on and I'll call you back tomorrow, okay?" I suggested. There was a sniffle and a slow movement on the other side. I assumed that she was nodding her head.

"Okay. Thank you T.K." she said.

"Hey, Kari, It's going to be okay. Try not to think about it to much, leave it to me." I said comfortingly.

"Thanks T.K. I knew I could count on you." She said.

"Bye." She hung up.

"…I love you." I said quietly into the phone after she'd hung up.

It was an unconscious statement, but caused a snicker from the doorway.

I turned around to see Matt leaning against the doorframe.

'Awe Man.'

"I'm assuming that you were talking to Kari." He said smugly.

"Knock it off." I said, getting to my feet (actually foot) and reaching for my crutches.

"Well I think it's cute. You two finally going out?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Then….What the heck?" He questioned.

"It's nothing, okay? Drop it." I said.

"Whoa, you don't need to get all defensive." He said, raising his hands defensively.

I started moving around, getting my circulation running again. I looked over at the clock, reading 10:00 P.M.

I sighed.

"So, what were you talking about?" Matt asked.

I sat in a kitchen chair.

"She's, uh, seeing things. She wanted my help.

"What is she seeing?" he asked.

"A girl. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen, and whatever she's seeing is going to bring." I answered.

"Is it something to do with the Digital world?"

"I think so. I can't be sure, though." I answered again.

"Well, why don't you get back to sleep? It's getting late." said Matt as he walked back to his own room.

I leaned back in the chair, popping jaw, and thinking.

'Are the dreams connected?'

---

**(Kari's POV)**

I hung up and walked back to my room. I shut the door behind me and looked at the floor. The rug was in the same place as it was before Karakin came. I walked over and lifted the rug.

'She was never here. She was just in my head.' I thought. I gasped when I saw the burned Pentagram in the floor. I stepped back and fell in shock. I sat on the floor staring at the burn in the wood until I heard Tai walking toward the room.

I quickly covered the burns with the rug and stood up. I had just gotten to my feet when Tai opened the door.

"Hey Kari, Let's get some sleep. It's getting late." He said tiredly. I nodded in agreement and he shut the door so I could change.

I put on my Pajama's and climbed into bed. I thought about T.K. and just how he's come through for me every time I was in trouble or needed help. I sighed and smiled and slowly drifted into sleep.

---

Sonya raised her head to look at the Cross that loomed above her. She stood from her prayer and gazed at the figure on the Cross. It was a white metal Cross with a figure of Jesus nailed to it. She looked sadly at the pain the figure seemed to be in and way he was mercilessly nailed to the Cross. She felt for the figure, even if it was just a metal figure.

She fingered a small silver pentacle on a silver chain around her neck as she stared at the Metal structure.

"Sonya? What are you doing?" asked Sonya's father as he walked into the room.

Sonya jumped and hid the pentacle under her shirt.

"Nothing father, just saying my prayers." She answered, tuning to look at him.

He smiled and walked over to her.

"You know, this is the same Cross that we hung at our wedding, your mother and I. It's been good to us ever since." He said, looking at the Cross fondly.

"Is that so?" She asked, though she's heard the story hundreds of times before.

"Yes. It was made by my father. He was very religious, always pushing me and my mother hard. That is why I'm so hard on you and your mother, so you will turn out to be a respectful young woman." He told her. Sonya nodded.

"Um, father? I'm getting Tired, I'm going to bed now." said Sonya. Her father smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight Sonya." He said. Sonya smiled and left the room. She passed the living room and said "Goodnight Mother!"

"Goodnight sweetheart. Pleasant dreams!" responded Sonya's mother.

Sonya walked by the computer room and stopped. She retraced her steps to the room and entered. The computer was on and shining brightly in the dark room. Sonya looked at it curiously.

'I thought I turned it off….' She thought.

She walked closer to turn it off, then her Digivice went off. She jumped and pulled it out. The little device was blinking and sounding off loudly and rapidly. She saw the computer light shine even brighter and she looked at the screen. The next thing she knew, she was in a grassy field with rolling hills and a lake a few hills away.

She got up and held the pentacle around her neck.

Sonya gulped and looked around. It was really quite beautiful.

She walked down to the clear lake and looked into it.

She could see the little fish swimming in the cool clear water. She giggled.

"Why Hello there." Came a voice from behind her. She gasped and looked behind her.

There was a tall man with brown hair and a white cloak. He looked at her with smiling grey eyes.

"Oh, Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Gennai. And you are?" he introduced.

Sonya just stared at him, shaking.

"Not one for talking, huh?" said Gennai. She gulped and shook her head.

He laughed.

"Awe, well. Say, you're a Digidestined, Right? Where'd you come from?" he asked nicely. Sonya blinked and shakily answered.

"F-from I-ireland, Sir."

"Ireland eh? Never seen you around here before. Is this your first trip here?"

Sonya shook her head. And held up two fingers.

"Second then. So I guess you have an idea what it's like here?" Gennai asked her.

Sonya shook her head again. She still didn't understand very much about the digital world and everything else that had to do with it.

Gennai smiled kindly. Well, would you lke to come by my place and sit a while? You look a little tired." He offered.

Sonya stepped back and shook her head.

"Well you're a smart girl, but I'm not going to hurt you. Just talk maybe?"

Sonya looked at him warily, then shook her head again.

"Well if you insist. It was very nice meeting you Sonya. Be careful out there." He went to leave, but stopped.

"Say, where's your digimon partner?" he asked.

'Digimon partner? Again with that?' she thought.

Sonya blinked at Gennai.

"Don't you have one?" he asked her.

Sonya shook her head.

"Oh, well…Maybe we should get you home before I leave. It's too dangerous here for a nice girl like you to be alone." He said. Right then, a growling sound came from the brush. Sonya tensed up and looked into the brush. Gennai looked as well.

"That must be a Harvester. Quickly, Inside!" he said urgently and the water parted to reveal a pathway to a small house under the lake.

A large cat jumped out of the bushes and ran at us. We dived out of the way just in time. The cat turned around and prepared to jump again.

It was a Cheetah like creature, only it was much larger and seemed to have human characteristics. It stood on it's hind legs and it wore chest, leg, and shoulder armor.

The creature jumped again and attacked Gennai. Gennai pulled out a sphere of light from nowhere and threw it at the Cheetah. It made a small explosion and the cat flew back a few yards away. Sonya and Gennai ran down the path to the house under the lake. Once Gennai shut the door, the water fell back to a normal, passive state.

"W-What was that?" panted Sonya.

"That was a Blood Harvester. It must've been from the Earth Tribe." answered Gennai.

"Wh-What?" questioned Sonya.

"Sonya, sit down. There're a few things I need to tell you." He led Sonya to his living room and sat her down. He explained to her about the Shadow, Megara, the Blood Harvesters, and the Night Walkers. Sonya listened and nodded or shook her head when she did or didn't understand something.

When everything was explained, Sonya sat back in her seat and sighed. There was so much to comprehend.

"Perhaps we should get you home now." said Gennai, getting up. Sonya nodded and stood as well.

Gennai looked out the window into the water, as though checking outside.

He opened the door and the water parted once more.

"It looks like they're gone. If we hurry, we can get you to the computer before they come back." said Gennai in a low voice. Sonya blinked, but followed him non-the-less.

There was another growl from the bushes that set off a chain of other growls. Gennai stood in front of Sonya protectively and Sonya tensed up.

"Stay close to me. When I say 'Go', run for the computer at the top of the hill." Whispered Gennai. Sonya only nodded her head.

The cats came out from the bushes. There were four of them, all of them wearing clothes and armor. There was were two small Bobcat-like creatures that each held a club, a Lynx with a flail, and a cougar that bore spikes on its knuckles.

Sonya swallowed hard at the frightening creatures. She'd never seen anything like this. These must be the Blood Harvesters that Gennai told her about.

Gennai summoned a ball of light in his hand and shouted "GO!" and threw it at the cats. Sonya took the chance and ran for the hill.

She ran from the scene and looked back as she ran. She saw Gennai struggling with the Lynx and its flail. Sonya stopped, wishing for a way to help him.

'I can't just leave him!' she thought desperately.

She looked around for something she could use as a weapon.

She picked up a large fallen branch and, although knowing it wouldn't do much good, ran to help Gennai.

She swung the bush and hit the Lynx in head, making it swagger back in shock. Gennai took advantage of this and threw a ball of light at it flew back and fell limp to the ground. Sonya saw the Bobcats coming after her and the cougar going for Gennai.

She swung the branch feudally at them, but they broke it in half with their clubs. Out of the corner of her eye, Sonya saw the Lynx get up and hold Gennai from behind, and Gennai get punched in the stomach with the Cougars spiked knuckles and fall on his knees.

Sonya dodged the clubs being swung at her until she tripped and fell on her back. The bobcats chopped at her with their clubs like axes. She rolled out of the way and backed away from the pair.

She began to panic, and right when they were about to hit her, she yell out.

"Cuidiú ndiaidh tiarna!" _"Help us Lord!"_

Her voice echoed through the clearing off of the surrounding trees. There was a silent pause where Sonya sat waiting for the blow with clenched fists and closed eyes. No hit came.

Sonya cracked an eye open to see the bobcats being suspended by their ankles by... tree branches? The trees seemed to have gained a consciousness of their own and were holding each cat by their foot or tails.

The cats were scratching at the branches, but to no avail. The trees swung their branches and sent the bobcats rocketing off to the distance.

The Cougar and the Lynx were biting and scratching at the branches and were finally released. They fell to the ground and made to run at Sonya, but the roots of the trees wrapped around them and dragged them into the ground. Their bodies were slowly being crushed by the force.

Sonya gasped at what she was seeing. She shook her head and looked away. She saw Gennai and ran to him, glad for the distraction and hoping he wasn't hurt. He had a small amount of blood on his robes where the Cougar had hit him.

He had the air knocked out of him, but fro what Sonya had seen, he would be fine. She looked back at the trees. The two cats had disappeared into the ground; masses of blood and muscle were tangled into the roots.

Sonya shuddered and looked up to the looming trees.

She blinked.

"Thank you, and Thank you Lord." She bowed. The trees seemed to bow to her as well, then turned back to their passive states.

Gennai stood and looked at Sonya.

"Sonya, I thought I told you to go home." He said, a little winded.

"Yes, but I couldn't just leave you. You would've been killed." answered Sonya. Gennai smiled and sighed, holding his belly.

"Will you be alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, I think so. I just need to rest a hill. You fought very well. And I saw what you did with those trees." He said. Sonya blinked.

"You commanded the trees to help, and they came to life. They did as you said, but why?" Gennai speculated.

"Anyway, you get going before more turn up." Sonya nodded and ran for the computer up the hill.

She turned.

"Thank you Gennai!" she waved and ran on. Gennai waved back.

"What if…What if she is the third digidesined mentioned in the prophecy?" he asked to no one in particular.

* * *

And Yeah. Please review! The little button is just to your left.


	10. Fire and a Phone call

Hi again. Something has been brought to my attention.I got a review asking about Sonya's Crest being Faith, and that Willis in America had that crest. This was something I hadn't realized, and hopefully It didn't make the story confusing for any of you who caught that.

Willis will not have an appearance in this story, so we don't have to worry about mixing him and Sonya up, Kay? So please enjoy and please review!

Sorry for that. On with the story!!!_  
_

* * *

(Kari's POV)_  
_

_The Fire was intense. It burned into my flesh, making it rip and peel away in great amounts. I felt the heat, I felt my skin disappearing, but I didn't pay it any mind. All I was able to register was the figure standing in the flames. The black coat with the hood pulled up was all too familiar. I couldn't see Karakin's eyes, but I could feel her glaring at me. _

_Everything went black._

I opened my eyes to the cold darkness around me. I sat up; the lingering feeling of the flames was still on my skin.

I looked around the dark room. The digital clock read 6:45. The sunlight was barely shining through the curtains. I noticed that as I breathed, I could see my own breath. It felt very cold in the room, but my body was emitting an awful lot of heat. I touched my face with my hand to check my temperature. It seemed normal, but I was still feeling hot, and I was still seeing my breath.

I stepped out of bed and gingerly walked down the hall to the kitchen.

Tai lay on the couch with the T.V. running on a music channel.

I opened the fridge and pulled out the milk to make breakfast.

Tai stirred from the couch and he sat up. I giggled at his bed-head and his groggy face.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"Your hair." I giggled and returned to making food. He touched his hair and grinned. He stood and came into the kitchen and pulled out a box of Cheerios from the cupboard.

"You look flushed Kari. You alright?" he asked me. I looked at him and blinked.

"Yeah, of course." I answered. He put his hand on my forehead, and then withdrew quickly.

"Whoa! You're burning up!" he stated, now fully awake.

I blinked again and returned to pouring my own bowl of cereal.

"Kari, maybe we should take you to a doctor." He said in concern.

"Why Tai? I'm fine." I said feeling agitated.

"Well, at least go lie down or something. You're only going to get worse if you keep moving around." He said.

I sighed and ate my cereal. I felt Tai glancing at me every so often, his worried gaze burning into my skull.

I felt my arm twitch a few times in agitation.

"Would you stop that?" I asked irritably. I saw him cringe slightly and regretted my tone.

"I'm sorry, Tai. I think I'll go lay down." I said. I picked up my dishes and put them in the dish washer and went to m room. When I closed the door I felt my legs shake and my vision dance in brilliant colors.

I leaned my back against the door and looked up at the ceiling. I saw little black figures crawling on the ceiling and walls among the colors. I stiffened at the sight.

Their eyes glowed gold over shiny silver teeth. They were about half my size and their black skin was covered in blood.

I saw a larger figure in the window; the curtains were blowing back and forth in the non-existent wind, distorting its features.

It was somewhat mesmerizing. I walked toward it, almost dreamily, totally ignoring the crawling figures on the walls and ceiling.

I was in the center of the room when I stopped. I felt an intense heat rush through my body. I looked to the floor and saw a fiery red ring surrounding me. It took me a second to resister that it was the pentagram that Karakin had previously carved into my floor. It was glowing through the rug and shining its light on me. I felt the heat of a fire touch my skin, though there was none.

The heat ran up and down my body, giving me chills and making me shudder.

I looked up at the figure in the window again, but it was gone. The colors, figures, wind, and light were all gone.

I heard the door open behind me.

"Kari, Yolie's on the-" he stopped when he saw me standing in the center of the room and looking out the window. I heard him walk up to me.

"Kari?" he asked. I didn't answer. I heard him, but I didn't register his presence until he put his hand on my shoulder.

I jumped and spun to look at him, startled.

"Uh, Yolie's on the phone for you." He said unsurely.

I blinked and nodded. I walked out the door and to the phone in the living room.

I picked up the phone.

"Yes?" I asked blankly.

"_Hi Kari! I haven't heard from you in, like, forever!"_ shouted Yolie happily on the other end.

I blinked slowly.

"Hi Yolie. How're you?" I asked her. I was out of it, and I knew it. I barely understood anything that she was saying to me. I was snapped back to reality when I heard her talk about everyone getting together.

"_Kari, did you hear me?"_ I heard her ask.

"Uh, I'm sorry. What?" I said with a laugh.

"_I've talked to all of the other digidestined. We've decided that we were going to the digital world tomorrow to try and figure out more about this Shadow guy. Are you able to come?"_ asked Yolie.

I blinked again.

"Yes." I responded.

"_Kari, Are you okay? You sound a little out of it."_ She stated.

"I'm fine. Where do we meet?" I asked her, shaking my heads in hopes to clear it.

"We're going to meet up at Cody's place. Kay?" she informed. I nodded my head.

"Alright. I'll see you guys there." I said.

"Okay. I gotta go. Bye Kari!" and she hung up.

I hug up the phone and turned around. Tai was leaning against the archway to hall with his arms crossed.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Yolie and the others are getting together at Cody's tomorrow to go to the Digital world and find out about Shadow." I told him.

"Shadow? That's the guy you're up against, right?"

I nodded.

"Be careful, Kari." He told me. I could feel the concern radiating off of him. I smiled.

"I'll be fine, Tai. It'll be alright." I comforted and went back to my room.

I shut the door once more and fell on my bed. I sighed deeply at the comfort the covers gave. I opened my eyes once more and my sight landed on the rug.

I felt the chill run through once more and I held my pillow close to me, refusing to move.

I let out a ragged sigh and I saw my breath again.

'_None of this is real. None of this is real. There is nothing there.' _ I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes as I thought this and when I opened them, the chill was gone and the room was nice and temperate once more.

I sighed again and closed my eyes, ready to get some more sleep.

---

(T.K. POV)

"Hey T.K., I'm going to the store be back in a bit! Hey, Watcha doin'?" asked Matt.

I looked up from the paper.

"Writing a letter." I answered and returned to the paper.

"To who?" he asked.

"Sonya." I answered.

Matt blinked.

"Sonya who? He asked me, almost sounding nervous.

"Sonya Ross, Ireland." I told him, still writing.

"Who's that? A pen pal?" he wore a grin on his face. "Or a new girlfriend?" He questioned. I looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"You're weird, man." I said and returned to the paper.

"How am I weird?" I asked, playfully offended.

"Because I said so." I smirked.

"No, really. Why? Are you embarrassed or something?" he questioned.

I looked at him and gave him a 'Try and guess' look. He blinked at me and I stayed silent, letting it sink in.

"Wait. Sonya?" he asked, nervousness edging his voice.

I nodded, urging him to continue.

"Sonya Ross? Ireland?"

I nodded again, still urging him to think.

"O-Our Sonya?"

"Bingo." I returned to the letter.

"Ugh, you have her address?" he asked me, shocked.

"Yep, and I also have her phone number and Email." I answered.

"Wha-How?" he seemed astonished that I had gotten in contact with the girl.

"She called me, said she found my number in their contact information." I told him.

"You're sure this is THE Sonya? Our Sonya?" he asked me in interest.

"I'm sure." I said casually and put my signature on the paper.

"Let me see." He said eagerly. I handed him the paper and he looked it over in confusion. The poor guy, he can't read Gaelic. I had used the basics paper she mailed me.

"Uh, what's this?"

"Sonya didn't want anyone else to read the letter, so we're writing in her language. Neat huh?" I said with a smile. I took the letter from him and put it in an envelope.

"Are you stopping by the post office later?" I asked him. Matt nodded his head.

I held the letter up.

"Could you drop this off, pretty please?" I asked innocently, fluttering my eyes. Okay, I did that too well.

He smirked and took the letter.

"Sure thing. And just so you know, that eye flutter thing was a little girlie." He sniggered.

"Oh shut up. I hang with Kari." I shot back.

"Yeah, nice cover." He laughed and went to the door.

"Matt, you're lucky I'm currently disabled and unable to run." I said, a smile forcing itself on my face.

"Yeah, whatever." He exited the room.

"Boy, I'm gonna **beat** you with this crutch!" I threatened playfully. I heard him laugh as he shut the door. I eased back into the kitchen chair, twisting the crutch in my hand.

I sighed and shook my head, trying to push back headache I got from writing that God Forsaken letter.

The phone rang and I sighed in irritation, for the phone was ALLLLLLLL the way across the room. It's a pretty big walk for someone crossing the river of laundry and pizza boxes in crutches.

I made it to the phone and answered.

"Hello, Ishido residence." I answered.

"_T.K.? Oh my God HI! I wasn't really expecting you!"_ I heard Yolie on the other line. I blinked, hearing the ringing in my ears from her voice. I shook my head and turned back to the phone.

"Hi Yolie. What's up?" I asked her.

"_How am I doing? I should be asking you that! How's your hip?"_ she asked. I rolled my eyes. That's a question that's been asked to me quite a bit.

"I'm fine, Yolie. What's going on?" I asked.

"_Well, the gang and I were thinking of getting together and going to the Digital world. We want to find out more about Shadow."_ She explained.

"_But, with your hip and all, I'm not sure if you'd be up to it."_ She said as a second thought.

"No, I'm willing to go, I'm just unable is all. Well, be careful there, and tell me what you find out." I said.

"_Of course! But one a different note, Have you found out anything about your mom yet? I mean, they can't just let her go home. Did you find out where you're staying?"_ she asked.

"I'm staying with Matt until we get things settled. Other than that, I don't know." I responded.

"_Well, I hope it goes alright."_ She said sympathetically. I rolled my eyes again with a smile.

"_Oh, I gotta go, my mom's calling me, but when we bet back we'll tell you everything we find out."_ said Yolie.

"Alright." We said goodbye and hung up.

I stood there for a moment, wishing I was well enough to go with them.

My hip wasn't hurting as much anymore, but I didn't want to risk trying to walk on it and end up breaking my hip again.

I began to hobble over to the kitchen again and looked down at the river of laundry and pizza boxes again with a sigh.

'Go ahead.' I heard something tell me. I shifted my eyes around, and then turned to look around me.

There was no one there, I was just imagining it. I was about to hobble over the mess, but stopped. I took both crutches in one hand and held them off of the ground. I steadied myself on my good leg, and then eased the other under me. There was a mall pain on my skin form the cast digging into my skin.

I had a sudden thought and picked up the phone. With the phone and crutches in hand I slowly began to walk across the room. It was a little awkward with the cast restricting my knee from moving, but I felt very little pain in my hip. I put a little more pressure on it and tried to walk more normally.

I barely felt anything. Before I knew it, I was in the kitchen and sitting in my chair. I pulled out the paper with Sonya number on it and dialed the number.

---

Sonya sat on the steps petting Boots absentmindedly. She was thinking about previous day and the things that she had learned. Was this something that T.K. had gone through before in his years of being a digidestined?

Boots yawned and nuzzled his head into her stomach.

Sonya smiled down at him and hugged him around the neck.

"You're a sweetheart." She said to him. The old dog made a content sigh. Sonya laughed and scratched behind his ears.

She lifted Boots' face with her hands and looked him in the eye.

"You are so lucky, Boots. At least you don't have to worry about the other worlds falling apart." She said to him. Boots blinked at her licked her nose. She giggled and wiped her nose off and gave him a kiss on the head.

She heard the door open suddenly behind her.

"Hey, what're you doin' here?! Go! Git!" shouted Patrick, shooing off the old dog. Boots slowly lumbered away with his tail sagging.

Sonya looked at Boots sadly.

She looked up at her father.

"Sonya, you have a call from a T.K. Takaishi." He said gruffly.

Sonya's eyes seemed to brighten and she ran past the big man to the phone. He looked up and saw the old dog sitting a short distance away, staring Patrick the face.

He noticed the look in the dog's eyes and he sighed, almost sadly.

He entered the house and shut the door.

Sonya picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"_Hey Sonya. It's T.K."_ greeted the boy on the other end.

Sonya smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked.

"_In very little pain, and my depression has disappeared. How are you?" _he answered.

"Awe, why were you depressed?" asked Sonya.

"_My mom. She's in court now, but I'm sure it'll all turn out alright."_ said T.K.

"Why's she in court?" Sonya asked.

"_She broke my hip, arm, and a few ribs."_ He answered.

Sonya gaped and covered her mouth.

"Oh my Goodness, are you alright?!" she said, shocked.

"_Oh yeah, I'm fine now. Right now we're trying to settle some housing issue. They don't know where to put me."_ She heard him grin on the other end.

"T.K., this isn't a funny matter." She said, placing a hand on her hip.

"Why did she hurt you? How long has it been happening?" she asked.

"_Well, for a while. Kari and Matt helped put an end to it though, so it's alright now."_ Sonya could tell he was uncomfortable about the subject. She decided to switch over.

"Who's Matt?" she asked.

"_My older brother, He's pretty cool. He's out of school now and he plays vocalist in a band."_ said T.K.

"Interesting, what is he like?" asked Sonya.

T.K. sighed into the phone.

"_Oy, Matt. Well he's tall, blonde hair and blue eyes; He's always been the lady's man. When he was a kid, he always thought he was the coolest thing, but he was emo in the group, too."_ said T.K.

Sonya smiled.

"_He's alright, though."_ T.K. finished.

"Your brother sounds like a neat guy." said Sonya, twisting her hair with her index finger.

She looked over and saw her parents staring at her, almost astonished. Her cheeks flushed.

"What?" she asked them.

"Y-You're speaking with another child!" said Mairéad delightedly, as though it was the greatest miracle. Patrick's expression changed to that of an overly protective bear.

Sonya moved nervously.

"Um, can I take this to my room?" she asked. Patrick crossed his arms, but Mairéad quickly nodded her head and shooed her upstairs. Sonya took the phone to her room and shut her door.

"Hello?" she said into the phone, making sure T.K. was still there.

"_Where'd you go?"_ he asked.

"I was talking to my parents." She explained.

"_Who are your parents_?" T.K. asked her.

"Uh… They're Patrick and Mairéad Ross. They own the sheep herds in Donegal." said Sonya.

"_So, I guess that wealth in Ireland, huh?"_ asked T.K.

"Well, it is for us." She told him.

"_What's it like there?"_ T.K. asked.

"Well, it's very nice. It's green, sunny, except for the winter. Then it's pretty cold. That's about it." She said.

"_Over here, we don't get much snow, but it gets pretty cold. It's really neat though, in the Fall, because we have trees that make more colors than placers in Oklahoma."_ T.K. laughed once more.

"Oklahoma?" Sonya tilted her head.

"_Yeah…Uh, do you know where that is?"_ he asked.

"No. I've never heard of it." Answered Sonya

"_It's in the central part of America."_ He said.

"I'm sorry, I never went to a school. I don't know very much."

"_Huh? You haven't gone? How come?"_ T.K. asked, shocked.

"Father says they teach nonsense and that I was better off at home." Sonya explained.

"_But you need an education if you want to achieve anything. Why would your dad say that's nonsense?"_ he asked her.

"I don't know." said Sonya.

"_Well, that's not good. Huh? Oh Hey Matt! Matt just walked through the door."_ said T.K cheerily.

She heard a male voice on the other end, but couldn't make out what they were saying. She heard T.K. say something, then a shuffle. There was a hesitant silence.

"_Uh…Hello?"_ came a voice she was unfamiliar to.

"Um, Hello." said Sonya, unsure if this was Matt.

"_So, you're Sonya, eh? The One T.K.'s been talking about? I'm Matt, T.K.'s brother. What's up?"_ he greeted.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just speaking with T.K. about School." Sonya answered. She felt comfortable talking with Matt as well.

"Yeah, sucks doesn't it?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know. I've never gone." She said.

"What?" he asked, also in shock.

"Is that an open opportunity for you there?" Sonya asked.

"Well, Yeah. Why haven't you gone? You're not able to or something?"

"My father doesn't want me too." She answered.

"Why?"

Sonya was about to answer, but she heard a shout from outside.

"Sonya! You get down here and take care of this damn dog!" Sonya yelped and stood up.

"Uh, I have to go now. Tell T.K. thank you for calling me." She hung up and ran downstairs to check on Boots.

* * *

No, Seriously. Review please.


	11. A little Distressed

Sorry for the delay.Chemistry's being a bitch. Please enjoy the chapter!!!

* * *

(T.K.'s POV)

Matt looked down at the phone and blinked.

"What'd she say?" I asked him.

"Not much. She said she had to go and she hung up in a hurry." said Matt.

"Huh, you scare off more girls than I thought." I joked. He smirked at me.

"Shut up. At least I have a girl." He said and we laughed.

So where are your crutches?" he asked, noticing my crutches were missing from the table.

"Over there." I said, pointing across the room.

"Why are they there?" he said, getting up to get them.

"I can walk you know." I said to him.

"No you can't your hip's broken." He muttered.

I stood and limped over to him.

"I'm fine." I told him, taking the crutches from him. He gaped at me as I limped back to the chair.

"But, aren't you in pain?" he asked me.

"Nope. I barely feel it, except for the cast." I answered.

"But, How? It's only been a few days." He questioned.

I blinked.

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining. I'm walking." I said, feeling rather happy.

"We should get you to the doctor and have that checked out. That's really not normal." Said Matt, sitting down.

"Yeah, Yeah." I mumbled and sat in the other chair.  
He stared at me for a moment, then at my leg.

"What did you do?" he asked me as though I had done something wrong.

"I **hobbled** my way across the room, then I **walked** my way back." I said, gesturing widely with my arms.

"Just, suddenly?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess." I answered, feeling uninterested in the ongoing topic.

"Hmm."

"Dude, what's so interesting about it? I'm just healing fast is all. Nothing to freak out over." I said.

"Maybe you're right." He said shaking his head and smiling.

I put my head back and leaned backward in my chair with a sigh.

"Ya know, life is pretty good." I said.

"What makes you say that? After everything that happened to you?" he asked me.

"I dunno. Perspective maybe?" I said.

"Well, that's a pretty weird perspective I should let you know." He laughed.

I laughed with him, feeling content with scene. I felt happy now that I was away from the house, away from my mother, and away from my old life.

All of the sudden I felt a severe sense of distress. I stayed in place for a moment, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling. I heard Matt saying something to me, but I couldn't register it. All I could feel was fear and distress and all I could hear was the pleading of a girl.

"T.K? You all right?"

I blinked and looked back at him.

"Huh? Yeah."

"Well, you were just zoning out for a minute and you didn't answer me. Are you sure you're all right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I said.

"Uh, I'm just going to go lay down." I said finally and got up.

Matt got up to help me, but I waved him off and went to my room.

I barely registered leaving my crutches in the kitchen and Mat staring after me as I walked away.

---

Sonya held Boots tightly.

Patrick had tripped over the little collie once again and was shouting profanities at him.

"Sonya! You need to keep this dog on a chain! Or in a cage! It'd be better to just shoot the damn thing." Grumbled Patrick

"No! Dad, please don't!" said Sonya in a panic.

"Well what do you plan to do with it, huh? He's blind, Sonya! Haven't you seen his eyes? He's running into the house, and he doesn't hear me shout at him so I assume he's deaf, too!"

Sonya looked at Boots sadly. She had noticed his blindness, and she had realized that he doesn't respond as quickly as he used to. She sniffed.

"Give me the dog, Sonya. I'll put him down." said Patrick.

"No! Please? Can't we just have him a little longer?" she asked.

"He's old. He's no good to you or himself. He can't herd anymore." Sonya sniffed again, trying to hold back her tears.

"He's been with us for so long. Please don't do anything to him." said Sonya quietly.

"Damn it Girl! You're seventeen years old! You're grown up enough to live without the stupid dog!"

"I love him, dad. Please. Not yet." Sonya begged quietly.

"Patrick. Let it go." said Mairéad from the door frame.

Patrick growled and curled his hands into fists. He turned and stormed off across the field.

Mairéad walked down the steps to Sonya, who was still holding the old collie around the neck tightly.

"Sonya. As much as I hate to say this, your father brings a point. Boots is old. He cannot herd the sheep anymore, and he can't see or hear. It would be better if we had him put down." She said.

"I know, mom. But, he's been with us for so long. I couldn't think of it." said Sonya, letting her tears escape her eyes and fall into Boots's fur. The dog turned his head to her and nuzzled into her neck. Sonya hugged him again.

"Sonya. You know that the dog has to go." said her mother, standing up. Sonya didn't look at her. Mairéad walked back to the house and shut the door. Sonya suddenly felt like a child being taken away from her favorite toy. She wiped the tears away.

Boots was just a dog. They could easily replace him. She looked down at the old dog once more and broke out crying. She loved Boots more than anything. She didn't want to replace him. He wasn't just a dog. He was Her dog, her Boots.

She looked over where her dad had stormed off and, in a fit of defiance, took boots and brought him inside through the back door.

She led the dog up the stairs to her room.

"If he wants to put you down, you could at least be spoiled a little." She said to him. She patted the bed and he jumped up. The dog lay down and sighed contently.

Sonya smiled at him.

That was when she realized that things would probably get much worse once her dad came home.

She shook her head and sighed.

Things were going to get worse anyway. But they wouldn't get worse unless there was light toward the end, right?

---

I opened my eyes to the dim light outside. I looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

'3:00. Better get up.' I thought.

I groggily swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. I felt a little dizzy and stopped to let my blood run even in my head.

I yawned and stretched and scratched my neck as I walked out of the room. I felt the warm metal chain around my neck and I stopped. I looked down at the pendant that was still around my neck. It was warm against my skin and glinted in the sunlight from the window.

I blinked at it.

'If Karakin wasn't real, how did I get this?' I asked myself I walked over to the kitchen to get something to eat when I heard something in the living room.

"You're up?" came Tai's voice from the couch.

"Yeah. I feel much better." I said.

"That's good. Let me check your temperature." He said and got up from the couch.

He came over and put his hand against my forehead. A small crease appeared on his brow.

"You still feel pretty hot. Maybe we should take you to see a doctor."

"Or I could let it pass and eat something cooler." I answered. I smiled at him.

"Don't look so worried Tai. I'm Fine." I reassured him. He put a hand on his hip and rubbed the back of his head with the other.

"Alright. But take it easy, like I said." He told me.

I nodded and opened the fridge.

"Hey, where's mom? I haven't seen her." I asked while rummaging through the fridge.

"Didn't she tell you? She went to see Grandma last night. She got sick and landed in the hospital." He answered. I looked up over the door of the fridge.

"What?"

"Yeah. She didn't tell you?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Is Grandma okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. She should get better soon." Said Tai with a smile.

"Mom's gonna stay for a day or two to make sure though."

I nodded and returned to the cold recesses of the fridge.

Dad said he should be back by tonight." Said Tai, changing the subject.

My head came up again.

"You talked to dad?" I asked.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you? He called a few days ago."

"No. You didn't tell me." I said, feeling offended.

"Oh, well, he'll be back by tonight." He said. He backed off a little as if I were a lion.

I returned once again to the fridge. Once deciding that there wasn't anything I wanted, I shut the door and went to the couch.

"Uh, you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Well, I'm going out. I have my cell phone, so call me if you need anything. Kay?" said Tai.

I smiled and nodded.

"Have fun." I said as he left the apartment.

I lay on the couch and turned on the T.V. I flicked through the channels, finding nothing to my interest.

After a while I got up and walked around a bit. I looked at the calendar. It was July 2.

'Wait. What?!' I ran over and looked at it.

It was July already? I hadn't thought it was so late in June when everything started happening. I scratched my head curiously.

I was really beginning to lose it.

I glanced at the numbers and read the circled number.

_July 13, School Starts_

I sighed. Our terms were either too long or too short.

'_Although, it would be more interesting to go back to school rather than just hang around here.' _I thought.

However, a little part of me dreaded going back to school.

I should probably explain.

I dropped out of cheerleading to keep my grades from slipping. They were holding steady already, but things were getting harder ever since I first came to High school. In my place they put a girl that I wasn't too fond of. Her name was Ashley Chikako. To be quite honest, she was a bitch. I never liked her, even when I first met her. She had the personality of a mad cow and a brain of a rodent. She has lived here her whole life, as have I. We knew each other in kindergarten and started a hate-hate relationship.

Ashley is a very popular girl. Everyone knows her, everyone loves her, and I'm sure she's 'gotten to know' the whole football team by now. She had spread stories about people she wanted to get back at for some reason, or just because she didn't like their face.

She had done this to me since the first grade.

At first I thought everyone was just joking with me. Things got a little better in seventh grade when I joined the cheerleading squad. People, for some reason, acted more respectfully to me. Many of them, however, just wanted to get in my skirt. I was fed up with it and started acting colder to them. After a few months of shooting down the guys' requests for a 'distraction', I noticed it getting harder to maintain my grades. I tried to keep them up and stay on the squad, but it got really difficult. I quit and dedicated myself to my education rather than dancing.

Then again, another reason may be Ashley as well. She too was on the Cheerleading squad and stood next to me in every cheer. We competed with each other at every event and ended up making the squad look bad. Rather than get into a fight, I quit and walked away from the team. They immediately put Ashley up as the captain and, frankly, they all act like a bunch of sluts now. I shouldn't talk about them like that, but Ashley had turned all of them on me. I was friends with them at one time, and then she came in and messed it up. They loved her, and only for her popularity and big front I'm sure.

In my sophomore year of high school, I noticed the other kids snickering at me and calling me things. I didn't think much about it because, of course, they were highschoolers. They were still getting over hormones. Things started getting bad when a group of jocks came and cornered me one day and started hitting on me. I wouldn't have had much of a problem with it and would have walked away if they hadn't **actually **cornered and pinned me against the wall. They felt me up and talked to me as though I was some whore willing to have sex with them for a dime. T.K saw them and came to my rescue. It freaked me out, and I stopped trusting everyone else. I only opened up to T.K. and the other digidestined since.

Small things happened after that and I caught wind of what Ashley was saying about me. First she would call me bitch and freak, then people started saying that I was a slut walking around the school with my legs spread open. This made me rather angry, and it's usually pretty hard to make me upset. I got sexual letters and pictures in my locker every other day for a few weeks and someone had planted Jack Daniels in it as well. I was called to the office and suspended for several days. I tried to tell them that I didn't drink and that someone else had put it in there, but they didn't want to believe me. My mom grew angry with me and thought that I was turning to the 'Devil's side of life' so she would say. She actually, for some reason unbeknownst to me, believed that I was sneaking alcohol and porn to school and had a relative theory that I was doing drugs as well.

She had a mind to throw me into independent study and bar me from my friends, but, thanks to Tai, that didn't happen and I got to stay in school with them. However, the other kids were no longer looking at me as a joke or a blow job, but as something lower than human.

Was this all because I had quit frikking cheerleading? Probably not, it would have happened eventually.

But anyway, back to the calendar.

I scratched the back of my neck and sighed.

If anything, it would probably get better. This was my last year in High school and I was going to get through one way or another.

I stopped and sat on the counter and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Every year we grow further apart. Will we still be friends this year?" I asked myself.

Of course, I'm talking about the other digidestined. It's true, though. Every year, though we're still friends, we've been drifting further and further apart. T.K. was the only one who hasn't left for a click yet. I felt very grateful for him at that moment.

I felt that he was all that I had left to keep me sane. I wouldn't know what to do if I'd lost him….

'He'll leave you, as will all of the others. They will turn their heads like all of your other 'friends'.' I heard a voice say. I frowned and chose to ignore it.

Things would get better. I would be sure that there was light in the end.

That's when I came across a sudden and random thought.

'_Who's Sonya?'_I thought dejectedly, thinking of the letter T.K had gotten.

What if the voice was right and he **was** leaving me?

I buried my head in my arms and thought to myself for a long time.

* * *

Okay, uh...I actually cut this chapter in half. Don't throw things at me!!!!! That just means the next chapter should be up sooner! We get to get just a little deeper in the story!!!!! Yays!!!

**Please**

**review**

**right**

**here**

**\/**


	12. Cold Fire in my Heart REVISED

I'm sorry for the delay! I had a lot of things to consider in this chapter.

I _**revised**_ this chapter because the last scene went to far for my liking, so I feel this is a little better. ****

**_I_**_**t's the same except for the last part of the chapter.**_

Please review and tell me if you like this version better!

* * *

(T.K.'s POV)_  
_

_I ducked the low branches and jumped the brush, following the wolf's every graceful movement._

_I felt exhilarated. I had never felt anything like this before. I felt as though I was really, truly, free. Free like this wolf that led me deeper still into the darkness. Its figure was easy to see, the snow still clung to its shining coat and made it very visible in the darkness of the woods._

_I saw a bright light from up ahead, it blinded me momentarily as we reached the edge of the forest. I opened my eyes, and the sight was quite abnormal._

_There was a small hill in the center of the clearing and was covered with grass and flowers. The Clouds above us had spilt into a perfect circle over the hill, revealing a clear blue moon and stars. The trees around us were covered in snow, despite the warm atmosphere in the clearing. The clearing was lit as though the sun was out and shining like a morning sunrise._

_The wolf was sitting on the top of the hill and staring out into the darkness of the trees._

_I slowly walked up the hill toward the wolf, feeling the warmth overcome my body as I walked._

_There was no sound or movement. There was no sound of birds chirping, or deer walking, or of snow falling off the trees; there was only the sound of my breathing and the grass under my feet._

_I reached the top of the hill and stood beside the wolf. Its white fur glistened in the light._

_I looked down at it and it turned its large head up to me. His strong, golden eyes looked into mine, almost knowingly. I blinked and he turned the rest of his body to me._

"_Takeru Takaishi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." _

_Or She…._

'_Wait…It talked?' I was startled and stepped back._

_The wolf chuckled._

"_I am Sheba of the Snow, Guardian of the Blue Elements." She introduced herself._

"_Uh….T.K. Takaishi, slave of school and looser of homework." I said, humorously responding to her introduction. Sheba's mouth opened wide in a hearty laugh._

"_I don't suppose you quite know what I'm talking about, do you?" She asked me._

_I shook my head, still perplexed by the talking animal._

_She shook her head and more snow fell from her white mane._

"_Takeru, do you know who lies in the darkness now?" Sheba asked me._

_I thought for a moment._

"_Are you talking about Shadow?" I asked her._

"_Yes, and No." she said slowly._

_I looked at her in confusion._

"_Shadow is a man of greed and selfishness. He was born in the darkness and fed on the hatred of others' hearts. He is an evil man Takeru, and you must be careful. However, there is someone else." explained Sheba._

"_Who? Is there someone else we have to fight besides him? Do you Megara, too?" questioned her._

"_No. This darkness is much closer than you may think." Sheba's tail twitched back and forth._

_I tried to think. _

"_I don't understand." I said._

"_You will in time." She sighed and shook her head once more. I didn't know why she kept doing it, there was no snow falling on us._

"_Takeru, would you be a dear and scratch around my neck? I have a terrible itch and I can't reach it." said Sheba with a shiver._

_I blinked several times and obeyed. I scratched behind her ears and on the back and sides of her neck and she sighed in content. _

_I was able to look at the wolf more closely and had noticed that she was aged quite a bit. I guessed that from her voice, which sounded like a gentle mother's, but her age was unnoticeable through her white fur. Her eyes were shining and grayed in their edges and her nose was dry. I could feel her bones as I scratched her shoulders, and she was very thin as well. All in all, she was basically a very old Wolf._

_I stopped and stepped back and she stretched herself with a yawn._

"_That feels much better, thank you son." She said with a wide grin._

_I blinked (again) at her reference to me._

"_Son?" _

"_Of course. I've been watching you, Takeru. I've seen the woman your mother was and decided to look after you. I was the reason she kept herself at bay for so long. I have watched you for many years and, in time, have considered you." She said to me warmly._

"_Then, what happened? What happened to mom in the last few years?" I asked._

"_Alas, Things had begun to grow bad in my absence and I had to return. Shadow appeared and ruined everything that we Guardians have worked so hard to protect. I had to return to keep peace between the worlds. I am terribly sorry for everything that has happened to you, dear." Sheba answered sadly._

_I looked down in thought._

_"I am what you would call a Mother Spirit. I've have watched you as one of my own, Takeru." she said.  
_

_This made no sense to me at all. I almost couldn't believe anything that Sheba was telling me._

_Almost._

"_I understand." I finally said. Though I didn't really know what was going on, Sheba seemed like someone I could trust. If what she said was true, I was closer to my real mother than I had ever been in real life._

_Sheba Smiled at me and stood. She was slow and I noticed that she seemed to be in some pain as she made the movement, but before I could ask she spoke._

"_It has been good seeing you again, Takeru. I'm sorry this meeting was short, and in your case a little confusing, but you will understand soon, I hope. And I really do __**Hope**__." She said, emphasizing that last word._

_I felt my heart beat like a bass drum. Everything became blurry and vague. Only Sheba's figure remained sharp and clear. I saw her eyes glisten._

"_Wake up." She said._

---

My eyes opened to the darkness in the room. My breathing was hard and my heart was beating very quickly.

I felt rather rested though, as if I've slept for hours, even though it's only been a few from the look of the clock.

I sighed and swung my legs over the bed. Another look at the clock told me it was 5:30 p.m. I limped to the door and made my way to the kitchen.

I looked over at the calendar on my way and saw that it was July 2. I groaned, knowing that in a couple of weeks, school would start again.

It's been okay for me, but I was worried for Kari. She's had it tough for a while, and I only hoped that it would be better this year.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the phone ringing loudly.

I limped ALL the way across the room again and answered the phone.

"Hello, Ishido residence." I said.

"Hi T.K." came Kari's soft voice.

"Hey Kari! What's up?" I greeted happily.

"Hi T.K. nothing much. I just wanted to talk." She said. She was quiet and sounded upset.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her with concern.

"Nothing's wrong." She said.

"I don't believe you." I stated.

I heard her chuckle on the other end. She sounded a little tried as well.

"There's nothing wrong. I just wanted to talk to you is all." She said.

"Well, Buenos Noches, Senorita. Como Estas Again?" I said to her.

She laughed this time.

"Muy Bien... ish." She answered.

"¿qué pasa?" I asked.

"Justo pensando…"

"Thinking about what?"

She sighed.

"A lot of things have been happening."

I sat on the sofa heavily. I cringed when the cast dug painfully into my hip.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked her.

There was a short silence.

"Yeah. I've thought about it for a while, and I think I'm going crazy." She said.

"Why?"

"I've been seeing and hearing things. I've already told you about the girl, Karakin. Her voice keeps saying things in my head. I know she's not real, but she making me break down. I haven't been this depressed since I landed Tai in the hospital for kicking the ball at him too hard."

I chuckled inwardly at the memory, Tai cringing over his 'sensitivity' that Kari accidentally hit with the soccer ball. I was laughing too hard to breathe, but he had to see a doctor and Kari got really upset for a while after that.

"What's it saying to you?" I asked her.

"She's saying that my friends will leave me and that I am too weak." She said. Her voice had gotten much softer and I could barely hear her.

"Kari, you are not weak, and we're not going to leave you. Don't listen to anything that they say. Alright?" Now, why are you hearing all of this?" I consoled.

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with the digiworld and what's happening there now." She said.

I thought of for a moment and though of something.

"You said you've seen her in your sleep?" I asked, remembering the last conversation we had.

"Yes. Every time I sleep I see her." She said.

I sat in silence for a moment. I remembered the dreams that I had, the ones of Tojima and Sheba.

"Did she mention the digiworld?"

"No. She just talks about the darkness. She's starting to scare me, T.k." she answered. Her voice was breaking up slightly and I felt she was close to tears. I felt bad knowing that I could go to her place and comfort her because of my damned leg.

"I don't know what to say, Kari." I said finally.

There was a long silence.

"How's your leg?" she asked.

I smiled.

"I'm doing just fine. I'm walking a little now, so I'll good in a few days I think." I said.

"That's good to hear. I was worried." She said quietly.

Dragonflies flitted in my chest when I heard her say that. I smiled warmly.

"Hey, nothing to worry about. I'm unbreakable." I said.

"Tell that to you hip…and your ribs, and your arm…."

"Okay, I get it. Sticks and Stones, man." I said humorously.

She laughed and my heart flipped.

"I gotta go. I have to run to the store. I'll talk to you later?" she said.

"Yeah. Talk later." I said. "Bye."

"Bye." And she hung up.

I held the phone where it was for a while, staring into space.

I shook my head and smiled. She was really a good girl.

Then I frowned as I thought of what she told me. I didn't know what was wrong with her, but it was beginning to scare her, more than it should probably. I had to find out what it was and help her.

I got up and fell back on the sofa, for I had forgotten that the casted leg couldn't really bend to get up.

"Damn leg." I said to myself and limped back to the kitchen.

---

Sonya looked out the window toward the fields.

Her father had yet to return and her mother hadn't spoken to her since their argument.

'Maybe I'm being to childish.' She thought.

She looked down on the bed at Boots who was huddled in a furry mass at her headboard.

Sonya Smiled.

'Nah.' she shook her head.

There was the sound of a door opening and closing.

Footsteps made their way up the stair and to her door.

Sonya panicked as she realized that Patrick was at her door. She took a deep breath and waited for the shouting.

The door opened and Sonya saw her father standing in the door frame with a tired look and a rifle.

"I'm sorry Sonya, but he's gotta go." said Patrick.

Sonya felt her heart drop.

"Give me the dog, Sonya." He said, stepping forward.

Sonya looked back around at Boots who was looking at the gun.

"But dad." started Sonya.

"Don't, Sonya. I'm tired, I've been drinking, and I've had enough. The dog's gotta go." said Patrick.

Sonya backed up and held Boots around the neck. He looked at her sadly. She saw in his blind eyes was a sort of pleading.

She nodded, understanding.

She stood up and led the dog out of the room and down the stairs Sonya's mom stood up from the easy chair and watched her take Boots outside.

Patrick followed her and shut the door behind him.

Sonya led Boots out into the dusky field a ways from the house.

Patrick loaded the gun and clicked the barrel shut.

Sonya told Boots to stay and walked to Patrick.

"He wants me to do it." She said.

Patrick looked at her.

"He spoke to you?" he said.

"Yes. He doesn't you to do it, he wants me." Said Sonya again and held out her hands to take the gun.

Patrick eyed her wearily.

"I don't know-"

"Let me." insisted Sonya. Her hands shook and her lip began to quiver. Patrick sighed and handed his daughter the rifle.

"The temple is the best place." He said and turned to walk away.

Sonya took the gun and shook. The weight of the cold metal was sickening to her. She turned and looked at Boots with sad eyes. He looked back at her with his own blind eyes.

She sniffed and clicked the barrel.

She kissed Boots on the head and said "I'll miss you. Be good in heaven."

The little dog lowered his head on his paws.

Sonya placed the barrel on his right temple.

"I won't let dad kill you. He never liked you. It would be like murder." She said and pulled the trigger. The dog didn't make a sound as he turned on his side, dead. Sonya sank to her knees, holding the rifle to her chest.

"I loved you, but it was still murder." She began to cry.

Sonya stayed that way for a long time, petting Boots's bloody head.

She looked up at the darkened sky to the slow coming stars.

She stared at the sky, saying a silent prayer for her dog.

After a while, Sonya lay boots in the grass and let the breeze ruffle his fur. She stood and walked home sullenly.

She walked through the door quietly and set the gun against the wall. She made her way up the stairs and to her room. She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling silently.

Patrick and Mairéad walked to the door and peered in at Sonya.

"I'm proud of you Sonya. Youhandled that like a true Ross." Said Patrick proudly. Sonya didn't look at them.

"Honey, you did a good thing for Boots. He's in a better place now." said Mairéad.

Sonya blinked.

"Now, Sonya. You'll get over it. I got over it when I had to put my golden retriever down." Said Patrick.

"You never had a golden retriever." Said Sonya dully.

Patrick coughed nervously.

"You're father is right." Said Mairéad. "You'll get over it. We can get you a new puppy, how's that?" suggested her mother.

Sonya didn't answer. She turned over and faced the wall, not speaking to either her mother or father.

---

(Kari's POV)

There was a knock at the door as I was cutting the vegetables. I put the knife down, wiped my hands, and went to answer the door.

I opened it to see a tall, dark haired man with a business suit and reading glasses on the brim of his nose. His hair was a little disheveled and his eyes had light rings under them. He gave me a grin.

"Hello there. My name is Eric Kasai, I'm T.K.'s Lawyer. You're Kari Kamiya I presume?" He said, extending a hand.

I shook it and let him in.

"Yes, Hi Mr. Kasai, and Sorry I missed you last week. I had errands to run." I said to him.

"That's quite alright. I wasn't in a very fit state anyways. It wouldn't have been a very good interview." He said with a smile. He seemed nice, but there was an air about this guy that I didn't really like. I smelled vodka and cigars on him.

"Are you alright? You don't look to good?" I asked. Really, I was beginning to take T.K.'s words to heart. Mr. Kasai _did_ look like a sleeze.

"Oh, I'm quite alright! Just came back from a celebration, solved a case across town. The family was very pleased!" He explained with a laugh.

I felt my ears lay back somewhat.

"Sit down. Would you like something to drink?" I offered.

"Yes please, some tea if you have any." He requested. I nodded and went to the kitchen to make him a cup.

"So, About Nancy. When did you first find out about her 'violent behavior'?" he asked me, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

"When I was eight. I noticed that she was pretty tough on T.K., but He told me about her hurting him when we were thirteen. He said he had to tell someone about it, so he came to me." I said.

"You must be a very trustworthy friend for him to open up to you like that." He said, writing something on the paper.

I hesitated.

"Y-yeah. I guess." I said, waiting for the water to boil.

"Did you bring to subject up to anyone else? A friend, an adult?" he asked.

"No. He made me swear to secrecy. I've never gone back on my word."

"But he was being beaten at home. Surely that would've triggered you to do something." He asked me.

I was feeling uncomfortable.

"I almost did, a few times. I don't know why I didn't. Something just stopped me." I explained.

"What was it that stopped you?" he pressed on. He had gotten up and entered the kitchen area now.

"I don't' know. Just a little voice saying that if I did, something even worse would happen, so I didn't." I explained. He was standing next to me now. I tensed up and tried to move away.

He took my arm.

"So, an inner instinct told you not to help because something else might happen? Well, maybe you're not so trustworthy after-all." He said, his smile was gone.

I was scared now.

"Let go of my arm, Mr. Kasai." I said. He didn't let go.

"So really, you're a messed up child that couldn't care less if her best friend was being pelted at home, eh?"

I was beginning to panic, I told T.K. I'd be careful, but I fell into Mr. Kasai's plan.

He pushed me against the wall. I struggled, but his grip on me was firm.

He pressed his body up against mine.

"You're a messed up girl, Kari. You outta be punished." He said with a dark smirk.

I gulped and struggled harder. This brought a problem, though. I guess my struggling was arousing him from the growing bulge in his jeans.

I started shaking. I tried to scream and call for help, but he covered my mouth and dragged me to the living room.

"Come on, girlie. You know you want it. You're a very bad girl, aren't you." He said and threw me to the ground. I tried to stand and run, but he was on top of me before I could lift myself.

I felt him taking off my clothes, and I panicked even more.

The phone rang and I tried to reach it in hopes that the person could send help. Mr. Kasai grabbed my wrist and dug it into the ground. The phone continued to ring until the machine answered it.

"_Hey Kari, this is Tai. I just wanted to tell you that Mom has to stay at Grandma's place because she had just gotten sicker. Mom says she'll be okay, but she's gonna stay to be sure. Anyway, I'm over at Izzy's now, so I'll be home in a few hours. See you tonight."_

He hung up and I felt the tears stinging my face. I struggled with great effort against the man, but he had my jeans off already and I felt him grinding his hips into mine.

I feudally tried to close my legs in any effort to keep him away from my virginity. This only aroused him further.

"Come on. I'm sure you put out for T.K., why don'tcha be a nice little girl and help me out, huh?" His voice had become husky. I trembled and he pried my legs apart with a little effort. I tried to scream again, but he slammed his lips against mine.

I tasted blood as he gnawed my lower lip.

I was feeling faint. I barely heard the door slam open and barely felt Mr. Kasai being pried off of me. I took a deep breath and looked up. My dad was at the door, shoving Mr. Kasai out of the house. Mr. Kasai was almost pushed over the railing with the sheer force of dad's anger.

I pulled my self up and staggered behind the couch. I picked up my pants to pull them back on.

"You'd better run you son of a bitch!" I heard dad shout at Mr. Kasai.

I shuddered. I was still shaking; I couldn't pull my jeans over my legs I was shaking so badly. He had come so close to raping me. I was grateful and thanking whoever was looking after me.

I felt dad's heavy footsteps come around the couch. I looked up and felt his hand encircle my arm.

Maybe I thought too soon….

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?! Huh?" he shouted at me.

Did he honestly think I had a part in that?

"Dad! I didn't do anything. He came onto me!" I said.

He didn't listen.

"I thought you were smarter than that! I thought I raised you better than that!" He shook my wrist and I felt the joints shift around sickeningly.

I almost cried.

"I didn't do anything. I didn't' plan anything. He came here to talk about T.K.'s mom, and it just happened." I tried to explain.

"So what? You're putting out to random people then? How many times has that happened? Huh? How many fucking times have you gone behind my back?!" he shouted, dropping me.

I panted, feeling the fear rise in my chest. he wasn't listening to reason, why wouldn't he listen to me?

I looked up at his face and saw his eyes. They were pitch black, not natural at all. Either way, it scared the Hell out of me and I stumbled to my room. He was shouting profanities and curses at me as he stormed down the hall after me. I slammed my door shut and leaned against it, feeling the panic rise in my throat.

Dad banged the door hard.

"Kari! Open the damn door!" he yelled. I tried to calm myself down. He was being too irrational over this, why was he coming after me like this? I'm trying to explain what's going on, but it's almost like he was possessed by something. Thre was another loud bacng on the wood.

"Damn it! Open the door now, before I open it myself!" I didn't doubt he'd try to break the door down.

This was unnatural.

The door shifted open and I found myself stumbling forward from the force of the hit to the door. I went sprawling to the floor.

"Dad! You're overreacting! Please, let me tell you what-"

"Overreacting?! You think I'm overreacting? I'll show YOU overreacting!" He lunged at me.

I had felt a sudden primal instinct leap into me and all I could think of was protecting myself. I rolled out of the way and tried to support myself on the bed. I was still on the floor and I my arm was over the bed for support.

He came at me again when I had felt something under the pillow.

I didn't know what it was, but I pulled it out and aimed it in front of me. He came closer and closer and everything slowed to a crawl as I pulled the trigger and watched dad's scalp fly off. He sank to his knees, his eyes were searching, They turned from Black to their usual joyful brown. His brain was in little pieces on his face and on the ground. He fll forward with a splatter of blood.

I was shaking, staring at the same place where he had been, ready to kill me. It wasn't until then that I realized what I had done. I dropped the gun with a loud clatter on the floor. I swallowed hard only to find I couldn't. I felt hot tears stinging my eyes.

"You see?" i heard a voice.

I looked up and saw Karakin leaning against the door post

"You see what they have done?"she asked. I began to hyperventilate, realizing now, at a full blow, what had happened here.

"The look at you as a whore, or something as dispensable as trash."

"Why...Why did-" i began.

"Honey, who knows why? there asre sick people out there. You should never trust anyone in that case."

"But, Tai...T.K., They're-"

"Both men. think about what has happened to tonight." said Karakina dn paused.

I thought. Is this what they think of me?

Karkin kicked off the frame and walked over to me.

"Kari. You put too much trust in this pig. Who's to say you didn't put too much in everyone else?" she questione me. I was still staing at the ground.

She kneeled and looked me in the face.

"Your worst enemy is the people you trust." I looked at her after she spoke.

"Are you sure you still don't want my help?" she asked. I didn't answer. I tightly wrapped my arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder. I felt her arms encircle my waist. It felt as though my skin was bruning under her touch.

At the moment, I hadn't realized I was physically holding a figer of my imagination.

* * *

Okay, revised and I think it'll fit better with my other chapters. It's not quite as dramatic, but at least it's not blowing my story out of proportion.

Please

Review

Right

Down

Here

\/


	13. At Fault REVISED

Alright, my bad. I missed parts of this chapter.

Hope this is better

* * *

(Kari's POV)

I had Gotten dressed and was sitting against the wall in the living room.

It was 11:00 p.m.

It had been 3 hours since I killed dad and spoken to Karakin.

I had been staring at the wall for about an hour now. I was wearing a loose, black, wool sweater and a pair of jeans. I hadn't showered, the smell of blood still clung to me.

My senses had heightened since the incident. I heard, saw, and smelled everything at a different level. I heard a pair of footsteps coming closer to the door a moment before, so I wasn't startled when Tai came through the door.

He hung his coat up and when he saw me, walked over ad knelt down.

"Hey Kari, what's the matter?" He asked me. I didn't look at him, I didn't answer him, I just stared at the wall opposite me.

"Kari?" he asked again.

I still didn't answer. He looked around, noticing something was off. The sofa was a little out of place and a vase had fallen to the ground. Tai looked back at me.

"Kari, what happened?" He asked quickly, sensing that something had occurred in his absence.

I blinked, but didn't look at or answer him.

"Is dad back yet?" He asked, getting up. He still thought something had happened and I knew he'd pursue it.

He walked around a bit and went down the hall.

I didn't move or show emotion when I heard a sudden cry from the back of the apartment.

Tai ran out a moment later in a panic.

"Kari! What happened to dad?! Quick, we need to call an ambulance!" he shouted and ran to the phone.

He picked it up and dialed the number. He stayed for a moment and he looked at the phone after a second. He had just realized that the line was cut. Karakin had taken the liberty to cut off the phone line to prevent any future mishaps. I didn't understand what she meant, but I let her do it.

Tai put down the phone and looked at me slowly. From the corner of my eye, I could see a hint of fear in his eyes.

He came back and knelt in front of me this time and looked me in the face. I was concentrating on staring ahead of me, but I looked him in the eye after a moment.

"Kari, tell me what happened? Please?" He asked softly.

"It wasn't my fault." I said, almost silently.

"What wasn't your fault?" he asked.

"Mr. Kasai started it, then dad came home." I started to break. "I tried to stop them, it was so hard." I let a tear fall. My face didn't change, but I'm sure my tears told Tai most of the story.

"Mr. Kasai? Who's that? ...Is that T.K.'s lawyer? Did he come here?" Tai questioned further.

I nodded slightly.

"He did this?" he stood up again.

I looked up at him.

"We have to call the police. Do you know where he went?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Alright. My cell phone is almost dead; I'll go to a neighbor and use their phone. Stay here, okay? Don't worry, everything'll be alright." He said and ran out of the house.

"He thinks Mr. Kasai shot dad." I said.

"It's best he thinks that." said Karakin, who was sitting next to me.

I nodded my head and continued staring at the wall.

"Remember what I said, Kari."

I was silent.

"Don't trust any of them."

"Right." I answered.

There was no other sound except for my breathing. Karakin suddenly wasn't there.

Several long moments had passed and Tai came back with our neighbors.

Our neighbors from two doors over were friends of my dad's. Mr. Samuel Bradley was the Manager of the Epi Center downtown. He loves fun and opened the Epi Center not only for his own pleasure, but for a family 'get together' kind of place. His wife, Mrs. Victoria Bradley was a 'stay home' mom. Her son was a member of the High School band and a friend of mine and T.K.'s.

They went to the back of the apartment and I heard gasping from the two.

"What happened here?" I heard Samuel demand.

"I'm not entirely sure. I wasn't here, but Kari seems pretty shaken up." Said Tai. I heard footsteps and saw Victoria out of the corner of my eye. She came up to me and kneeled.

"Kari honey, I need to know what happened." She said. I chose to stare ahead.

"Kari?" she said.

Tai and Sam came out of the back room and Tai came over to me as well.

"I don't think she doesn't to talk right now." He said. Victoria nodded and smiled at me. I still didn't look at either of them.

"Now then, dear, how about I get you to my house and I can fix you something nice, hmm? Would you like that?" she asked nicely. I blinked, still looking at the wall.

"Yes, I think she would. Kari, why don't you go with Victoria while we get things sorted out, okay?" suggested Tai. I nodded and stood slowly. For some reason, It was very painful to move.

They noticed this and Tai took my arm.

I jerked it back and stepped away from him, not looking at him.

"Kari?"

"She's still scared, the poor dear. Come on Kari. Let's go to my apartment and we can have some tea." Said Victoria and gently took my wrist. I winced at the pain from the bruise left there, but didn't say anything.

I let Victoria lead me out while Tai and Sam waited for the police and ambulance.

We entered the house and a wall of scents hit me. The scent of cakes, cookies, and other pastries entered my senses, making me feel sick.

"I'm sure you'll want a shower after all that, won't you honey? It'll make you feel much better." Victoria smiled sweetly.

I looked up at her for the first time that night. She looked me in the eyes and her smile disappeared. Victoria was known for reading people by their looks.

"You poor dear. I'll show you where the bathroom is." She said.

She led me down the hallway on the left to a white tiled bathroom. She walked in and turned on the light, blinding me momentarily.

"Now, I think you can find your way around." Victoria laughed.

"Yes and good shower is just what you need. After that I'll fix you something to-" she stopped when she noticed I had slid down the wall with my knees pulled close to my body.

"Kari? Are you alright?" She bent over and lightly took my arm to help me up. The loose sleeve fell away, revealing my bruised wrist.

She gasped and examined it.

"Oh Dear! What did he do to you?!" she tried to keep her voice down.

She checked my other writs and arms for other marks.

"How something like this happen to such a sweet girl like you?" she muttered. She smiled and let me go. Turning to the tub, Victoria turned on the bathwater and adjusted the temperature.

"You can start undressing. I'll leave as soon as the water's warm enough." She said over her shoulder. I hesitantly pulled the shirt over my head and uneasily pulled off the pants.

I was sore and hurting badly. I found it hard to make any movements.

"I'll take your clothes for you. Make yourself comfortable and get washed up. I'll be back in a little while." Victoria said and left the bathroom, latching the door on her way out. I stayed there a minute, listening to the water run. It made my heart turn.

I slowly walked over and turned off the water as it reached the light watering in the tub and gingerly stepped in the tub. The water made my body tingle and it sent chills up my back. I submerged myself and leaned against the wall.

I relaxed into the feel of the water and closed my eyes. There was absolute silence.

Suddenly, I heard rustling. I strained my ears. It was coming from the apartment next to us. There the sound of a cat yawning, a T.V. going, somebody walking through the kitchen, and then I heard more. There was a sound beyond that. IT was talking, it sounded like Tai, Sam, and Victoria. I listened closely.

"What is it honey? Is Kari okay?" asked Sam.

"I'm afraid not. She has cuts and bruises all over her and she was covered in specks of blood." Said Victoria. I heard someone growling, probably Tai.

"Please, stay calm, Tai. We'll catch the guy." Said Sam.

"Yeah, but the police better get to him first, or he's dead!" Tai shouted. There was the sound of a fist slamming against a wall. In the next apartment, I heard the cat cry out in fright and run across the room. The person in the kitchen jumped and sighed.

I sighed as well and blocked everything out. There was utter silence once more.

After a few minutes, I had my eyes still closed and I was close to sleep. I felt a sudden presence nearby.

"They're nice." I said.

"They **seem** nice." said Karakin, who was leaning in the bathwater across from me.

"They've been good to me and Tai." I said, my eyes still closed.

"So was you father." I felt her move and the water broke from its stillness. Her legs brushed up against mine briefly, and then settled. I cracked an eye open. She was leaning back with her hands locked behind her head.

I sighed.

"Victoria might have an idea what really happened." I said.

"Did you tell her?"

"No. She's just one of those people."

"That may be bad." said Karakin.

I nodded, closing my eye again.

"You better clean up rather than just sitting there. You don't want to miss out on Tea, do you?" She said lightly, and then her presence was gone. I opened my eyes, looking up at the ceiling.

I sat up and began to wash my long hair. I hadn't realized how long it had gotten since the seventh grade when it was cropped short. Now it had reached my waist and felt much thicker than before.

After I'd washed and drained the water, I dried myself off slowly with the fluffy white towel. There was a knock on the door shortly followed by it cracking open slightly.

"Are you ready? I have clothes for you." said Victoria.

I walked over and took them from her and began to dress.

She'd given me a large, woolen, beige colored sweater that hung on my shoulders a little and a pair of jeans.

When I finished, I walked out of the room into the kitchen to find Tai sitting at the island counter with his head in his hands. I blinked and went up to him. He was shaking a little when I approached and he didn't seem to notice me. I wanted to hug him and say that it was okay and things would be better, but I felt Karakin's hand holding me back.

Instead I walked around the counter and leaned against the wall a distance from the other two people. Victoria turned around and smiled at me. She brought over a cup of green tea and handed it to me. I took it and stared into the murky water. She took a cup to Tai who looked up with tired eyes.

He took the tea gratefully and began to drink it. He saw me and stood to come to me.

I flinched when he approached. He stopped, then walked more carefully to me. I didn't look at him.

I nodded. He pulled me into a hug, in which I almost began to panic, but held my composure and let him embrace me.

I saw Victoria smile at us and leave the room. I heard sirens and faintly saw the red and blue lights of the police and ambulance cars. They would be up soon.

I leaned into Tai's embrace and sighed. I felt the tears coming and tried to hold them back, but I couldn't. They fell down my cheeks and onto my hair and clothes.

Tai rocked me back and forth comfortingly. I almost smiled at his kindness.

Almost.

I remembered what Karakin had said, Dad was always good to me, then he did what he did. I pulled back quickly. The suddenness made me lose my footing somewhat and I hit my knees with my back turned to him.

"Kari." Tai started and made a move to me, but I cringed away.

He looked hurt, but I knew he understood. I was scared, I had been beaten and almost raped. I couldn't trust men again for a long time. That's what was going through his mind.

That was true, I was trying to detach myself, lest the same thing happened.

Hell, Dad and Kasai tried, why not Tai, Right?

And why not anyone else either? Maybe Matt, or Davis, or Ken or Cody.

Or T.K….

I saddened even more at the thought.

There was a knock at the door and Victoria went to answer it. She opened the door to find a group of police officers.

"We had a call from this apartment, the caller said there was a body nearby." Said the officer in the front.

Victoria nodded.

"Yes. Two doors down that way." Said Victoria pointing down the hall to our apartment door.

Tai ran to the door and led the officers in.

I stayed where I was, shaking, feeling somewhat childish for acting the way I did to Tai.

Victoria left, then soon returned with a man in a white uniform.

"Kari, this man is going to take you to the hospital. They want to try and help you." She said.

I slowly stood and faced them. The man was in a white ambulance uniform and had a small smile on his face. I blinked and stepped back.

"Now, Kari was it? My name is Teagan Osawa. I work with the hospital. We'd like to take you to St. Mercy's and run a few tests." He said nicely.

I looked at him, feeling suspicious.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, if you've been hurt, we want to be able to help." He answered.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Dear, they only want to help." I didn't answer. I just looked away from their eyes.

Karakin stood next to me, playing with a gold chain entangled in her hand.

"Go with them. This could be fun." She said and disappeared.

I looked back, hesitated, and nodded. Teagan Smiled and led me to the ambulance.

---

(T.K.'s POV)

"Hey T.K., Come on. We're going to the Hospital." Said Matt, shaking me awake.

"What? Why?" I asked groggily.

"It's Tai and Kari. Something's happened." He said.

I jolted upright in the bed, earning a sharp pain in my leg, but I didn't care.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's go." He said and we both quickly left the apartment. I looked at the clock on the dashboard.

12:37.

I sighed. I knew that something was going to happen. I just hoped that Kari was alright. We arrived at St. Mercy's Hospital several minutes later and pulled into the parking lot.

Matt and I hurried through the doors. The smell of Hydrogen Peroxide, rubbing alcohol, and formaldehyde hit my nostrils as we entered.

Matt walked to the main desk to ask the lady for Tai. I stayed and looked around. I noticed people being pushed down the hallways in wheelchairs and felt grateful for the crutches that supported me. The rooms and halls were white tiled. Each room was visible with large glas windows in place of walls and blinds covered some of them. The feeling of the sick and the elderly was all around me. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Matt put his hand on my shoulder.

"This way." He said and led me down the halls to where Tai was. We reached the room and opened the door quietly.

We saw Tai slouched in a waiting chair in the corner of the room. There was a window on the far side of the room that let the moonlight shine through. A white nightstand, drawers, and other chairs were placed throughout the room. Sets of medical equipment were placed in the corner. On the side nearest the window/wall was the bed and upon it was Kari was sitting Indian style.

Her hair hung loosely from her shoulders and over her face, shadowing her eyes.

It was evident that Tai was asleep. Matt walked over to him to wake him. I slowly hobbled over to Kari's side. I sat and she flinched a little.

I was confused and tried to look her in the face.

"Kari? Are you alright?" I asked her. She slowly tilted her head up and showed me her eyes. They were sad and unsmiling.

"Yes." She said and lowered her head once more.

"What happened? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

There was along silence between us before she answered.

"Dad's dead." She said. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Wh-what?"

"Mr. Kasai came to talk about your mother. He tried to rape me, but Dad stopped him." She said, keeping her eyes low. I clenched my fist and growled at the tiled floor.

"Damn Bastard." I muttered.

"He killed your dad?" I asked softly, trying to be careful with my wording.

She shook her head.

"no." she hesitated for a second and shifter her ead away slightly. She looked as though she were looking at something for support. I looked as well, but there nwas nothing there. Kari turned her head back and then looked up at me.

"I did." She said. Her face looked tired and her eyes were sad. I stiffened at what she said.

"You what?" I asked quietly.

"He came after me. I was defending myself." She tried to explain. She looked past me at Matt and Tai.

"They don't know, though."

"Kari, you have to tell them." I said, trying to sound calm.

"I can't. What would they say?" she looked at me desperately. When I didn't answer, she looked down again.

"I thought you'd understand." She said.

I felt my heart sink. I wanted to hold her tightly and take her sadness away right there, though I knew I couldn't.

"Kari, I do. More than anyone else. You know that." I said to her after a while. She lifted her head a little.

"You know what I had dealt with. I never defended myself, God knows why, but you acted on instinct. It's alright." I said, placing my hand on her shoulder.

She was trembling under my touch.

Her eyes shot up and looked past mine. I turned and saw Matt and Tai talking quietly amost themselves. Matt had a look of disgust on his face.

A nurse walked in and smiled at us.

"Kari needs her rest now. You can see her in the morning." Matt and Tai got up and began to leave.

I stood and looked at Kari again.

In the short glance I gave her, I felt my heart crumble and fall apart. Her sad and desperate eyes plead with mine, her hair was loose and tangled, her features were tired.

I gave her on final look in the eyes, trying to tell her it would be okay, then hobbled to the door. Before I shut the door, I glanced at her once more. I heard a voice as I did so.

'Don't tell anyone.'

I blinked, then left.

* * *

Here it is, the Revised version of chapter 13.

**Please review **


	14. Deceitful Darkness

_** READ THIS FIRST PLEASE!**_

**If you didn't get my note, I have revised Chapters 12 and 13 just recently. I did a plot change, so It's a little different. Same chapters, but some different things going on. Please go back and re-read those if you haven't already. The change is really towards the end.**

Now then! Please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Sonya sat on her window sill, silently staring out at the fields. 

She wiped a tear from her face and sniffed.

'I miss him already.' thought Sonya.

The door creaked open and Mairéad walked in with her hands folded in front of her.

"Sonya, honey? Are you alright?" she asked.

Sonya didn't look or answer.

Mairéad sighed.

"Sonya, I know that it was hard. I know it took a lot of courage for you to do it, but these things happen. There's nothing you can do about it."

"I know." came Sonya's dry voice.

"Now, why don't you come down and have a cup of tea with me?" Mairéad offered.

Sonya stayed for a moment, then stood and followed her mother out to the living room.

The girls sat in the large chairs facing each other, a plate with a tea kettle and cup awaiting them.

Mairéad poured the tea and handing a cup to Sonya, who stared down at the leaves at the bottom of her cup.

"You never really told me." Sonya said quietly.

"Hmm?" Mairéad looked up at her daughter and listened.

"About my family. My real family." Sonya clarified.

Mairéad was silent and looked down at her tea.

Sonya looked up at her.

"You said you met my mother before. What was she like?" she asked.

"… She seemed to be a nice lady, fair hair and eyes; she was a reporter in Obiada. Her husband worked in the television station downtown from their home." Mairéad explained.

"What else?" Sonya asked.

"I don't know. She didn't want another child, so she put you up for adoption." Said Mairéad.

Sonya looked back down.

"I have brothers. What about them?"

"Honey, I don't know anything about them.

"One is Matt, and the Other is T.K." Sonya said, stirring her untouched tea.

"How do you know?"

"I've spoken to them." Sonya answered. She saw her mother stiffen a little.

"I called them from the number on the information sheet you gave me." Sonya explained to her.

Mairéad nodded hesitantly.

"I know it's them. I haven't asked, but I know." Sonya continued.

"And I'm sure you're right." Said Mairéad, taking a sip of her tea.

The rest of the morning passed in silence. Sonya set down her tea, gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, and went upstairs to her room.

She walked through the door and felt a sudden chill go down her spine.

"Sonya." Came a voice. Sonya spun around to face it, but could find nothing.

"I can feel your pain." Said the voice. Sonya's heart was beating quickly.

"You have lost a friend, one of many to come, and the betrayal you feel from your parents for selfishly keeping you to themselves." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Sonya questioned, still searching.

"Someone you can trust, a friend." It answered. Sonya shivered.

"There are others much like yourself; hurt, betrayed, needlessly punished."

Sonya swallowed hard and walked deeper into her room.

"They need help, you need help, and I'm here to offer it." It said.

"Where are you?" Sonya asked.

"Closer than your parents, I'd wager." It said. The voice was centered in one direction now. Sonya spun and looked at her window. A Shadow stood behind the curtains, arms folded behind his back.

"I am Shadow. I am a Man who has felt pain such as yours, as Kari's, as T.K.'s, and more." It said. A wind blew the curtains, making the figure distort and move.

Sonya stepped back.

"Sonya, I'm only here to help."

"I doubt that." She said with a frown.

"Hmph, a girl who is virtually mute is trying to stand up to herself." He said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say. You're not fighting, me but yourself. You're in denial, Sonya. You need a friend, you need a mentor, you need someone and you refuse to believe it. You know you're in pain, but deny its intensity."

Sonya stepped back again, but ran into her shut door. She turned to try and open it, but it was locked and wouldn't budge.

"My pain doesn't compare to those around me. I lost my Dog."

"You lost your one and only friend."

Sonya looked over shoulder at him.

"What do you want?"

"To help."

"I mean what do you really want?"

The man chuckled.

"It's like I said, my dear. You can assist me, if you wish. If not for yourself, then for your brother, or his friend Kari who sits in the hospital as we speak?" said Shadow smoothly.

Sonya blinked.

"T.K.'s friend? What happened to her?"

"Follow me, do as I say and I promise you will find out, and you will be able to help."

Sonya knew better than that. She scowled at the man on her window sill, but then thought of her Brother, who had been beaten by their mother, and his friend who was injured in some way she couldn't find out. She knew it was bad, and she wanted nothing than to help them. She didn't like this man, she didn't like the idea of him even talking about this, but her intense need to save another overcame her.

Sonya nodded her head.

She knew the man was grinning behind the curtain.

"Very good. I will speak to you later of what we will do." He said and a wind blew strongly, sending papers flying through the room and the curtains to part and furl wildly. Then,. As soon as the wind came, it was gone, as was the figure.

Sonya stayed staring at the window with a glare.

She would keep her guard up and not fall into any plan he had set.

Unfortunately, she already had.

---

(T.K'S POV)

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. How could this possibly happen to Kari? She had such a good life going for her, then it was suddenly taken away!

It hit me like a grand piano falling from an 18 story apartment complex.

It was almost too much to take, Kari nearly being raped. It was harder to take then one would have thought.

I fell back on my bed and grieved.

The scene played over and over in my head, the shock that hit me when Kari told me.

I knew that if I were there I would have killed Kasai.

'_Chill, dude.'_ I heard a voice.

I sat up.

'_You don't want life in prison and never seeing her again, do you?'_ it asked. I looked at the floor and shook my head.

'_There, then. Isn't there something off with this whole thing?'_ the voice said. I blinked. Frankly, I couldn't believe that I was even listening, but it was slightly consoling.

'_There was no one near you when you heard the voice, was there?' _said the voice.

"There's no one near me now and I'm hearing you." I said to it.

It laughed. I flinched at the loudness.

'_Of course, but you're not a girl. Right?'_ It gave a hint of humor at the end. I scowled.

"Of Course not." I said.

'_Then how do you explain that?'_ it asked. I blinked, thinking.

'_Nope. None of those.'_

I jolted my head up.

"You know what I'm thinking?" I asked it.

'_I'm in your head.'_ Said the voice.

It had taken me a while to register, but I recognized the voice.

"Wait, I know you. You're that guy I've been seeing, aren't you?" I asked it.

''_That guy'? You forget my name already?' _ it laughed again.

"Your name is Tojima, right?"

"_Correct. I'm the little shoulder person that tells you what to do."_ He said humorously.

I quirked an eyebrow.

'_I've, just…never spoken out loud is all."_ He stated.

I nodded.

"You know Something." I stated.

There was a short pause.

'_What are you saying?'_

"What's happening to Kari? She's been seeing something very similar to you." I said.

'_She told you after all?'_

"Yeah. What's happening?"

'_I can't tell you._

"Why?"

'_Maybe you'll find out later.'_

"What does that mean?" I asked.

There was no answer, though. The voice had gone.

"I need serious help." I said to myself then looked at my clock, which read 2:30 a.m.

I sighed and tried to get comfortable for sleep, but it wouldn't come.

I thought about the trip to the digital world that Yolie mentioned. I had a feeling that something would happen, and I didn't think it would be very good.

I found myself staring up at the ceiling with a blank look.

I thought that things would turn out for the better, that there was a light toward the end.

'_I hope you're right.' _Said the voice. I suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion overcome me and I couldn't bring myself too keep my eyes open.

Very soon I had slipped into sleep.

---

(Kari's POV)

I tried to sleep, but couldn't. My eyes wanted to close but they couldn't. I nodded my head into the pillow and shut my eyes.

"Wake up."

My eyes snapped open again.

"Why?"

"You don't need it." Said Karakin.

"What, Sleep? Of course I do! I haven't had it for hours!" I argued, trying to pull the hospital covers over my shoulders.

She pulled them back off and started pacing the room again. I sighed and sat up.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked.

"Something isn't right." She said.

"With what?" I asked.

"Honey, are you alright?" came a voice from the door. Karakin and I looked over at the nurse in the doorway.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked. I looked back at Karakin, but she was gone. I looked at the Nurse.

"No one."

"Get back to sleep. You'll be leaving tomorrow." The nurse then closed the door.

I lay down and tried to sleep, but I ended up just staring out the window to the night sky.

I couldn't bring myself to sleep now. I closed my eyes and thought about Karakin and what she was doing for me. I didn't know why she wanted to help, and I had a feeling that it was going to result in something bad, but I didn't careless then.

I also thought about the things she had said to me before everything had happened.

'_The Harvesters are harmless, you need not fear them.'_

'_You __**don't**__have to be afraid of these creatures. They can do you no__**harm.**__'_

'_The only thing that you should be __**wary**__ of...__** Is me**__.'_

I opened my eyes to the window at this thought. Why had she threatened me if she wanted to help?

'Maybe I'll find out. Maybe she's not as evil as I had thought.' I said in my head and closed my eyes, feeling sleep finally wash over me in darkness.

-

_I opened my eyes and found myself running through a plain at incredible speed. I felt like a cheetah chasing a gazelle, or a Lion proudly and swiftly flying across her terrain._

_I couldn't hold back the grin that had spread on my face. For the first time in a long time, I felt free. I felt like I could do anything. I saw a movement from the corner of my eye and I glanced over to see Karakin running beside me. Our hair flew back and our grins matched. It seemed as though I was running beside a mirror, our movement we exactly the same, though her gaze remained ahead. I looked forward once more and caught another movement. _

_There was a large Black lion-like creature running beside us. His eyes were a Golden yellow color and he wore golden armor and chain mail on his arms, legs and torso. A large Axe was mounted on his back, swinging with his shoulder's movement._

_I looked over again and noticed that Karakin had disappeared. In her place was another lion with a golden tone and a thick brown mane. His eyes were older and wiser. His armor covered only his torso and shoulders, which, attached, seemed to be large blades pointing to the sky. A figure of a crown was carved below his left eye._

_I had also noticed that we were being followed by two others, though I couldn't make out their features since they were behind us. _

_We sprinted across the field with invigorating haste. There seemed to be nothing in the world that could stop us. I felt different and looked down at myself._

_I wore baggy black chain-mail jeans and tall black soldier styled boots. I wore opened backed armor with a symbol of a pentagram entangled with a large cat paw on it. I felt a weapon cling to my back on old leather straps. It didn't weigh me down though. _

_It took me a long time to realize that I was running with four Blood Harvesters. The Black one beside me was Jaganu, the Fire clan leader Gennai had told us about. I didn't recognize the others, and I didn't feel anything other than power beside them. I felt as though I were one of them, a part of there clan. _

_I never knew how thrilling it would be to be on the other side of the battle. For some reason, they didn't seem like the bad guys to me._

_I sighed as everything went black one more._

_---_

I opened my eyes with a slight smirk on my face. I don't know why I felt so dark, but I did. The sun was shining through the window on my face, heating it greatly. Today was going to be an interesting day I knew.

* * *

Please review.


	15. Ode to the Dark

Sorry for the delay, Final just finished.

Enjoy!

* * *

(Kari's POV)

The doctors had cleared me and recommended ibuprofen for the pain, quite obviously the best they could do. Frankly, I think this could have been solved by a monkey with a bottle of Motrin, but it's not my call.

Tai picked me up and we left the apartment for home. I stared out the window the whole way there.

Tai looked at me uneasily.

"Kari? Are you alright?" he asked. I didn't answer.

He sighed a little and looked back at the road.

"Mom couldn't make it last night because of the weather, but she'll be home when we get there." He said.

I nodded slightly.

"Kari. Is there something you want to talk about? Anything at all?" he asked me worriedly.

I shook my head after a moment.

"I know that whatever happened last night must have been terrible for you, and I want you to know that I and the others will be there if you want to talk about it. Okay?"

"I'm fine, Tai. You don't need to go out on a limb for me." I said.

"I'm your brother, I'm supposed to go out on a limb." He said playfully. I smiled vaguely, then stopped.

We drove on in silence.

We reached the apartment and we walked to our neighbor's door.

"The police are investigating the crime scene, so we have to stay here for a little bit." Explained Tai. I nodded and we opened the door.

Mom was pacing the room with short, quick steps. She looked up at us as we passed the door way and she ran to me.

"Kari! Are you alright?" she asked, holding my shoulders and looking me in the face. This startled me a little and I flinched back.

"I'm fine mom." I said.

She breathed a sigh of relief and hung her head.

"Good. I'm glad." She said with a smiled.

"can I take a shower now? I need to change." I said, slipping away from my mother's grasp.

"You go on ahead, honey." Said Victoria from behind her. She smiled down at me warmly. I looked at mom before I passed and I saw something in her eyes. It looked like doubt, maybe fear.

I shook my head and entered the bathroom and locked the door. I turned the water on and let it heat up to temp. I sat on the edge of the tub and sighed. As I did so, I heard the cat next door scratching the furniture and it's owner yell at it. I heard cars buzz by and sirens go off from the police cars. Dogs barked not too far away. I assumed it was a K.9 unit searching our house.

Among this, I heard Tai, Mom and Victoria speaking.

"I talked to the police. They said they found Mr. Kasai." Said Mom. There was a sigh from Victoria.

"Good. That man was really no good." She said.

"The took him in for questioning, and they said he claims he hadn't shot dad." Said Tai grimly.

"What do you mean?" asked Victoria.

"They're looking for more evidence that Mr. Kasai had done it, but, if not, they would look at Kari." Said Mom sadly.

"What? Why would she do such a thing? How could they possibly believe it was her over that scoundrel?" exclaimed Victoria.

"She was the only other one there." Explained Tai. "She refuses to tell anyone about it."

"She had only just gone through a terrible ordeal! Don't just blame her for something she doesn't wasn't to discuss!" argued Victoria.

"They're not, Victoria. They're just saying that if there is no evidence that Mr. Kasai really killed Mr. Kamiya, then they'll take Kari into questioning. She's the only one who really knows what happened." Came Sam's voice suddenly.

"I know, but it just seems so unfair!" Victoria seemed to pout.

"It is, but we'll just have to help her through it." Said Sam comfortingly.

"Mrs. Kamiya?" came a strange voice.

"Yes officer?" answered mom.

"We would like to speak with you." He said and there was a short silence, followed by the door shutting closed.

I tuned out and undressed, noticing that the water and heated in my 'absence'.

I felt the beads of water slide down my skin, roughly massaging my sore muscles.

"Do you think they Know?" I asked.

"Perhaps. We'll find out." Said Karakin. I could feel her bare back brush against mine.

Then she was gone. I finished washing myself and dressed again. I entered the living room to find Tai, Sam and Victoria sitting at the Island counter quietly. They looked up at me, but didn't make eye contact. I felt my arm twitch. I remembered Yolie's phone call earlier and I started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" asked Tai.

"The others wanted to go somewhere today and they invited me along. I just figured I'd go and get my mind off of things." I said, shrugging.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" chirped Victoria. "You children go and have fun now."

"I'll go with you." Said Tai, knowing what I was talking about. We waved to Sam and Victoria then left. We spotted mom by our door with her hands over her mouth.

"Mom? What's the matter?" I asked.

"I just can't believe he's gone." Said mom. Tai and I put a hand on her shoulders.

"You kids go play or something. The police won't want you in the way." She said and ushered us off.

We walked down the hall and out of the building.

"So, where are the other digidestined meeting?" Tai asked.

"At Cody's house." I answered.

"Kari…are you sure you want to go?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Yeah." I said blankly.

He looked at me silently, but continued walking.

We went in silence down several streets to Carlos St. where Cody lived.

There were more houses than apartments in this area. Cody had moved into one of the houses when his mom got a raise. She didn't like where they were already, seeing that the crime rate was abnormally high there.

We reached a brown and white house a little down the road and knocked on the door. There was rustling somewhere beyond the door and was then opened by Yolie.

"Hi! We're glad you could come, guys! We were getting ready to leave!" She said enthusiastically.

I nodded and we stepped through.

I smiled slightly at the humble appearance of the room. It was like an old shrine for fallen samurais more than a living room. Cody and his mother were very much into ancestry.

Yolie led Tai and me through the house to Cody's room where we were greeted by the other digidestined.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Asked Davis.

I tilted my head slightly and looked at Tai. He made a 'shush' gesture and shook his head. I nodded and greeted them back.

"Everything's been fine." I said. The words came easier than they should have.

I looked around and saw that Davis, Cody, Yolie, and Ken had all shown up. I smiled, thinking about the old days momentarily. I thought sadly of how T.K. wouldn't show up this time, though.

"I'm going to stay behind this time, guys. Good luck in there, and be careful." Said Tai. We nodded

"Well, if everyone's ready, let's go!" said Davis loudly. He held his digivice to the screen and was sucked through the monitor. Everyone else followed through the portal.

I felt the familiar tingling sensation as I passed through the digital portal. We all ended up landing on our faces in a clearing, like usual. We shook it off, however, and looked around us.

There was a faint rustling in the bushes beside Davis. We leaped away and from the bushes came Veemon, Gatomon, Armadillomon, Patamon, Wormon and Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon!" Yolie was the first to shout and ran to her digimon.

The rest of us followed suit. I embraced Gatomon tightly with a happy smile.

"Kari! How are you! I've missed you so much!" She purred into my hair.

"I've been good." I said, snuggling into her fur.

Gatomon pulled away and leaped out of my arms.

"How are you all?" I asked.

"We've been better." Said Veemon.

"Those blasted clouds aren't letting any light through! The villages and towns can't grow any food." Said Armadillomon.

"Digimon have resorted to hunting other digimon down. By now it's either that or die of starvation." Said Hawkmon.

"How terrible." Said Ken.

"We need your guy's help." Said Patamon.

"That's why we're here." Said Cody.

"Ah. Digidestined. You made it." Said Gennai from behind us.

"Hey Gennai." We greeted.

"Where's T.K?" asked Gennai, noticing his absence.

"He couldn't come." I said.

"Too bad. But we can't dwell on the subject now. There are Blood Harvesters in this area. I saw a few on my way here, so we must make haste."

He hurried passed the bushes to a small trail leading through the trees. We followed, finding it hard to keep up with his pace.

After a short while, we arrived at Gennai's lake. He opened the door and we entered. I heard something in the brush behind us as we entered the house. I turned to look and saw a flash of metal and fur. I stayed there, string, until Gennai ushered me inside.

We gathered around in the living room and watched as Gennai paced the room.

"Gennai, what is it?" I asked.

"Megara. The woman I showed you when you last came here. She's terrorizing the Forest Regions." He said.

"The forest regions?" we questioned.

"Yes. The digital world is divided into three main regions; the Forest Region, Water Region, and the Mountain Region. They've all lived harmoniously, and now Megara is trying to tear them apart."

"Why?"

"Who knows?" said Gennai sadly.

There was a pause in the room.

"There's word that she's in this area with the Blood Harvesters." Gennai Continued. "She's using them to capture and slaughter innocent digimon. It's barbaric; it's as if she does it for pleasure."

"What a witch." Stated Yolie, obviously feeling upset.

"And I see you've met up with your partners." Said Gennai, changing the subject.

"Yeah. We were in another region when you came last time. Sorry." Said Patamon, ears drooping.

"It's okay. Nothing really happened." Said Ken with a smile.

There was a roar from outside.

"Stay quiet, everyone." Gennai whispered.

Everyone fell silent.

There was the sound of clinking metal, growling, and paws on grass.

The sounds continued for several minutes. It sounded as though they were searching for something.

I felt the pendant grow hot and I clutched it in y fist. I was staring out the window into the lake surrounding us, listening to the sounds. The others had gradually lowered themselves below the window views. It wasn't until the noises stopped when I realized that Gennai was watching me critically.

"What?" I questioned him.

"Nothing." He said. He sounded suspicious. I couldn't imagine why he would, but it made me uneasy.

"What was that?" asked Cody.

"A Pack of Blood Harvesters. They've been hangin' around here for a while now. I think they know you're here."

"Are they looking for us?" asked Cody.

"I think so. We believe that Shadow knows about you." Gennai answered.

"What would he want with us?" asked Davis.

"He may see you as a threat and want to remove you."

The others swallowed hard and looked at one another. My arm twitched again. Gennai noticed and raised an eye brow.

"What?" I asked again. He paused this time the shook his head.

"It's nothing."

'_Damn right it's nothing.'_ I thought bitterly. I stopped and mentally slapped myself. What was I getting so worked up over?

Ken looked over at me, sensing my irritation.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

I nodded.

"Gennai, what else can you tell us about Shadow?" asked Cody.

"There's not much else that I know about, Cody. I know that he leads the Night Walkers and Blood Harvesters, and I also know that he brought many other creatures into our world. Actually, we've just found out that with the creatures came humans." Gennai answered, holding his chin.

"What?" we stated.

"Yeah. In their world, everything lives together. Not quite as harmoniously as us, but they're in the same realm. Along with the creatures came human settlements and migrations. They're just the same as you, only they live in a more medieval sort of culture."

I watched the others' responses. They seemed confused, and some of them frightened.

"You said something else came out, too. What was it?" asked Yolie, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Well, from what we've counted, there are centaurs, Sanchen, Liken Throats, Giants, Pixies, Faeries, Gnomes, Golems, elves, dwarves, and much more." Listed Gennai.

"So, it's like a fairy tale come to life." Stated Ken.

"In a way, only they're not as adorable as they've been depicted in children's stories. They're more cutthroat than the Night Walkers."

"Makes sense." I said, more to myself than to the others. However, they seemed to have heard me.

"How does it make sense?!" exclaimed Davis.

"They come from the World of Darkness. It only makes sense that there'd be fairies acting packs of Werewolves and Zombies running around. If they're as bad as Gennai says, we may have trouble fighting them." I said, resting my head on my fist on the window sill.

"How hard can it be to fight a pixie?" Davis laughed.

"Like breaking water." I said. I didn't look at any of them. I just stared out the window into the surrounding water, listening for any other sounds from above.

"Blunt, but she's right. They may not be in their realm anymore, but they've made this place their new territory. They'll fight hard and even try to kill you if the chance arises." Gennai continued after me.

"I still can't imagine that fighting a pixie would be much trouble." Said Ken, leaning back in the sofa with his hands behind his head.

There was another sound. It was up on the surface. It sounded like something was pawing at the rocks by the water. I looked up to the sound.

"Now then. I hate to let you out with all this trouble going on, but I suspect that they'll be coming down here to find you next." Said Gennai.

"Yeah. Thank you Gennai." Said Davis. The others nodded and headed to the door. I was still in place, looking up to the sound. They had not heard it.

"Kari, come on." Said Yolie.

I didn't move. Yolie stopped and looked at me.

"Kari, what is it?"

"Can you hear it?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Hear what?" asked Yolie. They looked up at the glassy surface and apparently didn't see anything for they looked back down at me, then at each other.

My arm twitched again.

The sound I heard was a low growl. It sounded like a Lion. My heart leaped in my chest. I had no idea why, but I felt excited. I almost hoped that they'd find us. I mentally slapped myself again for the thought.

We waved goodbye to Gennai and exited the house. The water parted and we walked up the stone pathway to the surface.

I saw a movement from the corner of my eye and looked top the right. There was a rustling in the grass, then a Large animal jumped up at us.

We yelled out in surprise and ran.

I glanced at the cat and saw that it was a panther with black and gold armor. It stood on two legs and wielded a staff in its massive paw.

I didn't get to see much more detail because I was trying to run with the others. Veemon looked up at Davis as we ran and they grinned.

"Digi Armor energize!" Davis shouted.

Veemon was surrounded by a light momentarily, then was replaced with Flamedramon.

He skidded to a halt and turned to face the Panther.

"Fire Rocket!" He cried and bursts of flames erupted from his fist and collided with the Panther's side. It flew a few feet away and landed on it's feet.

Another cat came from the brush and came towards us. I was the only one to notice, apparently, for the others had stopped and turned to cheer the fight rather than continue running.

It was a great golden/red lion with a long, flowing brown mane. It was very muscular and wore shoulder armor with blades sticking from the top of each shoulder. His eyes were a deep Earthy green and looked forward wisely. A black, upside down crown was carved beneath his eye.

I blinked and realized that he was the same Blood Harvester I had seen in my dream the night before.

"Go Flamedramon! Kick that Cat's furry black butt!" Davis cheered.

He didn't see the Blood Harvester walked closer to where we were standing. I was watching him when Cody looked up at me. He followed my gaze and gasped. **"**Armadillomon, Digivolve!" He shouted.

Armadillomon saw the Lion and nodded. A beam of light surrounded the little digimon and was soon replaced with Ankylomon.

Ankylomon slashed at the Lion with his tail. The Lion jumped away from the tail and landed behind Ken.

Ken turned around and before he could do anything, he was picked up and thrown aside from the collar. Ken hit his head on a rock several feet away, making a soft 'thud'.

Yolie and Wormon gasped and ran to Ken. Hawkmon in the meantime had digivoled into Halsemon and tackled the Lion. Ankylomon followed suit and they pushed the Blood Harvester back a ways.

Flamedramon Jumped back landed beside Davis.

"These things are tough." He said, panting a little.

"They're cats, they've got energy." I said.

"Kari?" Gatomon looked up at me expectantly. I hesitated for a second, then pulled out my digivice.

"Digiarmor energize!" I shouted and Gatomon, too, was surrounded by a light.

Before the light disappeared, Nefertimon leapt from the ground and pounced on the oncoming Panther.

Suddenly, three Large Bobcat creatures jumped from the trees and attacked Ankylomon. He swatted and sung at the cats, but they refused to stop biting and scratching at him.

Halsemon was distracted by this and was then hit aside by the Lion. Flamedramon had already sprinted back into the fight alongside Nefertimon. Davis, Cody and I stood with our backs to each other, watching the two fights.

The Lion, I noticed, had suddenly disappeared. Halsemon took flight to find him, but had apparently lost sight of him. Instead, he flew to Ankylomon, who was still having trouble fighting of the Bobcats.

"Tempest Wing!" He shouted and two red blades of light flew from his wings and hit one of the cats in the back, making it fall.

The Panther was holding off both Flamedramon and Nefertimon succefully. He carried a Club in one Paw and used his free one to slice at Flamdramon.

He hit Flamedramon and set him skidding a few yards away. The digimon was worn out by then and de-digivolved back to Veemon.

"Veemon!" Davis called out in concern and ran to his partner.

The Panther sliced at Nefertimon with the club and barely missed her. I held onto the pendant, praying that we'd get away from the Cats in one piece. As I did this, one of the bobcats scratched at Ankylomon's eyes and he cried out in pain.

"Ankylomon!" Cody ran to his digimon.

"Are you alright?" He called.

The panther clubbed Nefertimon in the leg, making her fall from the air. She landed on her side and reverted back to Gatomon.

I gasped and sprinted to her and took her in my arms.

"Gatomon, are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded weakly. Her strength had deteriorated somehow.

The same thing seemed to have happened to the other digimon.

Ankylomon looked exhausted and finally fell to the ground and reverted to Armadillomon, same with Halsemon. The bobcats reared back in a strait line, all facing the two digimon. The Panther was on all fours and was pacing around us.

It made a sudden leap at Davis with its claws ready to sink into his skin. However, the cat was punched away by Stingmon.

He came as a surprise to us and we turned around.

Ken was standing, painfully rubbing his head and clutching his digivice. Yolie was at his side holding onto his arm in concern.

The Panther looked at the insect digimon angrily and ran at him with his club.

I watched on eagerly. For another brief second, I didn't know who I wanted to win. I was excited again, I felt like I wanted the Panther to win, Yet Stingmon was my friend. My thought was interrupted when I felt a presence behind me.

I turned my head and looked up at the Lion who was staring back down at me. His face and features were shadowed slightly, but his eyes were as bright as though they were in the sun.

I stared him in the eye for a long time. He never said or did anything, just stared back. My hair hung lightly in my face and on my shoulders. There was a sudden wind that blew it aside, though. The Lion looked in the direction the wind was blowing from. Suddenly it stopped.

The other Blood Harvesters stopped what they were doing and looked, too. There was a thick silence. The sky was dark and contrasted greatly with the mountains in the distance and the highlights of the grass and water.

Suddenly, the clouds began to spiral and form a sort of tunnel. Pitch Black clouds floated from the tunnel the ground and condensed in front of us. They then dispersed to reveal a Woman of medium high with Long black hair and she wore shoulder plates made of bone and a large blade was produced from one of the shoulders. Her clothing resembled a Belly dancer's with thin shawls and skimpy shirt.

I immediately clicked a name when I saw her.

"Megara." I muttered.

She wore a cruel smile as she looked around at us.

"Why, you must be the digidestined I've heard so much about!" She said wickedly.

We glared back at her with distaste.

"And how are the children this morning? Shouldn't you be back with your Mommies and Daddies?" She sneered.

I felt my hair begin to rise with anger. Gatomon rose from my arms weakly and stood in front of me protectively.

"Gatomon, no!" I protested.

"Megara, What do you want?" She shouted at the woman.

"Only to see why they're in MY territory and to remove them. Not that it's any of your concern." She said with a smile.

"YOUR territory?" I said involuntarily.

Megara looked over at me with a scowl.

"And just which one are you? Light I suppose. The only one brave enough to talk back to me, I see." She smirked.

I scowled at her.

'I hate this bitch.' Said Karakin in my head.

"You know her?" I thought to her.

'Unfortunately. She's stupid, but she's dangerous. Keep on your toes.'

I nodded my head.

"Hey lady! What are you doing to the digital world?" shouted Yolie.

Megara leaned heavily on her foot and put a hand on her hip.

"What do you mean?" She asked with lidded eyes.

"You're destroying the Agriculture of the Digital world and you're ruining the once peaceful lives of the Digimon." Said Gennai, who had walked up behind her.

She didn't turn to acknowledge him. She blinked slowly and her smile grew slightly wider.

"Gennai. How are you?" she asked.

"No better than you. Please leave." Gennai answered darkly.

Her smile faded. She raised a brow and rolled her eyes.

"Is that how you treat a lady?" She agued childishly.

"What lady?" Davis retorted.

She was about to answer, but then stopped. She looked forward as though she wereliste4ning to something, then grinned.

"Very well, Gennai." She said. A shroud of Black mist began to encircle her legs and move up her body.

"Wait! Not until you tell us why you're here!" I said angrily. I noticed the others look at me, a little startled at my outburst.

Megara's grim became a smirk.

"Why is the sky grey? Why are there monsters in this world? Why is the world going to be shrouded in darkness soon?" She asked as though confirming my demand.

Our eyes widened.

"Yes. I could tell you I suppose." The cloud ceased and she stepped toward us. I took Gatomon in my arms and stood abruptly.

"We let the creatures into your world as an army."  
"Army?" questioned Cody.

"Yes. Although we can easily take control of the worlds on our own, we would like to watch the battle erupt between man and monster."

"What about the sky? What's so great about covering the sun?" I asked.

"A sign of the Master's Power. He can block the power of the sun, which means he can block the power of light. You may not have noticed, but your 'digimon' have fallen quite easily. The darkness drains their energy in every battle." Said Megara with a laugh.

"But that's not fair!" Shouted Ken.

"Oh, QUIT whining! Who gives a damn about fair?" Megara snarled.

"Why do you want to cover the worlds in darkness?" Asked Gennai.

"Didn't I already answer that? Every source of darkness is under our control. We rule three already, we're now looking to this place for a good source of 'entertainment'." She said in irritation. "However, children, this isn't your world." She said.

There was a pause between us. I looked at her questioningly. She looked at me and seemed to single me out.

"You don't belong here, you don't live here, your 'friends' don't really even exsist! Why are you so concerned about something that has nothing to do with you?!" she seemed to be very aggravated.

"I dunno. Maybe it's because of curs like you that the worlds are becoming disoriented." I said involuntarily. I hadn't meant to say that. It felt as though Karakin had taken over my speech.

Megara and the other were taken aback.

"What did you say?"

"Need I stress it for you?" I growled.

She roared and stared me down. She looked like she was about to attack, but then a hint of realization hit her face.

She relaxed and threw her back laughing.

"Very well! I'll play your game. I'll see you in the arena." She said and then was gone in a cloud of black mist.

I remained standing there with Gatomon in my arms, glaring at the spot where she had stood. Then I felt myself relax and the anger leave me. It had been as though I was possessed for a moment.

I blinked and looked back at the other digidestined. They were staring at me as if I had sworn off a teacher.

I looked at Gennai, who stared at me with a suspicious scowl.

I raised a brow and began to walk away. I noticed the armor of the Cats in the brush, waiting for us to drop our guard.

"Uh, we should probably get going." Said Cody.

"The Blood Harvesters are probably still around. So Be careful." Said Gennai.

We walked in silence to the Digital gate. I felt the tension and gazed that the others were giving me.

I heard a sudden movement a ways away. It sounded like paws. Maybe a group of something running.

I narrowed my eyes and continued on. We almost reached the gate when I heard a twig snap. I turned my head to the sound and stopped. Gatomon must have heard, for she looked as well.

"What is it?" Asked Ken.

"You hear that?" I asked.

Gatomon's ears twitched.

"It sounded like something in the bushes." She said.

"We'd better hurry then." Said Ken, taking out his digivice.

We arrived at the gate and were ready to go through. We said farewell to our digimon.

Davis was the first to get sucked through the gate.

The others soon followed, but I hesitated for a moment. I looked into the trees and saw a faint outline of a tall, skinny, furry dog figure in the shadows a distance away. I felt a chill go down my spine when I realized what it was.

The nightwalker stood in the shadows staring at me with glinting eyes. I locked eyes with it for a moment, then was pulled through the gate to the real world.

* * *

It'll take a little bit to come up with the next chapter, but I'm going Snowboarding tomarow, so I think I'll find some inspirtation.

Please, PLEASE Review!


	16. A Little Weird

First of all I would like you to know that I am very sick right now. I was in a bad state when I did my last chapter and let me tell you, not all of my chapters are five star. Alright?

Second, I am introducing a couple new characters here that are based off of real people. Bet you can't guess which one is **me**?

Enjoy

* * *

We stepped through the gate and were greeted by Tai. 

"Hey, where are the digimon?" He asked.

"They had to stay behind to help Gennai out with the area." Said Davis.

"So what did you learn?" Tai asked.

"Shadow blocked the sun as a sign that he can block the light. It's like a show of power or something." Said Yolie.

"Everything that entered the Digital world, like the Night Walkers and Blood Harvesters, were sent there as an army for Shadow." Added Ken.

"An army? For what?" Questioned Tai.

"To take over the worlds and cover them in darkness. They want to rule" answered Davis.

Everyone went silent and looked to the ground.

"Anything else?" Asked Tai, not looking up.

There was a short pause, then Davis spoke up.

"Yeah, We found out Kari can pick a cat fight." He said humorously.

Tai looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she really mouthed of to Megara." Said Cody. I crossed my arms to keep them from twitching.

"She pissed me off." I mumbled.

Tai grinned.

"Gee Kari, I wouldn't have thought you'd try and actually pick a fight with the bad guys."

"Well Come on! Who wouldn't get pissed at her explanation?" I said.

"We know Kari. It's a big deal, and we're all upset about it. Just try and cool down, okay?" Said Ken.

"That's not it." I mumbled, looking away.

They didn't here and continued discussing Megara and Shadow. I tuned them out sat silently. Finally I got up to walk around.

"Where are you going?" Asked Yolie.

"Just to walk a bit. I need to clear my head."

They nodded and let me leave.

I left the house and began to walk around, taking in the cooling July Air.

'_What's the Matter?'_ asked Karakin in my head.

"She's lying." I answered.

'_I know.'_

"What do they really want?" I asked.

'_I don't know.'_

"Shouldn't you though?"

'_I know much, but not everything.'_

"Of course."

I stopped walking.

"Karakin? Who is Megara? How do you know her?" I asked.

There was a short pause.

'_We worked together once. We never liked each other very much.'_ Karakin answered.

"What did you do?"

'_You'll see later. Come on. It's getting cold.'_

"But it's 68 degrees."

'_Yeah, it's getting cold. Let's go.'_

I turned around and went back in the house to join the others.

---

"Sonya dear? What's wrong?" asked Mairéad.

Sonya didn't answer. She continued to stare out the window blankly, like she had for the past hour.

"Sonya?" Mairéad tried again.

Sonya shook her head a little, keeping quiet and continueing to stare.

"Well then, at least come and have something to eat. You haven't had anything to eat at all today or last night." Insisted Mairéad.

Sonya blinked and nodded.

Mairéad sighed at her failed attempt to speak to her daughter and left the living room.

Sonya rested her head on the window sill and sighed.

'T.K. and Kari are hurt or in trouble. What else is going to happen to them? Can I really help?' she thought to herself.

"Yes you can." Came a male voice. Sonya shot her head up and turned around.

Shadow stood against the opposite wall with his hands crossed.

Sonya stood quickly and held ground.

"Why are you here?" She asked the man.

"To give you your first task." He said with a smile.

Sonya turned her head slightly and looked him over suspiciously.

"I want to you go to T.K and Kari in Japan. Meet them, befriend them, learn about them." He said promptly.

"Go to-. But Shadow, My parents would never allow me to leave Ireland, or the TOWN for that matter!" Sonya argued.

Shadow shrugged.

"Find a way to sway them. Make something up if you have to." He said matter-of-factly.

Sonya looked at him sternly. "Shadow, I will not lie to my parents so I can go on a fool's errand for some dark man who's afraid of a little sunshine."

Shadow's eye twitched visibly.

"Sonya, you don't have to lie if you don't want to….You said you've never been to school, ask to join there." Suggested shadow.

"What? They'll never let me go half way across the world to take lessons." Said Sonya, crossing her arms.

"Why would you want me to travel so far to meet them anyway? I could easily do that on the phone, or through letters or Email." She told him.

"Not soon enough to learn about them"

"What do you want me to learn? Are you spying on them or something?" Sonya growled a little. She was startled at her own aggression toward the man.

Shadow smiled gently.

"I've told you before, They're hurt, they're in trouble. You must learn more about them so you can find a way to help them." He softly. "And besides. I'm sure you'd love to see your real family for yourself, wouldn't you?"

Sonya looked away and began fiddling with her necklace.

"I know you do. Your words say no, but your body says yes. Come now, Sonya. Go to your brother, help him, console him, be his sister." Said Shadow kindly. She tried to find a break in his words, a signal to show that it was a trick of some kind.

She made a mental note to step in front in front of a bus later.

"I'll do it." She said. "But how can I go?"

Shadow walked up to her. Sonya's face slowly turned into what looked like a pout or scowl as he came closer. He stopped a few feet in front of her and pulled a pamphlet from his sleeve and handed it to her.

She took it carefully and read the title.

**DUBLIN HIGH SCHOOL FOREIGN EXCHANGE PROGRAM**

Sonya shook her head.

"Shadow, foreign exchange programs are only for kids in school. I'll never pull this-" she looked up to find that he was gone. "-off."

She pouted and sat roughly on the window sill and began to flip through the pamphlet. She raised an eyebrow when she came to a highlighted area and her jaw dropped.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' She thought as she hit her eyes with her hand.

(30 minutes later)

"The program allows students unable to attend the school here to go to another school."

Sonya explained to her parents.

The pair were looking through the little book in confusion.

"It's not that you're unable to go, sweetheart." Started her mother.

"We don't let you because of the nonsense they teach nowadays." Finished Patrick gruffly.

"Yes…but mom, dad, if you don't let me get an education, I'll never truly make it in this world. You can't get anywhere without a high school diploma anymore." Sonya reasoned.

"You can get enough by staying here." Patrick said shortly.

Sonya held back a groan.

"But dad, I don't want to stay here. I want to go out and make friend, explore a little, learn something different." She said, emphasizing her words.

Mairéad looked up at Patrick. "Patrick, she has a point. She needs to go to school. And we have denied her much freedom outside the town." She said.

"No. Absolutely not." Said Patrick.

"But Patrick."

"If she want to go so bad, she can go here. But I will not pay to see her off across the world like Amelia Lockhart and suddenly hear the end of it."

"Is that really what you're afraid of, dad?" asked Sonya, doubting his statement.

Patrick paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say.

"Dad? Please?" Sonya gave Patrick a pair of sad eyes.

His face softened slightly, then he hardened again and coughed.

"This booklet here says that you need to stay with another family in the country. Who do we know in Japan that will have you?" He argued.

He looked at Mairéad.

There was a short silence.

"I know someone." Sonya spoke up.

---

(T.K.'s POV)

I walked around the living room in a sad and sorry attempt to exercise my legs.

I had refused to use my crutches, even under the pressure that Matt what giving me and him not wanting to take me to the hospital again.

I pretty much just rolled my eyes at him and kept limping.

"So, I hear Tai and the others went to the digital world today." Said Matt.

"Yeah. Yolie had called and told me about it. They were going to find out more about Shadow." I said.

"I hope they'll be alright. From what you told me before, it's sounding pretty rough there for the Digimon." Matt looked up at the ceiling, a worry crease forming between his eyes.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. We've been through much worse." I said.

"I know, but something just feels off about this whole thing. I just know that something is going to happen and we might not be able to change what ever it is. It scares the hell out of me, you know?"

I slowed down, then continued.

"Yeah, I do." I thought about Kari and how the incident with her dad will never be changed.

"Oh, Hey! T.K. I totally forgot! Social Services called about where to house you." Matt said with a grin.

"Oh really?" I asked unenthusiastically. "And what is so intriguing about this call that is making you grin like that?"

"They said that since you can still get a stable job and are of age, you're able to keep the apartment for yourself and live on your own!" Said Matt excitedly.

I nearly fell over at the news.

"Are you fucking serious?!" I shouted.

"Yeah, dude. Mom's account automatically switches to you, too. Remember, several years ago when she signed up for that Family Benefit deal? Well it's been transferred and is accessible to you now! After all, that's pretty much what the program is for." Said Matt. "So, ya up to it?"

"Hell yes!" I shouted happily

"Hey what about mom?" I asked, the question suddenly coming to my head. "Any news on her?"

"Nothing other than their going to keep her in prison a while longer. I don't know what they'll do with her after that, but don't worry. They won't let her near you."

I sighed and smiled, happy that things were finally going right for me.

Suddenly the phone rang and both of us looked at the caller ID. It said it was an out of state call and we looked at it confusedly.

I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"T.K?" came Sonya's voice from the other end.

"S-Sonya! Hey, hi! I wasn't expecting you to call!" I greeted.

Matt leaned in with a grin on his face, nwing who it was.

"Actually, I kind of wasn't either. Um. May I ask something of you?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Anything."

"Uh, There is a foreign exchange program going on and I was planning on joining. I was wondering if I could stay with you and your family?" she asked.

It took me a second to register her question.

"Uh, s-s-stay with us? Here? For the school year?" I began to feel excited. Uh, two seconds, let me ask."

"Okay."

I held the phone to my chest.

"Dude, Matt, Sonya's joining a foreign exchange program and she wants to stay with us." I said with a wide grin. His grew wider he nodded.

"Yeah, Sounds great! Isn't there some kind of paperwork we need to fill out?" he asked.

I held the phone to my ear.

"Sounds good! We need to fill out some papers, though." I said.

"Oh, yes. We can take care of that. Thank you so very much, T.K!" She said excitedly on the other end. Her accent increased with her happiness and her voice rang like bells again. I smiled at the thought.

"I'll Tell my mom and dad. I'll call you later?" She asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Okay. Thank you so much T.K and Matt!" She said and hung up.

"How did she know that I was here?" asked matt.

I shrugged set the phone down.

"How is able to do the program? I thought you said she's not in school." Matt questioned.

"I dunno. And who cares?" I asked with a happy grin on my face.

"Have you told Kari about Sonya yet?"

"Kinda. She pretyy much found out about her on her own." I answered.

"Huh. Was she jealous?" matt teased.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Come on! How can you not tell she likes you?! And who can't tell you like her, either?" Matt went on.

"Oh shut up Matt." I said and threw a throw pillow at him.

---

(Kari's POV)

Tai and I were walking home from Cody's house. I was listening to my iPod, tuning out everything around me and trying to think.

I noticed Tai was taking glances at me every now and again.

I felt aggravation at his staring and I knew Karakin was the one feeling it. She seemed to make me turn my head to him and snap "What? Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing? What?" He asked defensively.

"Looking at me. It's starting to really annoy me." I said involuntarily. Karakin had spoken then, but through me. I didn't know how she was doing it, and I knew that I should have freaked out or deeply disturbed by the notion, but I wasn't.

"Kari, are you okay? You've been acting very weird lately." He asked.

I looked away, regaining my own voice.

"Im fine." I said. I felt as though I were lying.

"I don't know Kari. It doesn't look like you're getting any better from the last I checked on you." He stated.

"Meaning?" I asked monotonously.

"You're still burning up, your attitude is much more aggressive, you're zoning out all the time, you're acting like you've come down with something and I'm worried!" Tai said.

"Look, I'm alright, Tai. I've just had a lot on my mind is all." I said gently, trying to keep us both calm.

Tai looked up from me and I followed his gaze. I felt my arm twitch as I saw two girls crouching on the sidewalk, looking as though they were plotting something.

"Who are they? I haven't seen them around here before." Asked Tai.

I looked closer, making out details in the girls. The shorter blond girl wore baggy blue jeans, a ratty white tank top and an unzipped black short-jacket with red designs on the front. Her hair reached her mid-back and half was pulled back in a messy ponytail. The other was taller ad brunette with red tips. She wore black baggy jeans with chains and a one sleeved shirt with netting on her arms. She resembled an emo greatly. I raised an eyebrow in recognition.

"Oh, That's Leiko and Gayle. They're foreign exchange students from America. They're both nuts." I said.

"Leiko and Gayle?" Tai blinked.

"Yeah. They're both seniors, too. Leiko has some obsession with Japan and insisted that they both take the program and come here." I explained. He nodded and we passed them.

Gayle looked up at us and grinned at me.

"Hey! What's up Kari?" She greeted happily.

"They speak Japanese?" Tai looked at me.

"A little. Not much, and you?" I greeted her back.

Gayle and Lieko stood.

"Not a lot. We've already hit every Manga book store in Obaida and Leiko getting desperate." Said Gayle, point at Lieko. Lieko hit Gayle roughly in the shoulder.

"Shut up! Am not!" Lieko objected.

"What are you doing?" Gayle asked us.

"Heading home." Tai answered.

"Can we follow? We're not doing anything else and we're bored!" Asked Gayle.

"Eh?" Tai and I both raised a brow.

"Please? It's just a little stalking." Gayle put her hands together. Everyone, including Leiko, stared at the blond girl.

"Whatever. I said and turned to leave. Tai followed and we heard a giggle from behind us.

Tai almost looked back. "Don't. They're just looking for attention, don't give it." I said and Tai looked ahead again.

"So you've already met them?" he asked.

"Yeah. Gayle's plays Alto Saxophone and is in the High school band she comes by the music store a lot.

"Speaking of which, you haven't gone for a couple of weeks." He said, referring to my job at the music store.

"Yeah. I informed the boss that T.K. and I need to prepare for school and we were going to come back to work the next break." I informed him.

"Ah." Tai nodded.

I heard feet behind us move quickly back and forth in what seemed to be a bee line.

I rolled my eyes at how Gayle actually decided to follow us.

"Dude, just walk with us, guys! You're giving me a headache." I said over my shoulder. There was a giggle and Leiko and Gayle ran to our side. They were both linking arms and walking in sync.

"So, Gayle You're in band eh? How long have you played for?" Asked Tai.

"Since the Fifth Grade!" answered Gayle with a smile.

"What about you Leiko?" Tai looked at the brunette.

She shook her head.

I was in band for a little bit, but I didn't like our music teacher, so I quit." She said.

"Yeah, quitter." Gayle mumbled.

Leiko hit her again.

"If it were any other teacher I would have stayed! I don't see why you didn't quit either." She said.

"I love music to much to let some fat ass get in my way." Gayle argued.

"Whatever, Gayle." Said Leiko.

"You two fight often?" I asked.

"We never hung out that much in early high school, so we're doing all our fighting now." Said Gayle.

Leiko rolled her eyes to the sky and shook her head.

"What?" Gayle snapped at her.

"Nothing."

I looked up at Tai and he shrugged at me.

"Hey, Where's T.K?" Gayle asked.

"Bed ridden." I answered. I noticed Leiko's cheeks turn bright red.

"Why?" I asked.

"No reason. Leiko's question." Gayle said uninterestedly.

Leiko hit her once more.

"Ow! Would you stop?!" Gayle shouted.

"No!" Leiko jabbed a finger into Gayle's side and she jumped away with a squeal.

"You two are really weird, you know that?" I said.

"Yeah, but that's why people love us so much." Gayle beamed.

"You're proud of being different, aren't you?" asked Tai.

"Of course! Nobody's the same, every one is different, and I believe that if you try to be like everyone else then you have no soul and you should be taken out back shot." Said Gayle. Tai and I looked at her as if she were a limp and bleeding Bat from Hell.

"Yeah, Gayle is kind of a freak like that." Said Leiko, trying to explain her friend simply.

"I see that." I said,. Looking forward.

"So what are you girls into?" Tai asked.

"We like music, art, soccer, art, and pretty much art. Leiko likes boys." Gayle pointed over her shoulder.

"Just because you like girls." Leiko laughed.

"Hey, I'm not Gay. I'm Gay-**le**." Said Gayle.

"Which explains much." I said.

Gayle shrugged with a smile.

We continued walking in silence. Gayle looked over at my iPod.

"What do you have there?" She asked. I handed her the iPod and an earpiece. She put the ear piece in and began flipping through the songs.

"You like Cascada?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I like the remixes she does. Have you heard her version of What Hurts the Most?" Gayle asked.

"Yeah, I have it on there, too." I answered.

"Sweet. Do you like the Sick puppies?" she asked.

"Who are they?"

"A really good band. Their most famous song that I know of is All the Same. Very good." Gayle explained. I nodded.

"You have some good music on this." Gayle stated as she went through my songs.

"Thanks."

We reached our apartment complex and Gayle looked up.

"This is our stop." She beamed.

"Seriously? This is where we live, too." Said Tai.

"Really? Cool!" Leiko and Gayle said in Unison.

"Well, be seeing you." I said and Tai and I left for our neighbors apartment.

"Yeah, See you at school!" Gayle shouted and left with Leiko.

"They seem nice." Commented Tai.

"Yeah, weird, but nice." I agreed and we entered the apartment.

* * *

Please review. once again, very sick, sorry if it's not 'up to snuff' for you. At least it's an update.


	17. Arrival

This is not going to be very interesting, I afctually cute this down. I cut the chapter from 14 pages to 6, so the next one should be up VERY soon.

Enjoy.

* * *

It had been six days since we traveled to the digital world and had our encounter with Megara. I have had angry impulses and flashbacks of events that didn't help my angry state. They enraged me even more. I was proud of myself for concealing the anger for so long. The flashbacks were of my early encounters with Ashley, school bullies, embarrassing moments with my friends and battles with the dark digimon we met in the past. Some, however, were strange and unknown to me. As if I was looking through someone else's memories. I saw myself fighting with Megara, arguing with a shadowed figure, and eventually losing each fight. It had filled me with rage that was unknown to me. I never understood why, but I was sure that I was seeing Karakin's memories as well. 

I felt that she was becoming stronger with each passing day. I would feel her try and control my actions with every argument I got in, every impulse I felt, and every step I made.

I had gone to talk to T.K. about this, and to inform him on what we found out in the Digital world.

---

_This had been the first time I'd seen him since he came to my room at the hospital and I was overjoyed to see he was doing well. I momentarily forgot my problems and just enjoyed being there with him. I had felt the butterflies in my chest rise and fall through my body._

_I told him about Megara's plans and the current state the digital world was in. I felt bad for breaking the mood when I saw his smile fall._

"_Dude, I can't believe it." Said T.K, leaning back on his palms._

_I shook my head with him._

"_I'm not sure what to do. We've faced problems like this before, but something's different." I said._

"_What is it?" T.K asked, looking me in the eye. I looked back into his light blue eyes and looked away, not being able to hold the gaze._

"_I have a feeling that she was lying to us about their plans. It wouldn't surprise me, but it's going to be much more difficult to try and stop them if we don't know what they're after." I explained._

"_Yeah. I don't think that someone liker her would just go and tell their plans of destruction." T.K. agreed._

"_I don't' know what she's after, but I know it's bad, probably worse than what she had said." I looked down._

_He looked at me._

"_You okay?" he asked._

"_Can we change the subject t, please? I don't want to talk about her anymore." I said, crossing my arms._

_He thought for a moment._

"_You remember Sonya, the one I kinda told you about?" He asked._

_I looked up at him._

"_A little. What about her?" I asked._

"_well, she's joining this foreign exchange program, and we offered for her to stay with us." He said._

_I looked up at his smiling face and I felt my heart sag a little._

"_Who is Sonya anyway?" I asked._

"_Sonya's, uh…Well, she's my sister." I said._

_Kari blinked._

"_Huh?"_

"_I know. It took me a while, too. I haven't actually confirmed it with her, but I'm absolutely sure it's her." He explained._

_I felt my heart lift once more with hope and I smiled._

"_Well, when is she coming?" I asked._

"_Within the week. It takes a while to get from Ireland to here." He said._

"_it shouldn't be more than a day or so." I said._

"_Yeah, but there's also the day of packing enough clothes for a year." He said._

"_Eh." I shrugged and fell back on the couch. I felt a wave of relief wash through me and my smile widened._

"_You know, at first I though you were going to kick my ass." He laughed._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Sonya staying with me for a year." He said._

"_Nah." I dismissed. "Anyway, I have to go. Mom wanted me to do some stuff at home." I said and stood to leave._

"_Later." He said and I left the apartment._

_---_

We haven't heard any news from Gennai or the digimon. I had grown very worried very frequently. Karakin would tell me not to worry so much and that there are bigger things to worry about.

"What's more important right now?" I asked her after she told me this.

"Your pendant." Karakin pointed.

I looked down and touched it gently. I had grown rather fond of it. I never took it off, and I was always playing with it.

"It's growing stronger." She said. "I don't know why, but it is emitting a powerful energy." She looked at it with interest.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She shook her head and dismissed the topic.

I looked back at the pendant and twirled it from the chain.

Mom had said that the police gave the okay to move back into the apartment. They were unable to come up with a conclusion from Mr. Kasai, who had submitted and took his sentence for attempted rape. I felt satisfied that I would hear from him again, but I was still bothered that they hadn't come to me about my dad's death.

"There's no need to worry about it now." Karakin had told me. "I have it under control."

Later on the news the report had said that there was a misfire and the shooting was an accident. I knew right then that Karakin had something to do with their conclusion, but I didn't argue with her. In fact, I was wondering to myself why I wasn't bothered by it. I shook it off and turned off the television.

Tai and my Mom would throw me awkward glances now and again. It made me nervous and I was feeling paranoid from it, but they persisted in asking me if I were okay, if there was anything that they could do to help me. I couldn't understand why they would think that I wasn't okay. I was perfectly fine, and that was the weird thing.

Today is now July 12. School will be starting for us tomorrow. I hadn't heard any news from T.K. about Sonya, but I assume that either she had already shown up and he had yet to call, or she would be late for school. I had told Tai about it and we made a Bet. I said that she would probably be late for school. It has been an interesting week indeed, and I'm finding myself unable to restrain my excitement for the end of this year.

But frankly, in the very back of my mind, God help us….

---

(T.K.'s POV)

This has been a very interesting week for me so far. As it turns out, Sonya's train was held back because of a heard of cattle in the railways, and then her flight was canceled due to bad weather. It was the 12th and Matt and I had made our way to the airport.

We waited for a while, enduring a sudden and random downpour that soaked the city for an hour or so, and finally ended up looking like a pair of homeless people sleeping on the benches.

The arrival alarm for Sonya's flight rang and woke us up. I looked up at the boarding information and saw that Flight 13 was boarding. Sonya would be getting off that plane.

I limped over to the gat eon my crutches with Matt right behind me. We stood and watched the number of people walk off the lift, many of them with screaming or crying kids.

"But Mommy! I don't wanna get off!" one yelled.

"You aren't going anywhere near that little Satan lover!" his mother seethed and dragged him away. We stared at the pair with raised eyebrows.

The other spectators steered their eyes elsewhere after a moment of staring and went back to what they were doing.

In the corner of my vision, I saw a flick of blond hair. I looked over and almost dropped my crutches. I had a feeling that Sonya would be pretty, but I never would have imagined what I saw.

She was an angel! She had clear green eyes, long shining blond hair, light skin, and a feeling of innocence that surrounded her. Her face seemed to glow as she looked around the room. She wore a short white no-sleeve over jacket and a Green tank top and blue jeans. She carried a large beige duffle bag over her shoulder. She looked over at the still bickering mother and child and put a hand over her mouth in worry. I walked over to her.

"Are you Sonya?" I asked. She looked up at me and nodded.

I smiled at her and offered a hand.

"Hey, I'm T.K. This is Matt." I greeted and pointed over my shoulder at Matt.. She looked at our faces for a moment and then beamed brightly. She took my hand and gently shook it, then looked back at the two.

"Are those two fighting?" She asked me.

"Uh, yeah, they're bickering about something." I answered.

"Oh, dear." She sighed.

"Did something happen?" I asked.

"Oh, I was talking to the child on the plane. He had asked me where I was from and told him I was from Ireland. He brought up how many Irish were Catholic and I said that I was Wicca, not Catholic. I suppose his mother wasn't keen about it." She explained.

"Oh really, She must be one of the really religious people." Matt commented.

"Yes, but he was so adorable! I couldn't help but talk to him!" Sonya smiled.

"I take it you like kids?" I laughed. She nodded her head.

"Yes, very much."

"So, you speak a little Japanese?" asked Matt. It had occurred to me that she was speaking with matt as well.

"Oh, Mother and Father said to look the language up and study before leaving. You have a very complex language." She said, folding her hands in front of her.

"Well, apparently you're a pretty good linguist if you can learn that much in a week." Said Matt. She blushed and smiled.

"Anyways, let's get you home, Kay? Once we get you settled down, we'll take you to the school and get you signed in." I said. She nodded and followed us.

"Do you need me to carry that? It looks awfully heavy." I said.

"Your leg is hurt, I couldn't make you carry my bag." She said.

"Sure you can, hand it here." I held a hand out. She looked at me hesitantly, then handed me the bag with a little difficulty.

I could understand why she wouldn't want to give it to a cripple. The bag was damn heavy.

"Geez, what do you have in here? Sheep?" I asked, in a rather sad attempt at making a joke.

"Uh, they're books actually." She said. Although it was heavy, I found little difficulty carrying the bag. I slung it over my shoulder and started limping to Matt's Car.

"So, Sonya, you like to read?" Asked matt, referring tol the books in her bag.

"Oh Yes. Father doesn't like me going to school, so I learn on my own." She said.

"that's cool. Hop in." he said, opening the car door. She blinked at the car, looking it up and down and gingerly stepped in.

Matt and I looked at each other and I threw her bag in the trunk.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Matt asked as he pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"We have large fields at home, so I spend my free time there, thinking, reading." She said.

"So you're a bookworm." I stated.

"uh, well…I suppose. I also like the arts." She said.

"Really? What music are you into?" I asked her.

"I've really only heard the music played in my hometown." She shrugged.

"We'll have to introduce you to some other stuff then. What about movies, books, T.V shows?" Matt questioned.

"Um, I like the Tales of the Otori book series by Lian Hearn. We don't have television, so can't answer the others."

"Do you play an instrument?" I asked her.

"I play a little fiddle and flute."

"That's awesome. I play Trumpet and Piano." IO said.

"Oh, really? That's very neat." She smiled.

"Now, Sonya, don't feel intimidated by the school, okay? There are a lot of exchange students this year, so you're not alone." Said Matt.

"Yeah, and If you can't find me or Kari when you need us. I know a couple of girls that you'd get along with great. They're from America, Gayle and Leiko. You'll love them." I assured her.

"This town is pretty friendly. I don't think you'll have any trouble getting to know anyone." Matt laughed.

"I'll drop you two off at your place. I promised Sora I'd meet up with her today." Said Matt.

"Alright."

"So, where's mother?" Sonya asked. It took a second to register that she was referring to our mom.

"Oh, uh. Not here. I'll explain when we get to the apartment." I said nervously.

She nodded and looked out the window.

Fifteen minutes later we arrived at my building and I led her to the elevator. She was hesitant to step inside for a minute, but followed me non-the-less.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"I've never been on one of these before." She said nervously.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about, kay? You're on with me!" I gave her a grin. She smiled back and tried to relax. We reached my floor and I led her to my apartment door.

When we entered, she stopped and looked around carefully.

"Take your shoes of before you come in, okay?" I said over my shoulder. She nodded and took her shoes off.

I placed my own shoes by the door by hers and shut the door.

"Well, considering there are still places I need to clean out, I'll let you have my room and I'll sleep on the couch." I said as I went to my room. She followed me gingerly with her hands folded in front of her nervously.

"This is gonna be your room for a while, alright?" I said with a smile, detecting her nervousness.

She nodded.

"Across the hall is the bathroom, over here is the kitchen and the living room, closet, Mom's room, and that's about it." I said.

"Where is she?" Sonya asked, looking around.

"She's in jail." I said.

Sonya Looked away slightly and nodded.

"Understandable." She said and looked at my broken leg.

"It must've been very painful." She said sadly.

I looked at her and grinned.

"Hey, it's cool now. They gave me the house, so I'

M pretty much set. I just need to get myself a job, but until then I have mom's bank account. It's pretty neat." I assured her. She scratched her nose and nodded.

"So then! Let's get you to the school and registered!" I said and led her by the shoulder out the door.

It was a rather short walk down a few blocks to the school.

The doors were open, so we entered and I led her to the principal's office.

I knocked on the door and there was a "Come on in!" fomr the other side. We heard the man singing on the other side as we opened the door and walked in.

"I like a cheech-a-cheech-chee-roni like they make at home, or a healthy fish with the big backbone I'm Abraham deLacy. Giuseppe Casey. Thomas O'Malley, O'Malley, the alley cat! Why hello there Takeru!" Said the principal as he stood from his tall chair. He was a tall, thin figure with dark skin and black hair. He wore a blue work shirt with another one of his famous cheesy ties.

"Hey Mr. O'Malley. This is my sister, Sonya. She's enrolling this year." I told him.

"The one from Ireland, right?" O'Malley asked, looking through a set of papers.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Hey Sonya, very nice to meet you! I'm Thomas O'Malley, the principal. I would like to welcome you to our school! If there is anything you need help with, don't be afraid to go to Izuma at the front office or Judo at the Student Services office down the hall." He said, shaking Sonya's hand. Sonya smiled at him thankfully.

"Now then, let's get you signed in." Said O'Malley and pulled out a set of papers.

After fifteen minutes of registering, signing, and questions, we were able to set off to the apartment once more. It was nearing 5:00 and Sonya was looking tired.

"What's the matter, you tired?" I asked playfully.

She nodded her head and rubbed an eye.

She looked so adorable!

"Well, we're almost home." I told her and put an hand on her shoulder.

"home." She muttered and sleepily leaned on my shoulder. I smiled and led her through the streets to the apartment.

When we arrived, she was barely awake and seemed to be in auto pilot.

I chuckled and led her into the apartment and to the room.

She fell on the bed in exhaustion without a word or attempt to unpack her things.

I figured it was pretty understandable. She's had a long day on the train, plane and adjusting to the city.

I turned out the light and shut the door softly to let her sleep.

* * *

Kinda long, really boring I'm sure. Please review and I'll be up with the next chapter soon!


	18. Senior Year, Finally

Hey there. Now, many of the characters in this chapter are based off of real people. These people are all really very cool, especially me! (laughs)

Enjoy!

* * *

(Kari's POV)

I woke in the morning not wanting to get out of bed. I shut off my alarm groggily and sat up. It took my brain a few moments to realize this was the first day back at school.

I sighed and scratched at my messy hair.

I got out of bed and dressed in my school uniform. I really don't know where it came from, it just kind of magically appeared.

Walking out into the living room, I almost fell over a few times, still being tired and all, and nearly missed the bowl when I went to pour milk for cereal.

'_Dear lord what is this?'_ Karakin gagged in my head.

"Cereal." I answered, looking upward at a glance.

I must've spoken out loud because Tai was looking at me funny.

"Yeah, cereal. You feeling okay this morning?" he asked with a chuckle.

I rubbed my eyes and groaned.

"Schooooool…." I droned and dropped my head.

"Oh whatever, it's not that bad! It'll be much better actually now that you're senior." Said Tai comfortingly.

I nodded with my head still on the table.

After breakfast, I left the apartment and made my way to the bus stop, the place where the digidestined usually meet up for school.

I saw Davis and Cody, and noticed the absence of Yolie and Ken.

"Hey, where are Yolie and Ken?" I asked.

"They have their first two periods off, remember?" answered Davis.

"Hard morning?" asked Cody with a smile.

"Shut up." I said tiredly.

"Awe, we're just poking fun." said Davis.

"Where's T.K?" I asked, noticing he wasn't there.

"No idea. I haven't seen him for a while." Davis answered, looking around.

"I heard that he was housing a foreign exchange student this year." said Cody.

"He is, some girl from Ireland named Sonya." I answered.

"Well you sound happy." Cody stated. I looked at them.

"What?"

"You sound kinda jealous!" They snickered.

"Am not, now shut it!" I said, playfully pushing the two.

We heard a small yelp from around the corner hedge and saw a few papers flutter to the ground.

"Damn it Gayle. You are such a klutz!" we heard a voice say.

"Shut up Leiko." Came another voice, apparently from the faller.

I sighed, remembering that we would have classes with the American jackasses Gayle and Leiko.

"Hey, that's Leiko and Gayle, I hear they're really weird." Cody commented.

"You hear everything, don't you?" I asked. "And yes, they are weird."

Leiko came around the corner with her books under her arm and Gayle in tow with bundles of papers in her shirt, pockets, and shoes.

Leiko covered her face from us as they passed whereas Gayle just Grinned and continued in her attempt to keep up with Leiko.

I shook my head.

"I don't know, they look pretty cool." Davis said. "Leiko especially."

"Cool, I'll be sure to warn her about your stalking methods." I said over my shoulder.

"What? Hey! I didn't say I liked her!"

"So?" I giggled as he crossed his arms with a frown.

"Just around this way." We heard a voice.

"Ah! That's him there." I said, recognizing T.K's voice.

T.K limped around the corner with his backpack hanging on one shoulder.

I sighed inwardly.

His leg was still in its cast. I felt for the poor guy. I had talked to him about it earlier that week and he said it would be removed soon, I know that he was keeping his fingers crossed.

T.K was leading a girl around the corner to us. I must say, she was very attractive. She had long blond hair, green eyes, fair skin, and she had a timid feeling around her. Her eyes were downcast except for glances up at T.K when he spoke to her.

'_Damn.'_ I thought. _'I lost a bet. Goodbye free weekend.'_ I sighed.

T.K led her over to us with a smile.

"Hey guys, how's it hangin'?" he asked.

"It's cool. Who's this?" Asked Davis.

"Guys, this is Sonya Ross. Sonya, this is Davis, Cody, and Kari." T.K introduced.

She smiled weekly in greeting and stepped behind T.K.

"She's shy." He explained.

They nodded in understanding. I just looked at Sonya with curiosity. She did sort of remind me of T.K in a way. We all made our way to the school, Sonya followed closely behind T.K with a hand clutching his sleeve.

The school soon came in our sight. School was always a drag, I hated many of the students in it.

I smiled, however, as I thought of the teachers. The schools had a little financial trouble for a while, so they had to cut back on the teachers' wages. They didn't really like that and a few of them quit. The middle school and elementary school managed alright, their teachers didn't leave, but the High school was in a rough spot that year. Luckily, we got some new teachers there that actually kick more ass than the old ones.

I figured it would be a better year for me and I lit up at the thought of my favorite two teachers, Mrs. Maxwell and Mr. Hughes.

"Ya know, some of the teachers came from America." Said Davis. "You think they might know Gayle or Lieko?" he asked with a grin.

We laughed. Sonya merely stayed in the background behind T.K.

He looked back at her a few times, trying to urge her to join us up front, but she refused.

Rather than wait for her to join us, I fell back and walked behind T.K.

"So, just where are you from?" I asked casually. She didn't answer. She looked away shyly.

"T.K says you're from Ireland. Which part? Dublin, Kilkenny, Donegal?" I named off.

"Donegal." She answered meekly.

"Ah. Is it nice there?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"You don't talk much do you ?" I stated.

She shook her head.

"Man, you're gonna get your ass kicked here." I said.

"Hey, chill." Said T.K sternly.

"I don't want you scaring her on her first day." He said.

"I'm not." I said defensively.

"Look, if anyone is being a jerk, you come to us. Okay?" I told her.

She blinked.

"Yeah, if anyone starts picking you, they'll have to take a walk with your brother, so don't worry." Said T.K with a grin.

"Who's her brother?" asked Davis.

T.K pointed at himself.

Everyone stopped.

"Wait, what?! You have a sister?" The other boys gaped.

"Yeah, can't you tell?" T.K grinned. Sonya smiled at the ground with pink cheeks.

"We can discuss this issue later. In the meantime, we're gonna be late." I informed them. They nodded and we ran to the school.

We arrived ten minutes before the bell, which we all found that our watches were back a few minutes, and went to the office to retrieve our schedules.

I raised a brow when I received mine.

_Advanced Fine Arts – Mrs. Takemori_

_Break_

_World History – Mr. Gatanaki_

_Advanced English – Mrs. Maxwell_

_Physical Education - Mr. Iwado _

_Lunch_

_Triginomitry – Ms. Crlymoto _

_Advanced Physics– Mr. Hughes_

_Band – Mr. Takamaru_

I sighed. Of many things I disliked, Mr. Takamaru was one of them. HE was a good teacher 'n all, he made us learn stuff, but he was a JACKASS about it. No one really liked him.

Mr. Iwado was a 'rock head'. He majored in biology in college, but wound up doing P.E. because that seems to be all he really knows.

Mrs. Takamori was a very strict, but very awesome art teacher. She taught all the fine art classes, then went and worked at the middle school after lunch. She was very good in her art, but didn't really like to show others. She and T.K took a shine to each other the first year we had her.

Mr. Gatanaki was from America. He is the school's History, Geography, and Driver's Education teacher. He is a very funny and understanding cartoon character. He circles many lessons around the Simpsons and Monty Python. The way he describes things in his lessons are very intriguing and a little different compared to other teachers. He says it's to keep the students' interest.  
Ms. Crlymoto is another strange teacher. She interacts very well with the students and gets into conversations during class, not good for the learning, but she tends to make up for it with pop quizzes and tests consisting of many pages of gibberish we haven't seen yet. She expects us to read ahead and study, which I agree with, but she could cover more before the testing I think.

Now, Mrs. Maxwell is from America, too. She's a short and eccentric lady with a rather loud frequency of voice. She's as very interesting teacher in herself. She makes a point to jump around and express her points of a story or speech. She'll actually read stories to us like we were in Kindergarten. I'm not complaining though, it gives me plenty of time to doze off and reboot.

Finally, Mr. Hughes is by far my favorite teacher at this school. He is our Biology, Chemistry, Physics, and Ecologic Studies teacher. He and I have gotten together after school a couple of times to blow things up in the science room. I continuously insist that I'm curious and demand to enhance my level of chemical and physical knowledge of the subject. This usually results in a 'poof', an explosion, fire, running, and occasionally screaming for our lives. Either way, he is a very 'to the point' teacher and breaks down every subject to the extreme for people to understand.

"Hey, what did you get?" Asked T.K. We gathered around each other and shared info.

I had P.E with Davis, Trigonometry Sonya, Fine Arts with Sonya and Cody, Advanced English with Sonya and Cody, Band with Sonya, and physics with Sonya…. I had almost every class with T.K except Trig.

I blinked, seeing how many classes I had with the two blonds.

"Wow Sonya, how did you end up in all these advanced classes?" asked T.K bewildered.

She shrugged. The bell rang and we all headed to our classes.

"Go on ahead. I'm gonna see if there was a mistake in Sonya's files." Said T.K.

I led Sonya away to the Art room with Cody. We passed a many students, half of them happy to be back and other half wanting to commit suicide.

I saw Leiko flirting with one of the boys to my left. I looked over as we walked and saw her giggle and look away. Gayle walked by and dragged her off. Leiko pulled out of her grasp, hit over the head very hard, and storm of to the art class. Gayle rubbed her head and followed after her.

I shook my head at the two once more and continued walking. I noticed Sonya saw this as well and she had a small crease on her brow.

"Don't worry about them. They're always bickering. Gayle just can't understand why Leiko likes to flirt and why people like to date." I assured her. Sonya didn't respond, but scanned the school in observation. I looked at her carefully. She seemed very uncomfortable. I would understand that, seeing that she's in a new school in a different country, but she seemed to acting as though this were her first time at school.

I chose not to pursue the question any further and opened the door for Sonya and Cody. I was going to walk in, but saw Gayle rushing to the room and then fall flat on her face.

I watched her in mild amusement.

"Ya know, there's a step there." I informed her and helped her up.

"I figured that." She said and walked in.

I rolled my eyes and entered the room.

"Alright class, take your seats. Sit anywhere you want, but If there are any problems I'm moving you myself." Said Mrs. Takamori. Everyone sat and quieted down. Many of us new what the consequences were when you were loud.

"Now then, did everyone have a good break?" she asked with a smile. Some people cheered while others groaned.

"Well, I know just what will cheer you up!" She turned around and pulled something from her desk. She held up an intricate picture of a nude woman sitting in a chair.

"Draw me something similar to this from your head. If I get anything obscene, you **will**answer to me." She said sternly.

"Paper is up here." She patted a box next her filled with large blank paper.

I urged Sonya to go up and get a sheet. She stood and followed the crowd to the box and pulled out a couple of sheets and some hard boards. She came back and gave the other pairs to me and Cody.

"Oh! Thanks!" He said, sitting from just getting up to get his own.

"So, Sonya, you're an artist?" I asked her, interested.

She looked at me, thinking and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I'll assume you are since you're in the class. I know Leiko is." I said.

She tilted her head.

"Yeah, it's gone around that she's an Anime fanatic and has dedicated her life to anime art. She's gotten pretty damn good at it." I stated.

She looked down at her paper, thinking. She then drew a circle outline of where her person would be.

I leaned back in my chair, thinking of what I would do my picture of.

I came across a sudden idea and went to drawing.

T.K walked in the room quietly and went to the desk with a small yellow paper. Mrs. Takamori smiled at him and spoke with him for a minute. T.K came back and sat beside us with his own paper and board.

"What's the subject?" T.K asked.

"Draw a nude chick without making it obscene." I answered, not looking away from my paper.

"Damn." He said jokingly and started tapping his pencil on the paper.

"Where are you at so far Cody?" T.K. asked.

Cody showed him his work in progress. It was a box outline of a person sitting cross-legged on a straw matt.

"Sweet, you two?" He looked at me and Sonya.

Sonya showed him her work in progress of a girl sitting on the floor with her legs folded to the side. She was looking off in the distance at something.

"Wow Sonya! I didn't know you were an artist!" he said, impressed.

"Kari?" he tried looking at mine.

"Go away." I said. He grinned.

"Whatever." He laughed and began drawing his.

Sonya looked at us funny.

"We play around like that." I said, answering her silent question she nodded and continued working.

Ten minutes later, I had my head on the table and was dozing.

T.K. had finished his and was watching Sonya and Cody.

Cody's had become a female warrior praying to a set of armor. It was quite detailed and very well drawn. There were many unnecessary lines, but you could easily make out the picture. I caught glimpse of Sonya's and was deeply impressed. She was quite skilled with a pencil. Her figure looked perfectly 3 dimensional and her eyes and hair shone with the imaginary light. It seemed to carry a dazed look, as though she had seen or experienced something new. I figured that Sonya put her own emotion into the picture.

T.K.'s was, as always, a perfect picture of girl with German Shepard lying contently beside her. T.K loved inserting animals, usually canines, into his art. He was a big Dog person.

My picture was of Karakin. To fit the requirements for the assignment, I had to imagine what she would look like without clothes. I, too, had placed an animal in my drawing. I put a Lion circling her legs and looking up at her. The two seemed to fit together perfectly. The idea of both figures were so majestic, I couldn't help but draw them.

Mrs. Takamori clapped her hands twice and brought everyone's attention to her.

"Alright, if you're not finished with your drawing, that's okay. I'll give you time to work tomorrow. Goodbye." She said and the bell rang.

We placed our pieces in the box and left the room for Break.

"I didn't know you could draw, Sonya." said T.K with amusement. Sonya's cheeks tinted red and she looked forward.

Gayle skipped past us with a smile on her face.

"What's up with her?" asked Cody.

"She's in loved the very concept of 'Art'." I said. Indeed, Gayle was an artist alongside Leiko. Leiko was the Anime artist of the two while Gayle drew more realistic figures. She was talking to one of the other girls in the class saying that she could never stand trying to draw an anime. She would always get caught up in the detail and then it wasn't anime anymore. Leiko seemed to have more patience of the two when it came down to it.

"Who's up for going to the library?" Asked T.K. Sonya and I raised our hands.

"Nah, I'm going to the cafeteria. See ya!" said Cody and waved us good bye.

T.K, Sonya and I made our way to the library.

"Hi Ms. Brookes." T.K and I greeted the librarian. She looked up, then back down at her computer.

"It's never busy in here." Said T.K gratefully.

I agreed and we sat at a table.

"Alright. I don't have all of your classes with you, but you do have a lot with Kari. So you should be good. I talked to Izuma at the desk and she said that there wasn't a mix up. They **had** placed you in the advanced classes." Said T.K. "Think you can handle it?"

Sonya nodded her head with smile.

"I gotta say, she's got guts." I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Well, That's my sis." Said T.K.

"I never knew you had a sister. So, what? Are you older? Younger?" I questioned T.K.

"We're twins." He said. Sonya nodded.

I looked at her, then back at T.K.

"She doesn't talk much." I commented.

Sonya looked down sheepishly.

"She's just shy, aren't you?" T.K. looked at her. She nodded meekly.

"That should pass soon." I said.

Then the bell rang.

"Alright, Sonya, what do you have next?" asked T.K.

He looked at her paper.

"You have Home Economics with Mrs. Tomiko. I'll show you there, but don't forget to speak up if someone talks to you, okay?" He said. She nodded. They stood and he took her away to the Kitchen where the class would be held.

I made my way through the chattering mess to Mr. Gatanaki's room. I walked in and was hit with the sight of Feng Shui and decorations from various areas of the world.

There were Bob Marley posters everywhere and little figurines of surfers and Monty Python knights. I sighed and took a seat in the very back corner of the room. This class was easy to pass, the easiest in the school in fact. There was very little to do in his book. A wave of people walked in and found seats next to their friends.

In the wave I spotted the girl I was hoping to avoid all day.

Ashley Chikako strutted in the room with a little green bag on her shoulder. She sat down a few rows from me and pulled out a little hand mirror to touch up her already over powdered face. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the board. There were sets of Notes written on it and a section of Daily Questions. This teacher made us copy notes and that was pretty much it. I pulled out paper and pencil and began writing.

I felt a presence hovering beside me. I ignored it for a while, then it spoke.

"Well, look it here. It's little Kari Kamiya, How was your summer?" Ashley asked mockingly.

"I wouldn't be calling other people small if I were you Ashley." I said.

"And why?"

I paused, trying not to laugh at her failure to get the joke.

"Well, little miss three-foot; it might hurt people's feelings." I said, hypocritically poking fun at her shortness.

She frowned.

"You listen here. This is our last year and I intend to be respected. You will look up to me, Kamiya." She said darkly.

"With some big-ass high heels, I just might." I smiled at her. She growled and went back to her seat. Ashley was indeed very short, not midget size, but a little shorter than average. I'm usually looking down at her when we speak.

"Hey Kari." Said T.K as he limped in on his crutches.

I saw several girls swoon over him as he walked by. He ignored their gazes and sat in the desk next to mine.

"People, I swear." He said quietly.

"I know." I sighed.

"So, Sonya get to her class alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think she'll like Home Ec. She looks like baker." Said T.K.

I nodded. Sonya was certainly a strange girl, but she was pretty cool. There was something about her, though. I couldn't quite place it, but there was something dark there.

"Hey Class. Hey, Good morning! Man, I can't believe summer is already over." said our teacher, Mr. Gatanaki enthusiastically.

"Now, in case you don't know me, I'm Mr. Gatanaki. But for the year, you can call me G." he said.

He was a tall man with a large nose and little hair on his head. He wore a plaid green shirt and work pants, like usual. I smiled and leaned against my desk as Mr. Gatanaki drabbled on about the summer solstice.

The day had gone by slowly. I was tried of listening to the teachers already by the time sixth period rolled around. T.K and I showed Sonya around the school during lunch and told her the better places to go to eat, seeing as we were allowed off campus for a half hour.

I was overjoyed when T.K, Sonya and I walked into Hughes's room. There were large lab tables against two of the walls each on wither side of the room. The center was filled with rows of desks and the front occupied a large computer desk that reached the length of the white board. Mr. Hughes sat in his chair with his head tilted back to the ceiling.

I grinned and hurried over to him.

Mr. Hughes was a rather tall and thin man with a long and pointy nose that everyone loved to make fun of. He had a flat top hair cut and wore a bluer version of Mr. Gatanaki's clothing. His glasses were tilted oddly over his eyes, telling me he was asleep.

"Hey Hughes, did you know that we swallow at least six spiders in our sleep in a lifetime?" I said.

He looked over at me.  
"Kamiya."

"Hughes." We stared each other down, then broke out laughing.

"Kamiya, what are you doing?"

"waking you up." I answered.

"Whatever, go to your seat." he grinned and I ran to a seat in the back with T.K and Sonya.

"Alrighty then class, welcome to Advanced Physics. This is the class where I get to torment and humiliate you, so I suggest you study every point we cover, got it?" He said, eying the room. Everyone nodded.

"Good, now then. I have books over here on this table, go ahead and come pick one out." He said and everybody got up to get a book.

"Cool it, you've moved around enough, we'll pick one out for you." I said toT.K.

"Oh, Thanks." He said.

I walked to the books and picked two out at random. I turned around and came face to face with Sonya. I was a little startled and jumped back, making someone crash into a chemistry set.

"Oops, my bad." I said.

Sonya tried to stifle her laugh and picked up a book.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" I whined playfully as we made our way to our seats.

She didn't laugh, but she smiled widely and sat down.

Damn that girl has some white teeth.

"Okay, settle down class. Now, we have a lot to do this week, I'll be testing you this next Thursday on chapters 1,2,3, and 4. Read through, do the Reviews, and if I see 20 students run up to my desk asking for help, I'm killing everyone with a dull spoon. Trust me it's painful." Said Mr. Hughes. Everyone laughed or giggled and set to work.

"Oh come on! This is bogus, we just got back from break!" I said opening my book.

"Save it for the test." Laughed T.K.

"Hey Sonya, you familiar with Physics at all?" I asked.

Sonya shook her head.

"Well, with Hughes you should have some fun with it. I had General Physics with him last year. It was pretty funny because he made us build Catapults and T.K almost decapitated me." I said with a grin.

"That was an accident." He said, not looking away from his book.

"Sure it wasn't. I see how it is." I eyed him playfully.

"Whatever." He chuckled.

Sonya began to copy the questions from the book slowly. I watched her.

She didn't seem to know the written language very well; she looked like she was having trouble writing it out.

"He takes English if you can't write Japanese." T.K said to her. I nodded.

"We get people from America here all the time, and I'm sure Hughes would like to see English handwriting again." I added.

She nodded in relief.

"Has she even said a word since she got here?" I asked T.K.

"Yeah, she's talks plenty! She's just shy, like I said." Said T.K.

"I know, but I never figured someone could keep this quiet for this long." I said, continuing my writing.

"Kari, what's the Anthropic Principle again?" T.K asked.

"It's the concept that states that the Universe is the way it is because if it were different we would not exist to pose the question." I said blandly, not looking at him.

"Ah yes." He wrote down the answer.

We worked in silence up to the bell.

I couldn't tell you much about seventh period, I was zoned out most of the time. Mr. Takamaru talked about many thing other than band and choir, and then he talked about the honor band that we should go out for and the concert that he was planning on holding in December.

I sighed and tuned out most of things he said until the bell rang for us to go home.

I picked up my bag and books and followed T.K and Sonya out of the school.

"Well, no homework tonight. You wanna go out and do something?" T.K asked Sonya and me.

"Like what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno, I thought that you'd know."

"Well I don't." I said.

"How about we show Sonya around the town a little, get her up-to-date with the streets." Suggested T.K.

"Sure." I shrugged. we led Sonya around the blocks near the school, showing her the restaurants and little shops nearby.

"Okay, this is 4 Corners. They sell pizza for a dollar to students every day. It's really the place to go when you have no money. Across the street is Cheveron. They sell pizza too, but it's not like the pizza 4 Corners sells. That and they're expensive." T.K. explained to Sonya.

She looked around. I noticed a hint of excitement in her eyes. This must've been the first time she'd been to a big city.

We walked in a little shop called Frosty's on the corner by the school. It had a very small walkway with four tables set up against the wall on the left. To the right was the ordering counters and kitchen. It was a very tight-nit place.

"This place is cool. It's really pricey, but the ice cream is the best." Said T.K with a smile. "You want one?"

"I've, never had one." She said.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"She talks!" I said playfully. "Wait, you never had ice cream before?"

She shook her head.

"Well then it's time you two were introduced." Said T.K with a wide grin.

"Up there are the flavors. They have…holy crap, they have a lot…. Anyone of those that you want." He said with a wave of his hand. Sonya peered up at the sign with the flavors.

"Can you read that okay?" he asked.

"It's a little hard." Sonya answered.

I came up on Sonya's other side.

"Well, There's Irish cream, vanilla, chocolate, peanut butter, nutmeg, honeysuckle, hot chocolate, eggnog…." I listed off

"Hazel nut, walnut, cherry, coconut, butterscotch, pineapple, strawberry, blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, apple, orange, mango, the list goes on." T.K added after me.

Sonya's eyebrow's were raised, obviously shocked at the number of flavors.

"Want any?" I asked. "I'm going for honeysuckle, myself."

"I suppose I will, too." She said.

"Alright. Why don't you two go sit down and I'll be back with the order." Said T.K. Sonya and I walked over to an empty table in the back.

"What else have you not tried?" I asked her.

She was silent for a moment.

"Many things. I grew up in a sheltered home." She answered. I noted the accent she carried. It was very sweet and reminded me of carol bells.

"Well, we're gonna remedy that." I said, flashing her a look.

She looked me in the eye and held her gaze.

I watched her for a moment.

"What?"

"I've never seen your shade of eye color before" She said.

"What do you mean?"

"They're a fiery red color. I've never seen it before in people. Only cats." Stated Sonya, still looking at my eyes.

"You pay a lot of attention to eye color, don't you?" I asked.

"Of course. It's very important to look someone in the eyes to get your point across." She said.

"I get where you're coming from. Leiko says that her friend Gayle stares at people's eyes just for the color."

"That or for the art of the color. The color of your eyes reflects very much on your personality, I think." Sonya said, playing with a pendant around her neck.

"How so?" I asked, eyeing the figure in her hand.

"Like, the colors of your eyes are very strong, which means that you don't take trouble from others. Am I right?" she looked at me.

"I guess so." I said, impressed with her idea.

"However, they don't seem to be your eyes." She said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. She didn't answer me. T.K walked up behind us with three Ice creams. He handed us our Honeysuckles and began eating his blackberry ice cream.

Sonya looked at hers with interest.

"Go on before it melts." I said.

"It's just so pretty." She giggled and took a small bite.

"Just don't eat to big of bites, you'll get a brain freeze and trust me they hurt." T.K warned.

Sonya smiled and took another small bite of her ice cream. I gazed at her pendant that dangled gently from her neck. It was a silver pentacle with a Celtic knot in the center.

'_That pentacle is solid silver. Watch out for her.'_ Said Karakin in my head.

'Why? She's so dainty.' I asked her.

'_She's the forest child. As gentle as she may be, she can be dangerous.'_ Said Karakin. _'You'll find out soon, if you're not careful.'_

I acknowledged her warning in my head and finished eating my ice cream.

* * *

I'm not sure if I had the Anthropic Principle right or not. I just googled it and that's what I found. please be nice! After going over this, I still ended up having fourteen pages of writing, even after I had clipped it from the last chapter!

Awe well, Please review

**Right**

**Down**

**Here **

**\/ ****  
**


	19. Dark Skies

Pretty long...uh...

Good news! Because I have no life, I have made outlines for the next six chapters! Yay! However, it may still take a bit bit due to my weakness for 'perfection'. I have to have everything fit somehow... Oy.

Oh and Hey, by the way, I've been seeing some AWESOME reviews from Rubberman2025. Thank you so very much, you have cheered me up! I have new confidence now! Yay!

That doesn't mean not to excpect a little negativity, it's who I am, but I'll try and cut it down. Thank you dude, and all of my other reviews out there! Yay!

Okay I'm done now.

* * *

A Week and a half later

(T.K's POV)

I was very happy. Matt, Sonya, and I had gone to see the doctor and apparently, my leg had healed very quickly. Much faster than they had anticipated. Of course, the doctor looked at my leg, but they agreed that I could have it taken off. I was ready to jump for joy there, if I didn't still have the cast on. But I was still happy.

I personally think that this came at a good time, because that meant that I could participate in Gym again! That and I get to go on with school normally again.

It's been an interesting week so far. A few days with Hughes and Kari had already blown something up. She got a detention for it, but she usually does pretty well when she gets a D.T with Hughes.

Sonya was still shy and mute, but she seemed to have been coming around. She had gotten comfortable at the apartment and is trying to fit in as best as she can.

I was quite impressed with her effort in school and the moving adjustment. She was receiving excellent grades so far in her advanced classes and was on friendly terms with the teachers already.

Unfortunately for her, Ashley had found interest in her, too. I don't mean interest as in she wanted her to join their clique, but as fresh meat to maul. Sonya never said anything to me or Kari, but we could tell that she was beginning to stress out over Ashley.

Kari and I talked to her about it that Friday in English.

"It's nothing, honestly." Sonya shook her head.

"Sonya, it's clear that Ashley's got it in for you. She's been saying things, hasn't she?" said Kari.

Sonya hesitated, but shook her head.

"Sonya, it's okay. You can tell us anything. If someone is giving you trouble, you tell us and we'll take care of it." I said.

"…She's been teasing me, is all. It's nothing that other people don't face." Said Sonya finally.

"Well, that depends. What's she been saying?" questioned Kari.

"She's been calling me a 'bitch' and makes comments on my 'plastic surgery'. What is that, anyway?" said Sonya.

Kari and I blinked.

"Well, it's where someone gets fake implants. A fake chest, nose, face, hair, stuff like that." We explained.

"I've never done that." Said Sonya.

"Of course not. Ashley is just jealous of you because you're more attractive than her." I explained

"And you can let us handle the name calling. She shouldn't be calling you that, you haven't done anything." Said Kari bitterly.

Sonya nodded.

I smiled at her. "We good on that? Just come talk to us."

Sonya smiled.

"Hello class! We're finally a week into school, aren't we excited?!" Mrs. Maxwell chirped.

The class groaned and jeered.

"What? No?! Oh, Come on kids!" Mrs. Maxwell bounced in her spot, then stopped.

"Awe, well… Let's get to work than!" she shouted happily and the whole room slumped.

"We're going to be reading Beowulf this week. I've already passed out your books, so if you'd all be so good and cover them. I've got some paper and scissors out for you so you don't have to go home and forget!" said Mrs. Maxwell as though talking to kindergarteners.

I chuckled and we went over to get our covers.

After class, I walked Sonya World History and Kari said she'd meet me in Gym.

Gataniaki had a liking for new kids, seeing as he was bullied as a newbie himself. He and Sonya hit it right off. Gatanaki was interested in Sonya's thoughts. I must say, she had some interesting opinions, especially when it came to what we should do with population control and global warming.

We were almost at the room when she spoke up.

"Thank you, and Kari, for offering to help me." She said quietly.

"Hey, it's not a problem I'm your bother after all." I laughed. She smiled and walked into Gatanaki's room. I began jogging to my gym class, seeing that it was two minutes until the bell rang.

I entered the room, dressed down, and walked out to the field.

Kari was already out on the grass stretching out and popping her back.

I walked over and poked her in the sides.

"Ah! Damn it, why do you always insist on doing that?" she said, surprised at my appearance.

"Well, you leave yourself so open, I can't help it!" I started laughing.

"Shut up!" She turned beat red.

"Hey! Get in line!" shouted Betsy, our assistant coach. Everyone lined up alphabetically, but continued their chatter. Davis waved at Kari from his spot in line and started talking to one of the other boys next to him. I was glad that he had finally moved on from his crush on her. Now they could act normally with each other rather than Kari needing to hide behind me and worrying about Davis stalking her.

Betsy walked down the line, checking people off on the attendance list.

I never really liked Betsy that much. She was almost literally a cow with her size and weight. She didn't do a damn thing with us in class except for a little basketball. Apparently she went out for modeling and didn't understand why she wasn't chosen for the cover of Home Style Magazine. I laughed when I heard this.

I laughed a lot.

She finished off and told us that we were going to be playing Field hockey. Kari and I loved this game. We got a little competitive, but it was all in good fun. The object of the game was basically to take a bunch of hockey sticks and hit the big waffle ball into the opposing goal. Kari and I were always smart in this game and wore our shin guards under our gym clothes. No one knew this and seems to be afraid of us when we wielded the large sticks.

It was boys' verses girls and boys took the white sticks. Kari and I faced off at the center with the ball. We whacked the ground and the others' stick three times and the game was on. Boys were hitting the balls back and forth and earning goals over and over. The girls, except for Kari and a few others were standing by and talking. Kari looked at them disgruntled and sighed.

I had taken the ball from one of the other girls and was leisurely making my way to the goal. By now we were 16 to 0, so I figured it was alright.

I heard running behind me and figured Kari wasn't finished with the game yet. I sidestepped and started running, hitting the ball along the way.

Kari and I fought for the ball playfully, and Kari had managed to keep it away from their goal.

She hit at the ball and missed, but almost hit my legs. I jumped back, leaving the ball in the open. We were about the same distance from it and it was only half a second before we were both at it. I took the ball and she strafed back a ways.

I grinned. I always loved when she and I played one on one. No one won or lost, we always seemed to be equally matched in all the sports we played.

I watched Kari the whole way down the field, but I hadn't seen her next move at all. I suddenly saw a red angry glint I her eyes and she swung the hockey stick at the ball with such force that it broke my stick in half and sent the ball flying across the field and pass the road.

I was unbalanced by the move and fell backward. I looked at my stick in shock.

"Wow, Kari. I didn't know you had it in you!" I said.

The look in her eye had gone away and she looked at me with fright.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" She said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't think the stick is though." I joked, holding the stick up.

Betsy stormed across the field to us.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"The stick broke. Must've had a crack in it somewhere." I explained.

"Well, go get the ball and get a new stick." Said Betsy and went back to her shady table.

"I'll come with you." Said Kari, dropping her hockey stick and following me.

"What was that? I've never seen you so aggressive before." I said.

"I don't know. I kinda saw red and just lashed out at the closest thing." She said with her eyes downcast.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I asked. She shook her head.

We retrieved the ball and returned to the field. The teachers told us to take our showers a few minutes after we arrived. I walked with Davis to the locker rooms to change.

"Dude, I didn't think Kari could do something like that." Said Davis, still shocked from the event.

"Neither did I. Something was bothering her, too. She looked angry at something, I think there's something up." I said to him.

We dress and exited to the warm July air. I saw Kari leaning against the trees by the building doors and Davis and I walked over to her.

"You alright?" we asked.

"Fine." Kari answered tiredly.

We saw Gayle walk by and give Kari the thumbs up.

"Dude! That kicked so much ass! I wish I could make a hit like that!" She beamed and entered the building when the bell rang.

We stared after the American blond strangely.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that girl." Said Davis. We both nodded.

Upon entering the tiled hallway, we noticed that people were pressed up against the wall, then walking away.

I raised a brow, then noticed that Gayle and Leiko were sliding down the hall in their socks.

"What are they doing?" asked Kari.

"Leiko's idea. They've named the hallway the 'Floor of God.' Said one of the kids beside us.

We nodded.

"Ah."

"Hey, are we going to the digital world today?" asked Davis.

"I think we should. Things are just getting worse there." I said. "And besides, it's probably about time I took Sonya." I smiled.

"You sure?" asked Davis.

"She's a digidestined, too, it turns out." I answered.

Kari and Davis looked at me.

"Yeah, I found out in one of her letters. She has a digivice, but doesn't know anything about the digital world."

"Really? Well, then yeah! Bring her! She could really help us out!" said Davis.

We continued through the hallway to Lunch. I walked to Gatanaki's room to pick up Sonya when I saw Ashley and her friends huddled by the door.

I saw Sonya pinned in the center, looking at them confusedly.

As I got closer, I heard Ashley speaking.

"What are you even doing here? And with T.K of all people? You shouldn't be anywhere near him." She sneered. Sonya blinked.

"I don't quite understand what you're talking about." She said meekly.

The girls' snickered at her choice of words.

"Why don't you just get out of here, Blondie? You don't belong here." Said Ashley, putting her hands on her hips and sneered at Sonya. I saw Soya's eye twitch a little.

"Hey, what's going on here?" I said angrily.

"Oh, Hi T.K." Ashley said cutely. I didn't have the patience to put up with her flirting, then.

"What are you doing, pinning Sonya to the wall like that?" I demanded. Ashley stepped back a bit, realizing that I was angry.

I didn't give her time to answer me.

"Come on Sonya, let's go." I said to Sonya and she followed me away from the group.

I noticed Ashley glare at Sonya before walking the other way.

"Don't you mind them, Sonya. They have no business talking to you like that." I told her. She nodded her head, looking to the floor.

"Are you alright?" I asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine." She said, rubbing the corner of her eye.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, you wanna know something?" I asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she looked up at me.

"Ashley doesn't have any real friends, I don't think. No one likes her because she's a total Bitch. You have more than she does and she's jealous." I said with a smile.

She bit the corner of her mouth to hold back a smile.

"Why are trying not to smile?" I asked.

"Father said it was wrong to laugh at others' misfortune." She explained, holding a hand to cover her mouth.

"Well, you can laugh at her. There's nothing wrong with that." I said and we made our way out of the school for lunch.

---

(Kari's POV)

"She did what?" I said outraged. T.K had told me what Ashley had said to Sonya, and I had to say I was pissed.

Me, T.K and Sonya sat in the Frosty's with our ice cream. Davis said that he, Yolie, Cody and Ken would join us a little later.

"That's what she said." T.K muttered.

"I'm gonna kill that little bitch." I said angrily.

"Whoa, calm down Kari." said T.K.

"I can't! She's been doing this for too long! I myself had a good share of that, and you know it!" I shouted. Brenda, the lady that worked the registers looked at us disapprovingly.

T.K waved apologetically and looked back at me.

"At least lower your voice. I don't want to get kicked out." He said, eating more of his ice cream.

Sonya ate away at hers slowly. She appeared to be thinking about something, which I guessed was the events earlier.

"Don't listen to her, Sonya. I went through that shit, too, and let me tell you it doesn't get any better." I said, frowning deeply. We heard the door open and saw Davis, Coy, Ken, and Yolie come through and sit with us.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" asked Ken.

"Bad." T.K muttered.

"What happened?" asked Cody.

"Ashley's already pinning Sonya to the walls." Said T.K.

Sonya looked away from the others. She was still quiet and didn't talk around them.

"What? That's bogus!" shouted Davis.

Ken noticed I wasn't talking and looked over at me.

"What's wrong Kari? You look upset." He said.

"She's pissed. It's better if you don't get into it." Said T.K with a sigh.

"Anyway, changing the subject. Davis said that Sonya had a digivice." Said Yolie, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Show them, Sonya." Said T.K lightly.

Sonya pulled out her digivice from her belt and showed it to them. It was like ours, only pure white.

"Cool! Then that means you can come to the digital world and help us!" said Yolie excitedly. "We can actually hang out!"

Sonya put the Digivice away, still saying nothing.

"You wanna go?" T.K asked her. She looked at him, then at the others. She looked at me last, for a long time actually, then nodded her head.

"Alright! Perfecto!" Yolie cheered. Everyone else grinned.

"We'll see you in the computer lab after school, then. Okay?" said Davis to Sonya more than us. She nodded. I must admit, she looked pretty cute like that. Her eyes were like Doe eyes and she had a small, submissive look to her face. It was sad to really think about it, seeing how scared she still was, but it was cute at the same time. I saw Davis smile and blush. I raised an eyebrow, and so did T.K.

"Hey! The bell's gonna ring, we should get back to school." Said Cody, looking at his watch. We nodded and finished our ice cream quickly, causing me and T.K to have massive brain freezes.

We made our way back to the school for our next grueling lesson.

I wondered as we walked, why Sonya seemed to look to me for her answer earlier.

I figured I'd work that out later when we came back.

---

Later that day, I walked into the computer lab, greeting the other digidestined.

T.K and Sonya weren't there yet.

"Where's Blondie and Blondette?" I asked.

"Uh, T.K and Sonya? I don't know. They haven't arrived yet." Said Davis.

Right then, T.K and Sonya walked in hurriedly.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"Had to hurry before Reynolds caught up with us to bug me about a book he wants me to read." Explained T.K.

"Ah."

"Well, since we're all here, let's get going!" said Davis and held his digivice out to the computer. He was sucked into the computer, followed by Cody, Yolie, and Ken.

"You go first, I wanna make sure you make it through alright." Said T.K gently pushing Sonya in front of him. She held her digivice to the screen and was sucked through the portal as well.

T.K and I looked at each other. I looked back to the screen and transported myself as well. Just before being pulled through, I noticed T.K's gaze fixed on my neck. I realized as I traveled through the portal that my pendant was visible.

I landed with a soft thud on the dirt, followed by T.K. Looking around, I saw that we were in a large, white plain. Sonya hadn't gotten up from her landing. She sat, looking around the area carefully.

"You alright?" I asked.

She nodded, but she seemed alert.

"What is it?"

She nodded her head to the plains.

"Do you see something?" Asked Davis.

Sonya didn't answer.

"Hey, that's a pretty cool necklace." Said Yolie, pointing at the pentagram.

"Thanks." I said, touching it.

"Why do you have a pentagram around your neck?" asked Cody.

"Because I do." I answered, feeling defensive. "Why?"

"Nothing, It's just that Grandpa had always said that it represented evil." Said Cody quietly to me.

I blinked, feeling a white hot sensation of what felt like anger, and strangely pride, raise through my body.

"Come on, let's find out where we are." Said T.K.

We nodded and Davis took the lead. We traveled across the plain, following the mountain range that lay a distance before us. I heard a rustle in the tall grass and looked toward the sound.

I saw the white grass shift aside as something moved through it. I was then attacked by a little white cat.

"Gatomon!" I shouted out in surprise.

I fell backward on my rear and looked at Gatomon.

"Hi Kari." She said playfully.

I sighed.

"Hi Gatomon."

Behind Gatomon stood the other digimon, who all ran to their partners.

Patamon flew to T.K's arms happily.

"T.K! It's been so long!" he said. T.K laughed with him.

"Sonya, this is my friend Patamon." T.K introduced.

She smiled at him.

"Patamon, this is my sister, Sonya."

"You have a Sister?" asked the little digimon.

T.K nodded.

"Hiya Sonya! I'm Veemon, but you can call me Veemon!" greeted Veemon.

Sonya blinked at the little digimon, then smiled.

We introduced all the digimon and Sonya, then I looked down at Gatomon.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"You're in the White Valley. The plains here are all white and they seem to have a certain power radiating from them." Gatomon explained. "It's one of the passage ways between the three major regions."

"We've never been here before." Said Yolie.

"It's been concealed by Magick for a number of years, until Shadow came and ended that." Said Hawkmon, crossing his wings.

"Gee, anything else we should know?" asked Davis sarcastically.

"Yes actually. But we need to get away from here. You see many creatures in this area now, especially Blood Harvesters." Said Armadillomon.

"Where's the safest place close to here?" asked T.K.

"There's the Koryn Village just on the edge of the plains. They may provide shelter for us." Suggested Hawkmon.

We nodded and followed the digimon in the direction of the village.

We traveled quickly and quietly as we could. I noticed movements beside and behind us. I began to feel frightened, thinking that we were surrounded.

After a while, we arrived at the gates of a large walls. The doors were wide open and inside we could see small huts and a few long houses.

"Who goes there?" called a gruff voice from the side of the opening.

A large, wide set man stepped out in front of the opening.

"Who are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

We didn't answer. We were too intimidated by the size of the man.

"Why, you're just a bunch of kids!" he stated. "Come on, get in before you get jumped by Cheetahs." He said, stepping aside.

"Thank you." We said and moved pass him into the village.

People moved about busily in the fortress. There were women skinning animals and cleaning the pelts, children played in the small roadway with little dogs and toys.

"What is this place? I've never seen anything like this in the digital world before." Said Cody.

"These people migrated here when Shadow opened the portal between their world and ours." Explained Patamon.

"So, what are your names?" asked the large man.

"I'm Davis, sir. And this is Yolie, Ken, Cody, Kari, T.K, and Sonya." Davis introduced.

"And I suppose these are your little creature friends?" the man asked, looking down at the digimon.

"Yeah. They're –"

"I'm not interested in their names. I just want to make sure they're yours and not wild." Said the man, raising his hand.

"What do you mean?" asked Yolie.

"I understand that these creature you call digimon were once peaceful, but since Shadow's reign many of them have gone wild. It's my job to be sure that nothing dangerous passes through the gates." The man explained.

"Well, thank you for letting us in." said Ken. "I think we were being followed out there."

"By what?" asked the man.

"Not sure, but I felt it too." I said.

The man looked at me hard.

"You seem familiar, girl. You've been here before?"

"No, this is our first time to the plains." I said, wondering what he was talking about.

He looked at my eyes for a long time. I didn't hold his gaze, I looked at the others for an explanation, but received confused shrugs.

"Taurus, Leave them be." Came an old voice from behind the large man.

"My apologies, Hyperion." Said the man, stepping aside.

An old, grey haired man walked up to us. His robes were beige and white, and his body was slightly bent. He carried himself on an oak staff with a white jewel centered on the tip. His eyes were a stormy gray color.

"My name is Hyperion, the elder and priest of the Koryn. And who might you be?" he asked kindly.

"Uh, do I have to say our names again?" asked Davis, sagging his shoulders.

The old man chuckled.

"You must be the digidestined? My, I knew that the fates chose young people, but I never would have guessed children! You must have been up against much before our meeting." Said Hyperion, a light glinting in his eye.

"Yeah, we're had many battles before now. How did you know?" Asked Ken.

"I've heard of you. I know that you have fought great battles with evil creatures such as Arukenimon, BlackWarGreymon, and MaloMyotismon, am I correct?" asked Hyperion.

We nodded.

"And some of you have fought with Devimon, Myotismon, and Apocalymon." He continued, looking at me and Kari. We smiled.

"I have seen you in stories written on the temple walls around this world." He said. His voice sounded ancient and wise as he spoke. He then looked over at Sonya.

"As for you, I've never seen your face in the temples here." Hyperion said curiously.

"She's new. This is pretty much her first time on a mission here." Said T.K.

"As it would seem. I suppose you and your creature friends are here to learn more about Shadow?" asked Hyperion.

"Yeah. The more we know about him, the sooner we can defeat him." Said Davis confidently.

Hyperion chuckled.

"Well then, Come! I will tell you what I know of Shadow." Hyperion led us through the huts to what we guessed would be his hut, house, temple, whatever he lived in.

We smiled as we watched the children play with their dogs and toys. It was so peaceful in this village. A group of men sat by a fire ring, cleaning out fish and rabbits. The women wove clothes and blankets for their families.

It was a sweet and refreshing sight from the havoc we've seen in this digital world before.

We finally reached a tall, circular stone hut with a straw roof. He ushered us through the door and opened the windows for lighting.

It was a one room hut with a bed off the far side, a table in the center, and fire place and kitchen area to our left, and ornaments and plants in every which-way direction.

He had us sit at the circular table.

"Before I begin, what do you know about Shadow already?" Hyperion asked.

"We don't know very much. We haven't seen him in person yet." Said Davis.

"We just know about his plans." Cody added.

"We also know that he had opened a kind of rift form his world to this one." Yolie stated.

"And we know that he brought a bunch of creatures to build some sort of army." Ken finished.

"Well, then. It seems you know much, but not all of it is true. I'm sensing some doubt among you, as well. Would you like to explain dear?" Hyperion looked at me in particular. I felt alarmed that he knew I had seen through Megara's lie, and I was greatly disturbed by it. If he knew that, what else did he know?

I crossed my arms and looked away from everyone else.

"Megara was lying to us. She never would have monologue that easily. They're not simply planning world domination. There's something else, and I know you know it." I looked back at them finally.

Yolie placed her shin in her hand.

"I guessed that, too. But it was all we had to go on." She said.

"We had nothing to go on. They may be building an army, but not for the reasons she told us. They be planning domination over the worlds, but it's not as cliché as that. They are more original. There's obviously something else going on." I said. I felt Karakin trying to take over my speech, making my voice strain and sound angry. I pushed her back and looked at Hyperion, who was studying me carefully.

'_Again with the staring.'_ said Karakin in my head.

"What?" I asked.

"A very good observation, little lady. And she's right. Shadow and Megara are not as they seem." Hyperion looked around at us.

"Shadow was once a man with a home, a family, a home. His name was Issac Runner, a well known medicine man from the White Plains of our world." He said.

"What happened?" asked Yolie.

"He lost everything. He lost his home and he became angry, he lost his wife and son and he went mad. He lost his life, and that was what set him off. The man made a deal, you see. He made a deal with the Dark one, his soul for the power to overtake the ones who caused his pain. He grew hungry for the power, and began using it for his own greed. In the end, Shadow ended up turning on the Dark one and vanquished the army that was sent after him. He has been like this since." explained Hyperion.

"Whoa." We stared.

"The skies are dark from his sorrow. His heart was rejected by the light, so he rejects the light in return." Hyperion continued. "He's said strange things in his madness. He says he wants a 'perfect world', and he is to rid the worlds of the darkness that took everything away from him."

"But that doesn't make sense. He's using darkness to harm others!" Davis protested.

"He is far beyond logic or reason. The darkness has surrounded him for such a number of years that his heart has grown with it. He no longer knows the boundary between good and evil. He believes that his work is that of greatness. His soul is no longer in reach, I'm afraid." Hyperion looked down sadly.

"How can we stop him?" asked T.K after a while.

Hyperion smiled at T.K.

"Alas, I know not of his weaknesses. But I agree. You must stop him at all costs. His madness has damaged many worlds and destroyed many lives." He said.

We nodded.

"I cannot help you any further, I'm afraid. But I'm sure that if you visit the other villages, you will learn more from each of the other elders." Said Hyperion, standing up.

"Well, that explains the whack-job." Said Davis.

"What about his plans? We need to learn more about what he's up to." Said Cody.

"Again, I don't know. Now the, that's all I can tell you." Said Hyperion regrettably. "Would any of you like food? Or perhaps you are thirsty?" asked the old man cheerfully.

I sighed as everyone else smiled and accepted the offer.

"Well then, I'll introduce you to the village Lady. She handles the women's work and assures that things go accordingly. She is an exceptional chief." Said Hyperion as he walked out the door.

We got up and followed him through the village once more. We wound down another path to a tidy little shack by the fortress wall. There was smoke coming from the little chimney at the top. Hyperion knocked on the door with the handle of his staff. The door was opened by a tall, thin, pale woman with long silvery hair and pointed ears. Her face resembled a pixie's and her eyes were a solid sapphire color. She looked like a large faerie from my point of view.

"Adrella, would you so kindly prepare food for our young travelers' journey? I assume they will need it." Hyperion requested.

"Of course." She said with a smile and disappeared back into the shack. She returned with an apron and walked to the fire ring near-by.

A man ran to Hyperion and whispered something in his ear, making him sigh.

"Forgive me. I must take my leave. Digidestined, good luck. We will be happy to help you in anyway in the future." Said Hyperion and left.

"Thank you!" Yolie waved.

"Do you need any help?" asked Davis.

"Why yes, thank you. I've never been good with fire." Said Adrella.

Davis grinned and pulled out his digivice for Veemon to digivolve. Veemon was surrounded by his light, then replaced with Flamedramon and set fire to the ring.

Adrella watched in awe.

"Why, you must be one of the digimon Hyperion goes on about." She said with a smile. "And you must be the digidestined?"

"Yeah. My name's -"

"He's Davis. I'm Kari, this is T.K, Cody, Ken, Yolie and Sonya." I said, pointing us out quickly and feeling irritated with the long introduction for the third time that day.

"Uh-huh. I've seen you before at the temples. You're legends, you know." She said, holding her knees to her chest briefly, then starting on the food. She pulled out a few slabs of cleaned fish and began cooking them over the fire with a cast iron pan.

"Now, father may say I'm a good chief, but really I'm just learning, so forgive me if this turns out burned." She said sheepishly as she flipped the fish.

"It's okay, really." Said Yolie.

"Perhaps I could help then." Said Sonya quietly and sat beside Adrella.

The others looked at Sonya with a little surprise.

"She talks!" said Davis.

"Yeah, that's what I said." I agreed.

Sonya smiled apologetically, showing her pearly teeth, the set back to helping Adrella.

"Hyperion is your dad?" asked Cody.

"Yes. He's a mage and my m,others was an elf." Adrella.

"So Kari, you knew that Megara was lying to us?" asked Ken.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say anything?" they looked at me.

"I chose not to." I said, not looking at them.

"Why?" asked Cody.

"No reason."

Gatomon looked at me strangely, as did the other digimon.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?" I shouted.

Flamedramon looked away and reverted to Veemon.

"Sorry." they said.

"Kari, is there something wrong? You've been acting paranoid all week." Said T.K.

I crossed my arms.

"Have not." I said, looking at the fire.

Sonya had the pan in her hands and was flipping the fish expertly. She handed the pan to Adrella, who mimicked Sonya's previous movements.

"You have done this many times before I see." Adrella laughed at her own clumsy attempt to flip the meat.

"I've been doing this since I was young." Sonya answered.

There was a roar from outside the fortress. Everyone turned to look.

"The lions must be at the gate." Said Adrella.

"Blood Harvesters?" asked Yolie.

"Yes. They come here frequently. Sometimes to trade, but sometimes they're not so friendly."

"So, you trade with hem? What do they want?" asked Cody.

"Supplies, food, equipment. Not very much, actually." Said Adrella as she stirred the fire.

"They can get some of that from the woods, though. Right?" asked Veemon.

"Yes. That's why we're so unnerved around them. Why are they asking for items they don't necessarily need?" Adrella finished wrapping the fish in a small bag and tied it off and gave it to Sonya.

"Thank you for helping." Adrella smiled.

"Thank you for the food." Said T.K.

We said our goodbyes and headed for the gate.

"We need to be careful when we get to the gates in case the Harvesters are still there." Said Hawkmon.

We rounded the corner leading to the main gates and we stopped. Several feet away was the lion that we had encountered our last visit. The lion with the crown under its eye. He was watching a man nervously stack several crates together, tripping and stumbling on the way. The Lion didn't speak, just stared as though seeing everything that went on around him.

We walked a little closer, hoping to get passed him without any trouble. However, he shifted his gaze over to us and locked eyes with us.

His great, forest tinted eyes searched us unblinkingly.

"And this is the last of the stock, sir." Said the nervous man. The lion didn't answer. He turned and walked over to us slowly, making careful steps in the grass and dust.

The digimon stepped in front of us protectively, but it didn't affect the lion at all. He stopped a few feet from us and looked us in the eyes.

"You fight well, lads." He said finally. His voice was thick with a Scottish accent.

"W-what?" Davis stuttered.

"You put up a well drawn fight on the lake. I congratulate you. But don't think you can beat us every time. I recommend that you go home before night falls." Said the lion. He turned to leave, but looked at me first, nodded his head, then returned to the crates.

We stood there bewildered.

"Well, he's a pretty good sport." Said Yolie.

I watched him take the crates easily on his shoulder and leave.

For some reason, right then, he didn't seem very much like a bad guy to me.

I was left to ponder this as we agreed to head back to the portal.

"Are you coming with us?" asked Davis as we walked through the plains.

"Yeah! I miss your smelly room!" said Veemon.

"Hey! It's not that bad." Davis protested. We all laughed.

I saw a flicker in the corner of my eye and looked up at one of the small plateau. I saw a Blood Harvester standing there and staring at us. It was a female Cheetah from the look of it. It had hair like a human's on it's head that was short and spiked downward slightly. Her burning golden eyes pierced through my red ones. I looked back at the group to find that we were at the portal. I looked back at the Harvester only to find that she was gone.

We were sucked through the portal to the real world and set off for home.

I carried a sleeping Gatomon in my arms. I smiled down at her gently.

'_She's quite a lovely cat.'_ Said Karakin.

"Isn't she?" I answered.

'_When you get home, I want to show you something.'_

I nodded and continued through the small crowds on the street to my apartment.

I entered the elevator and sighed. I was tired from the events that took place earlier. Who was the lion exactly? He seemed friendlier than what Gennai had described. He didn't seem like a monster, but like someone who just liked to win, and was even a good sport when he lost.

The doors were pried open by Gayle, who was huffing heavily as she stepped onto the elevator.

"Hi Kari." She grinned and stood beside me.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"Running late. Leiko said that Ginger, the lady who's watching us, would ground me if I were later than 6:30." Gayle explained.

"Well, it's 6:15, so you've made pretty good time." I said.

"Soccer does that for you. Our coach made us do liners twice a day for reasons like this." Said Gayle, standing strait and breathing normally now.

"incase you're late and don't want to get grounded?" I joked.

"In a way, only more for our games. If we're late to one, we get three happy laps, two liners, and he makes the whole team sprint Indian laps." Gayle sighed.

I raised an eyebrow.

Gayle looked over at Gatomon.

"Oh! What a cute kitty!" she said, then noticed she was sleeping and lowered her voice.

"I didn't know you had a cat. What's her name?" she asked.

"Gatomon." I answered absentmindedly.

"Gatomon. Strange name, but I like it!" the elevator stopped on the 13th floor and Gayle walked off. She turned, waved goodbye, and set off running down the hall to her apartment. I shook my head and continued further up the building. It finally stopped at the 16th floor and I stepped off and walked to my own apartment.

I opened the door to find the lights out and no one home. I turned on the lights, set Gatomon down on the couch to sleep, and went to my room to change.

'Shut the door behind you. I don't want Gatomon coming in.' said Karakin. This startled me and made me jump, making my heart race very quickly. I shut the door behind me and the lights switched on their own. Karakin was crouched beside the rug on the floor, waiting for me to come over. I stepped closer and she pulled back the rug to reveal the Pentacle she burned into the wood weeks before.

I had forgotten about it and I wondered why she wanted to show me.

"Come here." She said. " step in the middle."

I did as she said and stood in the eye center of the pentacle.

Karakin stood in front of me outside of the pentacle. Her red eyes glinted with an invisible light.

From her pocket, she pulled out a handful of items and began placing them on the five points of the star. On the first, she placed a small handful of canine teeth, a cat's paw on another point, then a rib bone, a black stone, and finally a small black bush. She traced a circle around each one as she placed them on the points. I watched her in bewilderment.

She stood in front not me once more and held her palms out to me. I touched them with my own and a searing hot sensation ran through my body as though I were on fire.

I found myself on my knees, bent over from the heat. My muscles then suddenly began to relax and I closed my eyes. Everything was dark, then a figure appeared. It was a puppet attached to a series of strings. The puppet was old and the colors and face were to worn for me to make out any details. It was a girl, though, with a black dress and brown hair. The she moved around, fighting the strings, but never could get them off. She finally looked up to the never ending stings and stopped. She resisted everything the strings tried to make her do, she ever moved from there. The figure then distorted and became that of a blond. She was attached to strings as well, but not as many. She had one holding her body from the back, the rest of her was sagging sadly. She lifted her head to the sky, but then dropped it in submission. The string finally broke and she fell to the floor with a clatter. The lifeless puppet lay disfigured on the ground, then everything went black.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Karakin.

"What was that?" I asked.

"You may soon find out." Karakin answered. "This Pentacle will help you. Use it."

I looked down at the pentacle. The items had all burned to a crisp from a non-existent fire. Their ashes lay sadly on the dark floor.

"This will help me find out about Shadow and Megara?" I asked.

She nodded thoughtfully.

I looked down at the pentacle. There was something dark involved with this, but if it helps us, then Fine.

I thought back to the puppets; the brunette resisting the strings, and the blonde who was released at the price of its life.

* * *

This is pretty hard to read when you're not exactly into the series, isn't it 'Flint'? You know who you are.

Hope you enjoyed, and please, once again, review some more! It's makes me happy! It makes me smile! It makes me live through school! (It actually does...)

Laters, see ya next chappie!


	20. Snow Soldiers

Sorry for the wait! I had to do some revisions on this one. I realized that I'm now into chapter 20, so I think I need to speed things up a bit. My bad, Sorry!

* * *

"Good morning, T.K." chirped Sonya happily. I woke groggily, groaning at the glaring sun.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Morning, 9:00 actually. It's time to wake up." Said Sonya with a smile.

I sat up and looked around the small apartment. The smell of cooking food filled the air.

"You making something?" I asked as I stretched.

"Perhaps." Sonya beamed as she went back to the kitchen. I was surprised how cheery she seemed this morning. She was in a very good mood, and she really showed it.

"You're in an awfully good mood." I stated.

"Of course. It's Saturday." She said, stirring the eggs.

"Well, yeah. Who doesn't like Saturday?" I said with a grin.

Sony set the food onto two plates and put them on the table.

"Thanks Sonya." I said and set down to eat.

She nodded as she sat down.

"So, how do you like it here?" I asked her.

"It's, different from what I grew up in. It's so busy here, the lights are always on in the city." She said with a smile.

"This really the first time you've been to a big city?" I asked.

She nodded at me with bright eyes.

"What did you do everyday at home since you didn't have classes?"

"I stayed and tended the sheep, worked at home with mother, and on Saturday I would go to the stones by the river. This has always been my day to look back and smile." She said.

"It is for everyone. Only we sit and play video games and watch movies." I laughed, as did she.

"I would pray to the Mother Spirit, and all of the other spirits that served beside her." Said Sonya, picking at her food.

I looked up.

"Mother Spirit?"

"The Spirit of the Earth. Everyone calls her Mother Nature." She said.

I suddenly thought back to Sheba.

"Huh, what did you say you were again?" I asked.

"Wicca." She looked up at me with her bright eyes.

"Ah." I nodded, looking back to my food.

People had always said that Wicca was a Satanic religion, but Sonya had never once shown any dark side. This made me believe that she didn't have a dark side.

"You understand?" she asked quietly.

I looked back at her.

"Understand?" I repeated.

She looked a little nervous. I figured she was talking about her religion.

"Of course. Why shouldn't I? You're my sister." I said with a smile. She brightened up immediately and continued eating her food. The phone rang right as I finished. I cleared my plate and went to answer.

"Hello, Takaishi residence." I answered.

"_Would you stop that?"_ I heard Kari's voice say. I grinned.

"What do you want?" I asked playfully.

"_I need to tell you something. Meet me at the park at 11:00?"_ she said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see ya there." I said and we hung up.

"Huh. I wonder what's eating her?" I questioned.

"Hey Sonya, You wanna go to the park?" I asked, Sonya nodded.

"Alright, let me get dressed. We can go in an hour." I said and left to take a quick shower.

It took me ten minutes in the shower, and another ten minutes trying to gets my clothes on, mainly my socks. I figured that we should hit some shops and get clothes that actually fit me.

Sonya sat on the couch patiently with her hands in her lap and her back strait. She stared out the window in deep thought.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked. She jumped and looked at me.

"Thinking." She said.

"About what?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

We left the apartment and headed out. Since we were early, I told her we could stop by a few shops if she wanted. She said she wanted to explore this side of town, seeing as we were in the area.

We looked through shop windows, deli's, supermarkets, and antique stores. Sonya really enjoyed walking through one of the antique shops. She looked carefully at the little glass and porcelain figures of dolls and the old rusty figures of clocks and bells. We left the stores and made our way to the park. We entered the grassy field and sat on a park table, waiting for Kari.

"What does she want to talk about?" asked Sonya.

I looked at her.

"huh?"

"Kari asked you to come here, right? What did she want to talk about?" Sonya pulled her knees up to her chest and looked at me curiously.

I was a little startled because I hadn't told her Kari asked me to come.

"Uh, I don't really know. It sounded urgent though." I said, watching for Kari. It was 10:54. It was still a little early.

Sonya and I sat in silence for several minutes, enjoying the warm late summer air and the colorful fields.

Sonya had her eyes closed to the sky, taking in the heat from the sun and beaming just as brightly.

I grinned at her enjoyment. In the two weeks she's been here, she and I have grown quite attached, nearly inseparable. We shared many interests and hobbies. I introduced her to a lot of things that apparently she's never seen or heard of before. I felt a pang of sadness for her. She had never gotten around, never really learned about the outside world.

I was so impressed as well! She was more intelligent than she let on. She understood even the hardest subjects in her advanced classes. She passed right through each lesson without hitting a rut. I was a little jealous of her intellect, but I was more proud than anything else.

Sadly, though, she has yet to make any friends other than us at the school. I looked at her and wondered if her smile was a fake one.

Suddenly, I felt something nudge at my leg. I looked down and saw a dog pawing at my pant leg. It looked like a German Shepard pup. It was dark coated and had clear green eyes. He barked at me lightly. Sonya snapped her head toward the dog in surprise.

The pup jumped and wagged his tail playfully. Sonya smiled widely and laughed.

"What a sweet thing!" She said excitedly. The puppy, in turn, ran in a circle and looked up at her with his bright eyes. Sonya's face brightened even more and she reached out and pet the pup.

It jumped on the bench and stood on her lap, wagging its tail as though asking to play.

Sonya looked at me.

"Why don't you go play with him?" I said.

She grinned and ran through the field with the puppy on her heels.

I laughed as she picked up a stick and taunted the little dog. He lowered and raised himself, pleading for the stick she held her hand out and said something, then threw the stick. The pup didn't go after it though. He stood there, watching it fly. Sonya knelt down by him and watched as it landed. She said something else, and then he darted to the stick happily. She stood and clapped her hands.

The puppy ran back and dropped the stick in front of her. She knelt and scratched it behind the ears and said "You're such a good boy! Yes you are! You're a smart little boy, aren't you?" she said playfully.

I smiled.

"She really is an innocent." I heard a voice beside me. I cried out and fell away from the sound, just to find it was Kari.

"Where did you come from?" I asked her; shocked she was sitting there without my noticing.

"I saw something." She said.

"Saw what?" I asked, leaning forward with my elbows on my knees.

"Karakin showed me. There were two puppets, one with brown hair and one with blond. They were being pulled by strings. The blond one fell." Said Kari, looking down.

I didn't answer her.

"I think the blond one was Sonya." She said, looking up at Sonya.

"The other one could be you then. What happened with yours?" I asked.

"Sonya's just, broke and fell. Lifeless. There's something going on with her, and it's going to get her killed." She said, not answering my question.

"Kari, what are you talking about?" I asked, more sternly.

"I don't know. We have to watch Sonya carefully. I think she may be in trouble."

"Nothing will happen to her. We're here to protect her." I said with the same sternness.

"What do you mean she showed you?" I asked. "Was it a dream?"

"No. It was something else. A vision, I think." She looked at me with pleading eyes. "What does it mean?"

The sternness left me and I looked into her eyes softly.

I thought for a moment and looked at the trees.

"The puppets could represent you and Sonya. The strings mean that you are being controlled by something." I said slowly, considering the scene.

"You sure it wasn't Leiko and Gayle playing puppet master?" I asked her.

She shook her head and glared at me.

"You know what I'm talking about." She said.

I raised my hands defensively.

Her eyes glinted the same red, only they were softer and more pleading. Her features were obviously tired; there were bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Her muscles were tense and she was fidgeting a little, her right arm twitched slightly now and again.

She was scared.

I felt bad for sounding cold before. Kari was truly afraid for Sonya, and herself no doubt.

"There were a number of strings holding my puppet, but she was resisting the strings. Sonya was held by one string. It was too weak and she fell to the ground." Said Kari with her head down. Her hair covered her delicate face.

I tried to resist, but I found myself pulling the hair back to look at her face. She looked at me as I did so. I couldn't bring myself to look away. I stayed staring at her, trying to find something to say to comfort her and make her feel that everything would be alright.

I couldn't find the words, though.

We held each others' gaze for a long time. From the corner of my eye, I could see Sonya look at us, then tell the pup to be quiet. She and the little Shepard moved away silently. I smiled a little at this. She was very considerate for others.

"What?" asked Kari, not breaking our gaze.

"Nothing." I answered. Right then, I noticed that we were a few inches closer. I was looking down at her, and she looked up at me with her fiery eyes. I saw something behind her eyes. It looked like a girl, fuming behind Kari's eyes. The image soon disappeared though as Kari broke our gaze and fell back on the table.

"I am so Tired! I couldn't get any sleep last night!" she complained. There was a twinge of disappointment in her voice, as though she didn't want to break the gaze. I was just as disappointed I want so bad to be close to her. I found myself lying back on the table beside her and looked at her face once more. She had her eyes closed and her head rolled to face me. I took the moment to study her face. Her soft, delicate features seemed to glow with the sun. Her long hair glinted in the light and fell all around her.

I gazed at her lovingly.

There was a bark and more laughter. Sonya was having a ball with that pup. I looked over at her and saw the two sitting in the grass under the shade of a tree. Sonya took the dog's paw in her hand and looked up to the sky with her eyes closed. She looked as though she were praying. The dog looked up at well. His tongue lolled out of his mouth in the warm air.

I looked back at Kari who was watching me.

"You two have gotten real close. I'm glad. You don't usually see sibling relationships like yours." She said with a smile.

Her face became even more radiant with the smile.

I couldn't resist the urge, I pulled her toward me and held her tightly.

She stiffened in my hold. I knew she was still shaky after what had happened to her those weeks ago, but I had to hold her like this. I had to feel her presence beside me. I expected her to pull away and leave, but instead she curled closer to my body.

She was warm to the touch, very warm actually.

I looked down at her. She looked up at me and pecked me on the lips.

I hadn't seen this coming and froze. Kari looked insecure then, but she covered it by burying her head in my chest.

I tightened my grip on her and kissed her head.

I felt the butterflies fly all around my body now. I didn't want to let her go, I loved her so much. For that moment, I felt that she loved me just as much.

I could feel her heart beating rapidly against mine. I held a strong hope that it was for me.

It took all of my strength to keep from kissing her right there.

"Kari, don't change." I whispered in her ear.

Her heart felt as though it quickened.

I wanted to stay like that forever.

We did, it seemed, but I had noticed something a little off.

It was silent.

Absolutely silent.

I looked over to Sonya. She was staring up at the sky with wide eyes and jaw slightly agape. She still held the pup's paw, the little Shepard had its head lowered a little with its ears back and was wining.

Kari looked up too. We stood and hurried over to her. Her eyes were filmed over and glassy. She seemed to be staring passed the sky into something else.

"Sonya? Sonya, wake up. Can you hear me?" I shook her. She shook in my grip, then snapped her head back down to me. Her eyes were suddenly normal and she had a look of confusion on her face.

"Of course, T.K. Why shouldn't I?" she asked me curiously.

The pup took its paw back and stretched out on the grass.

"What was that?" Asked Kari.

"What was what?" Sonya looked at us both.

"You were totally zoned out, you almost looked dead." I said, worried.

Sonya blinked at us.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

Kari and I looked at each other and decided not to pursue the question further.

The puppy stood and licked Sonya's face. She giggled and scratched it behind the ears.

I saw Kari shudder a little.

"What?" I asked.

"Dogs. I don't get how you can stand letting them lick your face like that." Said Kari, mainly to Sonya.

"They're so sweet! They only want to show love." Said Sonya.

"Not when they want to bite your throat." Kari countered.

"Everything has a reason for what they do. Say they're really sick, body or mind. That could drive someone to do some awful things. But that doesn't mean they will always attack you." Said Sonya lightly.

Kari raised an eyebrow.

"You're too trusting, you know?" she said.

Sonya ignored the comment.

Kari looked off somewhere for a moment, as though listening to someone speak.

"I have to go." She said.

"So soon? Why?" I asked.

"Just, stuff. See ya." She said and ran off into the trees.

"That girl's almost as weird as Gayle." I commented. Sonya looked after her with concern.

"Perhaps we should go as well?" she said.

"Do you want to go? So you know, we can't take the dog with us. No pets allowed at the apartments." I said. Sonya looked down at the puppy, then knelt.

"I've got to go now. You be a good boy and stay out of trouble. Okay?" She said with a smile. The puppy barked in return and padded away.

I watched, blinking.

"Let's go." Said Sonya cheerily.

We made our way through the crowds back to our apartment. There was a lot of traffic today. It was a little difficult to push through the large numbers of people on the street.

Sonya had that far away look again.

"Thinking again?" I asked with a grin.

She looked at me, then forward again and nodded.

"What about?"

"Kari." Said Sonya.

I looked at her questioningly.

"Okay. What about her?" I asked.

"She seems strange. She acts as though she's being pulled by a string." Said Sonya.

"What do you mean?"

Sonya looked up at me.

"Like someone is telling her what to do. She wasn't quite this distant before, was she?" asked Sonya.

I blinked at her and thought. She was right. Kari had been acting strange, and she had become more distant from me and the others.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

Sonya looked forward again.

"A feeling I had." She said quietly, I almost couldn't hear her.

I watched her, wondering what she meant, but in the back of my mind agreeing with what she had said. I thought about this as we neared the apartment.

I felt a wave of exhaustion hit me suddenly when we reached the door.

"T.K, you look tired. Why don't you lay down?" said Sonya.

I didn't argue and lay on the couch tiredly. I saw Sonya's worried face above mine before everything went black.

Almost instantly, I fell into an unnatural sleep.

---

_I stood on the lighted hill with the large white wolf, staring out at the mountains before us._

"_You learned a little of Shadow?" asked Sheba, not looking at me._

"_Yeah. I almost feel sorry for him." I said, staring at the dark mountains._

"_Yes. The darkness has devoured his soul. I'm not sure if there is anything left." Sheba shook her head._

_I looked down at her._

"_What am I doing here?" I asked her._

"_Learning, like children do." Sheba answered._

_I looked at her questioningly._

"_Sheba, you're not from the digital world, are you?" I asked._

"_No. I am from the world of Tajrynok. The darkness that Shadow spread in my world had destroyed it. I fled here through the rift with the others." _

"_Others? You mean the Nightwalkers and Blood Harvesters?" I asked._

"_No, with the other Guardians. The Guardians are the creatures and people who protect each element in their region." She answered._

"_Who?"_

"_There were three animal Guardians, and two humanistic Guardians. There was me, Ragnorok the Tiger, and Adler the Eagle. Sadly, Shadow has dismantled them." She said sadly, looking down._

" _Karakin, and Tojima are the other two." Sheba looked at me. "I'm overseeing Tojima's region until he's able to rule again."_

"_Tojima? I know him! I've been hearing his voice in my head." I said._

"_I know." Said Sheba._

_I looked at her and blinked._

"_Yeah, isn't it cool?" said Tojima from behind me. I jumped at his sudden appearance._

"_Where the hell did you come from?" I cried._

"_You're deepest darkest imagination." Answered Tojima mysteriously._

_I looked at him weird and he laughed._

"_So, why is Sheba doing your job?" I asked him._

"_I'm taking care of some other business right now. I'm aboutabout a quart-way finished, by the way." Tojima looked at Sheba._

"_What do you mean? What's going on?" I asked._

"_Maybe later." Tojima waved the question off. "So, you find out why Shadow's such a prick yet?" he then asked._

_I blinked._

"_Yeah. We talked to Hyperion just yesterday about it. He lost his famiy, home and life. That's what Hyperion said." I answered._

_Tojima scratched his cheek like a dog, making the hair that framed his face shake liker fur._

"_Well, you got part of the picture." He said with a grin. "There's more to learn though. Talk to the other Village leaders, they should provide you with what you need." _

"_What can they tell us?" I asked._

"_Well, they can, or maybe on ly will, tell you a small part of what you need to know. One village will tell you his plans, one village can tell you his supposed locations, one village could tell you what you need in means of weaponry and defense against him, and the other could tell you his supposed weakness." Said Tojima with a low voice._

"_You say supposed…." I trailed off._

"_Because either they're not sure, or they're trying to deceive you. You gotta watch out for that. You lucked out when you reached the Koryn Village first. They're pretty merciful. There are other villages like that one, but there are others that will be ready to kill and skin you." Said Tojima._

"_Which ones? Where are they, so we ca avoid them later?" I asked him._

"_Pfft! Why would you want to avoid them? They have, what is quite possibly, the most important info on Shadow than the other villages! You need your defense, and you need to know his weakness." Tojima's grin grew wider._

"_But what if they're trying to deceive us?" I questioned with narrow eyes._

"_What if they aren't?" Tojima countered. I looked back at the mountains and thought about it._

_What if they set out a trap? What if we were caught and taken strait to Shadow?_

"_Then you would meet him face to face." Said Tojima, reading my thoughts. IO looked at him._

"_You have a long way to go." Tojima shook his head then disappeared._

_Sheba and I stood in silence for a moment._

"_Listen to him. He's right, you know."_

"_I suppose." I said warily._

"_Come." She said and walked to the trees. I followed her in wonder. We trotted through the trees, ducking and dodging branches and roots._

_I grew very tired, but kept up my pace. Looking at our surroundings as we went, I noticed we passed the forest into a field, past a village, through a thicket, another large field, and pass yet another village. We were sprinting by now. I watched the village stream by us as we ran. I noticed it was the Koryn village we had seen just yesterday. I realized then that Sheba had led me cross country to the plains. The dark mountains lay another great distance before us as though we haven't moved._

_Sheba finally slowed down and stretched her limbs._

_I bent and leaned on my knees, gasping for breath. I personally couldn't believe that I was able to keep up for so long._

"_Why are we here?" I asked, still panting._

_Sheba looked up at the moon with glittering eyes. _

"_Takeru, the time is coming. A war could break out any time, we need leaders, followers, allies." She said. I blinked at her, not understanding._

"_It's time to choose sides." She said, sitting and looking at me. "Shadow builds his power over the planets, the worlds, life and light as we know it. He is sure to bring destruction to our worlds. Son, will you join me if a war is to ensue?" Sheba asked. Her golden eyes looked through mine wisely. I stood and walked up to her. I knelt to her eye level and smiled._

"_Well, if you are what you say, then I owe you! Of course." I said. Sheba licked my face happily like a dog would._

_I heard rustling all around us. I stood and looked around. The tall grass parted toward us slowly from the North, the South, the East, and the West. It then stopped and four figured rose tall among the grass. _

_I held back a cry of fright, for I saw that they were all Night Walkers. The Northern figure stood tall and strait with broad shoulders and carried a staff. The Eastern one stood hunched with silvery eyes glowed as though the moon shot through them. The Nightwalker standing to the South was old and bent in the moonlight. He seemed to be carrying a large hammer at his hip. To the West stood the larger wolf with a large body and massive head and paws. Each figure was barely visible through the night. The scene was more frightening than any horror film I'd ever seen. It may have been the fact that I was there, staring at the moon-shadowed figures standing a distance away, each one standing still in the swaying white field. I couldn't see below their hips. It gave me the sense of their unnatural speed and agility. _

_This frightened me even more._

"_Fear not." Said Sheba, sensing my fear. "You have chosen to aid us in our fight against Shadow. They are of no harm to you."_

_I looked down at her and my shaking stopped. I just realized then, I had joined the Nightwalkers. I would have to fight beside them. For all I knew, they were mother killers and baby slaughterers. They might mutilate parents in front of their children and devour them right afterward. I was disgusted at this and almost spat at the wolf. _

_However, a wave of compassion washed over me. I felt for Sheba. I understood what she meant when she spoke about the worlds being in danger._

_I also thought about what she had told me before._

_She was my mother at one point. The one that cared for me and showed me love._

_I looked down into the grass sadly, ashamed at my sudden feelings._

"_Do not worry so. You are now under our protection, as we are under yours. Thank you." Said Sheba._

_I saw the broad shouldered Nightwalker come toward me and was in front of me suddenly._

"_Takeru, I am Nicoli of the North. You have joined a noble cause, and for that you have my Staff." He said. I saw more detail in this one. His voice was soft and smooth like water and his eyes were moonlight blue and full of wisdom. His fur was a light gray and white coloring, and he wore a long, blue and white loincloth on his hips. His staff was interesting, it was white oak that twisted at the top and carried a sapphire in the twisted handle._

"_You also have me, lad. Ask, and I'll beat off anyone with my hammer!" crowed the old wolf from the south. I turned, shocked at the suddenness of his appearance. This one was old and leather skinned, but his muscles budged from his bony arms. He was missing an eye and had a scar run down the whole left of his face. He was scraggly, his Red main was tangled and untamed, and his body was covered in scars. He wore an old, torn, long loincloth on his hip similar to Nicoli's, but with black and gold._

_I couldn't speak. I was still afraid of these creatures, but I also felt at ease with them. They said they would aid me. I said I would aid them_

_Maybe they could help us in our own fight against Shadow._

_Then, the other two had joined us, forming a circle under the moon. I saw the hunched and the large Nightwalkers in better vision. The large wolf had a narrowing snout and his mane was large than the rest of his fur, like a lion. He was a black and grey color and had a set of arrows strapped around his shoulder. A Large Yew bow was strapped to his sip. His loincloth was the same as the other twos', but with a jet black color. His eyes showed a stormy grey._

_The hunched wolf was the most intimidating, though. His appearance seemed the most frightening, even more than the burly wolf. This one had no middle, just the vertebrae that were covered by his thick grey skin. His arms were long with unnaturally long hands and fingers that brushed the ground. His legs were bent like a sitting dog, and his head seemed to be directly attached to his shoulders._

_It was Tzadik, the Nightwalker that Gennai had told us about._

_He stared at me with his glinting, silvery eyes. I saw no whites, not pupils, just silver._

_They all looked at me._

"_You have our alliance. And we have your Hope." Said Sheba as everything turned white._

* * *

_The scary thing is Tzadik came from a dream I had... And that's what the scene looked like, only in a bombed out building. _

_Please reviews to meh! be greatly appreciated...Build self confidence you know...like, leave a nice little comment? Please? _


	21. My little Irish Rose

There's some confusion as to why the digidestined aren't staying longer to fight. I hope I gave you a reasonable answer

Enjoy!

* * *

(Kari's POV)

"Dude, Seriously! Why aren't we staying in the digital world to fight?" demanded Davis.

"There's too much going on at once, Davis. We need to take this a little slow. Besides, we still have school to worry about, Senior year is the year we need to really work to keep up with. We need to wait until we can stay in the digital world for longer periods of time." Answered Cody.

"Like next Break." Yolie added.

It was Sunday Morning and we were all sitting around at Cody's house discussing the digital world. The digimon sat chewing on the treats that Yolie brought from her store.

"Yeah, but there's too much going on over there to just 'take it slow'!" Davis shouted.

"Davis, we don't know anything yet. All we know is why Shadow's the way he is, not how to defeat him." Said Yolie. Ken nodded.

I looked over and saw T.K and Sonya sitting quietly, not speaking to anyone.

"What's up?" I asked them.

"I'll tell you later." T.K said quietly.

"Look, There are lives at stake there! We can't just sit by and do nothing!" argued Davis

"We're not doing nothing, Davis. We're trying figure out how to help." Said Ken.

"Then let's go to the digital world and do it! I'll bet we'll get much further there!" Davis shouted, standing up.

We looked at him for a moment, then I stood too.

"He's right, guys. We let's just figure out what to do there. We can find out more from Gennai or Hyperion." I said. T.K and Sonya nodded and stood with me.

"Alright then, let's go!" said Davis eagerly. Yolie opened the portal through the computer and we were off.

We landed in a different area this time. The grass was tall and the ground sloped into steep hills. We were on the largest hill overseeing the valley. Lrage walls surrouded us in a canyon and several huts lay scattered in various parts of the plain, some in groups. The valley was a contrast of bright and dark colors, like a manipulated photograph.

"Where are we?" Ken asked Wormon.

"This is Angel Valley. This is where the Plainsmen live." said Wormon.

"Plainsmen? Who are they?" asked Yolie.

"Plainsmen are creatures that came from the other world. They look just like angels and are great fighters." Veemon said.

"Wow, angels huh? Said Yolie in wonder.

"Don't be deceived. They're very brutal if they think they're being threatened. So watch out." Said Gatomon warningly.

"Should we go around?" asked Cody.

"No, they may think we're spying on them." Said Gatomon.

"But who knows? Maybe they'll be willing to help us!" said Patamon brightly.

We made our way through the grass to the huts below.

I saw people in the huts and around the fire rings. The people did indeed have angel-like wings on their backs. They watched us pass by them carefully.

"They look suspicious." Said Cody.

"They usually are. Not a lot of people walk through their territory." Said Hawkmon.

We were stopped by a large, muscular man with long curly black hair and dark eyes. He wore only a pair of faded, torn jeans and his grey wings reached from over his shoulders to his knees. He had his arms crossed.

"Who are you? Why do you trespass here?" He asked in a strong voice.

"Uh, we're hoping you might be able to help us?" inquired Davis.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Help in which way?"

"Dorian, can't you tell? These are the digidestined we've been told of!" said a woman to our right. Other Plainsmen looked around at us.

Dorian side-glanced at her, then back at us.

"Digidestined, eh? Alright, let me guess… You're Davis, Yolie, Cody, Ken, T.K, and Kari." He said, pointing us out.

We smiled; glad we didn't have to introduce ourselves again.

"And you're the digimon friends?" he directed his question to the digimon. They nodded.

"I see." He said dully. "May I inquire as to what you need our help with?" he asked, raising a brow.

"We're trying to find out more about Shadow." Said Yolie.

Dorian growled at the name.

"That wretched bastard? What do you what to know? Why?"

"We're trying to find out what he's up to so we can stop him." Said Cody.

"So, you're against him, eh? It seems we have an enemy in common." Said Dorian, unfolding his arms.

"Look around you. There used to many of us, armies upon armies that filled the skies! Now, since Shadow has taken over, our numbers have been disintegrated and very few of us remain." Said Dorian angrily, looking around the depressing little village.

He turned to look at us.

"We will assist you with whatever we can. Sadly, though, we have nothing to tell you. If we knew where he was or what he was planning, we would have rallied by now." Said Dorian.

We nodded.

"Where are you from? I've never seen you any place in our world." He asked.

"We're from the real world, uh, Earth." Said Davis.

"Earth, eh? I never heard of it." Said Dorian, folding his arms again.

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help to you. Come to us if there is anything else you need though." He said, looking at us with stormy eyes.

"Thanks." We nodded.

Dorian, then sniffed the air, searching for something.

"I smell fish." He said.

We blinked, then Yolie checked her bag. The fish that Adrella had made for us our last visit was still wrapped up and warm.

"Oh! I'd forgotten that was there!" she exclaimed.

"Heh, I know someone you could get some info from with that." Said Dorian with a smirk. "His name is Teramori. He lives in the forest there passed the cliffs. He's real quiet, almost mute, but he's hooked up with many parts of the forests. I'm sure you could trade your fish for answers." Dorian pointed out the direction of the forest.

"Alright! Thanks!" said Davis with a grin.

"Be safe!" Dorian called to us. We trudged up the steep hill toward the forest that Dorian had pointed to us.

"Patamon, who's Teramori?" T.K asked.

"Teramori is a Giant who lives in the forests around here. I don't really think he'd be someone who'd want to help." Said Patamon.

"Why's that?" T.K looked up at his friend.

"Giants are usually mean and greedy. All of the ones I've seen in the digital world are like that, anyway." Patamon answered.

"Why would the Plainsmen tell us to go there if the guy won't help?" asked Davis.

"We don't know that he won't." said Sonya. Everyone looked at her.

"Let's just keep going, we'll find out once we get there." She said. We nodded and continued.

We finally reached the top and made our way Eastward toward the forest. I saw T.K glance at Davis a few times. His brows were creased very slightly each time. I looked on curiously, then I noticed that Davis was watching Sonya now and again with a blush and a little smile.

I immediately understood. Davis like Sonya! Frikkin' A! I tried to keep from laughing, but couldn't hold back the grin. I could have a lot of fun with this, especially since I know how protective T.K can be.

Soon we reached the tree line of the forest and we stopped. It was dark after the first few trees all along the line. We couldn't see pass them.

"Well, the day ain't getting any younger." I Said and walked through the darkness of the trees. The others followed behind.

"It's pretty dark in these woods. Here, Sonya, let me hold your hand so you don't get scared." Said Davis, trying to pull the old trick from years ago. I rolled my eyes.

I saw T.K's eye twitch through the dark, but he didn't do anything.

"No, it's okay Davis. Really." Said Sonya.

"Lay off it Davis." Said T.K.

There was silence for a while. Slowly, the trees started to break up and we were able to see patches of the dark sky. Suddenly, we heard the sound of a flute playing near-by. The sound echoed all around us, so we couldn't quite tell where it was coming from.

Up ahead, we could make out the shapes of moss covered rocks and a brook. Lone trees scattered randomly around the clearing. Through the thicker trees, we could make out similar clearings where smaller streams ran through from the river.

"Where are we now? Asked Davis.

"I'm not sure." Said Veemon.

"I wonder where Teramori could be." Said Yolie, sitting on a large moss covered rock by the brook.

The flute started again and We looked around in silence and in awe for the beautiful sound. It sounded sad, as though the player was putting his own grief into the song.

"Hello?" Davis called. There was no answer, the flute continued to play.

"We're looking for Teramori!" called Ken. "Do you know where we can find him?"

The flute stopped.

"Why do you want to know?" asked a deep, soft voice.

"We need information; we think that he might be able to help us." Said Cody.

There was a short pause.

"Are you the ones conspiring against the Shadow?" as the voice. There was a movement in the trees, then a figure stepped out. It was tall, very tall, and was lean and muscular. his legs were made of twisted roots and his body was an earthy color. The arms were long and his hands were massive, stretching below his knees a little. His face was strong and looked young; the eyes were pure black and had leaves for hair. The giant wore silver chains around his waist, wrists, neck, and on his ears that were all decorated with crosses and small spheres.

He stepped into the light holding a large, heavy, wooden flute.

"I am Teramori. You asked for my help?" he said in his low and gentle voice.

We were speechless at the sight. None of us could move at first, then Sonya tilted her head and blinked up at him.

"Uh, we wanted to know, Can you tell us anything about Shadow?" she asked timidly.

Teramori looked at her, then answered.

"I could, but why do you ask me? What do you want with Shadow?" he asked.

"We want to stop whatever he's up to. Whatever he's planning isn't good for this world or any other world. Please, can you tell us anything at all?" asked Davis.

T.K and I crossed our arms and watched. This felt a little familiar, but I couldn't figure why.

The giant sat on a boulder on the other side of the brook.

"I don't know, I have been scavenging these woods trying to be rid of Megara's men. I have yet to eat or sleep in days. I don't feel I could tell you today." He said. He did indeed look exhausted.

Sonya looked at Yolie and nodded to her bag. Yolie blinked at her, then looked at her bag with realization.

"Well, we have this, if it helps." She said, pulling out the fish.

"The Plainsmen have told you to trade food for information no doubt." He said, then smiled. "I must refuse. I don't take food from Plainsmen, nor from humans." He declined.

Yolie was about to put the fish away, but Sonya took it and walked to the brook's side.

"Mr. Teramori, we need anything you can tell us. If you can't tell us now, then at least take this so you feel better sooner. You can tell us then." Sonya said gently, holding out the fish once more.

T.K smiled at the sight. I looked on curiously, wondering if the method would work. The others looked curious, too.

Teramori just looked at the food for a moment, then back at Sonya and began to laugh.

"I don't know how long it's been since I was shown kindness from another being. Thank you." He took the fish gently from her small hands.

"I suppose I could spare something for you. What do you want to know?" asked Teramori. We grinned with success.

"What's Shadow planning? Do you know anything about it?" asked Davis. Teramori thought for a moment.

"I know very little. Shadow is careful of letting information out. All I know is that it's not as simple as domination. Total rule may be a part of his goal, but it's something much bigger. I'm afraid I know nothing." He apologized.

"Well, is there anything else you can tell us?" I asked him.

Teramori looked over at me and T.K with his black eyes.

"There are whispers in the wind of a series of experiments. Shadow has captured some of the natives of this world for a dark experimentation. He has already turned several into slaves, henchmen, and on-hand men beside Megara. There are two that I know of; Shante and Ven. They work as partners under Shadow." Teramori explained.

"Experimentation? Shadow's turning digimon into bad guys now?" questioned Yolie.

"Yes. In every world, there is a center of darkness. Shadow discovered this world's darkness and is using it to create bodyguards. He grows more and more paranoid as the days pass." Said Teramori.

"Who are Shante and Ven exactly?" asked T.K.

"Shante and Ven were both natives of this world. Shante is a woman, almost as ruthless as Megara and just as deceptive. Ven is her partner. He is a crude and bloodthirsty shapeshifter. He can change his appearance on several levels." Teramori explained.

"Yeah, I think I've heard of them, too. They control the Mountain areas, don't they?" commented Armadillomon.

Teramori nodded. "They were the first to be produced."

"How many others are there?" asked Cody.

"I know that Shadow is experimenting with other captives, but I'm not sure if there are others." Answered Teramori.

"How is he turning good digimon bad?" asked Ken.

"If you fall into a pool of pure darkness, you are almost guaranteed physical and mental enhancement. You may become stronger, faster, smarter, keener, and virtually invincible. Your wounds will heal faster than humanely possible, you will not feel when a bullet pierces your skin. Shadow has discovered that by small doses of this darkness will bring these enhancements without letting the subject overpowering him." Explained Teramori.

"You said 'almost guaranteed', what do you mean?" I asked.

"It's rather rare that one keeps their own sanity after experiencing the true darkness. In the cases you don't, you will either go insane, or die horribly from the inside out. "

The others gulped; T.K. and I looked at each other.

'_This won't happen to you.'_ I heard Karakin say in my head.

'_What do you mean?'_ I asked her with a frown.

She didn't answer.

"Kari? What's wrong? You look upset." asked Gatomon.

"Nothing at all." Karakin answered for me.

She nodded.

I was confused why Gatomon couldn't tell it wasn't me who spoke, but I kept it to myself. I sounded like me when she talked through me… that must be why.

There was a howl in the distance, followed by a series of other howls. We looked around, trying to find where they came from.

Teramori looked down, sighed and stood.

"It seems I must return to my duty. Good luck, digidestined." He said disappeared into the trees.

There was more howling and we backed close to each other. Looking around, T.K was the only one who didn't seem to be afraid.

"All in favor we get out of here, say I." said Davis.

"I!" the others shouted. We ran to the edge of the trees and I turned and looked around. T.K was following slowly, listening to the howling.

"T.K, come on. Let's get moving!" I called. He looked up and ran to catch up with us.

---

(T.K's POV)

I heard the howling from afar. I wasn't afraid though, I knew that howl and it wasn't from someone hostile. The others looked scared, even Kari was spooked by the sound. I couldn't bring myself to even act afraid with them.

'Sheba?' I thought in my head, acknowledging the howl.

"T.K, come on. Let's get moving!" Kari called to me. I looked at her, nodded, and followed.

We ran through the trees, trying to retrace our way back to the village. The howling grew louder and in numbers. I was sure we were being followed by a pack by now.

"Veemon! Hurry up and digivolve so we can get out of here!" Davis shouted.

Veemon nodded.

"Digi-armor energize!" Davis shouted and the little digimon was surrounded by light. He was soon replaced by Raidramon and was carrying Davis on his back and helped Cody on as well. Ken, Yolie, and Kari had their digimon digivolve as well, taking flight and keeping up with Davis.

"Come on Patamon." I said. "Digi-armor energize!" I shouted and Patamon was digivolved into Pegasusmon. I helped Sonya onto Pegasusmon's back and we followed the others.

We flew/ran through the trees and finally to the plateau.

We stopped to see if we were being followed. When we didn't see anyone, we relaxed a little.

"We have you find Shadow fast." Said Davis grimly.

"Where could he be though? We don't have a clue where he is." Said Yolie.

There was a slight breeze that shook the leaves in the trees.

"What do we do now?" asked Kari.

"Start looking." I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"The sooner we get a lead, the sooner we can track him down. Maybe there's someone else around here we can talk to." I said.

"He's right. We need to keep searching." Agreed Ken.

We looked over the plateau to the valley down below.

The valley reached to another plateau a few miles away. There was something strange, though. I couldn't see what was on the plateau, of course, but I noticed a black speck just over it. It seemed to be making its way through the dark sky towards the East. I strained my eyes to see clearer. Kari noticed this and looked, too. She must have spotted it as well, because she narrowed her own eyes and looked harder.

"What's the matter?" asked Pegasusmon.

"What's that? Off in the distance?" I asked.

"What's what?" asked Davis, not seeing what we were looking at.

"That. Moving East." I pointed.

"I see it too." Said Kari.

I looked harder, then noticed that it was riding something long. It flapped in the breeze like a flag.

"Megara." Said Kari.

Sure enough, it was Megara riding East. We couldn't quite tell what she was riding though.

"Where's she going?" asked Yolie.

"Do you think she could going to Shadow?" asked Cody.

"Maybe, let's follow her." Said Davis.

We watched her and followed her as best we could. It was difficult since we were across the valley, but she crossed over to our side a distance ahead of us. She didn't seem to know we were there, so we took advantage of the situation and remained silent.

We followed her a good distance, he direction changed a few times, and I was almost sure that she'd see us, but she never gave the notion.

We got close and saw more detail on what Megara was riding. She was on Sliver and blue wingless dragon. It was long and skinny with long white whiskers that billowed in the wind.

We looked in awe at the dragon.

"I thought they were just a myth!" said Cody.

"Evidently, nothing here is just a myth. Anything is possible." Said Sonya.

"Look! Up ahead!" said Kari. A good distance ahead of us grew a tall building. It was a black castle with multiple towers. The sky seemed to spiral around the tallest center tower ominously. The castle was surrounded by a a dark stone fortress and a moat with black water.

"What's that?" asked Yolie.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen it before." Said Halsemon.

Megara disappeared into the main entrance of the Fortress. We stopped several feet away and looked up at the doors.

"Do you think that it's Shadow's base?" asked Ken.

"It could be. Sure looks like a bad guy's hangout." Said Davis.

"How do we get in?" Asked Kari.

We studied the fortress for a moment, trying to find a hole or a weak spot in the wall, but could find none.

Suddenly Sonya tapped me on the shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at her. She pointed down the fortress wall to a figure walking toward the gate. We freaked out for a second, then found several boulders to hide behind.

The figure shaped into that of a nightwalker. It was short, compared to the ones that I had seen earlier, and it carried a staff. No, it had a blade at the end, like a spear.

The Nightwalker was in better sight now; it was a she-wolf. She was grey in color and she had long white hair, like a woman's. In one hand she carried the spear like a staff, in the other she carried a ball shaped, narrow mouthed clay jug. Her blue eyes scanned the door warily and she stepped back.

"Megara! Are you in?" She called. Her voice was smooth and motherly, but it carried some distaste for Megara's name. There was no answer. The she-wolf sighed and shook her head.

She shifted to one leg and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Megara, open this door, NOW!" She yelled.

There was another pause, then a figure appeared at the second floor window above the door.

"What do you want Sorano?" Called Megara from the window.

"You cut back to the food rations from my tribe!" the wolf barked.

"All for the good of the Lord." Megara grinned.

Sorano bared her teeth angrily.

"Do you not understand what you're doing? You've already starved my children, now you're going to starve my Pack?!" she shouted.

"They'll get over it." Said Megara, finding an interest in her nails.

"Get over it? We aren't just going to 'get over it'. You're starving us to death! We're dwindling to five pack members!"

"Isn't that how many you should have anyway?" sneered Megara.

Sorano growled in frustration.

"Listen Sorano, I don't have time for petty arguments. I have work to do, so go back to you little cave and cry over your dead pups or something." Megara waved Sorano off and disappeared from view.

Sorano stood there longer, shaking from anger. Tears seemed to threaten her eyes.

"Poor girl. Megara treats them like that?" said Yolie in outrage.

I felt upset at Megara, obviously for her behavior, but mainly for her treatment to the nightwalker.

I stepped out from the rocks into view.

"T.K, what are you doing?" Davis hissed.

"She doesn't seem like a bad guy, does she?" I questioned, referring to Sorano.

Sorano saw my movement and looked over at us.

"Who are you? More of Megara's minions?" she asked bitterly.

"No, we're not." I said.

"What happened?" Asked Sonya with concern. I saw Davis look at her as she spoke.

"Why should I tell you? You're just a bunch of children." She said angrily.

Then her anger subsided and sighed. She looked at us softly and walked closer.

"I'm sorry for my hostility. I am Sorano, I am leader of a northern pack not far from here." She introduced. The others came out, feeling safer now she was calm.

"We're the digidestined. I'm T.K, this is Davis, Ken, Yolie, Kari, Cody, and my sister Sonya." I said, introducing us.

"You're the digidestined? I've heard of you." Said Sorano, looking at the others.

"It seems everyone has." Said Kari with her arms crossed. Sonya smiled at the comment.

"As the digidestined, I assume that you're looking for Shadow." Sorano asked. We nodded.

"This isn't it. This is his Henchmen's' chambers. They gather here after missions to count their money and gorge themselves on fresh meat and wine." She said with a sneer at the castle. "You aren't safe here. Come with me, I'll provide you with shelter until the weather clears."

"What weather?" we asked, then suddenly rain began to pour heavily on us.

"That weather." Laughed Sorano. "Come." She turned to leave. We followed her through the rain to wherever she was leading us. Davis and the others looked nervous about following a nightwalker, but Sonya walked beside me with a smile.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"I thought all Nightwalkers and Blood Harvesters were the same, but I was wrong." She answered.

I smiled back. From the Corner of my eye I could see Davis's face turn red as he looked at her smile.

When I turned my face away, I drew my brows together and narrowed my eyes. I don't know why I felt so protective of Sonya, I felt like a Dog watching out for her warily and barking at any stranger. It was rather weird actually.

We neared a small river with a cascading waterfall at its end. There were a few wolves laying out on the river bank. They looked skinny and shaky.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Yolie, loosing her fear and filling with sadness for the wolves.

"Megara has cut back on our rations once more. We will surely starve now." Said Sorano.

"Why don't you hunt?" asked Cody.

"This area has been restricted, we aren't allowed to hunt. The last one who tried was taken away and executed. He was our last Male." Said Sorano.

"Why can't you hunt?" asked Davis.

"Who knows? Something to do with Shadow's experiments." Said Sorano gruffly.

Our faces went grim. We heard growling from all around us and noticed the wolves were crouched and ready to attack from front to back. We looked around warily, the digimon were ready to fight back.

"It's alright, they're not one of them." Said Sorano, calming the wolves down. They stopped growling and sat panting. They shook a little from hunger. Their legs were bones, their ribs were visible, and their faces were hollow. It was a very sad and sickening sight.

One of the wolves wined at Sorano. She looked at it sadly.

"No, I wasn't able to get our rations back." She shook her head. The other wolves lowered their heads in defeat.

"My, my, my, what depression." Said a voice. We turned to the voice and saw a man standing military style a few yards away on a large rock.

It was Shadow, grinning down at us from his perch on the rock.

"Shadow!" Davis Shouted.

Shadow ignored him.

"Why, it makes me sad to see you this way Sorano. Whatever is the trouble?" he asked.

Sorano frowned.

"We want our food back!" she growled.

"Food is hard to come by, you realize. I need to revitalize my crew."

"Fine, then lift the laws here and let us hunt again!"

"You know I can't do that. If you take all the prey, then what will my 'toys' have to eat?" Shadow smirked.

"I don't care about your 'toys'! I want food for my tribe!" Sorano barked.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you there." Said Shadow, crossing his arms in front of him.

He then turned his attention to us.

"Ah, the children the Megara had spoken so much about." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Davis demanded. "Don't you realize that you're upsetting the balance of the worlds?"

Shadow shrugged and raised a brow.

"So? Do you honestly think I care about the balance?" Shadow questioned.

We growled.

"Why are you here, exactly?" asked Shadow.

"That's what we should be asking you." I said angrily.

"I'm here for business reasons. You, however, have nothing to gain, nothing build, Nothing to serve, you have no purpose here." said Shadow skeptically. "Why, again, are you here?"

"We're here to stop you from destroying the worlds. I'm not so sure you realize it, but you're causing more harm to you and everyone around you then anything else."

"Harm?" he began to laugh. "Why, can't you see I'm creating a perfect world?" He asked loudly, gesturing to the empty lands.

"Perfect world? You're destroying it!" Kari shouted angrily.

Shadow looked at her with a craze in his eyes.

"Why, little lady. You have quite a temper there." He smirked as though he were going to make a sarcastic remark, but then stopped. He looked at her strangely for a moment, and then a realization hit his face, like that of Megara's earlier.

"You remind me of a girl I once knew." He started, looking at her hard.

Kari's eyes flared slightly.

"Don't look at me like that." She growled.

"Voice, looks, attitude, you have it all. I wonder if you have the guts." Said Shadow, more to himself than anyone else.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Gatomon.

Shadow shook his head, ridding himself of his recent thoughts.

"My dear children, I must ask you to leave, I have business to attend to." He said, waving us away.

Sorano bared her teeth as he turned to leave.

"Don't you leave here just yet, Shadow! Give back our food, at the very least!" she shouted.

Shadow turned to look at her, then turned back without a word. He snapped his fingers and a pair of Blood Harvester Leopards jumped form the bushes. They attacked the weakened wolves, killing them swiftly and easily.

Sonya covered her eyes from the sight and hid behind me.

The rest of us watched in horror at the blood bath.

"Shadow! What are you doing?" Sorano screamed helplessly.

"Now you don't have to worry about food anymore." He said simply and left. The Blood Harvesters feasted on the carcasses loudly.

Sorano fell to her knees and watched the sight in terror.

She then bared her teeth in a snarl. She rushed after the Leopards with her Spear, attempting to chase them off.

They laughed at her and grabbed the spear as it was swung. This caught her by surprise and she was thrown backward.

The digimon took this as their cue and Raidramon and Stingmon rushed the Leopards.

They saw the two digimon come after them and they darted into the trees.

Raidramon and Stingmon watched after them for a moment, then turned their attention to Sorano.

"Are you alright?" asked stingmon.

Sorano shook.

"They're gone. All of them." She whispered. "I tried so hard to keep them safe, keep them alive. Shadow, you bastard." Sorano cried.

Sonya and I were the first to move toward the nightwalker. I put a hand on her shaking shoulder and Sonya sat beside her.

The other digidestined looked saddened at her shaking form. Davis sat beside Sonya silently, trying to help calm the nightwalker down.

Kari was the only one who didn't move for Sorano.

"Is there somewhere for you to go?" asked Sonya delicately.

Sorano. Looked at her, tears in her eyes, and smiled weakly. She held Sonya's chin lightly.

"You're a sweet thing, you know that? I'll find somewhere to go. Just as long as it's far from here." She said.

"We can help you get away from here." Offered Davis. "It's dangerous out there on your own.

Sonya nodded her head in agreement.

"I mustn't have you children worry so much over me." Said Sorano, standing.

"No worries. We're glad to help." I said.

The others smiled and nodded.

Sorano laughed slightly and wiped her tears away.

"Why not? I'll come with you for now." She said, standing up.

"Now then, where's the safest place here we can take you to?" asked Ken.

"Teramori's forest. He and I have an alliance, I'm sure he will let me stay for a while." Sorano answered.

"Alright, then. Let's get moving." Said Cody with a smile.

"Thank you children." Said Sorano.

We walked through the trees away from the castle and the waterfall. Sorano directed us gently, telling us where checkpoints and good stop points were at.

Sonya held onto Sorano's arm the whole time we walked, supporting her balance and consoling her when her eyes went teary.

Davis made several glances at Sonya at a time as we walked. His face was red and he had a small smile on his face.

I felt my ear twitch like a dogs.

'_It's alright, dude. Chill.'_ Said Tojima in my head.

I was slightly taken aback by this, but continued walking.

"T.K, what's wrong?" asked Sonya, noticing my awkward step.

"Nothing." I said quietly.

We walked in silence until we reached the Edge of Teramori's forest.

"I'll leave you here." Said Sorano. "Thank you again, digidestined. You have my aid when you need me. Good luck with your journey." She turned to leave and disappeared in the dark, shadowy trees.

"It's so sad to watch something like that. Everything was taken away from her so fast." Commented Yolie sadly.

"I thought that nightwalkers were cold, bloodthirsty monsters. Sorano wasn't anything like I had expected." Said Cody, looking into the trees where Sorano had left.

I looked over at Sonya and saw she was looking at the ground with a frown.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said quietly.

I watched her with concern, as did Davis.

"Well, now what?" asked Ken.

"We still need to find Shadow's base." Said Kari with her arms crossed.

"But no one really knows where it is, remember Kari?" asked Nefertimon.

"So we keep looking." She answered back.

Watching Kari speak reminded me of Ken as the digimon emperor; Full of pride, power, and blinded by darkness. I felt a sudden rush of fear for Kari.

The temper had suddenly left her and she smiled.

"We still have some daylight left, so let's start looking, eh?" she said.

The others nodded and we moved away from the forest to the valley.

"Where are we going to look first?" I asked.

"Where could he have his base at?" asked Ken in response to my question.

"No one knows because every area has nearly been engulfed in darkness. He could be anywhere in the digital world." Said Raidramon.

"What about Megara?" asked Kari.

We looked at her. She was looking in the direction of Megara's castle.

"What about her?" asked Armadillomon.

"Animals never settle far from home." She said.

Sonya looked at her and blinked.

"Oh, I understand. You think that Shadow may be close by Megara's base?" she asked.

"Could be. Either in the area or region." Said Kari.

"I get it. What are we waiting for?" said Davis enthusiastically.

"Davis wait." Said Cody, looking at the sky.

"What is it now Cody?" asked Davis in frustration.

"Look at the sky. It's getting darker." Cody pointed.

We looked up as well. Sure enough, the sky was turning from its dark grey to a steady black.

"What's happening?" asked Yolie, holding onto Ken's arm.

"It's about to Rain." Said Halsemon.

"The sky has to turn black for that?" asked Davis.

"Now it does." Said Stingmon. The digimon reared back toward the trees.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Said Pegasusmon. The blackening sky started to tint into a red-ish color.

"A little rain never hurt anyone." Said Davis, holding his hand out to feel for the raindrops.

"It does when it's red like that." Said Raidramon. He ducked between Davis's legs and lifted him onto his back.

"Whoa! What are you doing Raidramon?!" Davis shouted in surprise. I pulled Sonya onto Pegasusmon's back. The other digimon grabbed their partners as well and took off. Davis pulled Cody onto Raidramon's back, still curious as to what the digimon was talking about.

"What's going on?" asked Yolie in fright.

"We have to hurry." Said Nefertimon and she flew faster.

The rain began to fall lightly. It was cool at first, then it became warmer. I watched the raindrops fall into my hand, but was shocked when I realized the rain was red. It wasn't rain at all, in fact. It was Blood!

"What the-!" I started. The others noticed this too and they clung onto their digimon. Only Kari and I made no sound or look of fear. I watched Kari in flight and she carried the same dominate look again. A crease had formed between her eyes and her hand was clenched into a fist. To me, she looked like a Valkerie, riding into battle and covered in blood. That was close to the current scenario actually. She looked at me and relaxed.

"What is it?" she asked.

I shook my head of my thoughts once more.

"Nothing." I said. It was getting difficult to breath in the thick rain. It came in such numbers, it was like buckets of pig's blood was being poured on us.

"What's happening?" shouted Ken, covering himself from the falling blood.

"It's a Bloodfall! It happens usually happens after a massive slaughter." Answered Halsemon.

"A what!?" Yolie shouted.

"A Massacre must have taken place somewhere near here." Said Stingmon.

"Where do we go?" shouted Davis through the pouring red.

"I don't know, but we have to find a place soon!" spluttered Cody.

Kari was looking around frantically.

"What are you doing?" I called to her.

She seemed to have found what she was looking for. She pointed where she was looking at and I followed her direction. There was a small cave in the wall of the canyon. I called to the others and pointed with Kari to the cave.

We made our way through the Bloodfall to the cave. Raidramon jumped grandly from his spot on the cliff to the cave. He landed gracefully on the other side by the mouth of the cave. We entered and shook ourselves off, thankful for shelter.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Said Ken.

"It started when the Creatures came through the gate." Said Raidramon.

I looked over at Sonya, who was trying to brush her hair out with her fingers.

"Are you alright/" I asked her.

I looked at me and smiled.

"I'm alright. You?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"How long do we stay here?" I asked Pegasusmon.

"That depends on the size of the slaughter. We could wit here for a few minutes to a few hours." He answered.

"Well then, let's get comfortable. We aren't going anywhere in this." I said, sitting down and ringing my clothes out.

Kari sat beside me, trying to ring out her hair.

"How did you know this was here?" I asked her.

"Instinct." She answered back with a bloody grin.

The other digidestined sat as well. The digimon de-digivolved to their original forms. Ken and Yolie sat together, comforting one another. Cody sat beside me and Kari while Davis continuously glanced at Sonya.

"Sonya, are you alright?" He asked meekly. She smiled and nodded.

"I am, thank you. Are you okay?" She asked him. He turned beat red.

"I'm fine." He said, looking away.

"It's so obvious with him." Said Kari, shaking her head.

"I hope we're not stuck here for too long. We still have to get back to our world." Said Cody.

Kari nodded.

"Don't worry so much, you two. We'll get back before long." I assured them.

"I should hope so. I don't know if mom and dad were serious or not." Said Kari, leaning back on her palms.

"Serious about what?" asked Yolie.

"Before summer break, mom and dad said that if I miss much of this year like before, they're sending me to another school. I don't know if they were serious or not, but I don't wanna take that chance." Said Kari.

"What? Seriously?" sai Davis loudly.

Kari nodded.

"You want proof? Ask Tai, he was there." She said.

"Is that why you've been acting weird all summer?" I asked.

"Just about." She answered. "It's been a bad summer for me. I'm just glad it's over."

We looked away from her, remembering what happened to her family.

"Kari, I'm sorry about your dad." Said Yolie quietly. Sonya looked up at her, then at Kari.

"Don't be." Said Kari flatly.

"And you too, T.K. I can't believe how things have turned out for the both of you." Said Ken.

I blinked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad Sonya wasn't here for it." I said, leaning back on my palms as well.

Sonya looked down, then back up at us.

"It looks like the rain is letting up." Said Davis.

We looked and saw the blood-soaked valley through the thinning rain.

Soon it stopped completely and we stepped out of the mouth of the cave.

"How horrible." Said Sonya.

"Bloodfalls can be pretty bad. I wonder where this came from?" wondered Gatomon.

"Let's find our way back. It's starting to get dark." Said Hawkmon. It was indeed dark outside.

"How did it get so dark so fast?" asked Ken.

"Time has also been radically messed up since Shadow's appearance. Let's hurry home." Said Gatomon. The digimon digivolved and we flew back to the hill side quickly.

"hey, T.K. What's the matter?" asked Kari.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"There was something bugging you earlier. What was it?"

"Oh. I had a weird dream, I'm not sure if it was even a dream." I said. "I saw the nightwalkers. They asked me to join them in a fight." I said. Pegasusmon's ears twitched. I knew that he was listening, I figured I had to word what I said carefully.

"What did you say?" Kari asked.

"…I said I would. It must've been a dream, though." I answered. We flew in silence the rest of the way. We arrived at the hill and entered the gateway home.

* * *

Damn that took forever!

Please review down here! Thank you!


	22. Suspition

I know, 'It's about time Gayle!'. I know. Sorry it took so long. I wanted to get all my information in the chapter and it ended up being 24 pages long. My mistake, but I'm not cutting in half this time. You guys'll just have to read it!

Well, It's 12:46 here, I'm off to bed. Enjoy!

* * *

(Kari's POV)

'_You trust him, don't you?'_ said Karakin in my head as I paced the street.

"Why is it such a big deal?" I asked.

'_You're letting yourself open to him. I can't let you do that.'_

"But Why?" I asked in frustration.

'_You've trusted to many people in your past. Many of them have let you down, hurt you, like your father.'_ Said Karakin.

"That's one person." I argued.

'_And your friends on the Cheer team, the classmates who've pinned you to walls, the kids who have singled you out and humiliated you… who knows? Maybe even your digidestined friends.'_ Said Karakin.

I flinched each time as she listed the ones who tried to hurt me in my earlier ears. When she finished, I had stopped and my shoulders were sagging sadly.

"Okay, okay I get it." I said finally.

'_Remember, Kari. Your worst enemy is the people you trust.'_ Said Karakin. I was silent for a moment, then nodded.

"Kari! Hey, what's up?" asked Davis as he and Cody walked up to me.

I looked over at them unsmilingly.

"What's the matter?" asked Cody.

I looked at them, then I heard more voices from behind the hedge.

T.K and Sonya came around the corner.

"Nothing…." I said as I watched them.

I picked up my bag and left the others behind.

"Hey, wait up Kari!" said T.K, running to catch up with me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I didn't answer.

"Kari?" asked Sonya, coming up behind us. I turned my head to look at her, but felt Karakin jerk it back forward.

"What's the matter Kari?" asked T.K worriedly, trying to keep up with me.

"Nothing, go away!" I said angrily and stormed away.

They stopped in their tracks and stared at me as I rounded the corner to the school.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of black and I turned my head to see what it was, but there was nothing there. I turned my head back and continued to the school.

---

(T.K's POV)

"What could be wrong with her?" asked Sonya.

"I don't know. We came and she was standing there talking to herself." Said Cody.

"Talking to herself?" I asked.

"Yeah. I didn't hear what she was saying really, but she sounded upset." Cody answered.

"I hope she's okay." Said Davis, looking to the corner where Kari turned.

"Let's get going. We don't want to be late for school." I said. The others nodded and we quickly made our way through the thickening crowd to the school.

The bell rang just as we entered the foyer.

"I wonder what's going on?" Cody thought aloud.

"I'll ask her in first period. If she doesn't answer, we'll just have to wait until she cools down." I said. Sonya nodded and we headed to our designated classes.

Sonya, Cody and I were walking to the art room when we saw Gayle and Lieko walking in unision with sketch pads in their faces.

"Dude, I so can't friggin' draw anime!" Gayle cried in frustration as she looked at Leiko's sketchpad.

"You'll get the hang of it. I can't draw real people like you can, so quit complaining." Said Leiko.

"Leiko, the main reason we're here is for the MANGA art. Not Boris Vallejo art." Gayle argued.

"Whatever." Leiko threw her hands in the air.

"What the hell are you fighting over now?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

They looked over and Leiko immediately looked away with a blush.

"Nothing special. I'm just frustrated that I can't do any Japanese art like this chick over here." Gayle pointed over her shoulder to Leiko.

"Whatever." Said Leiko dully.

"Hey, do you know what's eating Kari? She just stormed into the art room without a word." Said Gayle n confusion.

"We don't know." Said Cody. "She's been like that all morning."

"You think she's PMS-ing?" joked Leiko.

"Leiko, that's your answer to everything." Gayle sighed. Leiko hit her over the head.

"Is not!" she yelled.

"You're right, boys are the prior solution to everything." Said Gayle with a sneer.

Suddenly, things started getting heated between them. Leiko got in Gayle's face and they started arguing loudly about the subject.

We took a step back and looked at each other.

"I thought they were best friends." Said Sonya.

I shrugged.

"They must do this often. You two would be perfect as Rod and Nicky in Avenue Q." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, wouldn't we?" Grinned Gayle, then they went back to their fighting.

"Two minutes till the bell, let's get to class." I said a little loudly so Gayle and Leiko were aware of the time as well. We hurried to the art room before the bell could ring.

Mrs. Takamori walked around the room trying to get everyone situated and settled down before the bell rang.

We saw Kari leaning back in her chair with her knees up and her sketchpad I her lap. She was sketching away angrily.

We sat beside her cautiously.

"Kari, are you alright?" I asked gently. She didn't answer. She continued sketching her energies onto the paper.

I looked over and saw the figure of a girl with long hair and a trench coat. Her eyes were burning and she carried an Axe in her hand.

As usual, it was very realistic and very impressive. Kari's emotion seemed to have been poured into the picture, since it gave the sense of anger.

"Kari, will you talk to me?" I asked.

"About what?" she grumbled.

"Why are you angry?" I questioned.

She stopped for a second, looking ahead of her, then over at me.

"Why do you want to know?" she questioned me. There was a good amount of venom behind her question.

"I'm your friend and I want to help you. I don't like seeing you like this." I said carefully.

She looked at me for barely a second with her usual gentleness, then her eyes suddenly flared.

"Well that's non of your business." She said and went back to her sketchpad.

Cody, Sonya and I looked at each other. We would let her cool off a little before asking again.

Mrs. Takamori came over, noticing Kari's mood.

"What's the matter?" She asked her.

Kari stopped, kept her head still and looked up through her eyelashes at the teacher.

She looked back down without a word and continued her drawing.

Mrs. Takamori was slightly taken aback by Kari's behavior.

"She's in a bad mood. She doesn't want to talk." Said Sonya to Mrs. Takamori. The art teacher nodded and left, making a few glances at the angry girl.

The bell rang and everyone ran to their seats before being marked tardy.

"Alright everyone. We're going to be starting our Manipulation unit today. I'll give you all a week to work on it, it's quite easy. Today you will choose an animal to manipulate and start forming your plan for your project. I have some examples up here if you would like to see them." Said Mrs. Takamori, holding up the examples. One was of a fish jumping from the water and morphing into the scenery behind it.

"You may do yours in color, charcoal, pencil, or pen. Go ahead and get started." She let us go to our assignment. Kari closed her sketchpad and went up to get her plan paper.

"I'll get ours." I said to Cody and Sonya and went up with Kari.

I stood beside Kari as we waited for our turn in line. We didn't look at each other, speak to each other, nothing.

She was very distant, not looking at or speaking to anyone. It worried me, for she would usually be joking with the other class mates, or talking with Mrs. Takamori about potential colleges.

Instead, this. I heard the beginning pelts of rain on the roof of the building. We all looked up at the sound. This was the first rain of the late summer.

We got our paper and went back to our seats Kari stared at her paper blankly and unmoving.

Sonya watched her with worry.

Cody and I tried to start our plans, but our eyes kept drifting back to the brunette.

The period droned on in silence save for the rain. I looked up and saw it was five minutes until the bell rang, so I got the others' attention to put our stuff away. Kari still didn't move. She hadn't moved once since she sat down, as if she had frozen there, thinking.

"Kari, the bell's gonna ring." I said in her ear.

She blinked.

I shrugged and put my things away, then returned to her.

To save her the trouble, I started putting her things into a neat stack in front of her and set her back pack next to it.

"Why do you want to help me?" she asked quietly. "Really?"

I looked at her.

"Why would you ask that? You're my best friend and you know full well I can't stand when you're upset." I answered. She looked up at me with her burning eyes.

"Really?" she asked. She almost looked pleading, desperate in the way she looked at me.

"Kari, what happened? What's making you act like this?" I asked her.

She looked away.

"I'm sorry." She said. She looked like she was close to crying.

I panicked a little and knelt beside her to see her face.

"Hey, Kari, don't be like that. There's nothing to be sorry about." I assured her.

"I can't tell you. I want to, but I can't." she said.

"Tell me what?" I asked gently.

"A lot. But I can't. She won't let me." Said Kari leaning further down so the others couldn't see her face through her hair.

"Who won't let you?" I asked, alarmed.

Kari bit her lip and shook her head.

I held her arms tightly.

"Kari, who won't let you? Is it that girl you were telling me about?" I questioned further.

The bell rang and she picked up her books and left the room.

Sonya and I followed Kari out of the room.

She sped up when she noticed us following her.

"Oy, we're gonna have to trap her." I said.

"You can go after her. I'll meet up with Davis in the Cafeteria until you come back. Suggested Sonya with a small blush.

I raised both eyebrows at this for a moment, staring at her.

Then I gave her my backpack.

"Alright, but if he pulls anything he's dead, got it?" I said. She nodded her head with a smile and took my backpack. She headed to the cafeteria as I ran to catch up with Kari.

"She likes him, too, eh?" Said Kari when I caught up with her.

I was taken aback by the statement.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"Can't you tell? They're totally head over heels for each other." Said Kari as she stuffed her books in her locker.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked away with a pout.

"Yeah, whatever." I grunted.

Kari stood and was about to walk pass me, but I took her hand and pulled her to my chest.

She tensed in my hold, but I didn't let her go. I didn't want to let her go. It felt like forever until we realized that the bell had rung again. I let go of her and smiled at her.

"Smile, please?" I asked gently, lifting her chin up.

She smiled a little and shook her head.

"You tweaker." She joked.

We laughed and walked to G's Class side by side.

---

"Can anyone guess the three people who changed Modern day thinking?" asked G as we wrote down the Daily Questions for the day.

Kari raised her hand.

"Yes, Kari?" G looked over at her.

"Darwin, Freud, and Einstein." She said.

"Yeah, man. Very good!" said G, impressed. "Yes, Darwin, Freud and Einstein. Can anyone tell me why?"

"Darwin came up with the theory of Evolution, despite him being a hardcore Catholic. Einstein came up with the Theory of Relativity, and Freud came up with the theory of the subconscious mind." I said randomly.

G shook his head and laughed.

"You two are on the ball today. Yes, Darwin was in fact a Heavy Catholic, but he perceived that humans could have come from the same animals as Apes."

"We did? That's so cool!" said Gayle with a big grin from the pencil sharpener.

"Yeah, only to you." G said.

"Hey, is that why Humans and Monkey's can breed together?" she asked. The whole class looked at her and started talking loudly about how disgusting the mere thought was.

Kari and I just watched with humor.

"Leave it to Gayle to come up with that." Said G, shaking his head with a laugh.

"It's True! I saw it on Animal Planet!" protested Gayle.

We rolled our eyes.

"Yeah, no more Animal planet for us. Okay, MOVING ON!" everyone finally settled down.

"Einstein said that everything is relative." He slammed his hand on a front desk, making the kid jump. "I'm touching the desk, there's solid proof of that, it can't be argued. But Einstein said that everything worked conditionally. Say I had an Arctic conditioner up behind me here and every time I snapped my fingers it would turn on and give you goose bumps. After a month or so, if I took out the conditioner and fixed up the wall, when you came in and sat down all I would have to do is snap my fingers and you get goose bumps, even though there isn't any cold air." Explained G, snapping his fingers.

"That's what they do in army, Isn't it?" asked another kid.

"In a way, yes. They would break down your mentality and then build you up in similar ways to that." Answered G.

"Now, Freud said that the human mind has a subconscious mind, a darker side to the spirit in a way. That's why people's dreams are really weird, that's the darker subconscious visualizing passed events, people, things like that in a strange way." Said G.

I felt my ears twitch as I listened. This was similar to what Kari and I had gone through. I saw Kari look up interestedly.

"What do you mean by 'darker subconscious'? Like, the unused part of the brain?" she asked.

"Yes, actually. Guys, you know that we only use like, 10 percent of our brains. Some REALLY smart people, like Einstein and Da Vinci, probably used about 15 or 20." Said G. "You see, the theory of the subconscious mind also expands into telepathy. You guys, there have been scientific reports that people who can access almost a hundred percent of their brains can bend spoons with their mind. If that's possible, what else could we do with that mind power? I think, above all, the theory of the subconscious mind is the greatest theory of them all." G concluded.

I sat back, thinking about what G had just said. The topic was on my mind until the bell rang once more.

Kari and I walked down the hallway to Mrs. Maxwell's classroom and saw Sonya walking in the crowd ahead of us.

Kari and I grinned at each other and we walked quickly to Sonya's side. We hooked with her arms and spun her around, making her scream in surprise. When she saw it was us, she stared for a moment, then sighed. Kari and I continued laughing.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't resist!" I said pulling Sonya into a playful hug.

"Can you do so without scaring me?" asked Sonya with a smile.

"But that's not as fun." Answered Kari and we all laughed. Ashley walked by, purposely bumping Kari's shoulder roughly. Kari held her shoulder and refrained from yelling at the girl. Ashley smirked and joined up with her friend in Ms. Crlymoto's class.

"That's girl's asking for it." Said Kari.

"Calm down." I said. "Come on, let's get to class.

We continued to our third period classes, only to find Mrs. Maxwell passing out text books the size of my forearm. Kari and I heaved a great sigh and sat in our seats, waiting for the inevitable torture of extensive reading.

---

(Kari's POV)

I lay on my desk with my face buried in the giant book. I was dozing, barely awake enough to hear what Mrs. Maxwell was saying. I was more thinking, however. I was thinking about what Karakin had said to me. She said the others would turn on me, too. I knew it couldn't be true, we've been together for so long, but the thought unnerved me. I felt bad for my treatment to them earlier in the day and I slipped into a mild depression. Even the eccentric teacher's energy wasn't enough to make me smile.

T.K looked over at me several times during the period with worry. I was in awe at his patience with me. It seemed childish to be acting the way I was, but I was upset.

'_Don't be upset. Just accept the truth. It will help you in the end.'_ Karakin had said to me.

I made no movement of acknowledgement to the voice, but I considered her advice. I couldn't accept the 'truth' as easily as she says. And what truth? I felt as though she were trying to tie me to a string like a puppet.

The bell rang and I moved slowly to gather my things.

T.K held me around the shoulders to speed me through the hallway to the Gym.

"If we aren't doing anything in class, I want to talk. 'Kay?" he said gently. I nodded and entered the girls' locker room.

"Hey Kari, what's the matter?" asked Kat when I opened my gym locker.

"Nothing, Kitty." I said gloomily.

"Yeah right." Said Kat, swishing her hair over her shoulder.

"Anyway, have you seen the two new kids yet?" she asked.

"Which ones?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Let me see. One is a girl from Germany, she's a foreign exchange student. Her name's Kira, I think." Said Kat. "The other one's from Tokyo, it's a guy. I think his name's Saktan Haru." She finished thoughtfully.

'…_Who the Hell is this?'_ questioned Karakin in my head.

'Kat, we call her Kitty. She's pretty cool.' I answered.

"UGH! I don't wanna dress down!" complained one of the other girls. I got my clothes on quickly before the bell rang and met outside with the others.

I sat on the grass in line, waiting for Coach to do roll call.

T.K came up and sat beside me.

"Kari. Ever since this last summer, something's been wrong with you. You're more distant from everyone, you're always upset, and you're talking to yourself, now. There's something wrong and I know it. Why won't you tell me?" He asked.

I looked at him, looked to the ground, then sighed.

"I don't really know how to tell you T.K." I said quietly. I felt his gaze on me and looked up.

I was locked in his stare for what seemed to be forever, there was something else behind his eyes, something that wasn't quite T.K.

It came late, but I suddenly noticed just how much he had changed. His features were strong and handsome, his eyes were piercing and the brightest blue I'd seen. His hair fell over his eyes messily. He was well built, too. We had taken Shojo-Kun with Mr. Reynolds in our freshman, sophomore, and junior year. Everything I was seeing now came like a tidal wave. I had never really paid that close of attention to his appearance.

He looked up and noticed that Coach Iwado was taking roll and he went back to his place in line. We stayed in line for a good while as Coach counted off the students, marked tardies and absences, and had little chats with his football jockeys.

They said we had a choice to do a football lap and play soccer, or don't do the football lap and help sort barrels upon barrels of cans and bottles for credit.

T.K and I went to help sort the cans and bottles, seeing that I wasn't feeling up to running or playing. T.K, Gayle, Kat, I and a few others stayed behind to sort.

"So, you don't really want to talk about it?" asked T.K, keeping his voice low so only he and I could hear.

"Well, I think I need to talk. I'm really off balance, what with all that's been going on." I said. "But I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Try the beginning. When did everything start going bad?" asked T.K gently.

I looked at the sky in thought.

"I think it all started just before, …well, …dad died. I had a dream about Karakin. She haunted me for a while, then I started seeing her in real life. You ended up in the hospital shortly after that. Karakin kept showing up, talked about you a few times, taunting and teasing me, and soon she began to scare me. She kept talking about how she needed to prove a point to me for some reason, I can't remember. It was something important, but I just can't remember it, but I was attacked some time after that, then she offered her help." I said, feeling a small weight leave my shoulders. Talking to T.K about this was good, it would help me calm down and see things clearly.

"Offered help? Did you take it?" asked T.K.

I looked down.

"Yeah. She helped me through it, too. She really did. I never felt any guilt or remorse, I was empty, but I would rather feel that way than what anyone else would have then." I said. "Karakin's been telling me things to do, giving advice, she's in my head now. But the things she's been telling me lately has been making me nervous. I can't get the thoughts out of my head. It's as if Karakin's been keeping them there to distract me." I continued.

T.K looked down in thought.

"She's the one you've told me about, isn't she?" He said.

I nodded my head.

"You think she could have a tie to Shadow?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

I was feeling nervous now. I knew Karakin was listening to us talk, but I didn't know if I should be afraid or not. It made me kind of nervous.

"If she does, she could be trying to trick you. Kari, don't listen to her, no matter what." Said T.K strongly.

"I can't. Every time I don't listen, something happens." I said, feeling desperate.

He sighed.

"Kari, don't be afraid. I'm there for you whenever you need me, alright? I care too much about you to let you get hurt." He said, looking me in the eye.

We locked eyes once more, feeling each other's pull.

We finished the barrels of sticky, unfinished, and some unopened, sodas and stacked the bags in the Auto shop to be picked up later.

We washed our hands, Gayle was babbling about how she had finished her barrels in ten minutes because it was a weekly chore for her back at home, and then left to the locker rooms. Once changed, I exited to find T.K waiting for me by the building doors.

"T.K, Thank you." I said, not looking at his face. T.K smiled and lifted my chin to look at me.

"You're my best friend. It's what I do." He said.

I smiled back. The bell rang for lunch and everyone hurried to the cafeteria or off campus for the thirty minutes to find food. Kari and I went to find Sonya and head toward the Frosty's.

"Hey guys, what's up?" greeted Brenda at the register.

"Not much, you?" T.K greeted back.

"Nothing at all! What would you like?" Brenda asked.

T.K turned and looked at us.

"Whatcha want?" He asked.

"Usual." I said. Sonya nodded her head and T.K ordered.

I sat in silence as we waited.

"Kari? Is something bothering you?" asked Sonya.

I glanced over at her, gazing mainly at the silver around her neck.

I turned back without a word.

'_Why won't you let me speak with her?'_ I asked Karakin in my head.

She didn't answer.

"Is it to do with school?" asked Sonya, trying to find my problem. I didn't answer.

She pursed her lips and thought.

"Ashley?" She guessed.

I merely blinked.

She looked down and bit her lip.

"Shadow?" she asked lowly.

I felt myself shake my head.

"Hmmm. Something's bothering you." She crossed her arms.

"You never talked to anyone this much, what's with that?" I questioned. She didn't seemed fazed by the remark. She smiled at me and answered.

"I don't want you to feel the way you do. It's unnerving." She said, her smile fading.

I raised an eyebrow.

'_She's empathic….'_ Said Karakin thoughtfully.

"Kari, there's something else going on, isn't there?" Sonya leaned in, her pendant dangling from her neck. "Something you're not telling us. Is it you who won't tell? Or someone else?" she asked curiously. She looked into my eyes for a moment then leaned back.

"I know. It's none of my business. I'll leave you for now." She said with a smile.

"So, who asked me to stop asking?" she asked me with her smile still in place.

I raised an eyebrow.

'_She knows.'_ Growled Karakin.

I felt my arm twitch.

T.K returned with the Ice creams.

Sonya looked up and accepted hers with a smile and thank you.

"Thanks…." I muttered as he handed me mine.

"What were you two talking about?" asked T.K.

Sonya looked at him innocently.

"It looks like you fired her up pretty good." Said T.K with a laugh.

I felt my face grow hot.

"Whatever." I muttered, looking away.

Sonya lapped at her ice cream slowly with a small smile.

'_Don't let her change you.'_ Came a voice in my head. I blinked, staring as I realized that Sonya had spoken to me through thought.

---

(T.K's POV)

Kari and Sonya hurried to their classes two minutes before the bells rang. I had this period off, so I walked around the campus, trying to find something to do. I ended up in the library and sat at a table beside one of the large windows.

Looking out to the graying sky, I thought of how quickly winter was coming. It was gradually getting colder.

With this thought came Sheba and Tojima. The second time I saw Sheba, we were in the same time and setting as before, but she looked different somehow. She seemed a little worn, tired, desperate. I don't think she would have asked for my help if she wasn't.

I then thought of Tojima. I felt I knew what he was up to, yet I couldn't quite point it out. I didn't have the intensive feeling of dread or danger, so I knew it wasn't intended to cause harm, but I was suspicious non-the-less.

Kari and Sony acame into my head. I felt my body relax at the thought of the girls.

Sonya was so sweet, kind, beautiful, and loyal. I felt a swelling sense of pride to have her as my sister. I remembered what Kari had said before about the puppets and I feared for Sonya. What if it was her in the vision? Was something terrible going to happen? And what of Kari? What was to happen to her? I dreaded the very thought of what could happen to her.

I ran my hand through my hair with worry. Kari, the kind and gentle girl I had known and fallen in love with… God forbid….

I heard a chair pull up beside me and I saw Ken and Yolie sit beside me.

"…Uh, Helllllllllllo." I said, obviously not expecting their presence. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"We have the period off." Said Ken with a smile.

"Cool." I said, and looked back out the window.

"T.K, what's the matter?" Yolie asked.

I sighed.

"A lot." I admitted.

"Such as…." Ken persisted.

"Just the stuff that's going on right now. Kari and I were talking the other day. She said that she had seen something, like a figment or something. She thinks it has some sort of meaning and I'm worried about it, too." I said, rubbing my eyes, feeling tired.

"What was it?" asked Ken.

"Puppets, one with one string and one with many strings. The one puppet, we think, my represent Sonya. I'm really freaking out over it." I said, feeling my heart contract with worry.

"When did Kari see this? How" asked Yolie.

"I don't know. She told me this last weekend." I answered, looking back out the window, noticing a dog turn a corner across the street and sit on the curb.

"Well, maybe it was just a dream. Yeah, that's it. It was a dream and you guys are just getting worked up over it. We're all still stressed from our last visit to the Digital World. You know, if it were me I'd…….." I was no longer aware of Yolie's voice.

Everything had been blocked out as I watched the dog. It actually wasn't just a dog, it was Sheba. I stared in shock as she sat staring back at me through the distance and dark glass. We locked eyes for a moment.

"T.K, are you even listening to me?" questioned Yolie impatiently. I shook my head of my current thoughts and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." I said. "What?"

She sighed.

"Nothing. Geez, T.K! It's getting harder and harder to talk to you , you know that?" she said.

Ken chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"T.K, you look kinda tired. Have you been getting much sleep?" he asked me.

I rubbed at my eyes again, realizing that he was right. I was exhausted. I had been worrying so much over the recent events, I wasn't paying much attention to my health.

"I guess not." Ken said worriedly as I yawned. "Maybe you should just go home and…uh…." I was still yawning, but I guess my jaw had reached an incredible length or something for Ken and Yolie wouldn't stop staring at me.

"What?" I asked when I noticed.

They shook their heads.

"You should go home and rest T.K. You're exhausted." Yolie commented. Ken nodded.

I shook my head.

"No, I'm coming with you guys to the Digiworld after school today." I said.

"Alright." Said Yolie unsurely.

I looked back out the window to Sheba to find she was gone.

What was she doing here? Was it an illusion?

Was something coming?

---

(Kari's POV)

'_Oh. My. Fucking. God.'_ Groaned Karakin in my head. _'You can actually SIT through this?'_

'_Of course, I chose this class for a reason, Karakin.'_ I answered as I took notes.

'_This chick doesn't know what the fuck she's talking about! She's gone off topic, what… SIX times already!'_ argued Karakin.

'_I know, but she's alright._' I said.

'_Whatever. This chick shouldn't be teaching if she isn't actually TEACHING._' I felt my self begin to frown, knowing that it was Karakin fuming.

'_Ah, do you have a thing about teaching?'_ I played.

There was an angry silence.

'_Kari, take you're notes.'_ She said and didn't talk again. I chuckled and continued writing. I was no longer afraid of Karakin's anger. Instead it felt it as my own emotion, now. I zoned out momentarily, but was quickly brought back when I heard my name called. I looked up at Ms. Crlymoto.

"Kari, thanks for joining us." She grinned. "Would you like to answer number 78 for us?" she asked, her glasses slipping down her nose a little. Several kids snickered.

I looked up at the board.

_- 2·cos(x) 1__**- 2**__)·(__- 10·cos(x) 5 __**- 2**__)-(__- 2· cos(x) 1 __** 6**__)·(__- 10· cos(x) 5__** 3**__) 0_

_( 6·cos(x) ) ( 6 ·cos(x) ) ( 6·cos(x) ) ( 6·cos(x) )_

I suddenly began making a rapid calculation in my head, which was strange, because I didn't even know how to do the problem; I'd never seen it before.

"The answer is xE∅" I said.

Ms. Crlymoto stared at me for a moment, and then looked at the board to make her own calculation.

After a moment she said "Why, yes it is! Good job, Kari!"

I felt myself relax as she drifted her attention to another kid across the room who had been whistling non stop. I awaited the bell to take us from class for a blessed five minutes before being in another small, stuffy prison room.

The bell rang after ten minutes of lecture and we hurried out of the room.

I was thinking of how the hell I had managed to calculate the problem without really understanding it.

'_You'd be better off learning from me. You obviously get it when it comes from me.'_ Said Karakin.

'_That was you?'_ I questioned.

'_Yes, believe it or not I'm quite _**intelligent**_.'_ She stated, as though the fact had been ignored for a while. I laughed sheepishly.

'_I'll show you.'_ She said._ 'You'll understand it all.' _

I was lost for thought after she said this.

"Kari! Hey, what's up?" asked Davis from behind me.

"Nothing." I said and went to sixth period.

---

"All right! Ladies and Yents! Today I started the Chemistry students on a lab, so they get to play with hydrochloric acid! ………You don't. Until now." Said Hughes and he walked to one of the lab tables.

"My Chem Kids are having a hard time understanding how to mix chemicals and proceed through the lab safely. So what I would LIKE to do, is find some victims in this class to play mentor for the tables. I need six." Hughes offered. T.K and I raised our hands in unison before he even finished speaking.

He looked at us and laughed.

"I'm not sure I could trust you two in the same class together with chemicals." He said.

"So? We can do the labs just fine!" said T.K, obviously wanting to play with the chemicals again, as did I.

"Fine. Anyone else?" He asked.

T.K looked over at Sonya.

"Raise your hand, you'll get a kick out this!" he said. She raised her hand unsurely.

"Ms. Ross, alright. Anyone else?" Gayle's hand shot up as well as Trent's and another blonde's.

"Cool. I'll give notes to your fourth period teachers so you can be excused to come here instead." Said Hughes happily and he went back to the board.

T.K and I looked over at the other three who'd raised their hands. Trent grinned at us and gave us the thumbs up. He was our neighbor, Sam and Victoria's kid. He was really nice, great Bass Clarinet player. He had a great sense of humor. T.K and I came to the conclusion that he was born laughing. Gayle was leaning back in her chair with her iPod and sketchpad, drawing some sort of mutated undead ram. The other blond was unfamiliar to me. She didn't look local; she must've been an exchange student. She had long blond hair that reached her waist and mountain blue eyes. She was very pale, like a vampire, and her clothes were dark. She had a weird feel about her, almost insecure.

"In the meantime! Can you answer this problem?" He wrote a problem up on the board.

_A point charge Q is imbedded at the center of a uniformly charged spherical distribution of charge Q' -Q with radius 'a'. Write down the volume charge density for this negatively charged sphere. Calculate the electric field and the potential inside, and outside, the atom._

We stared at the question. It flew over many heads, but looking at T.K and Sonya, I knew we were probably the only ones who really understood it. We let the others makes guesses, though.

"I got it!" said Trent.

"Then get up here and write it down." Said Hughes, handing Trent the marker.

Trent ran up and started writing the answer. I watched curiously, Trent wasn't the physics type. He never really understood science.

_-Q rhovolume of the sphere, where rho is the volume charge density  
-Q rho4/3pia3  
thus rho -Q/(4/3pia3)_

"Then to find the E-field of the sphere considering the point charge, Q, and the negatively charged sphere….." he was talking to himself as he wrote.

_Q(r) Q rho 4/3pir3_, "Where r is some arbitrary radius, r could be greater than or less than 'a'."  
_Q(r) Q [-Q/(4/3pia3) 4/3pir3_

"Thus…." _Q(r) Q - Q(r3/a3)_

I raised an eyebrow as he did the problem.

"Then for the E-field: Integrating EdA Q(r)/eo; where eo is the constant epsilon. I get E Q/(4pieo)[1/r2 - r/a3 for r a and then when r a **then E0**… right???" he looked around at Hughes who was watching for errors in the problem. Immediately I'd seen one.

"No; the other way round. For points outside the sphere, the total charge enclosed by a Gaussain surface is zero." I said. Everyone looked at me.

"…What?" I asked.

"I thought I had it backwards but my brother said that it was E0 for r a." said Gayle.

"Electric field is zero when there is no charge enclosed. In this case, would it hold outside the body if the charge distribution on the non-conducting body is uniform, but the shape of the body has been changed into an ellipsoid or some other shape?" asked another kid.

"What I understand from 'uniformly charged spherical distribution' is a non-conducting sphere with charge on every piece of it. So the electric field inside cannot be zero." Answered another.

"And yet it is." I said. Hughes was laughing as we argued amongst ourselves.

"You guys. But, Kari is right. E0." I clicked my tongue in satisfaction. T.K smiled and Shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. He said.

After a half hour of us arguing the problem, the bells rang. I sighed and pushed myself out of the desk to head to Band.

---

"SETTLE DOWN!" Yelled Mr. Takamaru.

The kids hushed and settled in their chairs.

I sat at the drum set feeling incredibly bored. T.K was equally disinterested; he leaned back in his chair with his trumpet in his lap.

"Well, I want to congratulate the kids who were accepted to go to WIBC this year." Said Mr. Takamaru. "It's a wonderful experience, it really is, I'm only sad that some of you who have never gone won't be able to after this. Maybe if you major in music." He said looking around at the kids. Sonya watched uninterestedly. She played flute in our band and she was quite good at it. She picked up music quickly and easily. Sonya was a good addition to the group, everyone loved her. T.K was always watching after her from his rows.

"Well then, I have some pieces I'd like to go through with you kids today. This piece is called Knights of Destiny. Set in the Middle East, the Knights of Destiny March across the Desserts into battle. Sounds neat, huh?" said Takamaru after reading the description.

No one answered, everyone was pretty much tuning him out.

"Alright, ready!" he shouted, getting our attention.

I sat up and went to the concert percussion and stood at snare.

He counted silently, flicking his hands back and forth so we could get the rhythm, then started.

The Obiada high school band has some of the most talented young instrumentalists in the area. Because of us, our band is the Best in the whole of Central Japan. So naturally we played the grade 2 plus piece perfectly.

Mr. Takamaru laughed with delight when we finished.

"You know guys, I've never had a class that plays as well as you! Good job!" he said excitedly. "Obviously you need a harder piece, eh? You up for a challenge?" he asked us.

"Yeah." We said.

"Alright. Go ahead and sit tight. I'll see what I have." He walked out of the room.

We looked around at each other.

"Anyone remember Glenn Miller?" Asked T.K.

Everyone muttered a yes.

"Cool, let's start on In the Mood, anyone?" there were laughs of agreement and people going 'Finally, something good to play'.

"Wanna give us a tempo Kari?" said T.K over his shoulder. I sat at the set and started a fast tempo. The band jumped in as we played the old Swing. Sonya was the only one not playing. We later learned that she had not heard of the song before.

After a moment of perfect playing, Mr. Takamaru came in with a stack of papers angrily.

"Hey! Be quiet and stop playing! How many times do I have to ask you to be quiet before you listen?" He said, looking around at us.

"Kari, get off the set!"

I got off and went back to the snare drum.

'_What a dick.'_Said Karakin.

'_I know.'_

"Alrighty then. Let's take a look at this piece." He said and started passing out the three page piece of music.

I sighed as I as called to retrieve percussion music.

"Hey." Whispered T.K as I passed. "You coming by the Computer Room later?"

I nodded and walked to the percussion to pass out the sheet music to the other players.

As Takamaru rambled on about the piece, I saw another glimpse of black in my sight. I turned to look out the window and I saw a blood harvester on the sidewalk across the street, arms crossed and staring at me. It was Jaganu, the black lion. I froze for a moment, then felt myself relax. I returned my attention to the teacher, wondering why I wasn't freaking out over the fact Jaganu was here.

'_soon come.'_ Said Karakin's voice.

---

(T.K'sPOV)

After class, Sonya and I walked to the computer room. Kari had to stay behind to help pick up the now destroyed percussion stage after a disastrous fall from a freshman with the chimes stand and timpani.

As we walked, we passed Ashley and her friends. They grinned and rammed into our shoulders and walked swiftly away. Sonya's books were scattered on the ground.

"Oh, why does she insist on doing that?" questioned Sonya exasperated.

"What, she's done that before?" I asked quizzically.

She nodded.

I felt anger rise in my throat, but fought it back.

"Come on Sonya. Let's hurry before they leave without us." I said.

We hurried to the computer lab and entered to find the digimon snacking away on the groceries Yolie had brought.

"Hi Guys. Where's Kari at?" asked Yolie.

"Cleaning the Band room." I explained dully.

"Ah." She nodded.

"Then we wait. When is going to be done?" asked Davis.

"However long it takes for them to fix the timpani." Answered Sonya.

The door slid open and a disgruntled Kari walked through, grumbling to herself.

"Damn freshmen." I heard her say.

"Hi Kari!" greeted Gatomon, jumping into the brunette's arms.

"Hey. Are we ready to go?" Kari asked.

We nodded.

"Alright, let's go! Digiport open!" shouted Yolie and the portal opened.

We landed in a warm, tropical area.

"Well, I can't imagine any Blood Harvesters or Night Walkers in this place." Commented Cody. "It's so hot here!"

"Let's just hope so, Cody." I said.

"Where are we?" asked Ken.

"We're in the Toltec's territory. They are a survived tribe from the old wars in the other worlds." Explained Wormon.

"They are quite hospitable. The Toltec prefer to settle things through words than violence." Said Hawkmon.

"That's good." Said Davis assuredly.

"Where do we go from here?" Yolie asked.

"I think the village is North from here." Said Gatomon. "We can go there and see if they can tell us anything about Shadow."

"Then Let's get going before I melt." Said Davis humorously. We set off through the thick forest. It was hot and humid; it was very difficult to breath through the heat.

I looked around at the large plants and listened to the sounds of the forest animals around us. It was almost like being in a rainforest in the Real World.

I saw Kari turn her head toward an oasis a short distance away.

"What is it?" Sonya asked.

She didn't answer.

There was a low growl from the bushes by the water.

We stopped and the digimon jumped in front of us protectively.

A Jaguar came slowly from the bushes and faced us. It was a normal looking Jaguar, no armor or human like features at all. It prowled toward us, staring us in the eyes as it did.

The digimon relaxed a little.

"This is a Sun Bred Jaguar." Said Armadillomon.

"A what?" we looked at him.

"They're not usually as smart as the Blood Harvesters. Each side has different breeds of creature, this is a Sun bred, and the Nightwalkers and Blood Harvesters are Moon Breeds." Said Veemon.

"I still don't like its teeth." said Yolie, shaking a little.

"Let's keep moving. This guy's really no real threat to us." Said Hawkmon.

We turned and a number of other Jaguars jumped from the trees and surrounded us.

"Unless they're in numbers." Gatomon gulped. The big cats jumped at us and the digimon fought back. They digivolved and took on the Jaguars. Each cat put up a fight, one that a normal Jaguar shouldn't have put up.

They leapt at supernatural heights and attacked with massive force. There as certainly something different about these 'Sun Breeds'.

They backed off, hissing and clawing at the Digimon.

"Get away from here." A Jaguar hissed.

We watched, shocked.

"Go back to your own world, leave here!" another growled.

"What are you talking about? This is **our** world! You go back to where **you** came from!" Patamon retorted.

"You're asking for death." An older Jaguar said.

There was a loud clang of metal that echoed through the trees.

"You stupid Sun Breeds! You inhabit our forest and now you're threatening children!" shouted a voice. "Get going!"

The Sun Breeds growled, hissed and roared at the trees and ran back past the bushes of the oasis.

A Man stepped out from the trees carrying a curved machete in his hand. He was tall and thickly built. He had no hair and was dark skinned; he wore some sort of Aztec robes.

"Are you children alright?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." Said Yolie.

"My Name is Mazula of the Toltec. And you are?" he greeted with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Davis. This is T.K, Sonya, Yolie, Cody, Ken, and Kari." Davis introduced.

"And these are your Native friends?" asked Mazula, referring to the digimon.

"Yeah."

"I see. What are you doing wandering in the forest like this? It's dangerous." Mazula asked, putting his machete away.

"We're trying to find the Toltec village. We need to ask the leader if he can tell us anything about Shadow." Answered Ken.

"Shadow you say." Mazula raised an eyebrow. "So, you're the ones out to slay him? The digidestined, I believe they call you? You must be careful; there are others that are sided with him here."

"We guessed that." Said Kari, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well then, I suppose I should take you back to the village. Follow me." Said Mazula and he turned to leave. We followed after him through the thick trees, ducking and dodging low branches and high roots. We walked for several moments, then we began seeing doors on the trees. They were huts carved into the tress. They lined a now winding path and led to a large city built of stone and gold. We stared in awe at the sight. It was beautiful, giant carp glided through the large pond in the center of the city, People dressed in gold and other bright colors, and the streets were clean of industrial influence.

"Welcome to our city." Said Mazula, sweeping his arm across the view.

"Come, I will introduce you to our leader." We walked down the stone steps into the golden city. People smiled and greeted us as we passed.

"This place is so beautiful!" exclaimed Yolie, clutching Ken's hand excitedly.

"I know! It's like being back in the old Aztec cities before they were destroyed." Said Ken.

"Our people once lived among the Aztecs. History says that they were all wiped out, but we had survived. We traveled to the Forest Realm to escape the Spanish when they attacked. Only we made it out." Explained Mazula. "Since then, we've rebuilt our cities and re-established our society. We had to start over again when Shadow destroyed our world once more." He finished scornfully. He turned to look at us.

"That's why I'm sure my people will be grateful to you for your assistance in demolishing Shadow's empire."

Davis Grinned.

"Not a problem!"

We stopped at a large Aztec pyramid. An older man with long black hair and stormy eyes looked down at us. He was finely built and wore Gold and White Aztec Robes. He carried a light wooden staff in hi hand.

"Mazula. Who do you bring before me?" He questioned in a deep voice.

"I bring the Digidestined, my lord. They are the ones that word has spoken of." Said Mazula, a little excitedly.

The Toltec Leader rubbed his chin in thought.

"So, You are the digidestined? Yes, Hyperion has told me about you. A little eccentric he was, so I figured it was an exaggeration. Apparently not." He stepped down toward us. We noticed by now that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were watching silently. The man circled us, examining us and the digimon.

He stopped in front of us, looking us in the eyes. He then broke out into great laughter. This made us jump a little.

"I thank you for joining us today. My name is Titus, Leader of the Toltec. Come join me in my chambers, you must be fatigued." Greeted the man cheerily. Everyone praised us and Titus as we walked up the great pyramid.

"This is kinda weird." I said to Kari. She nodded in agreement.

"But maybe he can tell us something about Shadow." Said Sonya. Sonya looked nervous, unsure about something. I was confused, but didn't pursue the matter since we had arrived at the top.

We entered a large room filled with golden accessories, furniture, dining, and other things. We sat on the pillows on the ground.

"So, You are the ones after Shadow, are you?" Titus looked at us with narrowed eyes.

"You're just children. How do you plan to accomplish your goal?" he questioned politely.

"We don't know yet. We still don't know very much. Can you tell us anything that might help us Titus?" asked Yolie.

Titus thought for a moment.

"Only of his paranoia. I'm sure you've heard of his sanity, correct?" he asked. We nodded.

"Then you know of Shadow's experienting on the Natives here."

We nodded grimly.

"What You may not know, then, is his capture of humans and even his own Nightwalker and Blood Harvesters." He said. I looked at him shocked.

"What?" shouted Davis in surprise.

"Yes. He is now attempting to make his warriors stronger, faster, better hunters. God only knows why he tries expand his power." Said Titus shaking his head.

"What's he so paranoid over? Can you tell us why he's doing this?" asked Cody.

"Shadow is a scientific man. He has always wanted to extend the power of the body and mind past its limit. He reached the brain's potential of one hundred percent and managed to keep it going successfully. He then wanted to tap even further into the power of the body. He looked into everything; he tested the organs, nerve functions, muscle movements, but nothing gave him what he wanted. He was intrigued, however, when he discovered that stem cells can re-grow into new organs. He found a way to bypass the scientific laws and began growing body parts. He successfully created a human arm, leg, eyes, and bones as well. He was excited over this, and so he wanted to experiment further." Said Titus.

"Jahari, leader of the Jyotsuna tribe, was partnered with him in science. He was horrified by Shadow's new behavior. Shadow had begun tearing arms and legs of rats to try and re-grow replacements and reattach them. He pulled this off as well. Jahari tried to warn Shadow of the dangers of messing with unknown science, but Shadow never listened. He had made it as far as removing every limb from an animal and then successfully re-growing and reattaching. Soon, an accident happened that neither Jahari or Shadow had seen. One of Shadow's projects had gone past just becoming an arm or leg and was slowly growing into a living being." Titus explained. We listened, open mouthed. Only Kari wasn't surprised. Sonya and I looked at each other in confusion at Kari's indifference.

"Of course, Shadow wanted to further his experimentation. He began trying to create humans, animals, basically playing God. He never succeeded, until several years ago when he created a boy from the Stem cells. He was almost perfect. He looked like a human child, but the only impairment was his speech. The poor boy was mute, but that never stopped Shadow. He tried creating a voice for him, but it never succeeded. Shadow was finally fed up with it and cut the voice box from a colleague. Jahari knew he had gone too far, but he was in shock to learn that it was successful. Shadow had implanted the voice into the boy's body and was able to speak! Can you believe it!" said Titus angrily.

"Replacing God with himself. That's enough to chain him in the darkest prison of Hell." He growled.

"What else?" asked Davis, now absorbed in the story.

Titus continued.

"Shadow was so proud of his accomplishment; he never let the boy leave his side. He began teaching him, training him, acting as though he were a dog in training. He never named him, but the boy insisted on a name. He was called Darcy, after Shadow's Father. I understand that Darcy is now a minion to Shadow in the Arctic region."

"That's sad." Said Sonya softly.

"It is. Sometime later, after Jahari removed himself from his and Shadow's partnership, we caught word that he was attempting to create more minions. All were failures, although one lived through the process. The boy was not what Shadow had wanted, so he tried to eliminate him, but Darcy stepped in. Darcy called him Timmy and took him in as his little brother. Shadow had never looked to Timmy as anything, but Timmy still insists on being an apprentice. He is no threat; he's very off-minded." said Titus, scraching the back of his neck.

"They work together?" Kari asked.

"Yes, in the Arctic region." Titus nodded.

"Well, it's good to know productyion's slow." Said Yolie wqith a sigh.

"Not quite. Shadow is not a man to give up. He found a way to genetically alter the human body. He wanted to experiment once more, and so pulled a wolf and a human into the lab. He switched the genes, reformatted the DNA, and replaced them into a separate lifeform. He tried switching the human genes for the Wolf genes, but it only ended in death for both every time. He attempted re-creating a structure from stem cells and inserting the altered DNA and Genes into the life form. Eventually, a Nightwalker was born. The very first of it's kind. It had escaped, however, and was never caught. It found it's way into another world. I believe they call it a werewolf there." Said Titus thoughtfully. "Either way, he knew he could create more. He made more and more creatures this way. After his movement into another world, he found those creatures were already Native in the world and was angered that his experiments were 'futile'."

"What do you futile? As in, unimaginative?" asked Ken.

"Yes. He was sure he had created his own species, but once entering the world of Tajrynok, he learned otherwise." Finished Titus.

"Is that how Megara came to be?' asked Sonya.

"In a way. Shadow took the deceased body of a girl and implanted living organs into her body. He enhanced and altered her DNA and created what is now Megara. She was his first successful attempt."

"That's terrible." Stated Cody.

"And he continues with this treatment. I can't tell you how many deaths there were in his attempts at perfection." Said Titus with a growl. "You must find a way to stop him. Alas, I don't know where he is. Pray he doesn't advance any further."

We nodded.

"That's alright. Do you know anyone who does, though?" asked Davis.

"The Satie Tribe may be able to tell you, but the area they are in are swamped with Sun Breeds. Night will fall soon and they are a great distance from here. Rest for a while. We will ask the Avila to take you to the Satie after Dusk." Said Titus.

"Well, let's rest then. Do you have anything to eat? I'm starved!" asked Davis as his stomach growled loudly. Everyone laughed.

"Good! We will have a Banquet! You may rest here and will be called on when everything is ready." said Titus warmly and he walked out of the room quickly.

"This is so awesome! I feel like an Aztec queen!" exclaimed Yolie, hugging a large pillow.

"It still bugs me though…. How are we going to stop Shadow? We still haven't found out what he's really planning." I said.

"Do you think the Satie might know?" asked Ken.

"Maybe, until then we need to focus on keeping our energy up incase we get attacked by more sun-breeds." Said Cody.

"Gatomon, Who are the Staie?" Kari asked.

"The Satie are a peaceful tribe. They are music oriented, so I don't know how much we're going to get out of them without getting a bunch of riddles and rhymes." Answered the cat.

"Well that's great." Sighed Yolie.

"Either way, it's a good shot." I said. "Let's just try it. The worst that could happen would be we get a song stuck in our heads, right?"

They nodded in agreement.

Kari lay back on the cool stone and shivered a little. Sonya and I sat beside her.

"Kari, How did you hear the Jaguar before anyone else?" I asked. Gatomon and Patamon sat with us as well, interested.

"I just did." She answered, not looking at us.

"It was pretty far for normal hearing." Said Patamon.

"So? I have good hearing. Big Deal." she said.

"Someone's testy.…" Yolie muttered.

"Shut up." Said Kari.

The rest of the afternoon drifted quickly. We slept lightly in the cool room and were roused by Mazula.

"Wake up. The Banquet awaits!" he said and went to the door, waiting.

"Yay! Food!" chirped Veemon and hurried to the door with Davis.

We followed after and stared in awe at the sight before us.

Down below, lines of food were prepared and set out on golden platters. Every person as dressed in gold and every child carried a basket of fruit. It was more of a grand feast than a banquet.

"What do you think?" asked Mazula, as if looking for approval. We couldn't respond to the sight.

"Kick. Ass." I said.

Mazula chuckled and led us down the steps to the banquet. Everyone was waiting for us, holding golden platters of food and drink. They all beamed at us as we descended into the crowd.

"Uh, what's this all about, Mazula?" questioned Davis nervously.

"To Thank you for helping us, as well as the other tribes." He said.

The Toltec all bowed.

"Thank You, Strangers." They said in unison.

Titus sat upon a golden throne under a large stone archway by the forest's edge.

"You are welcome here. Please, eat." He gestured to the food and it was all set on stone tables.

The digimon threw themselves at the food ravenously. We stared at them.

"You're really that hungry?" Yolie asked.

"Surprisingly, yes. Try this! This is delicious!" said Hawkmon, holding up a weird purple colored fruit.

Everyone began to eat. Kari, Sonya and I got our food and snuck over to Titus.

"Sir?" said Sonya, tugging on his robe like a little kid. He looked down at her with a smile.

"What is it?"

"What's with all the food? It's not like us helping out is that big of a deal." Said Kari.

"You obviously don't understand just how much this means to us. Shadow has run us into hiding, away from old homes and families. They have been destroyed time and time again, but if you can truly stop him, then We are eternally grateful to you. Even if you can't accomplish your goal we will be beside you through it." Said Titus warmly and watched his people in the feast.

I looked back at the other digidestined. They had accepted the food offer and were stuffing their faces wildly. I noticed that I, too, was very hungry. I began eating, but with more civil manners. Kari didn't eat any of hers.

"Why aren't you eating? Are you alright?" asked Sonya.

"I'm not hungry." She said. But I could tell she was looking at the massive amount of food longingly. It hasn't been long since our last meal, but felt weak for some reason.

Why Kari would pass up the Toltec's offer, I didn't know.

Something was off about her, something that suggested danger.

I ignored the feeling and continued eating with Sonya.

I watched the silver pendant around her neck.

"That's really cool, where'd you get that?" I asked.

"From my grandmother in Ireland. She was Wicca as well." Sonya took it off and handed it to me. I turned it over in my hand. The metal was cool and heavy.

"Keep it. It'll keep you safe." She said.

I looked at her.

"Nah, it's yours."

"It's yours now. Take it." Sonya insisted.

"Whatever./ I laughed and placed it around my neck.

"Trust me. It's kept me safe all these years." She said. I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Now I feel bad, Now I got to get you a shiny metal thing." I said humorously.

We laughed and continued eating.

---

(Kari's POV)

'_Don't eat it.'_Said Karakin.

'_Why? I don't think it's been drugged or poisoned, seeing as the others haven't keeled over yet.'_ I asked.

'_I refuse to accept offers from these people.' _Said Karakin. I felt myself frown with her emotion.

'_Why? What's wrong with 'these people'?'_ I asked with a raised eyebrow.

'_They're an enemy.'_ Said Karakin. I pushed the food away from me and sat back. T.K and Sonya looked at me.

"Why aren't you eating? Are you alright?" asked Sonya.

"I'm not hungry." I said, looking at the food in front of me. It really did look good, and from the sound of it, the others thought it tasted good as well.

'_Something's wrong.'_ Said Karakin in my head suddenly.

'_What?'_ I asked in alarm.

'_Titus said that the Avila were to take us to the Satie, right?' _she asked. I nodded.

'_We can't go with the Avila.'_

'_Why not?!'_

'_They'll recognize me. We can't have that.'_

'_Recognize you, meaning?'_ I asked.

'_Do you really want to find out?'_ she shot back. I thought for a moment and shook my head.

"No, Probably not." I said aloud.

"No what?" asked T.K.

"Nothing." I felt Karakin say for me and turn away.

'_We can leave tonight. Tell the others, maybe you can sway them.'_ Said Karakin.

'_How?'_

'_If you can't, I will.'_ She said finally and disappeared.

I sat in silence for a moment, then turned to T.K.

"What if we left tonight?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, we don't know anything about Avila, and for all we know, this could be a trap to take us to Shadow." I said quietly so Titus couldn't hear.

"Kari, what are you talking about? These guys wouldn't plant a trap on us." He said with a laugh.

'_He's much too trusting.'_ Said Karakin.

"If the Toltec don't, then the Avila might. We don't know. I don't think we should risk it." I said finally.

T.K raised an eyebrow and looked at Sonya, who watched us confusedly.

"Kari, you're tired. You should probably lay down for a little bit." He said.

I felt the anger rise in me, but I suppressed it a much as I could.

"No, I think we should go before it gets too dark. We still need to be back soon anyway." I said.

"She's right." Said Sonya. I looked at her.

"I don't know if a trap would be laid for us, but we need to return to the Real World before too long." She said.

"yeah, that's a point." Said T.K We went over to the other digidestined, who were finished with their fourth course by now.

"Come on guys, let's hurry and get going." T.K said.

"Ah, how come?" asked Davis.

"We have to get back soon. Let's cover as much ground as we can now." I said.

"They're right, Let's go. Said Ken.

The others moaned and sat up.

We walked up to Titus, who looked at us with confusion.

"We have to get going. We need to get back to our world before it gets too late there." Said Davis.

Titus looked at me, now with a raised brow and suspicious look. The anger swelled in me once more.

"Very well. Perhaps we can arrange to assist you the next time you arrive here." He said graciously. We nodded and thanked him.

"But be warned. Do not be long on your journey. Shadow is traveling soon to another world. I have reason to believe that he is targeting your home. Please, be quick."

We were shocked by his words, but didn't make a reaction for it. We couldn't understand it, but we kept the thought in our minds.

We departed the city and entered the woods. T.K glanced at me several times as we went. The sounds of the forest echoed around us, but I wasn't afraid. I felt numb to the emotion, to many things, for some reason.

I looked up to the blackening sky wearily.

'_This has been a long day.'_ I thought to myself.

We suddenly found ourselves out of the woods and to a small canyon, which was strange since we weren't even in the area.

"Whoa! What was that?" shouted Davis.

"I think we were transported here. Somehow." Said Wormon.

"By who?" asked Ken.

"Who do you think?" came a voice. We recognized it immediately.

"Shadow!" shouted Davis.

"Nice to see you again as well!" chuckled the man as he stepped from a black vortex in the air.

"Why are you still here?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

The digimon jumped in front of us.

"Hey, hey. I'm not here to fight, I'm here to negotiate." Said Shadow.

"Negotiate what?" questioned Yolie.

"Don't come back to the digital world." He said.

"What?! As if we'd -"

"I'll not advance further into your world if you don't." he said.

We stopped. It was true.

"This is why I'd seen Jaganu in our world, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, I've already dispatched some of my soldiers. I will gladly withdraw if you do so as well." He said, holding out this hand for agreement. We looked at it uncertainly.

Davis clenched his hand into a fist.

"No! You're just finding an excuse to keep us from stopping your movement here. When you're done, you'll move right into our world either way! No way will I let you do that!" Davis shouted angrily.

Shadow withdrew his hand irritably.

"Stubborn, aren't you? Very well then." He shot his hand toward the canyon edge and it filled with black water. The color dulled on the rocks and the plants that lined the edge wilted and fell into the water. In Shadow's other hand, a staff materialized from black.

"Welcome to my Dark Canyon. Now disappear." He said and swung roughly at Davis.

Things went very slowly from there. Davis was just inches from being hit when he was pushed forward. T.K was hit instead and flew into the dark waters. Davis stood and we looked into the canyon for him, but there was no trace.

"T.K!" Sonya was shouting.

I felt myself grow cold.

Did he really….

"Ah well, one down." Said Shadow and walked away.

"Shante, Ven, would you like to take care of this?" he said over his shoulder.

Two figures appeared from the sky and fell gracefully to the ground.

The woman had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She grinned evilly at us. The other was darker and had red hair. He was heavily built and looked like a body guard.

"Very much so." Said Shante, pulling a staff from the air.

We allowed the Digimon to digivolve to fight. Patamon and Sonya sat the edge, trying to find a sign or glimpse of the boy, but there was none. Patamon was welling up in tears, but Sonya was the only one keeping calm to a point.

"You Bastard!" shouted X-Veemon and attacked Shadow, but he had disappeared in a cloud of black as the blow hit.

Shante swung at him with a staff, sending him into a tree. She laughed manically.

The digimon all attacked the duo at once.

The fight went for about ten minutes with no blows to Shante or Ven, but plenty to the digimon.

I stood beside Sonya, watching the fight and the canyon.

I heard my Digivice go off and looked at the screen. I saw T.K's signal coming back up.

I looked down into the black, straining for his figure. There was a loud, clear, ungodly howl from the canyon.

"T.K!" Sonya shouted, then a shot of relief showed in her face. Patamon and I looked down and saw T.K slowly climbing up the wall of the canyon. He slipped a few times, but he got a grasp on the rocks. Sonya and I reached out to him to help him up. He took our hands and we pulled him to safety.

He panted a bit; the air was knocked out of him from the blow.

The others saw this and a look of relief swelled among them. Suddenly, the digimon began fighting harder and beating back the fighting minions. Shante and Ven stepped back and looked at us.

"It seems we must continue this later." Said Shante and she disappeared in a cloud of black, followed by Ven.

There was silence and the digimon reverted to their rookie forms. The others ran toward us.

"T.K! Are you alright!"

"How did you pull out of that?"

"Do you need a doctor?"

Questions rang through, startling T.K a little.

"Hey, can you guys back up a bit, I can't breath." He joked. His voice was raspy from the lack of air. He coughed.

"T.K, Why did you do that? You didn't have to pull me out of the way you know." Said Davis.

"I know, but Sonya wouldn't have forgiven me if I didn't." said T.K sitting up.

Sonya's face turned bright red, as did Davis's.

"Thanks." He said.

T.K stood up, holding his stomach and side.

"Damn that hurt." He muttered.

"We must get away from here, quickly." Advised Hawkmon.

We made our way along the canyon and found a T.V on it's edge. We opened the digiport and went home.

* * *

Sorry the last part of this is half-ass, but HEY! I kicked my own ass up and down Lombard just to right the rest of it!

Please review!


	23. Sickness and Health

I'm back, finally! Yay! Here's the Next Chapter, Sickness and Health. I feel as though nothing is happening in this chapter and wanted to do more, but the last time I did that... well, you remember the last chapter.�

Please enjoy, and trust me, this chapter is several pages shorter.�

* * *

(Kari's POV)

After we arrived in our world, T.K immediately went home without a word. He stopped to wait for Sonya, but never said a word, never looked anyone in the eye. He looked tired, worn, hurt, as he left I saw him wipe the blood from his lips from the earlier impact. It hurt me to see him like this. The others and I watched solemnly as he left, refusing help even from Sonya.

"I hope he'll be okay. Do you think we should follow them and make sure they get back alright?" asked Yolie.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine. T.K is a strong boy." assured Hawkmon.

"How can you be so sure of that? He was hit hard enough to knock his kidneys out of place and he plummeted into a canyon full of black water." said Ken.

"And came out of it." I said, not looking at them. They turned to look at me. 

"Sonya will take care of him. Right now we have to get back to our parents and make sure they haven't freaked out." Said Karakin for me. The others' looked at the clock and noticed it was 7:37. They all looked in shocked and started making mad dashes home, saying quick goodbyes and darting through the hallway.

Gatomon and I walked slowly home.

"Kari? Why are you walking so slowly? We're really late!" asked Gatomon.

I didn't answer.

"Kari?" I looked down at her.

"We should probably call, huh?" I asked.

She looked a little taken aback, but nodded her head yes.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the house number.

It rang a few times then Tai answered.

"Kamiya residence, Tai Speaking."

"Hi Tai." I said.

"Kari!" He hushed his voice a little. "Where are you? Mom's been worried over you!" He said.

"I'm on my way. We got caught up in the Digital world." I said dully. I felt strange, empty. I didn't understand why.

"Do you need a ride? Tai asked.

"No. I can walk." I answered.

"Well, hurry up, okay? Mom's starting to freak out." Said Tai.

"See you in a bit." I said and hung up.

I continued walking, oblivious to everything that was going on around me. The clouds gathered dark in the sky, threatening rain and thunder.

I looked to the sky, willing lightning instead.

'_I'd prefer lightning now.'_ I thought. I didn't know why I'd thought that honestly, I was never fond of lightning.

We heard the thunder and Gatomon jumped onto my shoulders in fright.

I walked, not noticing her piercing claws in my shoulders.

"Kari, let's hurry up. I don't want it to rain on us!" said Gatomon.

"Almost there." I said quietly.

We continued walking. Gatomon, with a passionate hate for rain, kept urging me to hurry faster and how she didn't want to get wet.

"If you're so scared then you hurry home." I shot at her after another whine. She stared, taken aback at my out burst.

I didn't feel bad though.

"Well?"

She blinked and jumped to the ground she went on ahead hesitantly, looking back at me a few times. 

"If you're so worried then get going!" I said and she took off, in fear of my tone no doubt.

I stood there a moment.

'_I should feel bad for that. Why don't I?'_ I asked myself. I sat in a bench on the sidewalk.

'_You're no longer designed for remorse, Kari.'_ Answered Karakin.

'_I was always afraid of hurting others….'_

'_You never have either, you never thought about how it would make you feel. How do you feel?' _asked Karakin.

I was silent.

'_Nothing.'_ I answered.

'_It's not a big deal. You need to learn to stand up for your own self.' _ Said Karakin. _'I need to think.'_

'_You can think later. You don't want to catch a cold.' _Said Karakin.

I snapped out of my daze to find it was pouring rain. The sidewalk was already filled with water and the gutters were flooding up. I stood, feeling the weight of the rain on my skin and clothes. 

I walked at a constant pace home. I opened the door to the apartment and was bombarded by my mother.

I almost fell backward.

"Kari! Where have you been! I was so worried about you! When you didn't come home from school…." Said Mom frantically. I watched her silently, hair and clothes dripping.

"Yeah, where were you, Kari?" asked Tai.

"The computer lab, then I came home. It didn't take me that long." I answered.

"Kari, where were you when you called me?" asked Tai.

"Main Street. I was on my way back." I said.

"I doubt that." Said mom, finally over her sobbing fit and having her hands placed on her hips.

"You were gone for two hours." She said darkly. "Where were you?" she began to question.

I looked up at the clock. 

9:56.

I truly was gone for two more hours. I hadn't even realized it. Was I zoned out for that long?

"I was thinking, mom." I said, not removing my gaze from the clock.

She growled.

"I would like for you to be more punctual than this, understand!" she looked at me critically.

"Sure." I said quietly.

"What was that? I can't hear you?" she said loudly.

"Yes ma'am!" I said louder and to her face.

She seemed a little startled by my retort as well.

"Go on, go to your room." She said finally, pointing down the hallway.

"Whatever." I said and walked down to my room calmly. When I entered, I slammed the door shut, letting the sound echo through the apartment.

"Kari! There you are! I was getting worried! I knew I shouldn't have left you out there!" said Gatomon, running up to me.

"You're soaking wet. You need to get out of those clothes before you catch something." She advised.

"I don't need to you to tell me." I said, already pulling off the wet garments.

"Kari, what's the matter with you?" You've never acted like this before." Asked Gatomon sadly.

Once again, I felt nothing toward her sadness.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just finally tired of putting up with people is all." I said, pulling on my tank top.

"Tired." I repeated quietly. I started muttering incoherently to myself about just how sick I was of tolerating everyone and putting up with the shit I get from the people at school and the digital world.

I did this as I readied the bed for me to sleep and put my clothes in the laundry basket. Gatomon watched me, not quite understanding what I was saying.

"You're tired, you need rest." She said finally.

"No, I need a gun." I answered and threw pillow on the bed.

I lay down and pulled the covers over my shoulders. I faced the wall as I drifted to sleep.

---

(T.K's POV)

We entered the apartment around at around eight thirty. I had to stop several times before we arrived; I was having a hard time keeping up with Sonya because of lack of breath. The wound on my side was painful beyond what my mother had given me; I couldn't even believe I had gotten out of the canyon alive.

Sonya led me to the room to sleep on the bed, but I refused and returned to the couch.

"T.K, a couch isn't going to cut it. We can trade until you're feeling better." She insisted.

I was pulling off my shoes and my shirt to sleep. I was too tired to hear just what she was saying. I lie on the couch and shut my eyes wearily.

She sighed and walked to the kitchen. She came back a moment later with a wet cloth and put it over my head.

"I'm not sick. I'm fine." I said with a small smile.

"You're not fine. I should call the hospital." She said.

"Don't." I said with a small cough. "I'll just rest for a bit, be back tomorrow. Walk better…be just…not…fine…." I started drifting off to sleep; my speech began to diminuendo incoherently until all that was in my senses was black silence. 

---

"_Look out!" cried a voice._

_Screams and cries for help erupted from flames in the darkness. Among the inferno, I saw people lying dead and injured on the ground in pools of blood. A great tiger feasted on the corpse of a woman and her crying child mercilessly. _

_The sight filled me with rage._

_A black lion walked from the flames toward me and crouched low. I felt a sense of icy rage run through me. Feeling myself crouch as well, I bared my teeth at it threateningly. _

_I was surprised to find myself growling, crouching, and acting like a wolf. _

_Suddenly, I lost control. I leapt at the lion with animal strength and latched myself to the lion's throat. The lion tore at my clothes and flesh, sending blood to the ground in pools._

_This angered me further and I scratched and tore at his throat._

_He tore my flesh, I tore his. He bit my arm, I bit his leg. He broke my rib, I broke his tail._

_We pulled apart. I had lost my original senses, something else was in their place. I was no longer human at this point. The Tiger from the flames walked up beside the lion and they dashed back into the inferno. I knew they were circling me. I turned in circles, listening for their roar._

_I heard a growl and spun around to the sound to the Lion at my throat._

---

(Kari's POV)

I had gotten dress and ready for school late that morning. After finally arriving at the meeting place, I noticed something was off.

"Where's T.K?" I asked, looking around.

"He and Sonya haven't shown up yet." Said Cody worriedly.

"Do you think they're alright?" asked Davis.

"I'm sure he's fine." Said Karakin. "We have to get to school, we're late." We hurried to class.

We were late for first period and I didn't bother trying to concentrate for the second and third. I was concerned for T.K. 

Could he be hurt worse then what I thought? Had I thought that he was fine, or was it something Karakin had said?

"Kamiya! Why aren't you playing?" asked Coach Iwado in fourth period.

"Don't feel like it." I muttered. I sat back on the bench with a hockey stick in my arms.

"What's the matter?" He asked gruffly. He was never very good at consoling.

"Nothing." I lied. He didn't pursue any further, knowing that I liked my space.

"Well, I hope you get over it." He said and went back to his paper work at a yard table.

I shook my head and continued thinking.

'_Maybe I should give him a call at lunch, see if he's home.'_ I thought.

It seemed to be forever until the bell finally rang for lunch. I hurried and got dressed and walked out of the building. Climbing and sitting on one of the small stone pillars outside the school, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed T.K's hoe number. It rang a few times, then Sonya picked it up.

"_Takaishi residence."_ She said.

I laughed inwardly.

"Hey Sonya. Is T.K there?" I asked.

"_Kari! Yes, but he's sleeping right now."_ She said.

"How is he doing? Is he alright?' I asked.

"_I'm not sure. He seems fine, but he hasn't woken up yet."_ Answered Sonya.

"What do you mean?"

"_He hasn't woken since last night's ordeal."_ She said.

I was silent a moment.

"He's still breathing and everything, right?" I asked with a faint hint of humor, trying to lift the mood for myself more than anything.

"_Yes, He just seems to be in a deep sleep."_ I thought a moment.

"I'm coming over after school." I said finally. "Think he'll be awake?"

"_I'm unsure. He may be awake."_ Said Sonya.

"Cool. I'll see you guys after classes." I said and hung up.

I heard the others come up behind me.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Yolie.

"Sonya. They made it back alright." I said.

"How is T.K?" asked Ken.

"Sleeping. He hasn't woken up yet." I answered, jumping down from the pillar.

"I said I was going over after school." I said.

"We're coming with you." Said Davis.

The others nodded.

I shrugged.

"Which ever." I said and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked Cody.

"Finding food." I said over my shoulder.

They caught up with me and we walked into Frosty's.

"Dude. I need chicken strips. Like, a lot of 'em." I mumbled to Brenda tiredly. She laughed and wrote the order down.

"Be with you in a moment, hun." She said and went to the kitchen.

I went back to our table and sat with a sigh.

"I'm sure he's okay." Assured Yolie after a moment.

"Yeah." I muttered, leaning against the window.

The others looked at me sadly. I knew they felt the same way. The large order of Chicken strips didn't even cheer me up. I ended up giving them to Davis, who gorged on them quickly.

The bell rang for us to get back to class and I headed to Trigonometry. I couldn't focus very well, so I had subjected to sketching on my note paper.

I ended up drawing a black Lion and a Tiger with their tails intertwined.

"Dude, can we study something that's actually gonna be on the SAT?" asked Gayle. I looked over. I hadn't even noticed she was in the class!

Ms. Crlymoto shook her head and continued writing on the board.

"Aw, come on! We're gonna fail if you don't help!" she complained further.

The teacher turned with a smile.

"Then start studying!" everyone laughed. I was the only one not enjoying the comical blond moment.

'_That girl has quite the blond moments._' commented Karakin in my head.

'_That'd be because she's blond and American.' _I answered.

"Hey, do you have spare paper I could use?" asked an accented voice beside me. I looked over and noticed it was the girl from Hughes's class, the blond one I hadn't recognized. I tore a few sheets of paper from my binder and handed them to the girl. She thanked me and began writing her notes.

"I haven't seen you around before. You new?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm Kira, from Germany. I came here just this last week." She said shyly. She reminded me of Sonya in a way.

"We get a lot of that…." I said. I couldn't believe how many foreign kids we've had this year!

The teacher had drifted off into another conversation with one of the cheerleaders. I sighed and tapped my pencil irritably.

One of the kids turned around foolishly and, as usual, hushed me in a loud voice and told me to shut up.

"Shut your fucking mouth." I shot venomously. Some of the kids turned and looked at me, then turned around nervously.

Mrs. Crlymoto heard me and shook her head at me with a frown. I felt the anger swell in me.

She pointed at the door, indicating for me to leave. I picked up my things and stormed out of the class. I dropped my bag off in my locker and went to the library.

I walked in and saw Yolie and Ken sitting at one of the tables, hands interlocked and leaning on each others shoulders. I fell in a seat by them.

"Kari! What are you doing here? Why aren't you in class?" asked Yolie.

"Crlymoto kicked me out." I muttered.

"Kari, are you alright? You're a mess." commented Ken. I looked up at him dully.

"I'm fine." I said; feeling irritated with how much the questioned has been asked.

"Is it about T.K?" asked Yolie.

"Pretty much." I said blankly, crossing my arms and leaning on the table.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. But, I have to admit, I'm worried too." Said Ken.

I looked at them from my arms.

"You're right. He'll be just fine." I said. 

'_But why is that not what I'm worried about?'_ I pondered.

I stayed with Ken and Yolie until the Bell rang. I headed to the band hall to get the percussion together.

"Kari, hi. Is T.K here?" Asked Mr. Takamaru after the tardy bell rang. I shook my head silently as I tested the Gong and the Timpani.

"Where is he?" 

"Home." I said.

"Sick?"

I nodded.

'_Pretty much….'_

"Oh, too bad." There was a loud clatter to our right. We shot our heads to the sounds and I looked on in exasperation as I saw the freshman boy on the ground with the Crash Cymbals, Chimes, and the Snare Drum all bend and dented on the floor.

I whined.

"I'm sorry Mr. Takamaru! Ms. Kamiya!" stuttered the boy as he tried to get up. He tripped over his feet again and fell into the bass drum, taking it down as well.

He tried again, but I stopped him.

"Why don't you just stay down there?" I said and started picking up the instruments.

"Alexis! Come here." Said Mr. Takamaru and led the clumsy boy into the hallway.

I sighed and bent the Crash Cymbals back into place.

This class was always a hassle for me….

---

School finally got out and I and the others hurried to T.K's apartment, carrying Upamon, Poromon, Demi-veemon, and Gatomon swiftly with us.

We knocked on the door and, after a short pause, were greeted by a tired and worried Sonya and Patamon.

"Guys! Hello, I forgot you were coming." Sonya said, letting us in.

"Sonya, what's the matter? Is T.K alright?" asked Davis.

Sonya brought her fingers to her lips and looked over at the couch.

"We're not sure. I think so." Patamon said. We looked over as well and saw T.K sleeping under a pile of blankets. The digimon settled on the back of the couch and on the coffee table. I went over and kneeled down in front of him. His face looked blank and gentle as he slept. His breathing was deep and steady.

"Well, he's still alive." I said.

I felt a smile come over me as I gazed at him, then it disappeared quickly when I saw the silver pendant around his neck. I felt myself become alarmed and jerked back suddenly.

"Kari, What is it?" asked Cody.

"Nothing, just fell." I said.

'_Fuck….'_

'_What's the matter?'_ I asked Karakin.

'_He has the pendant now!' _she said.

'_What's the big deal?'_

'_I'll tell you later. Just keep away from him.'_ Said Karakin and disappeared.

How long has he been sleeping?" asked Ken, walking up to the couch.

"A long time. He hasn't woken since last night." Said Patamon.

Davis stood near her, watching her face change from sorrow to worry and back again.

"He's been asleep for almost twenty four hours? Strait?' asked Yolie in shock.

Sonya and Patamon nodded.

"Has anyone called and told Matt yet?" I asked.

We looked around at each other, then at Sonya.

"I don't know his number." She said timidly.

"We should call him, then." Said Upamon. Cody picked up the phone.

Ken nodded.

"Should we try and wake him up?" he wondered.

"I'm not sure how you could…." Sonya drifted off. Patamon watched on with a worried expression.

"T.K, Hello! This is your Three o'clock Alarm call!" shouted Davis into T.K's ear. T.K didn't even stir. They shook him, yelled in his ear, and hit him lightly in the face and chest.

"I've tried that. Nothing worked." Said Sonya, sitting on the edge of the couch beside T.K. Davis sat on the ground and put a hand on her knee comfortingly.

"Okay. We'll see you then." Said Cody over the phone.

"Matt said he's bringing Izzy and Joe and they'll be here soon." He said.

We nodded. I wanted so bad to go over and help wake him up, but I felt Karakin holding me back.

I sat on the coffee table a short distance away from them, watching like a cat would a bird.

"Sonya, he hasn't woken up once the whole time?" asked Davis.

Sonya shook her head, then thought.

"I had seen him, but I'm not sure he was awake." She said.

"Well, he was probably dazed then. That's a good sign." Said Davis, trying to make Sonya feel better. Sonya nodded hesitantly and buried her face in her hands and look to the ceiling through her fingers.

"I've never seen such a frightening sight in my life." She said lightly. We looked at her with confusion.

What he doing?" asked Poromon curiously.

"I'm sure he wasn't awake, but he sat in his sleep. I came out to check on him in the night and I saw him sitting there, staring out the window. His eyes were pure white, like a demon's." she said shakily, looking at her brother. "I'm afraid that the darkness might have altered him." She said.

"Yeah, I saw him, too. Whatever we saw wasn't T.K… but he seems fine now." Said Patamon.

We looked at T.K, then looked down.

Suddenly, T.K's swatted at Davis's, making Davis yelp and jump back away from Sonya.

"Davis, knock it off." He said drowsily.

"T.K!" said Sonya and Patamon happily.

"Are you alright?" asked Cody urgently at his side. T.K tried to sit up, but was too weak to do so. 

"No, lie down." Said Yolie, gently pushing him back onto the couch. T.K rubbed at his eyes and yawed. He looked around at us.

"Why's everyone looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Do you know how long you've been asleep?" I asked.

He looked over at me and shook his head.

"You've been sleeping since last night, about fifteen hours strait." Said Patamon.

T.K looked around at us again without an answer. He struggled to sit up again and leaned against the back of the couch.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You saved me." Said Davis. "You pushed me out of the way of Shadow's attack. You fell in the water."

"Do you mean you don't remember what happened?" asked Gatomon.

T.K shook his head.

He looked so sweet when he made the movement.

'_Get the thought out of your head, Kari.'_ Came Karakin's voice. I immediately dropped the thought and watched. There was a frantic knock at the door. Sonya rushed to answer it and was almost trampled by Matt running through.

"Sonya, is T.K alright? Where is he?" He asked urgently.

She pointed over to the couch where T.K was turned and watched sleepily.

"T.K!" Matt ran over. "What happened? Are you alright? Why didn't anyone call me?" he looked around at us with the question.

"It didn't come to our heads." I answered dully. He looked at me and was about to say something, but was interrupted by T.K.

"Gee Matt, run Sonya over why don't ya?" he said, gesturing to Sonya who was now sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Oh, Sorry Sonya." Matt apologized sheepishly.

She smiled.

Izzy and Joe came through and shut the door.

"Hey, How's everyone?" they greeted.

T.K looked over and groaned.

"Okay, this is too much." He said, getting up.

"I think we're crowding him." Said Joe. He took T.K by the arm and sat him back on the couch.

"I want to check you out, make sure you're not hurt." He said.

"whatever." Said T.K.

The other's backed up a bit so they weren't crowding T.K. They watched Joe examine T.K's eyes, limbs, bones, and head. The whole time, we told Matt and Izzy what happened.

"Shadow, that bastard." Growled Matt.

"This sounds like Myotismon all over again." Izzy commented.

"Only this guy's more sadistic." I said.

"Now, T.K can't seem to remember what happened then." Said Patamon. We looked back at Joe and T.K.

"You look fine. You caught onto a rock or branch I guess." Said Joe as he examined T.K's palms and finally finished. T.K sighed and Joe must've seen something different, because he caught T.K's jaw.

"Wha' are 'ou 'oing?" T.K asked, unable to move his jaw.

"Looking at your teeth. Bare for me." said Joe. We watched curiously. T.K didn't bare his teeth, but looked on like Joe was crazy.

"Come on, T.K." said Joe. T.K kept his look, but his lips pulled back, showing his teeth. We blinked at the sight.

"Wha'?" he asked, teeth still showing.

His canines were longer and sharper than they should have been. His gums had darkened a little, resembling an animal's.

With his lips curled the way they were, he seemed to carry the unfamiliar feel of a wolf.

"What's that?" asked Matt.

"You fell in a pool of Darkness, not just Water…." said Joe, letting go of T.K.

T.K rubbed his jaw and shrugged.

"He did. Could that somehow alter him?" I asked. Everyone looked at me.

"Well, I'm not sure. But I got an Email from Gennai earlier about things going on in the Digital World. We could ask him about it." Suggested Izzy.

"Good Idea." said Davis.

"I can direct you to Gennai's house from here." Said Izzy. 

The portal opened to the area.

"I'm going, too." Said Matt, standing up then stopped suddenly and hit his forehead.

"Oh No! But I forgot my Digivice!"

"You up to going, T.K?" asked Patamon.

"Yeah." Said T.K as he stood.

"T.K, Be careful, will you?" said Matt with concern.

"Of course. When am I not?" answered T.K.

"Alright! Let's go!" said Yolie and she activated the Gateway. We saw the older digidestined wave goodbye as we were transported. We traveled through the portal and landed in the grassy hills by the lake.

We looked around to make sure there was no Blood Harvesters or Night Walkers, then we headed off.

T.K still seemed sleepy from his episode, but he kept up well enough. We would glance back at him now and again to make sure he hadn't collapsed in the field.

As we walked, I heard low growls and hisses. I knew the Blood Harvesters were near by, watching us. 

I didn't say anything to anyone.

"Perhaps Gennai could explain more to us about Shadow. Maybe he has learned something from the last we saw him." Said Hawkmon.

"Yeah, Maybe. We can tell him what we learned from Hyperion and Titus, too." Said Yolie.

We reached the lake and called for Gennai.

"Hey Gennai! You home?" Called Davis.

The waters parted and we hurried down the stone steps to the underwater home. 

"Welcome back." Greeted Gennai warmly. "What brings you here?" He asked.

"We have some things to ask you." Said Davis.

"Sit." Gennai offered and we sat.

"I heard about T.K. How are you feeling by the way?" Gennai directed his gaze to T.K.

"Tired, but just fine." He answered.

"You were knocked off the edge of a cliff with pretty hard blow. Are you sure you're not hurting?" asked Gennai.

"I think I'd feel it if I were." T.K said.

Gennai looked at him a moment, then noticed the silver Pentacle around his neck.

He walked up to T.K and examined it.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"Sonya."

"Do you know what this is?" Gennai asked.

"A pendant?" said T.K.

"Yes, it's also a Moon Piece. People used these many years ago to ward off evil. They believed that the power of the moon would protect them." Explained Gennai.

T.K and Sonya looked at each other. Sonya was smiling.

"Told you." She whispered. 

"I didn't know they were still in existence." Gennai muttered thoughtfully.

"So, you think it might have protected T.K from the Darkness?" asked Yolie.

"I think it may have. For the most part anyway. I told you before what the darkness could do to you, the Pendant has protected him from it. However, There's no doubt that there were side effects." Said Gennai.

"Yeah, look at his teeth." Said Davis.

"You mind?" Gennai asked T.K.

"Why yes, I do actually." T.K said.

Gennai pulled back T.K's lips like a dog's. T.K growled irritably.

"Yes, there was an after effect. T.K, how is your hearing?" Gennai asked as he let the boy go.

"Just fine." Said T.K.

"Can you hear any better?" asked Gennai.

T.K sat silent for a moment.

"There's a blood Harvester out by the lake." He said.

We stared at him.

"Yeah, So My hearing's better. So?"

"It seems you've picked up some abilities from the Darkness. Perhaps that of a Nightwalker." Gennai concluded. We were all shocked.

"So, he has the attributes of a Nightwalker? How could that be?" asked Ken. 

"He's developing those attributes. He's safe now, but for how long? T.K, the pendant you where may protect you from the darkness, you may never even transform like the others before you. However, you may experience moments in which you become animalistic." Said Gennai.

"The way you say it, there were others before me who lived through the Darkness, too?" T.K asked.

"Yes, but none of them passed the first week. They went insane and tore themselves apart. You have a Moon piece. There may be a chance you'll be protected, but we can't be very sure." Gennai answered. "You may find it harder to control instincts and come closer to becoming an animal like the Nightwalkers." 

"Well, not all Nightwalkers are bad." Said Yolie. Gennai looked at her strangely. "We met a nightwalker named Sorano. She was kind and helpful. I don't think that all creatures are as bad as you've been led to believe." She said.

"Nightwalkers are intelligent and can trick you easily. All the creatures are. Every digimon treated with kindness by one of those creatures were later devoured by the deceiver. Be extremely careful." Gennai urged. "This Sorano may not be as kind as you think." I saw a crease form between T.K's brows. He looked a little angry.

"T.K, what's the matter?" asked Patamon.

"Nothing Patamon." Said T.K lowly.

'_Damn. We don't need more Nightwalkers.'_ Said Karakin in my head.

I didn't answer, but I felt the same way. Immediately I was ashamed of the thought.

"Either way, it looks like you're in for a rough ride. Every person who has survived has experienced extreme fits of depression, sudden illness, uncontrollable rage, extreme exhaustion, and sudden adrenaline rushes. All this happened before they tore themselves apart." Gennai explained, putting a hand to T.K's forehead. He withdrew his hand when he saw the raised brow on T.K's face.

"You're serious?" he asked. Gennai nodded.

"T.K, there is a village we can take you to try and exorcise the darkness. I'm not sure how well it will go, but if successful, you won't have to worry about the Darkness progressing." He suggested. We looked at T.K for his reaction.

He was silent for a moment, then shrugged.

"So you will?" asked Sonya. She looked scared and hopeful.

T.K looked at her for a moment.

"What happens if it doesn't work?" he asked with arms crossed.

Gennai ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not sure. They haven't attempted it on a human before." He said. We stared at Gennai disbelievingly.

I felt an intense fear for T.K.

"So, either get eaten by darkness or die a potentially painful death from a failed exorcism….Sounds like fun." Said T.K humorously.

'_Wait a minute. I know that sarcasm.'_ Said Karakin with a growl.

"Dude, how is this funny?" asked Davis.

"I don't know, it just is." Answered T.K.

"So, which is it? Will you do the exorcism?" asked Gennai. I knew we were all hoping for T.K to choose the exorcism. He had a greater chance of returning to his old self and living a long life.

T.K shook his head with a light expression.

"Nope."

"T.K, you don't have to be afraid. We'll be there for you through the whole thing." Said Cody.

"I'm not scared, I just don't want to do it." Said T.K with a shrug. Gennai looked at him strangely.

"I just don't feel like going through a bunch of mysticisms to find out that I'm gonna get pulled inside out from the whole thing." T.K insisted.

Gennai Sighed.

"I'm not sure if you want that answer, but very well. Digidestined, I would like you to stay a while. We have much to discuss. T.K, Kari, Sonya? Will you go to the back pantry and find food for us?" he asked.

T.K, Sonya and I looked at each other and got up to leave we shut the door behind us and T.K turned his head sharply after a second.

"What?" I asked.

"He locked the door." He said.

"What?" Sonya said.

"Just like before." said T.K. "You really think he wants us to get food?"

"May as well. I'm hungry." I said and we headed off in search of the pantry.

---

(Our POV)

After they left, Gennai locked the door.

"What's that for?" asked Gatomon.

"I don't want them walking in on us. There is something I must tell you." said Gennai.

"Why can't you tell us when the others are here?" asked Yolie, crossing her arms.

"Because it's about them." Said Gennai, rushing to a cabinet and pulling out the Prophecy scrolls they had seen before.

"You remember the Prophecy I showed you before?" He asked. They nodded.

"Another part has come true. T.K's falling into the Darkness started the next sequence of events in the writings. He pointed out the Next line of the Prophecy. 

_**Hope**__ will fall to despair, __**Light**__ will give way to hate, __**Faith**__ will become blind._

_The__**Children**__ of __**Light **__shall be consumed by __**Darkness**__, all their __**Life**__ will drain to __**Death.**_

"Next, T.K will start withering into a depression that we can't help him out of. It'll cloud his judgment and he may end up turning on you." Said Gennai. The digidestined stared with shock. 

"How can that be?" asked Cody. "The powers of Hope and Light are too strong to succumb to the darkness."

"Yeah, I don't think T.K would turn on us like that." Said Ken.

"Any good dog can turn if it's sick enough. We need to get T.K to go to the Orenda soon, before the Darkness progresses to far." Said Gennai grimly.

The kids looked at each other with worry. Cody looked at Gennai determinedly.

"What can we do?" he asked.

"Well, we can continue talking to him, but I'm not sure if he'll buy into it. We may be able to trick him in." suggested Gennai.

"But, what if that backfires? If T.K's under the Darkness's influence, he might not take it like a joke." Said Yolie with uncertainty.

The others nodded.

"We'll have to try something. We need to expel the Darkness soon." Said Gennai. He unlocked the door and soon Sonya, Kari and T.K walked in with an arm full of chips and dip.

"Look what we found!" they said cheerily. The others chuckled along. Sonya looked at the food confusedly.

"I've never had this before." She said as they set the food on the coffee table.

"You've gotta try it! There's mild, spicy, and hot. You should try the mild before the hot, though." Said T.K.

The others began opening the bags and snacking on the chips as they watched T.K and the two girls. Sonya was curious, having never tried the spicy salsa before; and Kari was watching humorously, waiting for Sonya to burn her mouth.

"Gennai, Are you sure about T.K.? asked Ken quietly.

T.K's ear twitched unnoticeably.

Gennai nodded grimly. T.K seemed to slow his eating to a stop for a second, then continued smiling and offered Sonya the salsa.

The digidestined stayed that way for a while; sitting comfortably… but not, smiling and laughing… but not.

There was a great roar from the surface, followed by barks and howls. The digidestined looked to the ceiling and the digimon readied for an attack.

"The Creatures are fighting!" Gennai shouted.

"What? I thought they worked together!" said Yolie.

"Hardly, the Nightwalkers and Blood Harvesters despise each other's existence and want nothing more than to eliminate the other!" said Gennai, running to the door.

He looked out the window and up to the surface.

"What is it?" asked T.K.

"I don't think they're gonna let up soon. We need to get you out of here." Said Gennai. He led the teens to the back of the house and opened a small door.

"This is the back way. You need to get away from here before they see you." Gennai advised urgently.

"No way! We can fight!" said Davis.

"And Why? Those creatures fight for no reason, you don't want tot get pulled into it." Started Gennai.

"We can at least drive them away so they don't break in!" Davis argued further.

"That's generous, but I need you to stay alive." Said Gennai finally.

"Guys, get away." Said Kari suddenly.

The digidestined turned to look at her, but soon jumped away from the door. Gennai slammed the door shut as the panther ran through, jamming it by the waist. The Sun Breed roared in pain, squirming to get away fro the wooden door with little success.

"Kari, how did you?-" started Gatomon.

"Not now." said Kari. Gennai struggled to keep the Sun Breed from getting fully through. There were other growls and the sound of feet behind the door.

"Damn! There are more of them!" growled Gennai. "Help me kick him back!"

He began kicking at the panther, trying to throw it behind the door.

T.K jumped in and helped hold the wooden door shut as Gennai tried backing the Panther away. The Panther swiped at everyone with its massive paws. It looked around at everyone angrily, but stopped when it laid eyes on Kari. They locked eyes for a moment.

Kari looked at it calmly and unblinking.

The Cat began to pull away from the door back to the outside. T.K and Gennai lifted the door a little, then slammed it shut as the Sun Breed slipped out.

"Wow, Kari. Scaring Panthers with a look, eh?" joked T.K. His energy seemed to be back fuller than ever.

The Cats on the other side began banging and scratching at the door. Gennai set the lock on the door and the two backed away.

"What do we do?" asked Cody.

"We fight." Said Davis. He looked to Veemon expectantly. Veemon nodded.

"Veemon, digivolve too…!"

The others followed suit. Kari pulled out her Digivice hesitantly.

All the digimon armor digivolved and readied for attack. 

Then, the door burst in. The Panther, followed by several Bobcats and a Puma, ran into the house, tearing up everything in site. The digimon attacked.

"Hurry! Outside!" shouted Gennai. The digidestined ran up the small path to the surface. A battle raged in the hills. A large group of Blood Harvesters and Nightwalkers were at each others throats like the Roman Coliseum.

The digidestined were taken aback at the sight. There was already blood everywhere, yet there were no bodies. Each Creature bore gashes, gouges, and revealed limbs. A Puma in brown and gold armor latched onto a black Nightwalker's throat. The nightwalker howled savagely and began hammering at the cat with it's massive paws. Each went down in a river of blood. Howls and Roars erupted everywhere.

Behind the digidestined, the portal opened once more and the Sun breeds hurried away from the house. The Digimon ran to the kids, covered in bruises and cuts.

"Those Sun Breeds are tough." Breathed Flamedramon.

"I agree. Said Digmon.

"Come on guys, are we ready to fight?" shouted Davis enthusiastically.

"Wait! They don't even notice us, if anything the creatures may not be fighting over us. This isn't our concern. We should just leave now." Said Cody.

"What?" objected Davis.

"He's right. I don't think we want to get in the middle of this." Said Ken.

Kari, T.K and Sonya watched the bloodbath before them. Kari and T.K were silent, unmoved, and seemingly unafraid of what lay before them. Sonya was trying to hold back her own terror of the sight.

"Heh, see that? That Lion over there just took out that Nightwalkers Rib. Go Leo!" shouted Kari.

"Kari! What are you doing! You're going to attract their attention!" said Gennai.

Kari shrugged and smiled at the scene.

T.K watched her, a disturbed look on his face.

A Grey Nightwalker looked over at the teens and ran at them at full speed.

Nefertimon was the first to react and she jumped at the Bobcat. It swung the blade at the digimon, who blocked the attack and rammed the wolf in the gut.

A few Blood Harvesters noticed the fight and arrived in attempts to defeat the digimon. The digimon successfully blocked each attack and protected the digidestined, but soon, one by one, their strength deteriorated. The digimon reverted to their rookie stages and dragged themselves away in front of the advancing creatures. A Cheetah moved toward Sonya, but T.K pulled her behind him defensively. He glared at the cat and growled. The Nightwalker had regained consciousness and was about to rear and attack the teens, but noticed T.K baring his teeth at then cat like a dog. The Nightwalker sniffed, and then growled deeply at the Cheetah. The digidestined noticed this and started backing away. Patamon blasted a 'Boom Bubble' at the Nightwalker, but it dodged the attack and crouched on all fours.

Sonya looked from the Cheetah to the Nightwalker. T.K hadn't averted his gaze from the cat; the Cheetah was watching the Nightwalker nervously. Meanwhile, the other Blood Harvesters circled around the digidestined from the tree line and the tall grass. Gennai motioned to the digimon and pointed out the Blood Harvesters. The Digimon watched carefully.

The Cheetah was frozen now. The Nightwalker was growling at it threateningly, acting as though the teens weren't even there. T.K backed away with Sonya.

Kari looked at the Cheetah and, involuntarily, tilted her head questioningly.

"Kari, don't look them in the eyes." Warned Gennai.

Kari continued looking at the Cheetah, as though they were speaking mentally. The Cheetah looked at her and at the digidestined frantically. Kari continued her critical stare.

The Nightwalker lunged at the cat and sang its teeth in the Cheetah's throat. Blood spilled everywhere as the Nightwalker tore the Cheetah apart.

The digidestined watched in horror, Kari seemed disappointed, and T.K looked indifferent.

Suddenly, the surrounding Blood Harvesters attacked. They leapt at the children with rage, baring their sharp claws, teeth, and weapons.

"Vee Head butt!" Veemon shouted, lunging at a tanned Lion.

"Boom Bubble!"

"Feather Strike!"

"Diamond Shell!"

"Sticky Net!"

"Lightning Paw!"

Each Digimon attacked with all their strength. The Blood Harvesters were knocked backward, but they regained their balance. The Bobcat raised his axe to Cody, ready to slice boy to pieces. The other cats followed suit and leapt at the digidestined with axes and swords in hand. The Digidestined yelled out in fear. 

Then, an Godly howl erupted from the trees. A large white wolf jumped from the darkness and tore through the Bobcat's flesh. It jumped from one Blood Harvester to another, tearing flesh and spilling crimson blood on the tall grass.

The Digidestined watched in shock. T.K stared as the wolf fought off the Blood Harvesters.

"Sheba…." He said.

It landed by the feasting Nightwalker, staring around at the bodies of the large cats.

It nudged the Nightwalker lightly.

The Nightwalker pulled his blood covered head from the body and looked at the white wolf, then into T.K's eyes. He barked and ran into the darkness of the trees, followed by the White wolf. In the Hills, the battle slowed and soon stopped.

The digidestined stood among the blood and bodies, shaken by what they had witnessed.

"T.K, you said 'Sheba'. What did you mean?" asked Gennai after a moment.

When T.K didn't answer, Gennai looked away grimly.

'_Just as I thought.'_ He thought to himself.

"Kids. You've seen enough. You should get home." He said solemnly.

"What about you?" asked Yolie.

"I have a place to go to. We need to get you back before more of the creatures show up." Said Gennai.

The teens finally agreed and made their way through the blood and bodies to the portal.

Yolie and Ken gagged at the sight and smell of the blood, Cody and Davis tried not to look at the horrific sight, T.K was trying draw Sonya's attention from the scene behind the others. Kari walked alongside them silently, seemingly unaffected by the scene.

T.K watched her, wondering how she was able to witness the scene without being shaken afterwards.

"T.K, the blood is making me sick." Said Sonya lightly.

"Run and catch up with Davis and them, they're out in the clear. Sonya nodded and ran up to the others and latched to Davis's arms for support.

"Sonya. She too innocent to see this." Said T.K.

"She's a big girl." Said Kari.

"I know you are. You aren't affected by this at all." Stated T.K, looking at Kari.

They stopped, the others started drifting further away from them.

"I don't know why. I know I should, but… I'm disappointed when a Blood Harvester is killed, as though I'm rooting for them. Even when they came after us." Said Kari. "What if…"

"You're resilient." Said T.K. "Nothing more."

"But, what if it's Karakin? I feel as though she's altering me. What If I change into something that I can't get away from?"

T.K, for the strangest reason, couldn't control himself then. He held her arms, leaned in, and kissed the Kari. She froze, staring in shock. The out of character action and the out of place scene was… strange. It frightened her, but it interested her as well. Kari closed her eyes, then he let go and they continued walking until they nearly caught up with the others.

He suddenly began to feel a nauseating sickness. He became dizzy, his body was light and his head was heavy, he felt everything at once. Patamon looked back and watched with worry as his friend began to lose his balance. They finally reached the Digital Gate and transported themselves back to the real world.

"You're back early." Said Joe, looking at the clock.

The older digidestined noticed the small spots of blood on their clothes.

"What happened?" demanded Matt.

T.K walked over and collapsed on the couch.

The digidestined watched worriedly.

"T.K? Are you alright?" asked Matt.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired. That's all." Said T.K into the pillow.

"Maybe we should leave." Suggested Izzy. The others nodded hesitantly. Kari took a final glance at T.K before shutting the door.

* * *

Well, I hope I can bring the insanity soon. I think I'll put more Gayle and Lieko in the next chapter...maybe... let me check my outline... ... ... ...

Yep! They should be in there! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **Please review**... no really, I'm begging now...

Byes 'till next time!�


	24. Erase, Rewrite

Sorry, I was gone in Yosemite for a week, otherwise this would have been up sooner.

However, I got some good ideas for locations for the story, not in this chapter, but later.

Please enjoy!

* * *

(Kari's POV)

_**His Eyes…**_

_I watched the lion stare at me from the boulder. The Savannah rippled with the wind, the trees shook and the sound ceased. _

_**His eyes are burning…**_

_The Black Lion. It bore into my senses, I couldn't breathe. I became dizzy, the colors faded. _

_**Monochrome.**_

_The Lion stood and jumped from the rock. It paced toward me slowly, never breaking eye contact. It stopped In front of me…_

_**Fire. It won't stop…**_

_And it bowed._

_**Superior…**_

_I felt myself raise a little, feeling the growth of superiority._

_What was this feeling? Why was this Lion bowing? Why didn't it attack?_

_**Lead…**_

_It looked at me; its golden eyes gazed into mine, nothing like that of a lion, but like a human._

_It spoke._

"_Mountain God, we are here."_

_**God…**_

_Silly, to think that they thought I was their God… and yet…._

_**Lead them…**_

_I nodded and lifted my gaze. The Sun breeds, the Moon Breeds, the villagers dressed in black._

_My followers._

_God? As if. I couldn't lead these people, these creatures. _

_**We'll help…**_

_I felt the heat of flames engulf my body, though there was none. I enjoyed the feel._

_The Tiger._

_**Tygris…**_

_It's golden gaze, its muscular body, its dominant features. True power._

_**Power…**_

"_My strength is yours." It said._

_**Silence….**_

_They roared._

--

I gasped as I was pulled out of the vision. I collapsed to the ground, dripping in sweat.

I looked up; Karakin stared down at me through her lashes.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What do you think?" she asked.

I was silent.

"You have the potential to rule the Creatures. However, you lack the heart." Said Karakin.

"Meaning?" I questioned.

"Leave the boy." Karakin growled. "He's of no use to you."

"What?" I questioned, standing.

"Believe me." She shot roughly, "He can't give you anything. I can!"

I stared at her with my brows slightly furrowed.

"How would you know?" I asked.

Karakin looked away angrily. She didn't answer for a moment, and then she spoke, still looking away.

"Men. They do that to you." She chuckled and shook her head. "They have no strength of their own, so they must take it from women." She looked at me.

"We are too much alike. I have felt pains that you haven't even faced yet. Take my word for it. It's like I said…."

"You're greatest enemy is the one you trust." I finished, looking down. I felt my heart grow hot.

Karakin tilted her head a little, looking down at me.

"Good girl." I felt her take and play with my hand, massaging the fingers and palm lightly.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said lightly, obviously enjoying herself. I blinked and watched her play with my hand. Karakin tilted her head a little to the side, looking down her nose at my hand.

She placed her hand in mine, spreading our fingers and lining the hands together. They matched.

"Yeah, you're a blade. They are pianists, we are the blades." She spoke lightly.

I looked at her strangely.

"Who?" Karakin looked at me.

Her lashes lifted and she looked at me.

She smiled, but didn't answer.

It was strange, at that point I thought of how I saw Karakin when I first met her; cold, cruel, deadly. For some reason, I had forgotten all of that and saw only a young, melancholy woman seeking something out of reach. What it was, I couldn't tell. I could only tell that we were indeed much alike.

There was a knock on the door and Tai walked in.

"Hey Kari, it's getting late, you should get to bed so you don't exhaust yourself. You got Chemistry, remember." He said. I looked over at him, my hand still in Karakin's. She smiled at him devilishly.

"Yeah, sure." I said. Tai nodded and left, shutting the door.

He never saw Karakin.

--

It's been 2 ½ months since the incident with T.K and the dark canyon. He worried us very much over the period. He would either get little to no sleep at night, he wouldn't eat, he couldn't focus or concentrate on anything in school, and he became deeply depressed often. Sonya worried the most over him; I'm sure she saw the worst of what was happening to him. I couldn't blame her. I was terrified, I thought that what Gennai had said might have come true, that he would have mutilated himself in the first week or two.

He proved to be stronger than that.

It was December 13; winter had approached quickly with large flecks of white snow. The ground was white and the trees were wilted with the weight of the frozen water.

How I hated the snow.

I met Davis and Cody on the corner by the school.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hi Kari! Look at the snow! It keeps getting thicker and thicker!" said Davis excitedly.

"That's nice, Davis." I said dully.

"What's wrong with you? Sleep badly?" asked Cody humorously.

"Kinda." I said with a shrug.

"You ready for Chemistry today?" asked Davis.

I shrugged.

Chemistry had been moved further into the term because a freshman had 'accidentally' burned up some of the lab equipment and Mr. Hughes needed to re-stock. I'm just sorry I wasn't the one to blow it up.

I heard T.K and Sonya come around the corner toward us.

"Hey Guys! How are you?" asked Cody.

"Alright." Sonya yawned. "It's hard trying to sleep in the city, with all the noise and movement anyway."

I looked up at T.K for a response, but he was silent, as usual.

I felt myself sadden at his blank expression.

"Come on. Let's hurry before we're late." He said suddenly, making us jump.

We nodded and made our way through the crowd to the school.

I looked at T.K again, thinking about his misfortune. He had lost a lot and sacrificed much for nothing, shortly followed by being purged by Darkness. I felt my heart sink lower and lower in my chest.

He looked at me for a moment, and then smiled warmly at me, reassuring me that things were okay. I doubted that.

I smiled back, though, feeling joy in his recognition for me.

I looked over at Sonya, noticing the bags under her eyes that matched the ones under T.K's.

Something was going on, but I couldn't figure it out. We reached the school and entered our classes just before the bell rang. Mrs. Takamori was preaching to the German girl, Kira, about dabbing glaze on ceramic, not brushing. Kira was flustered and angrily went to work on her overdue project. Gayle was behind her, trying to talk to her and cheer her up. Lieko sat drawing in her sketchpad and consoling as well.

"Do you think the digital world will be open today?" asked Sonya. We shrugged.

Indeed, the Gate was shut and locked after we left. We've spent two months trying to open it, but to no avail.

We sat at our table, watching Mrs. Takamori make her rounds like a lioness on PMS.

"What's with her?" asked Cody.

"She's either having bad relations with Mr. Takamori, she's on a constant PMS, or she's just got a squirrel up her ass." I said.

Cody snorted. "Gee Kari; I didn't know you had such a high opinion of your teachers." He said with a laugh.

Sonya and T.K had put there heads down and were snoozing away. I knew they had fallen asleep when their breathing became light.

Mrs. Takamori saw this and walked over with a large ruler in her hand. She snapped the ruler against the edge of the table hard, making a loud ring through out the room. Everyone jumped and Sonya woke abruptly.

"Wake up. There is no sleeping in my classroom!" she said sternly.

"Well, apparently there is." I said, gesturing to T.K.

Mrs. Takamori looked at T.K and shook her head when he didn't move. She tapped him on the head with the ruler, but he didn't stir.

"T.K, wake up. Kari, would you get his attention?" she requested. I looked at her and tried shaking T.K awake.

"It's no use, he's not going to wake for a while." Said Sonya with a yawn.

"Very well then, T.K has detention." Said Mrs. Takamori and walked away. T.K still didn't move.

"Huh, well that sucks." I said.

"Hey T.K, did you hear her?" asked Cody, trying to shake T.K awake.

"No, he can't hear you." Sonya yawned again, putting her head on the table again.

"Ah, you look tired." Said a voice suddenly from behind us.

We jumped and looked around. Behind us was a tall boy with long dark hair and light blue eyes. His uniform was slightly out of place, being unbuttoned and not tucked in some places. He gave Sonya a goofy grin.

I raised an eyebrow.

"And you are?" I started.

"My name is Saktan Haru! You can call me Sky, though. I'm new here, from Tokyo."

"That's nice." I said, turning away.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked Sonya.

Sonya looked at him unsurely.

"Nothing, really." She answered.

"Doesn't look like it, but okay. Anyway, I'm going back to my seat. Bye!" he said then went across the room to his table.

"Another one?" I questioned. "What's with all the new kids?" I sighed.

"They're everywhere, like mosquitoes on a marathon runner in Alturas." Mumbled T.K. we looked at him.

"You're awake!" said Cody.

T.K groaned.

"You know you have a DT, right?" I commented.

He mumbled into the desk.

"What?" Sonya asked.

T.K turned his head to us.

"I'm not going. Maybe tomorrow." He said and yawned.

"You're going to get in trouble." Said Cody.

Sonya leaned in a little.

"What is a 'DT'?" she asked. Her cute and confused little face looked up at me.

"Detention. It's a punishment for kids who don't obey the rules of the school and don't listen to the teachers. You have to stay after school, at lunch, or come in the mornings really early. It's quite annoying actually." I explained. She blinked and nodded her head, then she leaned in again.

"What happens if you don't attend?"

"You get a second detention on top of the first. If you continue to not show up, you get suspended, then, eventually expelled. That's quite annoying as well." I said with a shrug. Sonya continued looking at me, then turned her head to T.K.

"You aren't afraid of that?" she asked.

T.K sat up.

"Don't worry. That only happens if you duck out a great number of times." He said reassuringly.

The bell rang soon after, releasing us from the paint fumes and out to break.

I walked with T.K and Sonya and we watched as Cody hurried to G's class to make up missing homework.

I turned to T.K.

"So, what's going on? The both of you look really tired." I asked.

"Bad nights. Can't sleep." He said. Sonya nodded her head.

"Reason…?" I continued.

"Nightmares usually." He said.

"He wakes up in cold sweat" Sonya added.

"Usually wakes up Sonya, too. Sorry."

"It is alright."

I watched as they finished each other sentences with a raised brow, then realized what they said.

"What are the nightmares about?" I asked.

They were silent.

"Nothing. They're just nightmares." T.K said finally. We saw Davis and some of his soccer buddies walk into the cafeteria, laughing and joking as usual. Sonya bit her lip as she watched him enter the room.

"What's that about?" asked T.K with a hand on his hip.

Sonya looked up at him.

"Huh? What? What's what about?" she asked, a red tint showing on her cheeks. T.K smirked, lighting his tired and pale face somewhat.

"I'm going to go to the cafeteria for a little bit. I will see you in third period." She said quickly and left to the cafeteria.

"You know, I think I'll go play supervisor." Said T.K and followed after her. I stopped him and pulled him back.

"Wait. T.K. are you alright? You've been so tired, depressed, you've lost so much weight…." I said worriedly.

T.K looked at me and his expression softened. He smiled.

"I'm fine, Kari. It's just that, things have been kinda rough is all. I mean, I need to find a job so I can keep paying the bills, buying food, electricity, and then there's coming to school and dealing with the pressure of getting into college, and of course I'm still worried about what's happening in the digital world." He explained. I nodded in understanding.

"T.K, listen, if you need help, I will always be there, and so will the others. You don't have to worry about all of this by yourself." I said. I felt myself grow hot. I knew that Karakin was growing angry with me.

T.K's smile widened.

"Kari, what am I going to do with you?" he said playfully and ruffled my hair.

I felt a little happy of his cheerfulness, but couldn't get the thought of his troubles out of my mind.

"I'm going to make sure Davis didn't get Sonya in trouble." He said and turned to leave. He had gone several feet before turning around to say something else. He stopped himself and shook his head, turned around and continued to the cafeteria. I watched him leave, then left for G's class.

When I entered the class, there was only Ashley and some of her friends in the room.

I sighed inwardly and put my bag by my seat. In my peripheral vision, I noticed Ashley giggling and looking at me evilly. I knew they were talking about me.

"Hey Kari, did you know that the sports teams have to be searched every time they go on trips?" she asked from across the room.

"Okay, good for them." I said.

"Did you hear why?" she smirked at me.

I knew what was coming next, the usual attempted torment.

'_Wait for it.'_

I sighed. "Why?"

'_Here it comes….'_

"They said it was because you snuck Jack Daniels and Vodka on the busses during one of your soccer trips." She said, earning a giggle from the girls behind her.

'_What'd I tell ya?'_

'…_Is this girl mentally ill?'_ asked Karakin distastefully.

I quirked an eyebrow.

'_I see….'_

"Is that so?" I asked her, not really caring for the rumor. She stopped smiling, obviously mad that she hadn't gotten the reaction she wanted.

"You know what Ashley? She's just going to say she didn't do it, that she's all innocent. She's not even worth it." Said the girl, Brittany.

They snickered again.

Ashley made to speak again, but I felt something over come me and I interrupted her.

"Do you have some incentive nagging need to be an annoying little bitch?" I said darkly.

Ashley stiffened. She wasn't sure just what I'd said, but I knew she didn't like the way I said it.

The bells rang and kids started pouring in the class. Mr. Gatanaki walked in with Gayle.

"So yeah, I'm going away for a week and I need the homework for then." She said.

"That's next week, right?" G asked.

Gayle nodded.

"Yeah, sure thing hon." G dismissed her to go to her seat.

"Alright guys, all we're doing today is watching Saving Private Ryan." He said and turned on screen on the board.

We sat through the movie and listened when G explained the many 'symbolic' parts of the scenes. I had a lot of fun watching Ashley writhe when people were shot and blown up.

I grinned.

The day went by strangely. Mrs. Maxwell was gone to get surgery done on her eyes, Mr. Iwado and his sons had gone to the championships for wrestling, and some of the teachers were out sick. Each of the substitutes were lazy and boring and we got everything finished in class, so we were bored as well. Chemistry was interesting, though. T.K, Sonya, Gayle, Trent, Kira and I walked into Hughes's class, ready to blow something up.

"Alright. Now, you're going to separate into groups of 4 or 5. There will be a Senior at each table to help you out. Don't kill anyone. Go!" Hughes dismissed the kids to their tables. Four of the kids came to my table with goggles, gloves and books.

"So, which project does he want done?" I asked.

"He wants us to start crystallization." Said a boy.

"Alrig-…" I stopped for a second, then smacked my head with my hand and started giggling.

"What?' the freshman asked.

"Kari's reminiscing." Said Trent from the other table.

"About what?" asked one of his kids.

"Kari's famous in this class for a reason." Said T.K with a raised brow as he began pointing out the needed chemicals.

"Yeah, The first time I did this, I made mustard gas instead of Crystals. Just about killed Mr. Hughes." I said with a grin as the freshmen started moving nervously.

We worked semi silently. The freshmen were getting along nicely and the first part of the assignment was almost finished. Mr. Hughes got a phone call from the office and announced that he'd be gone for a moment, then disappeared from the room. Later, Ashley walked in the classroom with a small paper. She looked around, but couldn't find Mr. Hughes, and she sat in a desk with a huff and crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that Ashley Chikako? She's really popular, isn't she?" asked the boy, turning to look at Ashley.

"Yeah, popular with the boys and the Playboy magazines." I muttered.

"You don't like her?" asked a girl.

I shook my head.

"Oh, Kari Kamiya? I thought you were above the Freshman level! I didn't know you were still in lower chemistry." Said Ashley, noticing my presence.

"May you burn in the deepest pit of Hell." I said, not taking interest in her.

"Oh, but you know I'm right. You're so dumb you have to be held back with the little kids." Ashley huffed, angry with my comment.

"And I repeat my previous comment." I said, pouring the hydrochloric acid in the breaker to the given amount.

Ashley growled and was about to retort, but was stopped.

"You know what? Shut the fuck up! What do you think gives you the right to mouth off and treat people like that, huh?" said Gayle from her table. We looked over in shock. Her happy-go-lucky exterior had melted into a dark eyed, angry girl.

"Uh, Excuse me? Just who are you?" said Ashley putting a hand on her hip.

"Just a Lunatic Desperately needing a hobby." Muttered Kira from her table.

"Shush." Gayle hushed Kira and looked back at Ashley with flaring eyes.

Ashley narrowed her eyes, but was interrupted by Mr. Hughes coming in the room.

"Ashley, yes. What do you want?" He asked.

She handed him the note.

Hughes read it to himself, then aloud.

"Cheerleaders, meeting after school in the Quad area. Coach Brookes has your winter uniforms." Hughes handed the note back to Ashley and she left.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Gayle who smiled at me happily.

I felt Karakin's interest spark in me.

'_Interesting. So a girl's light can be darkened with influence.'_ She said.

School ended quickly afterward. T.K., Sonya and I went to the computer room and met with the other digidestined. The digimon ate merrily on the snacks Yolie brought from her store.

"Is the digital world open yet?" I asked.

Yolie shook her head.

"The gate is still closed." Said Ken.

"I'm sending another Email to Gennai. Maybe he'll receive it this time and tell us what's going on." Said Yolie.

Suddenly, a message appeared on the screen.

_I'm working on opening the gates right now. Step back from the computer._

We all stepped away from the computer as a bright light shined. When it was gone, the gate was opened.

"Come on guys, before it closes!" said Davis. We entered the portal and were sucked through to the digital world.

We landed in the White Plain again. The fortress lay just ahead of us. Looking around, we saw it was clear and we made our way to the village. "Hurry." urged Gatomon. "I hear something behind us." we arrived at the gates, where Taurus recognized us and let us in quickly.

"You must be more careful when traveling here!" he said. "Those damn Blood Harvesters are everywhere, looking for their leader."

"Their leader? Shadow?" asked Davis.

"Nah, not him, nor Megara. I hope they're not looking for who I think it is…." Said Taurus anxiously.

Gennai and Hyperion walked from a hut and greeted us.

"Hello again, digidestined." Said Hyperion

"Well, it looks like you got here safely. Good." Said Gennai.

"What happened?" asked Cody.

"Shadow found a way to close the gates. It took us forever to open them again." Said Gennai. "We need to reprogram the gateways, but it disturbs me how he was able to figure it out. He will do it again… maybe to lock you in next time, though it's clear he doesn't want you here."

"We guessed that." Said T.K.

Gennai and Hyperion looked over at T.K.

"You're alright?" said Gennai shocked. "How are you feeling now, T.K?"

"I've been better." T.K muttered.

"He just needs more sleep." Said Patamon from his friend's shoulder.

"I imagine so. Anyway, it's no longer safe here. A Bloodfall occurred just recently. It was one the plains haven't seen before. That means that trouble is growing nearby. I can take you to Chloe in the Satie territory, but I'm not sure of the voyage." Gennai explained.

"No problem. We can fight anyone who gets in our way!" said Davis with confidence. "Take us there!"

Gennai nodded and said goodbye to Hyperion.

"Be careful, Hyperion. Contact me if you need any assistance here." Said Gennai.

"Of course. Be safe." We left discretely on the edge of the woods by the tall grass. The shadows covered us, camouflaging our bodies somewhat with the brush.

"You will have to digivolve. The Satie are a long ways away." Whispered Gennai.

The digimon nodded and digivolved to their airborne forms. We rode the flying digimon over the plains and small groves, the dark sky hovered low and ominous over us.

"Gennai, what can the Satie tell us? How can they help?" asked Cody.

"The Satie are a well informed tribe. They get their news from Teramori and the Fawns. I'm not sure how they can help, but I know that Chloe will do what she can." Answered Gennai.

"Chloe is the leader?" Ken asked.

Gennai nodded.

"She's a powerful woman. She and I are good friends, I know she won't let us down."

Gennai directed the digimon where to go after leaving the plains and we flew swiftly. I wondered in my mind about the Satie. Karakin seemed Hell bent on keeping away from both Centaurs and the Satie.

Why? I recalled what she had said before as well.

"_So, either get eaten by darkness or die a potentially painful death from a failed exorcism….Sounds like fun." Said T.K humorously._

'_Wait a minute. I know that sarcasm.'__ Said Karakin with a growl._

She was unnerved by something in T.K. I felt her uneasiness, a kind of nervous familiarity.

'_What is it?'_ I asked her.

'_It's nothing. It better not be who I think it is.'_ She said with a growl in my mind.

I blinked, looking strait ahead. I glanced over at T.K. His features were troubled as well. He was still exhausted, famished, and he was nervous about something. His gazed shifted every now and again, looking for signs of something behind him, stalking him.

It was 10 minutes before we saw a small village below us. Gennai told us to land and we approached the ring of huts.

The village was larger on the inside than out, homes were built into the trees themselves as camouflage against the outside. The trees surrounding the village protected it from view. There was a large fire in the center of the huts. The sound of music was everywhere. Children danced and played with goats and Shepard Dogs, People wore animal masks and bright robes. The music was cheerful, lively, celebrating something. We walked through the huts, slowly being noticed by the villagers.

Everything stopped and they looked at us with black eyes, their masks hiding their faces behind their depicted animal.

A woman with long blond ringlets stepped from the crowd. Her mask was carved as an eagle, her eyes and face were hidden behind the rich wood. Her light robes fell to the ground in heavy drapes.

"Who enters this village unannounced?" she demanded in a strong voice.

Gennai stepped forward. "It's me, Gennai. These are the digidestined. We are here for your help." He said.

The woman's figure hardened.

"You trespass on our territory, you interrupt our festivities, and you expected us to aid you?!" she said dangerously.

There was a silence, shortly followed by the woman beginning to giggle and then burst out laughing. The crowd followed and Gennai's expression relaxed. The Woman flew at him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Welcome, friends! We were just in the middle of our festival! Would you join us?" she asked cheerfully, removing her mask. Her honey brown eyes revealed themselves and her smile was bright and warming. She reminded me of Sonya.

Gennai smiled.

"Certainly." He said.

The music started again and everyone began dancing once more. The woman led us to some fallen logs outside of the dancing circle. We sat and watched the festivities. Noticed that it wasn't just people who were dancing, but other creatures as well. Faeries, fireflies, and fawns with flutes danced merrily with the villagers.

We watched in awe.

"The creatures of this forest are our friends. They celebrate with us and join our merriment, spreading our joy through the woods." Said the woman, sitting next to us.

"Digidestined, this is Chloe, the Satie leader. Chloe, these are the digidestined children from the scrolls." Gennai introduced.

Chloe smiled at us and we greeted her back. Only I remained staring into the fire.

'_What's wrong?'_ I asked.

'_It's not time yet. She'll give us away.'_ Answered Karakin.

'_What?'_

'_I know her. She was a follower once, but then she turned. She will recognize us.'_

I nodded and turned my faced.

"Please excuse me. I must join the dance." Said Chloe and she put her mask back on to rejoin the crowd.

"I like her. She's really nice." Said Armadillomon.

"She is. I hope she will be able to tell us something about Shadow, as well. She used to be a follower of his, but left when he killed her brother. Her tribe has lived in secret ever since, in fear of Shadow's return." Gennai explained.

The dancers' shadows expanded as the remaining daylight grew dim. No one showed signs of tiring. The music was ongoing, constantly improvised.

Chloe came to us once more with a tray of beverages.

'Don't take it.' Said Karakin.

The others accepted the wooden goblets, but I refused, turning my face from Chloe. She looked at me in confusion, but shrugged it off and sat with us.

She observed the digidestined as they watched the merry event.

"Gennai, can I speak with you alone?" she asked politely.

"Certainly." Gennai and Chloe got up and walked several feet away. I watched, feeling something dark and hot grow in my chest, like a rage.

'Traitorous bitch….' Karakin growled lowly.

I huffed and looked back into the burning fire.

--

(T.K's POV)

I felt exhausted, dizzy, and depressed. I looked away from the bright light of the fire and into the darkness of the trees. There was a slight movement. The smell of blood and wet dogs were in the air, but only I seemed to notice.

I heard the panting of the wolves, a shout from a coyote, and the sound of padded feet on the forest floor.

Everything was blocked out except for the music and the animals. Chloe came to us with wooden goblets and a smile. The others except for Kari accepted the offer.

"It will soothe the pain." She said to me when she saw my hesitation. I looked up at her, wondering how she knew about the pain in my chest and head. I took the goblet and thanked her.

Taking a small sip of the dark liquid made me grow cold inside, then I became very hot. I felt my sinuses clear suddenly, my head stopped spinning, I was a little more awake. I felt a small rush of adrenaline run through me.

For a brief moment, I heard only the sounds of the animals in the woods around us, for a brief moment I felt alive and well again, for a brief moment I connected with the music.

For a brief moment, I felt wild.

Then it was gone.

"Interesting, isn't it?" asked Sonya lightly. I looked down at her. Her eyes shone brightly in the fire light, matching finely with the forest around her. She looked at the cup.

"Such a bitter taste, then the senses create their own. It's quite enjoyable." She smiled.

I chuckled and nodded.

"Gennai, can I speak with you alone?" asked Chloe.

"Certainly." Said Gennai and they stepped away several feet.

I looked into the goblet at the liquid for a moment, then heard Gennai and Chloe's voices.

"Gennai, What are you thinking?" Said Chloe quietly.

"They're all we have left, Chloe. They're very strong, maybe strong enough to destroy Shadow forever." Said Gennai.

"They're just children, Gennai." Chloe argued. Gennai shook his head.

"They're tougher than they look. I know they're young. They may have less experience than they need for this, but our troops are fading away! We need them, our last resort, but if they are going to help us, they need to know everything."

"You intend to actually send them into his den?" said Chloe, shocked.

"With me assisting them. Will you help us?" Gennai asked quietly.

Chloe looked him hard in the eye.

"I hope you know what you're doing. For their sakes." She looked at us and noticed I was listening. I didn't break my gaze with her. She smiled at me and walked away.

"I think she'll help us after all." Said Gennai, sitting beside us.

"Does she know anything about Shadow?" asked Ken.

Gennai nodded.

"I don't know what information she carries, but she's willing to tell us what she knows."

"Good. Maybe we'll find out where he is or how to defeat him." Said Cody, looking into his goblet.

"It may not be that easy, but it will certainly help us." Said Hawkmon.

"Kari? What's wrong?" asked Gatomon, looking up at the girl. We looked at her. Her eyes were dark and angry, her expression was firm.

"Nothing." She said with gritted teeth.

Sonya looked at her knowingly, making me wonder if she knew what was wrong. I was suddenly filled with a freezing need to know what she knew. Whatever Sonya discovered about Kari was the primary device in Kari's pain.

"Yeah right, Kari. Something is obviously bugging you." Said Yolie.

Kari's eyes flared once more, but she quickly composed herself and shook her head.

There was a tremble and everything stopped. The villagers looked around in shock, the Faeries and Fireflies fled into the trees and the Fawn's retreated from the village.

Chloe ran to us.

"What happening?" Davis shouted.

"We've been discovered!" she said urgently. "Quickly! Take this!" she shoved a scroll into Sonya's hands. The villagers retreated to the huts, then returned with bows and arrows. They lined up uniformly around the village in a tight circle. "You can escape through here." said Chloe, pulling some bushes back to reveal a tunnel underground.

"Follow this until the third doorway on your left. There will be a flight of stairs that will take you to Teramori's forest!" she said.

"No! We're gonna stay here and fight!" said Davis. We nodded. Sonya nodded as well, stepping forward beside me, but her expression was troubled.

She didn't have a digimon. How could she help?

A series of Centaurs appeared from the trees, trampling the brush and ripping the trees.

"What do you want here?" Chloe demanded.

"The Satie owe us a large sum of debt! We've worked 'till the sweat on our backs washed our hides in protecting your village!" shouted one of the creatures.

Another stepped beside him.

"You're payment is strictly overdue. Where is the gold and food you promised us?" he demanded.

"We have no food or gold for you here! Please, come back when we actually have something to offer you!" said Chloe. I felt myself grow uneasy around the creatures. They were angry, restless, and nervous about something. Kari turned her face from them to Gatomon.

"We have already waited long enough! Pay us now, or lose your village!" shouted the first centaur.

A group of Satie villagers ran in front of Chloe uniformly into two rows with bows and arrows. The first row knelt on one knee and prepared to fire.

"You cannot defeat us, creature. I said, come back when we have something to offer you." Said Chloe, more slowly this time.

The centaurs flared and growled with rage.

"You dare challenge us?!" yelled the first centaur, stamping his hooves. One side of the circle pulled out their bows and arrows as well, aiming for the archers in the middle.

The digimon ran beside the archers defensively.

"You heard the lady! Go away!" shouted Veemon.

The Centaurs tightened their circle around the village, stamping their hooves threateningly.

"Very well! It's you're death wish!" shouted the second Centaur and they released their arrows. The villagers fired their arrows as well and dodged the on-coming danger. The digimon jumped forward and digivolved. Raidramon, Shurimon, Digmon, Stingmon, Pegasusmon, and Nefertimon leapt into action, firing their attacks at the creatures. Centaurs flew from the forest into the village, swinging at people with their spears and bows. We backed up from the fight, watching the digimon in their battle.

Pegasusmon donkey kicked one of the centaurs, then turned around and star-showered him. Raidramon and Digmon work as a team, creating ditches and landing the creatures in. They filled the holes with dirt after they fell. Shurimon ninja jumped, kicked, and spiked the creatures with expert precision, jumping from tree to tree stealthily. Nefertimon flew around the Centaurs, using her Rosetta Stone against and them and pushing them toward Stingmon, who spiking struck them in the legs.

We cheered the digimon on, but I noticed a shadow appear by my legs.

I turned around and saw the black lion, Jaganu, standing behind us.

I felt my hair stand on end, my teeth bared and I growled at the Lion.

The others noticed this and turned as well. Yolie gasped.

Jaganu didn't give anyone time to speak. He pulled the large axe from his back and attacked us.

We dodged the swings and slices. They seemed choppy, playful almost.

Only Kari didn't look all that afraid. I wondered why.

Gennai jumped in front of us with a staff and blocked a blow.

"Kids! Go to your digimon! You need to leave!" he ordered.

"What? Bullshit! We're staying!" I said sternly.

The Lion high-kicked Gennai, sending him into a tree. He ran to us and chopped with the axe. I jumped out of the way just in time. The tree stump that was behind me had been split down to the root. Sonya backed up to a tree, Giving Jaganu a hard look.

He saw this and hurled the axe at her. It sun rapidly like a Frisbee, the blade gleaming as it went. Half a second after the throw, Sonya lifted her arm over her head as though summoning something.

I had already run to her and covered her against the tree, ready for the impact. Instead, a series of roots shot from the ground and took hold of the axe in mid-flight. The digidestined watched in awe, Kari wasn't paying attention. I turned and saw the phenomena only a few feet from us. Sonya looked over my shoulder and smiled in relief.

I felt the relief as well, but a though also crossed my mind.

'_It worked.'_

What worked?

Had Sonya summoned the roots from the ground? Jaganu didn't seem surprised by the event. He ran at us once more with a roar, tearing the roots from the ground as he stormed past. Pegasusmon noticed and rammed into Jaganu's side, sending him to the ground several feet away.

"Get to safety!" said Pegasusmon.

I pulled Sonya to the tree line where the others ran to as well. The battle had turned bloody in our conscious absence. Villagers and Centaurs lay on the ground in bloody masses. The clouds above us began to gather and turn red. A large group of crows flew overhead.

Chloe jumped to our direction from a tree.

"Children! Take this!" she handed Davis a piece of paper. "We have no time to talk for a while. I have what you need there. Now take it and leave before you're killed!"

Davis put the paper in his pocket and looked at us.

Sonya looked past him with alarm and clapped her hands together. Davis turned and saw roots and vines trap a stampeding Centaur in its tracks just behind him.

Sonya was shaking at that point and I caught her shoulders.

Kari was knelt on one knee, watching around cautiously and holding her pendant defensively.

Nefertimon was suddenly thrown to Kari's feet by Jaganu. He grinned maliciously as she was reverted to Gatomon.

"Gatomon." Kari picked up the beaten digimon.

"Kari. We need to get out of here. There's a really dark power here, It's too strong for us." Gatomon said weakly.

"Gatomon's right, I can feel it too. It seems to be growing." Said Raidramon. The Digimon noticed the blood everywhere and backed up to protect us.

Chloe looked down at Kari and for a moment seemed to show a glint of curious recognition. Kari was unafraid and not unnerved by the events around her.

Chloe then frowned and looked out at the battlefield grimly.

"There is a demon among us." She said darkly. Kari looked up at her.

"It's started again." She muttered. Kari's eyes shown red.

Jaganu appeared atop a boulder by a burning hut. Megara and Shante stood beside him, laughing.

"This is really funny, don't you think? All the chaos, little people running around, it's very entertaining." Shante put her hands on her hips. Jaganu was silent and unsmiling once more. He rolled his eyes away from the blond toward us. Toward Kari.

I growled at this.

"Ah yes. The digidestined! I see you're still alive." Said Shante in a strong voice. The digimon wearily stepping in front of us and readied for a fight.

"Uh, I don't think you want to fight me." She laughed and jumped from the boulder.

"Jaganu, come." She ordered over her shoulder. The Loin gave a huff and jumped beside her.

"Perhaps you should let me take care of this, Shante." Said Megara in a low voice. Shante looked at her disgruntled, but didn't argue. Megara and Jaganu walked toward us through the decay and fire.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon shouted, sending a shower of needles in Megara's direction. They were deflected by an invisible barrier. They kept walking.

"Keep away from them!" Chloe shouted and she and Gennai stood in battle stance.

"Why, hello there Chloe. Come back have you?" Shante teased, jumping in front of them.

Chloe readied her bow and arrow and shot at Shante. The attack was deflected just like the star shower.

Megara and the Lion were closer now.

Kari stood and brought Gatomon closer to the group. A centaur stampeded past, making her jump. The pendant around her neck lifted with her and was suddenly snatched by a crow. It broke the chain around her neck and flew away. Kari clasped a hand to her collarbone, then ran after the bird. I held her by her arms, trying to keep her away from the continuous fighting.

"Let me go! I need that back!" she yelled, struggling to pull away.

"No way! It's too dangerous!" I shouted back over the growing sound.

The crow landed on Megara's shoulder and handed her the pendant.

She examined the golden Pentagram in her palm, watching the light reflect from it.

She began to grin.

"What a lovely ornament. Where did you get this from dear?" she asked in a mockingly sweet voice. Kari's anger grew and she struggled harder.

"Megara! Give that back!" she shouted. I started to drag on the ground, leaving imprints in the soil. Davis and Ken helped retain her.

"Kari! Calm down!" said Ken

"Yeah! It's just a necklace!" said Davis, finding trouble in keeping her from leaving.

Kari growled at him, showing her surprisingly threatening teeth.

Megara's grin widened and laughed to the sky.

"Karakin, is that you!?" she shouted, as though greeting some pleasant surprise.

Kari was breathing heavily from her struggle to escape our hands and didn't answer.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Yolie.

Gennai looked at Kari with a disturbed look.

"Either way." Megara tossed the pendant to the lion, who caught it and closed his massive paw over the golden chain.

"We must take our leave. It was quite a nice surprise to find this." Said Megara as she disappeared in her vortex of darkness.

Kari broke free and ran after her. Jaganu stepped in front of her calmly as she ran at the portal.

Everything went silent to me after that. Everything slowed down, everything stopped.

We watched in horror as Kari slowed, gently stopping in front of Jaganu. The arrow was pure black and seemed to pulsate in her chest. The blood slowly appeared from her flesh, running down the ebony arrow. Her eyes were widened in shock. Her chest rose and fell slowly and heavily, trying to find air.

Shante chuckled, putting her bow over her shoulder disappearing into black.

Kari put her hand to the arrow in her heart. She looked up at Jaganu and fell forward.

I ran to her as fast as my legs would allow me. Sonya followed, as did the others. I turned Kari over in my lap, watching the blood roll from her chest.

"Kari! Kari, say something!" I said.

Sonya skidded and knelt beside me.

"Kari, hang on!" she said, frightened.

"We need to get her to a doctor!" said Cody.

Jaganu stepped away and left. The bloodshed around us had slowed. The villagers were nowhere in sight, as well as Chloe.

Gennai walked up to us.

There is a computer here you can transport through.

Kari's breathing was becoming staggered.

"Where is it!?" I shouted urgently.

"This way. Help her up." Said Gennai and led us through the burning village.

"Gennai! Why are you moving so slowly? Kari's hurt and needs help!" shouted Davis angrily.

Gennai didn't answer. He stopped by the spent bonfire and pointed across the village to a screen a good distance away.

I didn't say anything. I lifted Kari from the ground and ran to the computer as fast as I could with Sonya behind me.

My ears perked as I ran, hearing the others speaking.

"Why are you doing this?" shouted Ken at Gennai.

"There is something about her that isn't right. Said Gennai.

"That's no excuse!" said Cody. I could tell he was shaking with anger, for his voice was uneven. I heard them start to run after us.

The digimon ran on our sides, ensuring that stray weapons or creatures didn't attack.

I pulled out my D3 to open the portal, but nothing happened. I skidded to a halt and tried again, but nothing.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

I set Kari down gently, letting Sonya take her in her lap so I could try again.

"Kari, please… Hold on." said Sonya gently. Kari tried to sit up, not accepting Sonya's help. She coughed roughly and blood sprayed to her palm. I gritted my teeth and tried hacking into the gateway system.

Behind me, Sonya was checking the wound, making sure there was nothing to infect it. As I was searching the codes to access the mainframe, I heard Sonya gasp.

I turned and saw a woman sitting behind Kari, leaning over her shoulder and whispering in her ear. She looked just like her, only her eyes and skin were darker. She had a malicious feel about her.

"Hey! Who are you?!" I demanded. She looked at me with a small smirk and whispered to Kari again.

The others were closing in quickly.

"Who's that?" Ken questioned.

The woman then faded away and disappeared.

I stared for a moment, then realized that I needed to get back to the gate. I turned and continued working on the decoding.

"Kari, lay back down, sweetie." Said Yolie.

Kari didn't lie down. Instead, she brought her hand to the ebony arrow and grasped it. Suddenly, a black light erupted from the arrow and it dissolved into the wound. A wave of black raced through Kari's body. I stopped again and knelt beside her once more. Sonya and I picked her up and set her in our laps.

Then, the damnedest thing happened.

Her breathing evened out, the blood stopped flowing, and her body regained its color.

We stared in awe at what happened. Kari was unconscious, but still alive. I looked at Sonya in disbelief. She had a worried expression on her face that somehow reminded me of a quote,_ "Arrived too late. Act already done."_

Why did that come to my head? Maybe I'll never know….

* * *

What's going on?! OMFG!

14 pages, pretty good size chapter. Please review!


	25. Twisted Transition

Sorry it took me so long. It's finally the end of the school year and I had a lot of things I needed to finish up. But guess what? I came up with several new chaper outlines while I was finishing my driver's certification test! yay!

(By the way, I saved hundreds of dollars on car insurance without switching to Geiko!)

I know there are errors in here. Tell me if they are serious, not just the "Oh! You misspelled A and said An or And" I know about those, I mean bigger, like... plot changer bigger. You'll recognize them. Enjoy!

* * *

Everything was black

Everything was black. Her flesh was searing hot, her ears pounded with her head like war drums. The voices were echoed, but clear in Kari's ears as though she were there.

"_You saw her?"_ asked a male voice.

"_Yes. I believe it's her."_ There was a faint visual of a man smirking.

"_So, Karakin has returned to us. Let's welcome her properly."_ He said. Everything faded and more voices were heard. Kari opened her eyes.

It was dark out; the stars were bright in the midnight sky.

Kari saw a group of people gathered around her, watching her worriedly.

"Wha-what's going on? What happened?" she asked weakly.

"You were hit." Said the girl with purple hair.

"With a black arrow. Something happened and it was absorbed into your body." Said a body with short cropped black hair.

Kari looked around at the strange people, feeling a sense of familiarity for them.

'_Who are these people?' _she asked herself.

"Kari! Are you alright? How are you feeling?" asked a familiar tall boy suddenly. Kari jumped and looked at him.

"I'm fine." She said, calming down.

"I hope so. That's really weird. There's no mark, no scar, it's like your body healed immediately after the hit." Said another boy with black hair and glasses.

"Come on Kari, let's take you home." Said a blond boy.

She was hesitant.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Kari asked wearily.

They all looked taken aback.

"Kari, it's us, your friends! Don't you remember us? Do you remember me?' asked a small talking cat.

Kari looked at the cat with tired eyes and shook her head.

"Hmm, this must be an after effect of whatever hit Kari. We need to get her home and let her rest". Said the boy with the glasses.

"But what about her wound? She was hit by an arrow, Jyou!" said the tall boy.

"There is no flesh wound, so the hospital would dismiss her immediately. If she isn't fully recovered by morning, we'll take her to the doctor."

"Okay. Thanks a lot Jyou." Said the tall boy.

"Here, let me help you up." He offered.

Kari look at the hand for a moment, then stood shakily to her feet.

"Kari, you're still weak, let us help you." He insisted.

"I don't think she's listening Tai." Said the girl with purple hair.

"Yolie, could you open the portal?" asked the other boy.

The girl 'Yolie' walked up to a computer screen nearby and held a device to it.

"Digiport open.' She said and a light shone from the screen.

"Come on, Kari. Let's go home." Said Tai gently.

Kari walked to the screen and the group was pulled in by some digital force.

They landed in a computer room. The sky outside was dark and the stars were out. They seemed different from the ones in the place she had been.

"Let's hurry up. Mom's really worried." Informed Tai. The others nodded and hurried out the door to their destinations as well. Kari followed Tai and the Cat, wondering what was going on.

'Who are these two? Why am I following them?' she thought. Her sight was blurry, her step was weak.

A faint image appeared before her. A Black lion, Jaganu. She knew him. The dark woman and her new accomplices. Megara began to spark in Kari's mind and her eyes grew dark with distaste. Then, Shadow appeared, clear and demanding.

"Karakin." His voice echoed.

"Kari?" Tai shook Kari's arm. "Are you okay? You just stopped." Kari looked at him and nodded. They proceeded to an apartment before them. The towering building seemed ominous to Kari, making her hesitate.

"Don't worry, Kari. I told mom you were working on a science project with a friend and that I would pick you up." Reassured the boy. The cat smiled at Kari from his shoulder. Kari was confused.

'_Why would I worry? I don't even know this woman.'_

"Where is this?" she asked.

"Home. You're safe here." Said Tai as they reached an elevator.

The door was about to close, but was pried open by a two girls, out of breath and bent over on their knees.

"I win!" shouted the blond.

"No, I did! I beat you by two inches!" shouted the brunette.

Kari watched them in confusion.

"What are you doing?" asked Tai.

"Racing to the elevator, of course. Lieko and I were held up at the comic convention and ended up leaving late. I forgot my cell phone, so we couldn't call Ginger and tell her where we were at." Gayle breathed. The girls looked at Kari and waved.

"Hi Kari! You look tired." Said the girl, Lieko.

Kari nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey, you know there's a hole in your shirt?" Gayle pointed out to her.

Kari looked down, noticing the small hole over her heart. Tai saw as well an stiffened slightly.

"You should get another one. Such a shame. That's a cool shirt." Said Gayle.

"I'll have it if you don't want it!" offered Lieko.

"Or me!" Gayle chimed.

"Girls, it's been a rough day. Could you calm down please?" asked Tai.

They looked at him and apologized. Gayle gasped with delight when she saw the cat on Tai's shoulders.

"What a sweet kitty!" she scratched its ears. The digimon seemed irritated, but tolerated it.

The group stopped on the 13th floor and the girls stepped off.

"See ya! Get some sleep, 'Kay Kari?" stated Gayle and the doors closed.

"I hate when that girl does that. It roughs up my fur." Said the cat, licking her paws.

"Who are they?" asked Kari.

"Neighbors. You go to school with them." Answered Tai.

The elevator stopped once more and the three stepped one to the terrace.

"Our apartment is just down this hall. Mom's waiting for us." Said Tai with a smile.

Kari looked at him, then looked back ahead of her. She felt a coldness wash through her body, leaving her shivering.

Tai stopped at a door and opened it to a warm room.

"Oh! Tai, Kari! You're back! How did the project go? Did you finish?" asked a woman from the kitchen.

Kari blinked at her and Tai nudged her arm. Kari nodded without a word.

"You look exhausted. You should go to bed before it gets to much later." said the woman. Kari looked at the clock and saw it read 10:00. It was late.

Tai walked Kari to the hall to her room.

"Kari, we're all hoping that you'll be back to your old self when you wake up." Said Tai as the white cat jumped off his shoulders onto the bed.

He sighed.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked her.

Kari looked him in the face and shook her head.

Tai looked to the ground sadly. "Well, get some sleep. Maybe you just need rest, then you'll remember us." He smiled and turned to leave.

"I know your name, and I know what you are. I don't have any memory linking to you." Said Kari. Her voice was stronger, darker. Tai looked at her with surprise. Her voice was so different. It seemed like something else had taken over. He didn't pursue the question, though, and left.

The cold had left Kari, and was replaced by a burning feeling deep in her heart. It felt as though she were being reconstructed to some other design. She felt it in her soul, the dark feeling deep within her.

And she liked it.

--

Sonya tossed and writhed in her sleep. Her breathing was uneven and her heart beat rapidly. Her arms thrashed about in attempts to remove the invisible enemy from her, but seemingly to no avail.

--

_The darkness washed over her like a tidal wave. The chill of it seared her bones and froze her skin and hair. Then, it sudden grew hot. Her breathing quickened as the heat penetrated her lungs and eyes._

"_Young girl, I don't understand why you still run from Me." came the crow's voice._

_A large black bird swooped down on her. Its wings beat the heat away from her body and it landed in front of her. The bird was larger than she with cold grey eyes._

"_Shadow! Why do you still haunt me?" She cried._

"_Why do you insist on turning away? I only wish to help you, darling." He said sweetly._

"_I do not believe you. I've seen you and your wicked ways." Said Sonya lowly._

"_But my dear, whatever have I done to deserve your coldness?" Shadow asked._

"_You threatened the creatures in the other world; your minions have spilt blood innocents! You attacked my Brother! How could you sit idly by and watch this? Are you truly that dark of heart?" Sonya argued._

"_My dear, there is nothing I have done that cannot be justified. Nothing I have done that wasn't carried out for the sake of the people." Shadow reasoned with a smile._

"_Why do I find it hard to believe you still?" Sonya asked coldly._

_Shadow sighed._

"_I've brought you to your brother, have I not?"_

"_He is safe now, as are his friend. Now leave me and the others!" she growled. Sonya was astonished at her open rebellion to this man. Her shyness had never reached beyond simple argument._

"_Oh, but I'm afraid that that they are still in danger, my dear, and It's up to you to save them." Shadow held out his hand._

"_I will lead you to the answer." He smiled._

_Sonya looked at his hand, then his eyes. They were unwavering, unmoving, unfeeling._

"_No." she breathed._

_Shadow withdrew his hand. _

"_very well then." He summoned his staff and pointed it at Sonya._

_Sonya gasped as a bright green light shot from the end of the staff into her eyes. She cried out and rubbed at her eyes. They were so cold and so hot, as though they were freezing and melting._

"_You shall do as I say whether you __**like**__ it or __**not**__, my dear. But remember, I now hold your sight, your feelings, your self-control, in my hand." Shadow grinned._

_Sonya was breathing heavily from the pain. Her eyes opened and were glowing a brilliant green. She felt a shockwave course through her head and body. Her body went rigid and her arms clasped to her sides. Like an obedient daughter, she bowed._

"_Yes, Sir."_

_Shadow grinned maliciously._

_--_

Sonya's eyes shot open with panic. She sat strait up in bed, looking all around her for the dark man, but there was no trace of him. She sighed in relief and laid down for sleep. She couldn't sleep, however. The effects of the dream haunted her greatly. Her eyes still burned from the experience and she could still feel where her arms hit when she bowed.

'_It was almost real…'_ Sonya thought.

Sonya stood from the bed and looked out the window. The moon was half full, and the exhaust fumes and lights from the city made it appear to be a greenish color. She began to feel uneasy at the color of the moon.

'_The Moon… She seemed sickened….'_ She thought. She walked over to the bed and knelt in a prayer.

"Blessed be the mother goddess, by all her many names. May she bless my family and friends. May she bless the animals of the world, and all people everywhere."

Sonya heard something from the living room and silenced immediately.

Someone was speaking, though the voice was unfamiliar.

"Karakin, you are truly far too weak…" the voice drifted off.

Karakin…. She had heard the name in the previous battle with Megara.

She left the room silently and crept through the hallway. She peered into the living room, but saw no one.

"Doomed for the darkness…. No one could help it." She heard someone mutter. She looked over at the couch and realized it was T.K talking in his sleep.

She circled the couch and sat on the coffee table beside the sleeping boy. He seemed to be distressed and she considered waking him.

He was silent afterward, but Sonya remained and watched him, waiting for the inevitable awakening.

--

_The dream was the same, as it always was. T.K and the black lion fought until there was no strength in either one. The light in their eyes faded with their sight as the rush of blood left them both. The lion quivered on its paws, then fell over with a mighty crash._

_Victory seemed to be with T.K, but a wave of heat flooded the field._

_Turning around, T.K saw a figure perched in a dead tree, staring down at him with bleeding red eyes._

_Voices changed._

"_Karakin! Do you intend to cheat yourself by weakening me?" T.K shouted to the figure._

"_Do you intend to die any time soon?" the figure asked in a deep, dark voice._

"_Come and fight me yourself! Or are you finally too weak to do so?" _

_The figure visibly clenched her teeth and growled in anger. She clutched a golden pendant around her neck._

"_You have a big mouth for someone half dead!" she growled dangerously._

"_You use such big threats for someone so weak." T.K responded. He didn't really understand why he was talking back to the woman. He was terrified of the figure, but he also felt a sense of respect and affection for her._

_The woman jumped from the tree and landed gracefully on her feet on the blood soaked soil. _

"_Perhaps you have forgotten your place. Allow me to remind you!" the woman screamed and ran at T.K with full force. T.K acted instinctively, dancing away from the assault. The pendant glowed a fiery red, burning the flesh on the woman's neck._

"_Karakin, You are truly far too weak. We must stop this." T.K insisted. Then, for the first time in his many dreams, he realized what he had said._

_Karakin. The woman Megara spoke of. He took a good look at the seething woman. She resembled Kari so much! T.K was taken aback, though his exterior remained the same. Karakin bared her teeth and growled at him, emitting the sound of a threatening lion._

_She arched her back, readying for a strike. T.K's body followed suit. He didn't understand what was going on. She struck him multiple times like a snake, catching T.K off guard._

_She scratched at his arm; the torn skin began to seer and was slowly eating away. She bit his shoulder and a hot sensation ran through his body, boiling his insides._

_However, T.K was somehow able to resist the effects and his body cooled dramatically. His skin turned a pale color and frost formed on the hairs of his body. Karakin hissed and jumped away, wiping the ice from her lips._

_Instead of melting or falling off, the ice started running over her body and covering her completely._

_Karakin tried to tear the ice away, taking bits of flesh with it, but to no avail._

"_Tojima, You sickly bastard." She muttered._

"_What's the mater Karakin? Getting cold?" T.K asked sarcastically._

_The ice was covering her arms and torso now._

"_I'll come back. You know I will. I refuse to lose to you!" Karakin shouted as the ice consumed her body._

"_I believe you just did." T.K responded._

_Karakin stiffly stepped backward; the ice began to cover her legs and feet. With great effort, Karakin held the pendant tightly in her palm. The Jewels all around the outside were cracked except for a few and the center._

"_You were doomed for the darkness, Karakin. No one could help it." T.K said lowly, sadly._

_Karakin looked up at T.K with a dark yet apathetic look. _

"_Sad, isn't it?" were her final words before being completely consumed in ice._

_Karakin was silenced._

"_Yes it is." T.K muttered quietly. He walked to the frozen girl and examined her face. The pendant clutched in her hand shone a vibrant red. Suddenly, the frozen body broke into thousands of pieces and a shadow shot from the ice, screaming angrily._

_--_

T.K woke with a start from the nightmare. He dripped in cold sweat, breathing hard from the now common night encounter. In his side vision, he saw Sonya sitting on the coffee table, watching him sadly.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"You have the same dream?" she asked, putting a hand to his forehead. She withdrew quickly.

"You're so cold! You should stay home tomorrow." Sonya stated.

"No, I'll be fine." T.K shook his head.

"What happened?" asked Sonya, tilting her head curiously.

T.K looked out the window to the filling moon.

"I don't really know. It was so blurry; I can't even remember why it scared me so much." He said quietly.

"You spoke in your sleep. Your voice changed, and you spoke harshly to a woman, Karakin." Sonya explained.

"Karakin… the person Megara mentioned…." T.K blinked.

Sonya nodded. T.K looked away.

"Do you know her?" Sonya questioned softly.

T.K shook his head. He began to shiver from the cold.

Sonya lifted the fallen blanket from the ground and draped it over T.K's shoulders.

She stroked his hair like a child and sang in a soft language he'd never heard. Slowly, T.K began to fall asleep to the soft sounds of her voice.

--

_It was dark, cold, and snowing. The only light was from the full moon. The sky was clear and the stars glittered brightly in the night sky. Snow covered the ground thickly and weighed the trees' branches. A long spear stuck from the snow, casting its shadow along the innocent crests of white._

_A shadow appeared beneath the moonlight. It floated, bodiless on the snow, then a figure rose in the same long strides the shadow took. It was a nightwalker. It's pure white fur and strong figure was unique, and it looked fuller and healthier than the other Nightwalkers T.K had seen. His eyes shone a silver color, matching the moon almost exactly. A feather and beads were braided into the long fur on its neck and tail._

_Sorano's spear was erected in the ground, seemingly waiting for the creature. The Nightwalker lifted the spear from the ground and stood against the moonlight. _

_Suddenly, his form began to change. The fur receded into the body and his legs and head molded into another shape. The figure that T.K was seeing was suddenly his own. The silver eyes bore down into his blue ones. The dominance, the power, the strength of the creature. _

_It was his own. _

_The replica turned and, as if everything had gone into slow motion, walked away with his hair blowing gently in the chilling breeze. Not the snow, not the wind, nor the icy air chilled T.K more than the figure. _

_The figure that he had spoken to, came to be familiar with, and was now condemned to._

_Tojima._

--

T.K awoke without the usual nauseating effect or insufferable panting and sweating. He stretched and yawned, like any kid would after waking up. Sonya was in the kitchen, organizing the books in her bag. She looked up.

"Good morning! Sleep well?" she asked, as though nothing had happened the night before.

"Yeah, toward the end." Said T.K with a smile.

"I notice that you are not suffering as much this morning." Sonya commented as she proceeded to fill her backpack.

T.K chuckled, then his face faded into that of a saddened and worried expression.

Sonya felt his worry and her face fell as well.

"Do you think Kari's okay today?" T.K asked, not looking at Sonya.

Sonya gave a small smile.

"I'm not sure if she will be the same, Takeru… but I'm sure she'll feel much better."

T.K still didn't look her in the eyes, but nodded.

"How are you feeling this morning? Any different?" asked Sonya.

"I'm not as sick this morning, and I'm not as tired either." T.K responded. Sonya put a hand to his forehead and felt his temperature.

"You feel normal now. Much better from last night." T.K didn't answer.

"You'd better hurry before we're late." Sonya chimed and finished packing her bag with a smile.

T.K nodded and hurried to find clean clothes.

--

Kari sat silently on the railing of the terrace, staring out over the city.

'_How small they all seem….'_ She thought. "Kari! How are you feeling today?" asked Tai.

Kari looked at him.

"Just fine, Tai. Why?" she responded.

Tai went to her side quickly. "You remember my name?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course. You're Tai, my brother." Said Kari, raising an eyebrow.

"What else? Do you know who your friends are? Name them off." Tai insisted.

Kari was confused by his behavior.

"T.K, Sonya, Yolie, Davis, Ken and Cody. That and the original digidestined."

Tai sighed and embraced Kari happily.

"You're okay! I'm so glad!" he exclaimed.

Kari was thoroughly confused now.

"Why?" she asked.

"Last night…You…. I thought were going to die." Tai said quietly into her shoulder.

Kari thought a moment, then remembered the previous nights events.

She remembered the anger she felt when the arrow hit. The darkness that had pierced her heart and entered her blood ran through her veins.

Karakin appeared before her and saved her once more from the growing abyss.

"_Let it in. I won't let you die."_ She whispered into her ear.

Kari had let go of her fight against the darkness then and fully submitted to what she was bound to. Her darkness.

'_In a sense though….'_ She started in thought.

"Better get ready for school. You don't want to be late." Said Tai with a happy smile and went inside.

'_It's not that bad.'_ Kari looked out to the city with a strange feeling of confidence and malicious joy.

A wave of heat washed over her body, despite the frigid temperature.

Anger enveloped her and she clenched her fists.

'_It is they who are to be eliminated in the end.'_ She thought bitterly at the city and the people that walked within it.

--

Davis, T.K, Sonya, and Cody stood in silence, awaiting Kari's arrival.

"Do you think she's okay?" asked Cody.

T.K and Sonya were silent.

"I hope so.…" Davis drifted off.

T.K heard footsteps from the hedges.

Kari rounded to corner wearily, slowly making her way to the group.

"Kari!" they shouted and ran to her.

She looked up at them, startled.

"Nice to see you too." She said.

"Kari, Are you feeling alright? Are you in pain?" asked Davis and Cody.

Kari sighed.

"I'm just fine. Really."

"You gave us quite a scare last night." Sonya sighed, putting her hands to her heart.

"Yeah, We didn't think you were gonna pull through for a while there." Said Davis.

"Well, I did. So we can stop now." Kari hinted with agitation. "Let's go before we're late.

She shivered and started walking to the school.

As they entered the hallway, they jumped immediately to the wall, expecting Lieko and Gayle to come sliding through at an illegal rate. As predicted, The Blond and Brunette girls darted through, laughing and hollering loudly.

All of the sudden, there was a loud crash and the girls fell over on her backs, looking up at the looming Mr. Reynolds.

"Come." He said and entered his room.

Leiko sighed while Gayle couldn't get over her laughing fit.

"That girl… Do you think she's like this all the time? Or is she pretending?" asked Sonya with a smile.

"Oh, I don't think one person can hold that much energy." Said Cody humorously.

The bell rang and the group spilt up for class.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Eyes shifted to and from Kari's direction to others around them.

How normal they acted.

'_How strange…'_ T.K. thought, looking around at the oblivious bystanders.

'_Kari's near-death experience was almost like a dream. It's like it never happened….'_

"It's nothing to worry about…." Said Kari quietly.

T.K looked at her with shock. Sonya glanced over as well, then returned her gaze before her.

"Cody! Hey!" Gayle yelled from behind the group. They turned and saw Gayle and Lieko running over.

"Mr. Reynolds let us off easy." Gayle laughed. Lieko just looked at T.K quietly with a blush.

"How is your project coming, Cody?" asked the blond, taking his shoulders and steering him toward the art room.

Lieko looked after Gayle.

"Gayle, what are you doing?" She asked in exasperation.

"Talking!" Gayle called over her shoulder and went directed her attention back to Cody.

Lieko sighed and looked back at the trio with a blush.

"Uh…I Should p-probably follow her." She smiled and ran after the two.

"Well, that was certainly strange." Sonya commented with a smile.

T.K and Kari were silent.

"Shall we?" Sonya moved to the Art room and the two followed.

"T.K." Kari started.

T.K looked at her.

"You were going to ask me something yesterday. What was it?"

T.K began to blush and his heart beat rapidly.

He had begun to ask her on a date, but tripped over his thoughts and ran.

"Uh, well… It wasn't anything, really." He said, trying to get out of the ditch he'd made.

"Well, what was it?" Kari looked up at him, her hair and face shone in the morning light and her glinted in a way he hadn't seen in her before. He couldn't answer her or even speak.

"Well?" Kari persuaded.

Sonya turned and saw the two lagging. She felt a deep discomfort, like butterflies in her stomach. She knew it wasn't her feelings and she smiled and left the two to themselves.

T.K saw this in his peripheral vision and sighed inwardly.

"Well, Kari… I, uh…. I wanted to know if you wanted to… you know, maybe…I dunno, Go out sometime?" He asked nervously.

Kari's eyebrow raised and a smirk began to form.

"T.K, are you asking me out?" she asked.

T.K was too embarrassed to speak, but he nodded his head.

Kari's smirked became a grin.

"Sure." she asked sweetly. T.K couldn't believe she agreed to go out with him.

T.K couldn't respond, only grinned happily at Kari's agreement to date him.

They continued walking to their class, not caring whether or not they were late. The smell of paint fumes drifted through the air of the art room as they entered. Gayle ran by with a cup of water and brushes; she tripped and fell flat on her face, water spilling everywhere.

T.K and Kari sat in their seats, oblivious to the incident.

"You two sure look happy." Cody commented. They didn't answer, only smiled back as a response. Sonya smiled as well, knowing T.K had succeeded.

"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen, now that we've finished our ceramic projects, we're going strait into painting. I would like to take you all outside so you can pick a spot and start painting. It must be something around the school, but DON'T leave my sight. Understand?" Mrs. Takamori informed. The students agreed and they picked up their easels and paint supplies for their winter portraits.

T.K, Kari, Cody and Sonya chose a spot on the field overlooking the lake and mountains.

"This is such a beautiful place. I never imagined that there were other beauties than my home." Said Sonya gently with a smile.

"There's a lot of things we don't know. I never imagined that there were other worlds until I saw the digital world." Said T.K.

"How are we going to find Shadow?" asked Cody, thinking as he painted. "The digital world was such a beautiful place itself. I want to find Shadow and make him pay for what he's done to it."

Kari was silent. She looked up at her scene and her eyes grew wide.

Karakin stood on the shore of the lake, a Black lion standing at her legs. They stared at Kari with golden eyes. Then, as suddenly as they were there, they were gone.

"Kari? What's wrong?" asked T.K.

"Nothing." Kari continued painting as though nothing had happened.

T.K went back to his painting.

'_She lies.'_ A voice whispered in the wind. He looked around, startled.

'_Her true form lurks in the shadows. Beware, child.'_ Said Sheba's voice.

Then it was gone. T.K didn't say anything, but he acknowledged the warning.

'_What the Hell? This is the girl of my dreams and now the wind is telling me there's something wrong with her?'_ he thought. _'I must be out of my mind.'_

'_No. It's just too late.' _Said Tojima's voice in his head.

T.K, for some reason unknown to himself, kept painting and acting like nothing was going on.

'What do you mean?' he asked in his mind.

'_You felt a connection, so did she. You longed for her, but you waited just a little to long. Now, she is tainted by the darkness. Your hope is no longer enough.'_

T.K's painting slowed.

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Arrived too late. Act already done. Do you know what that means?'_

T.K shook his head.

'_You are too late to save your maiden. The arrow has already tainted her heart. Or, what was left of it.'_ T.K turned his head and looked at Kari.

She seemed so delicate, so gentle, so kind. That's the she had always been. He finally had his chance to be with her, but now he was curious. He didn't want to believe the voices, but Sheba had claimed the same thing.

And everything Sheba had told him so far was true.

The bell rang not long after and the teens dispersed to break. T.K and Kari walked to G's class hand-in-hand with Sonya following their side.

They entered and saw two tables at the front of the classroom with. Two game table sat on them, each reading **Diplomacy**.

Kari Grinned suddenly with joy and T.K just rolled his eyes.

"Dude! We're playing Diplomacy?!" Kari asked G excitedly. G looked up from his desk and nodded.

"yeah. You're gonna play again, Kari?" he asked, walking over. She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Diplomacy? International relations and skill in their dealings?" Sonya asked, confused.

"Well, sort of. Diplomacy is a strategic board game. You pick a country and your goal is to dominate all of Europe." T.K explained. "Kari ends up with Germany every year."

Kari looked at them.

"It's not my fault me and Hitler are alike."

"And that's very scary." Said T.K, as though he was speaking to a young child.

"Diplomacy?!" another shout came from the door. Gayle and Leiko ran through to the board in sheer excitement. "I love this Game!" Gayle said happily.

Ashley walked in after the two with her gang and scoffed at the girls.

"I bet'cha you're gonna get wiped off the board in the first move." She said.

"You wanna bet your country on that?" asked Gayle with a grin. "American power! Yeah! The Yanks are gonna kick s yer ass!"

She began laughed manically.

"Dude, shut up. Stupid bitch." Ashley muttered as went to her seat.

Gayle looked slightly hurt by the comment and Leiko rubbed her arm. Gayle sighed and they left the room.

T.K, Kari and Sonya watched them leave.

"Well, I didn't see that one coming. How'd she get down so fast?" asked T.K.

"Down? From where?" Sonya asked, a little confused. T.K looked at her for a second, then answered.

"Down, meaning upset, depressed." He defined. She nodded her head.

"Oh…."

"Hey, Kari, you ready to lose?" came the inevitable remark from one of Ashley's friends.

Kari felt a burning feeling in her chest and couldn't help but turn and acknowledge the comment.

She placed a hand on her hip, waiting for another remark.

"What are you staring at? Go the fuck away, stupid bitch." Ashley said with a frown, earning a snicker from her companions.

"Go the fuck away, Stupid Bitch." Kari imitated mockingly. "Hey, How about you get your scrawny ass up out of that chair get the fuck out. I 'm putting up with your bullshit today." She spat.

Ashley was taken aback, as well as others in the room.

"Uh, Excuse me?" She said, getting up.

"I didn't stutter. I said, Get the fuck out of the room." Kari repeated slowly.

Ashley was breathing hard from anger now. Her friends looked at Kari, somewhat intimidated.

Ashley tried to slap Kari but Kari blocked the move and punched her in the chest. Ashley stumbled back, trying to find air.

"Okay, Kari to the office. Now." Said Mr. Gatanaki.

Kari waved Gatanaki's hands away and left the room. T.K was completely shocked and Sonya had a hand to her heart.

"Hey, I feel much better now." Said Kari with a warm smile and left skipping.

"T.K, is she alright?" asked Sonya.

"I don't think so, Sonya…." T.K trailed off.

'_Maybe Sheba was right….'_

--

Izzy, Jyou, Matt, Sora and Mimi sat in Izzy's home, trying to find out more about Shadow.

Mimi looked up from Izzy's computer at Jyou, noticing his silence.

"Jyou? Why so quiet?"

"I can't believe that Kari had lived through that arrow. It pierced her heart good and deep. Can't understand how she was able to heal so quickly and not need any medical assistance." Said Jyou, disturbed.

"And T.K. I'm amazed that he even survived the fall over the cliff." Said Sora.

"It's strange. Both T.K and Kari have undergone so many physical and psychological damage, yet neither of them seem affected by it." Izzy pondered.

"Does it have anything to do with the prophecy Gennai told us about?" asked Sora.

"It might. But I really hope it's not. God knows what we would do if they turned evil." Izzy answered.

"But Izzy, every prophecy thrown at us has come true. How can we say that this is different?" Mimi questioned sadly.

"We'll just have to hope for the best." The group lowered their heads.

There was a knock o the door and it swung open.

"Hey, we came as soon as you called." Said Tai as he and Matt entered the room.

"Hey guys. Glad you could make it." Said Jyou.

"So Izzy, what do you have for us?" asked Matt.

"Nothing at the moment. We're still trying to find clues as to where Shadow might be." Izzy answered.

A beeping sound began on Izzy's computer. Everyone turned to see what it was.

A window opened up on the screen and Gennai's face appeared.

"Hello, digidestined." He greeted.

"Gennai! Long time no see!" said Tai.

"It's good to see you, too. I have something for you." Said Gennai. A second later, another window opened and a photo of a letter appeared.

"This is the information that Chloe gave us on Shadow." The writing was worn and unfamiliar.

"What does it say?" Asked Sora.

"Detailed information on Shadow's location, based on Chloe's most recent knowledge." Said Gennai.

"Alright! Now we can get him!" Tai exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air.

"However, because the language can only be read by Chloe's people, we can't quite decipher the writing yet. It may take a while…." Gennai added.

"Well, at least we have it. When do you think you'll have it ready?" inquired Mimi.

"I'm not sure. I'll contact you when we have something."

"Gennai. What else can you tell us about what's going on?" asked Jyou.

"Well, the Blood Harvesters are on the move. Their leader is hiding somewhere, probably plotting against us as we speak." Gennai said darkly.

"Their leader? You mean Shadow?" asked matt.

"No, someone else. The Blood Harvesters follow directions from Shadow, but they seem to have complete devotion to this other leader. I have a theory, but I'm desperately hoping that I'm wrong." Gennai informed.

"What is it?" Tai inquired.

Gennai sighed and brought up another window, showing a photo of the prophecy. The digidestined had seen this already, and were curious why Gennai was showing them again.

"Most of this has already happened, we just never knew. The Prophecy's unfolding, but in various sections. Kari is already falling into Hate."

"What?" They stated, shocked.

"I don't think that-" started Sora but Tai interrupted.

"Wait. Kari has been acting weird for weeks now. She's getting more distant…You really think she's changing?" he asked sadly.

Gennai nodded.

"I have a theory on Kari. When I first met her during her first visit here, I knew she was different. She looked like a figure of a woman I had heard legend tell of. I brushed it of as coincidence, but I suspected otherwise when she led the Numamon out of their imprisonment."

"Hey! I remember that!" said Sora. "That's when we were fighting the dark masters! Something had taken over Kari's body and led the Numamon away from the factory."

"Yes. After some study, I found that it was not the light that had controlled her, but a dark entity." said Gennai. "Evidently, the Prophecy had gone into affect many years ago and was slowly progressing. The darkness that possessed Kari is still with her and is contorting her mind even now."

The digidestined looked at each other in alarm.

"Is there a way we can stop it?" asked Mimi.

"I'm not sure how much the entity has developed in the years. It may be too late. Even if we tried earlier, the form the entity is in is much too powerful."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of Karakin Ifritya Yamakami?" Gennai asked.

They thought for a moment and shook their heads.

"Her name itself means Mountain Deity. She's a demon of fire and earth, and I believe that she is in possession of Kari."

"Wait…. You think Kari is possessed by a Demon?" asked Tai.

Gennai nodded.

"No way. Gennai, it's something else. My Sister is NOT possessed by a demon." Tai insisted, clutching his fists.

"Like I said, I hope that I'm wrong. But Shadow seems to be after her and T.K. That's why he ordered the attacks on them; because the darkness enhanced the progress of the evil already in them."

"But T.K being thrown into the canyon was a mistake. He was aiming for Davis." Said Matt.

"Shadow is a clever mind. I he seemed to have read T.K's personality and chose the closest person so T.K would go after them and save them. He had planned the attack." Gennai said.

The digidestined were silent. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

None of this was real…but then again, What about the prophecy? Nothing that Gennai had told them has ever been a lie.

"If Kari is Possessed, what about T.K?" asked Matt with concern.

"I know. Darkness follows him as well. Her name is Sheba, the White Wolf of deception. She lies to him, bends him to her will. She has already made him believe that she was his mother figure before now. That in itself is significant proof that T.K's mind is altered. If He believes that Sheba is as good as a mother, then he will do anything for her, even fight by her side if given the option. I assume that she is plotting against us, though. Her kind is deep with deception." Gennai explained.

"Are you serious?" Matt flared, terrified of the news.

"He will turn on us, no doubt about it. That is why I need you to help get him to the Orenda. Only they can chance the darkness out of him and restore his soul." Said Gennai.

"And what do we do about Kari?" asked Sora.

"At this rate, I think we should try the Orenda for her as well. But I'm not sure how well it would work. The Arrow hit her strait in the heart, sending the darkness quickly through her blood. For all we know, it's too late to help her." Gennai shook his head.

"We have to try! If there's a slight chance that we can return Kari to normal, then I'm gonna take it!" Tai shouted.

There was a short silence, then Gennai nodded his head.

"We'll try. We just need to get them to the village."

"That shouldn't be hard. T.K and Kari are very cooperative. All we need to do is explain the situation and I'm sure they'll agree." Said Izzy.

"It's not that simple. Their minds are contorted. They might not be so cooperative. No, I don't want to tell them anything yet. I want to test my theory. If I'm wrong, then we'll have T.K and Kari restored in no time." Said Gennai.

"And if you're right?" Mimi asked unsurely.

There was a silence, answering the uneasy question.

"When can you bring the Digidestined here?" asked Gennai finally.

"They're going today after school." Answered Jyou.

"Meet me at Shudder Falls in Teramori's forest with them." Gennai finished and the window closed out to black.

--

Kari sat back in her seat in boredom.

'Is he done talking YET?' she thought to herself in exasperation.

Mr. Takamaru was once again discussing with the class the importance of keeping hay fever under control and keeping your immune systems in check. Kari understood his concern for their health, but she didn't understand why he had to do it during band rehearsal.

"So please, make sure you take any supplements if your body's immune system starts to weaken so you don't get sick. I don't want any of you getting under the weather on concert week." Mr. Takamaru said, almost pleadingly.

"Dude, when can we play?" moaned Trent in the Trumpet section.

"Trent, be quiet. Now then, let's pull out In Honor of the Fallen." Mr. Takamaru instructed and opened his band music.

"Finally." Kari muttered.

"Hey Kari. What's the matter? You seem kinda pissed off." Asked one of the freshman percussionists.

"Nothing." She said and set up the music.

"Everyone have their parts?" Kari asked.

The percussionists nodded and Kari set herself at a snare drum.

Kari was bored after playing the piece four times over in the same spot. She looked out the window and she froze.

Jaganu stood with his arms crossed, staring at her. He was matted with drying blood.

"Ms. Kamiya! Could you please pay attention?!" Mr. Takamaru shouted to Kari.

Kari looked at him with an annoyed face and placed her hands on her hips.

"What?" she asked huffily.

"Why did you stop at measure 102? You have a part there, correct?" Mr. Takamaru questioned.

"Yeah." Kari answered, trying to regain herself.

"What?" Mr. Takamaru called to her, indicating he couldn't hear.

"I said yes!" Kari shouted at him.

"Don't talk to me like that." Said Mr. Takamaru lowly.

"You're talking to a mirror, Takamaru." Kari rolled her eyes. She knew that Karakin's own emotions were interfering with hers, but she didn't care. In fact, she didn't want to bother with anything at all.

She let Karakin take over.

"Kari, stop wasting our time." Mr. Takamaru said, trying to keep his composure.

"No**, you're** wasting **our **time by insisting **I'm **wasting our time. Thus, your wasting our time by saying I'm wasting our time is, in itself, wasting our time." She said.

Mr. Takamaru blinked at me and pointing out the door.

"Please leave, I will see you in a moment." He ordered.

"Heh, fuck that. You ain't gonna see me." She laughed and left the room. The class watched her leave, flabbergasted. They looked at each other, hoping someone knew what was going on. Sonya and T.K were the only ones who had any idea what might have caused Kari to act the way she did.

"Do you think it was the arrow?" asked Sonya after class was over.

"I think so. We need to think of something to change her back…." T.K muttered.

"What are you guys whispering about?" asked Trent from behind them.

T.K and Sonya flinched and turned quickly.

"Nothing at all!" they said in unison.

"Awe, come on! You can tell me!" Trent insisted.

"It's a little complicated." T.K chuckled and Sonya nodded her head in agreement.

"So?" Trent challenged.

"So, you wouldn't be able to comprehend it." T.K said simply

"Are you calling me dumb?"

"No, I'm calling you stupid."

"Look who's talking Blondie!"

"You know, when you insult me, you're also calling my sister the same thing and I take that seriously. I'd have to kill you at that point." Said T.K, crossing his arms.

Trent laughed nervously and backed away.

"Dude, are you serious? I'm joking!" T.K laughed.

Trent glared at him playfully. "Yeah, whatever. Hey, where do you think Kari is? I know she ditched when she left the room."

"I don't know. I hope she's not too far off." T.K muttered again, sitting at the piano.

--

Kari sat at the Frosty's, playing with the straw in her milkshake.

"I can't believe I did that." She thought,

"it's good. You're finally standing up for yourself." Said Karakin, sitting in front of me.

"No, you did." I said.

"But to get your body to act in such a way is something I haven't been able to pull off with you yet. That was all you. You're finally starting to come around." Karakin grinned.

Kari looked Karakin in the eye.

It was like looking into a Tiger's eyes. The red color was excruciatingly terrible and beautiful to look at. It seemed as though so many things were going on behind those eyes. Kari saw battle, bloodshed, and pain. But whether or not the pain was hers, She couldn't tell.

Kari looked at the clock on the colored wall and saw that the bell for school had rung and classes were out.

T.K would be looking for her soon.

"Maybe I should go back to the computer room with the others." Kari said.

"Yes, you should return to the Digital World. Many are waiting for you there." Karakin agreed.

She was then gone. Kari stood and left the Frosty's without a word.

The halls were almost empty, the teachers worked at their desks behind closed doors, the janitors vacuumed and cleaned away the dirt from the hallways, windows, and classrooms.

Kari stepped into the Computer lab to find the other digidestined, minus Sonya and T.K, standing at the computer with their digimon, waiting for everyone to show up.

"Kari! Are you alright?" Ken asked.

"We heard what happened in Band. That was pretty cool that someone finally snapped on him." Davis went on.

'_Beware. There is treachery in your wake.'_ Karakin warned.

Kari didn't answer.

"T.K is out looking for you with Sonya. They should be back in a minute. In the mean time, let's watch some T.V!" Poramon said cheerily and Yolie turned to the news station on the Computer.

'_Welcome to Channel Four News, I'm Suzie Maine here to give you the latest and up-to-date news every hour, on the hour.'_ Said the news lady.

'_Everything is fine and wintry in Obiada. There is absolutely nothing that can ruin the peace in the neighborhoods and school districts; or is there? Recent reports of Wild Animals running loose in the city have struck the city in a state of insecurity. Sightings of these animals, such as Tigers, Lions, Cheetahs, and even Snow Leopards, leave the police department and wildlife restorations crew baffled.'_

"Tigers, Lions, Leopards? That doesn't make any sense." Ken said, clutching the back of the chair. Silently, T.K and Sonya slipped in the room without the others' notice.

A brunette man was shown in front of a podium, speaking to a crowd of people.

'_It is disturbing to think of such animals to be so close within our boundaries, but there is absolutely nothing to fear. Animal Restorations ensures that the animals will be captured and released back in their habitats.'_ The Man's voice faded out and Suzie reappeared.

'_But one question still rises from the people: "Where did they come from?" These animals habitats are found in places such as India, Africa, and Central Asia. Local zoo instructor, Rii Tyn says "We have no escaped animals from our zoos in the city or in any other facility from surrounding areas". If that's the case, then where did these cats come from? Do they pose a threat to us at the moment? More information to come on Channel Four, Ten O'clock news, tonight.'_

"How frightening." Sonya said, putting a hand over her heart.

everyone, except for Kari and T.K, looked around at her with a start.

"T.K, Sonya! When did you get here?" asked Cody.

"Not long ago. When do we go?" T.K asked.

"Right now." Yolie said enthusiastically and turned off the program.

'_In other news! Prison releases are over the top this month-'_ the window exited out and the gate appeared.

"Wait!" came Tai's voice. They looked over to see Matt, Sora and Tai in the doorway.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked Davis with a smile.

"We want to come with you." Said Tai.

"Great. We just need to find out where we want to go, we have to find someone who can tell us more about shadow." Said Cody.

"Teramori can help, can't he?" suggested Gatomon.

"Yeah, that's right! I forgot all about him!" Davis exclaimed.

"Alright! Let's get going!" Yolie opened the gate and everyone was sucked through.

The group landed on the outskirts of the White Plains once more. Blood soaked the ground, turning the once radiant white plain into that of a biblical horror.

"Oh my God." Sora said, putting her hands to her mouth.

"Another Bloodfall?" Cody guessed.

"Could it have been from the battle between The Satie and the Centaurs?" suggested Veemon.

Ken put an arm around Yolie's shoulder.

"The forest is this way." Said Gatomon, wanting to be out of the bloody fields.

They tried to hurry through the sticky grains, but to little avail.

"Allow me." Said Hawkmon and he digivolved himself into Aquilomon.

"Good idea, I'll help too." Said Wormon as he digivolved into Stingmon.

Soon, the digidestined were being carried over the bloody plains to Teramori's forest.

"Gatomon, what made you think of Teramori all of the sudden?" asked Kari.

"I don't know. I guess it just came to my head." Gatomon shrugged.

After a short flight, the forest came into view. Aquilomon and Stingmon landed by the small river where they had met Teramori.

"Well, now what?" asked Matt.

"How do we find him?" Sora looked around in wonder.

"Well, how do you track a giant?" T.K questioned.

Everyone looked at him. T.K pointed at a set of footprints, lightly dug into the ground and barely noticeable.

The group followed the tracks a ways into the forest. The temperature dropped slowly and their breath was more apparent.

"Why is it so cold here?" Kari shivered slightly.

"What are you talking about? It's perfect!" T.K grinned and kept walking.

There was a sound from the brush and everyone stopped. The digimon stood in front of the digidestined, ready to fight.

"It is alright, you need not strain yourselves." Came a deep, soft voice.

"Teramori." Said Sonya with a smile as the giant walked from the trees.

"Gennai instructed me to meet you here. Alas, he was caught up with the villages and could not attend." Teramori explained.

"What do mean?" asked Ken.

"The Jyotsuna and the Yatacyn are in disagreement. They are debating whether or not to include you in the battle." Said Teramori.

"And Gennai stayed to help?" asked Tai.

"Yes. Shii is currently watching him and will report soon with news."

"Shii?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Shii is a friend. She's a wood faerie from the Orenda forests. She has come here because of the Blood Fall that choked her land to death." Teramori explained. "please sit with me as we await for our information." He gestured kindly to the stones on the river bed.

The sound of the water was comforting to the digidestined.

Suddenly, the sound of feet softly padded in their direction.

Sorano appeared through the dark looming trees.

"Greeting, digidestined." She said with a gentle smile.

"Sorano!" the digidestined were pleased to see her. Tai, Matt and Sora were nervous, though.

"Do not be frightened." She laughed. "I am your ally."

"You're a Nightwalker." Tai said, stating the obvious.

"You're a human." Sorano said humorously.

"Guys, you trust this thing?" asked Sora nervously, standing behind Tai and Matt.

"This **thing** is an ally." Said T.K defensively and a little angrily. The others looked at him in somewhat of a shock. Sorano smiled warmly at him.

"You do not need to worry about me, young man. They do not mean any harm." Sorano assured.

"T.K, what's gotten into you?" asked Tai.

"You're the one that Gennai spoke of, are you not?" Teramori asked. They only blinked.

"The boy affected by the Nightwalkers. I know of you. I've seen a boy like you before…."

"What are you talking about? Affected by the Nightwalkers, right." Matt chuckled, trying to convince himself otherwise.

"Gennai never told you? Asked Patamon.

"T.K or Sonya never told you?' asked Kari, cleaning the dirt from under her nails, not really caring what was going on around her.

Matt looked at the two.

"Why didn't you say anything? This could have easily killed you, couldn't it?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." T.K blinked.

Matt's retort was interrupted, however, by a small green light zipping through the trees toward them.

"What's that?" asked Cody.

"It's a faerie." Armadillomon answered.

"A wood faerie, to be more exact." Said Sorano as the little light landed on her staff. The light faded away to reveal a small person, no bigger than the palm of a hand.

Her hair and skin were shades of green and her clothes seemed to have been made from bark strands and small leaves.

"Hello Sorano, Hello Teramori! Shii has news to report!" the little faerie piped in a small voice.

"What is happening, Shii?" asked Teramori.

"The Jyotsuna and Yatacyn's debate has grown terribly ill mannered. Lord Jahari and Lord Kai are now in vocal war with each other. Lord Kai insists that the children be banned from the country, though Lord Jahari insists they remain and fight. Lord Kai threatens his allegiance with the Blood Harvesters and an attack on Lord Jahari, while Lord Jahari threatens his attack on Lord Kai." The little creature reported. Yolie and Sonya couldn't stop smiling and examining the creature, whispering to each other how cute the thing was.

"A Battle between them will kill so many… thousands maybe." Said Sorano.

'_Not enough.'_ Kari thought.

"Who are Jarhari and Kai?" asked Ken.

"They are the lords of the Jyotsuna and Yatacyn tribes. They're very powerful and both have very large armies. A fight could destroy much of the area they are in." said Hawkmon.

"How terrible." Said Yolie.

"Shii is there anything else?" asked Teramori.

"Shii has one other thing to report." Shii piped. "Jaganu has rallied an army in the Black Plains. The Blood Harvesters have finally Contacted their leader, Karakin."

"Karakin? But the Lords trapped her spirit in the Fire Relic. How could she have returned?" asked Sorano, leaning against the staff.

There was a sudden, unknown chill throughout the group.

"What is a Fire Relic?" asked Tai, ignoring the phenomena.

"The Fire Relic was the one item that Karakin help dear. Her golden pendant. It had the power she needed to convoy and lead the Blood Harvesters. They say she's powerless without it." Sorano answered him.

Kari felt herself flare in a horrible rage, but she turned away so no one could see her face.

'_Powerless?! How dare that filthy cur call me powerless!_' Karakin screamed in Kari's mind.

"Could it be? The pendant that Kari had?" Davis suggested.

They all looked at her.

"_Megara! Give that back!" she shouted. T.K started to drag on the ground, leaving imprints in the soil. Davis and Ken helped retain her._

"_Kari! Calm down!" said Ken_

"_Yeah! It's just a necklace!" said Davis, finding trouble in keeping her from leaving._

The flashback threw some of the kids into shock.

"Kari, where did you get the pendant?" asked Gatomon.

"I found it." Kari answered.

"Did you know about its power?" Sorano asked her, not using the usual kindness in her words.

Kari returned her expression.

"No." she lied.

"It does no good to lie, Karakin." Said Teramori.

Suddenly, Kari's entire mind was thrown aside and Karakin took her place. She turned and looked at Teramori, not answering his question.

"That's ridiculous!" Tai shouted, standing abruptly. Kari was then suddenly thrown back into her mind set. "There is nothing wrong with Kari." He said finally.

'_What a loyal brother you have, Kari.'_ Karakin smiled darkly.

"Shii, where's Karakin now?" asked Teramori.

"Hidden, plotting, somewhere where no one can see her and no one knows where she is. Where that is, Shii is afraid Shii does not know, herself." The little faerie's wings dropped sadly.

"Ah, come on now, don't be sad. You said a lot and we appreciate it." Said Davis. The creature's wings perked and she looked up at him.

"Shii did good?" she asked him.

"Shii did great!" Davis grinned. Sorano and Teramori smiled at the spectacle.

Shii giggled and flew off as a little ball of light.

"What now?" asked Cody.

"We need to find Gennai." Said Sora. "He can tell us what we need to do. Maybe the Lords will even tell us about Shadow. We just need to tell them that we're on both their sides and we want Shadow to be stopped, too."

The chill swept through once more.

Sonya looked up to the sky and saw a small black dot circle their heads high in the sky. She felt Shadows presence coming from the creature. She knew that he was watching, listening, planning against their ideas.

Her eyes shone an eerie green, then returned to normal. She looked back at the digidestined with her usual smile, pretending to have not seen the creature above.

High in the sky, Shadow circled the area on a small wind dragon. He listened to the discussions below.

"So, they are aware of Karakin and the tribes dispute…." He muttered. He noticed Sonya look up at him.

"You won't say a thing, will you my pet?" He grinned. Her eyes shone an eerie and green and she returned her gaze to the digidestined.

"Yes, continue feeding me the knowledge I need. Sonya, my pet, you are doing quite well." He laughed.

Back beneath the canopy, the argument continued.

"I'm not sure if you should stay. If Jahari or Kai see you, there could be a blood bath. Gennai will be with them the rest of the days until their settlement I presume." Said Sorano.

"And, I can sense a dark presence looming as well. I must advise your departure." Said Teramori, standing from his seat on the forest floor.

"Yeah, but…." The digidestined started, but Teramori raised his hand to silence them.

"Go now. You must revitalize yourselves. I imagine a battle will occur and you need the strength you can give us."

"No! We need to find Gennai-" Sora started but was pushed back by Sorano. She held her staff and pushed the group back. To their surprise, a portal opened and sent them flying into the Computer lab at the High school.

"What the-?" Davis started, but stopped when he saw the gate was closed.

"What just happened?" asked Matt.

"They sent us back. And the gate's been locked!" said Yolie in frustration.

"I'm sure we can re-enter, but perhaps later. Sorano and Teramori were right, we need to save our strength and devise a plan of action." Said Hawkmon.

The digimon did indeed look tired out.

"How's that? We didn't even do anything!" said Davis with confusion.

"It must be the barrier that Shadow put up over the digital world. It must be draining their energies even faster." Matt suggested.

"I want food." Patamon whined in T.K's arms.

"Yeah, me too. Let's go home Sonya. We can make dinner and get some rest." Said T.K.

Sonya nodded and the two began to leave.

"Wait! Shouldn't we try coming up with a battle plan?" asked Davis.

T.K looked at him and suddenly, Davis noticed the worry lines and dark shadows under T.K's eyes.

'He must get very little sleep.' He thought subconsciously.

"We can come up with something to marrow. Tonight we can all devise something and maybe put it together." T.K suggested and left the room with Patamon and Sonya.

Gatomon yawned and Kari picked her up.

"Let's go she said and left as well. Tai ran to catch up with her.

"Kari, are you alright? Man, I can't believe those guys. Thinking that there's something wrong with you." he trailed off. Kari didn't answer.

"You know, We needed to Talk to Gennai because he said something very interesting earlier." Tai said, trying to get his sister to speak.

"Which was?" Kari persuaded.

"He said something about Karakin, too. He said that you two might have a lot in common." Tai kicked himself mentally for coming up with such a lie.

Kari didn't answer.

There was an eerie silence, one that Tai didn't enjoy at all. They entered their apartment and Kari walked into her room without a word.

--

T.K and Sonya walked through the Terrace to their apartment. Sonya held Patamon in her arms gently, smiling down at the sleeping digimon. T.K took the keys from his pocket to open the door, only to find it wasn't latched. He felt his heart begin to race, wondering if someone had broken in. He told Sonya to stay behind him as he slowly opened the door. There was no sign of anything, except for a pair of shoes by the door. At that point, T.K's heart nearly failed him. He feared looking around the corner, and as he did so, he knew his fear was realized.

Sitting on a Barstool at the island counter was his mother, smiling at him.

"Hello, son."

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm beat. I'm done, so I'm going to bed. Would you all be a bunch of sweethearts and send me review for this chapter? Please? Thanks! ZZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzZzzzZZzzzzzZZZZZ


	26. Mama

Okay, That's it! I'm done! Finished! I'm not doing this anymore!! With the chapter anyways.

Uh, please don't rant and rave about the length of this chapter, and please do finish reading it. Some of you readers may find it a little challenging to read this, seeing as it's about 33 pages long...heh heh;;...

However, sadly, I had cut out a part with Gayle and Lieko. I was so sad to do so, because I love those two so much, I think they add a little touch of comic relief to the story. I hate to cut out their scenes, but they have noithing to do with the rest of the story! AHHH!

And by the way, between me, the writer, and you, the reader, I actually did some research for some of the parts in here, I just randomly lumped some things together to make them work. ;;;;

Please read all the way through, and sorry if it's a little choppy, I may have missed some parts in editting. Please review when finished.

* * *

T.K stood, open-mouthed at the site of his mother.

'_I'm seeing things….'_ He thought.

'_No such luck, kid.'_ said Tojima grimly in his head.

T.K's mother stood and walked over to him.

He flinched backward when she reached out for him.

She stopped, then withdrew her hand.

"T.K, I know that I have been a terrible mother to you. I can't find words to express how sorry I am, and I don't expect you to forgive me…." Nancy started.

"Damn right." T.K said, a frown evident on his face. Sonya came around the corner and saw the woman standing before T.K.

She drew her own conclusions.

"This… is mother?" she asked T.K quietly.

T.K showed a look of distaste, then straitened himself.

"Not my mother." He said. Sonya looked at the woman, wondering what she had done to create such hate in her son.

"T.K, please-" Nancy started.

"What are you doing here?" T.K interrupted.

Nancy held a hand to her saddened eyes. She pulled her composure together and smiled at him.

"I was released. They said there was no substantial evidence linking me to any crime." She explained.

"What the fuck ever! You slept your way out of that cell, didn't you?!" T.K shouted.

Sonya put a hand on T.K's arm.

"T.K, calm down. The neighbors can hear."

T.K didn't move, but he silenced himself.

"No, they really said that there was no good evidence. I couldn't bring myself to confess because I couldn't bear to think about what I did. I saw a psychiatrist about it and he enlightened me about how to help mend the emotional wounds I've caused both of us." Nancy tried to explain.

"So what part of coming back here is supposed to help, huh? How is seeing you every day and reminding me of everything suppose to mend my wounds?!" T.K was angry now. Sonya held his shoulders as he clenched his fists.

"I don't expect you to take to me kindly, not after what I did, but I would like to come back." Said Nancy timidly.

"No." was T.K's automatic answer.

"T.K." Sonya muttered in his ear. He stood abruptly and started pacing the room.

Nancy watched him stand, then looked at the floor sadly.

Sonya couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman, despite what she had done to her brother. She stood and followed his pacing.

"T.K, can't you consider it?" she asked.

T.K didn't answer, but kept pacing.

"Don't you think that maybe she has learned something?"

"Not at all. She's always been a deceitful bitch." T.K sneered.

"Oh, T.K, don't be like that. Isn't it hard to throw your own mother out of a home? This could be her last chance to make amends with you! She wants to make things right, I know it." Sonya tried to reason.

"I'm not letting that woman stay here, I don't care if she's my mother." T.K turned and Sonya ran and caught his shoulders.

"Trust me, please. I can feel it, she's sad and she's sorry. So, so sorry. Give her a chance to make things right." Sonya looked her brother in the eyes. He stared back silently. After a moment he turned to Nancy.

"You can stay." He said to her.

She lifted her head and smiled at him. "Oh! Thank you son!"

"You're staying, but you're not to refer to me as your son. I don't want anything to do with you, so thank your daughter for saving your sorry ass." T.K walked out to the terrace, slamming the door shut.

Nancy watched T.K leave in confusion, then she looked at Sonya.

"I don't believe I know you." She said.

"My Name is Sonya Ross; you're my mother, are you not?" Sonya replied. Nancy's eyes went wide with realization. This was the daughter she had chosen to give away. Did Sonya know? She must have, but why was she being so kind? She knew what Nancy had done, so why was she being this way with her? Her eyes welled with tears.

"You're so beautiful, my little girl. You've grown so much!" She held Sonya tightly, sobbing into her shoulders. Sonya didn't move, but she let the sad woman weep into her shoulder.

'_This may the last chance she has at a life. I only hope that she can do it right.' _She thought.

--

'_Sad, isn't it?'_

Kari awoke from her dream. The frozen feeling of the ice engulfing her body and face of the one who caused it... He was so similar to T.K, but she felt such a burning hatred for him.

She sat, contemplating the dream.

"Kari? What's the matter?" asked a sleepy Gatomon beside her.

"Nothing, Gatomon. Go back to sleep." She said and stood from the bed. The little digimon yawned and drifted into another deep sleep.

Kari pulled back the rug from the floor and stood in the center of the pentagram. Karakin stood before her.

"You wish to know who the man is. You do not need Magick to find out." She said.

"Who is he? How do you know him?" Kari asked quietly.

"Tojima is a demon of lies and deceit. He devours his host after getting what he wants from them. He tried to destroy me, but to no avail. Instead, I was trapped in the Fire Relic until I found you." Karakin explained.

"Why does he look like T.K?" Kari asked, feeling worried.

"His spirit resembles his host." Karakin answered darkly. Kari's heart beat rapidly. "Your lover is only a shell for a demon, my dear. He has no true feelings for you; it is only his desire to obtain something from you."

"Like, what?" Kari asked.

"Your mind, your body, your pendant. Sad that it's now gone…." Karakin answered. "Listen to me. He does not care for you. He will see you to Hell and leave you with nothing. Leave now."

Kari held a hand to her heart, distress filling her body head to toe.

"But, T.K, how long has he been like this?"

"Long, oh so long, my dear. He is sick in the mind and he will seek much from you. DO not let him." Karakin warned.

Kari felt the tears begin to well in her eyes. She forced them back and found her composure.

"I won't let him." She said. Karakin looked at her with a raised brow. Kari looked her in the eyes. "I won't let him deceive me. If he wishes to play, then I will too. I will get what I want from **him** and see **him** to Hell. I will leave **him** with nothing."

Karakin smiled.

"That's my girl."

--

"Oh Man, Germany You're getting stomped!" said Mr. Gatanaki as he completed Germany's move on the board.

Gayle held her head back and groaned in frustration. "Man, I used to be so good at this game!" she said.

"Gayle, you always sucked…." Lieko commented.

"Shut up." Said Gayle.

"Okay then, now for Russia…." Mr. Gatanaki pulled the orders for Russia. The class sat in G's class playing Diplomacy. Gayle and Lieko had gotten Germany while Kari got Russia and T.K got Italy with an alliance.

"Alright, Russia moves from Norway to the North Sea, Bulgaria to Rumania, then there's a support in Rumania, London to the English Channel, and a convoy to Spain! Way to Go Kari! You're kicking some major butt here man." Said G, impressed with the maneuver.

Kari was zoned out and not paying attention to the game. She thought about the discussion she and Karakin had two nights before. She no longer had faith in T.K, or, for some reason, anyone else.

The next day, T.K and Sonya told the group that his mother had returned, giving everyone a shock.

"_How could they do that?" said Yolie._

"_Yeah…" T.K muttered._

"_Man, what are you going to do?" asked Davis._

"_She is staying with us for a while." Said Sonya. Everyone looked at her. "T.K agreed to give her another chance."_

_T.K didn't say anything, but looked away in distaste. _

"_T.K, are you sure you want to do this?" Ken asked him._

_T.K still didn't speak._

"_Yes, we are." Sonya answered for him._

"_Okay, I hope you know what you guys know what you're doing…." Said Cody._

The digiport had been closed off once more, disabling the digidestined from entering. They blamed Shadow for disclosing the gate and Izzy was currently working on a way to reopen it.

Kari was pulled out her thoughts when a shout came from the board.

"What? No! I'm not losing to that little bitch!" shouted Ashley as Russia took over Turkey.

"Ashley, hun calm down." Said Mr. Gatanaki.

"No, I won't." Ashley huffed.

Kari rolled her eyes as Mr. Gatanaki let the girl get away with another swear.

The bell rang soon afterwards, sending everyone to their next class.

"Hey Kari, are you alright?" T.K asked.

Kari looked over at him, remember what Karakin had said.

'_He doesn't seem bad.'_ Kari thought.

"It's nothing, really." She said with a smile.

They walked hand in hand to third period, awaiting the winter homework that Mrs. Maxwell was sure to give them.

"AH! No one remembers what a business letter is supposed to look like?" Shouted Mrs. Maxwell humorously after discussing business letter formats with the class.

Kari, Sonya and T.K chuckled at the eccentric teacher.

"NO! We'll have to fix this right away!" Mrs. Maxwell ran to her desk and pulled out a pile of paper and began passing them around. Everyone groaned.

"Now, now, now, I'm doing this for your own good, kids." She smiled.

"Yeah, 'cause you love us so much." One of the jocks joked.

"Well of course." Mrs. Maxwell laughed.

Kari yawned and put her head on the desk.

"Whatever." She muttered.

"Hey, wake up Kari." T.K shook her arm. She waved him off and started dozing.

"She didn't seem so tired earlier." Said Sonya. She seemed a little uneasy around Kari at the moment. T.K blinked, wondering why that would be.

In Sonya's mind, everything was becoming hazy. She saw Kari lying on the desk, a dark, feminine shadow hung above her.

_"I want her here. Bring her to me; I want her to serve me." _Came Shadow's voice in her head. _"And the boy."_

Sonya looked at T.K.

He was watching Kari sleep, oblivious to Mrs. Maxwell's lecture.

Sonya smiled lightly, not thinking much about the scene, but more of the order.

'_Yes Sir.'_

--

The shadows danced and swayed like creatures of the sea. The castle's stones rose high over the trees, crows using its towers as their guide.

Shadow overlooked the black forest from his terrace, thinking of the digidestined.

'_It's so incredibly easy to delay their returns. It's so remarkably enjoyable to watch them search and hunt. It's so amazingly simple to take over their minds and taint their souls. It's so undeniably frustrating.'_ Shadow made fists behind his back.

"They truly are more persistent than I had anticipated. So the rumors were true, I see. Well, no matter. I will enjoy watching them play this game, only the game is mine and I make the rules. I want to see them tremble before me! I will start with Tojima. The wretched boy should be nearly finished contaminating that boy's soul. Then Karakin. No doubt she has finished her job with the girl." Shadow chuckled. "This will certainly be entertaining. Please, children, return and find me. You will soon see what I have in store for you and your wretched world."

"Sir, Jagar is here. He says he has information for you." Said a boy behind him. Shadow turned. The boy looked about 18, shaggy brown hair and dark eyes. He wore loose clothes and a dagger on his hip. Shadow smiled.

"Send him in Timothy. And son, be ready for tonight's ritual. You and your brother will soon be rewarded for your efforts." The Boy grinned and ran back through the door.

"Yes, my sons, you will be rewarded." Shadow muttered.

A crow glided to the man and landed on his shoulder.

"My sons will be promoted to Jyinn, leaders of cult demons. This ritual requires much time and blood. I need to find someone as sacrifice. Someone who will scream enough to make the entertainment last." Shadow looked to the trees maliciously.

"Will you search for me? Sheba?"

Below in the bushes, the wolf was startled and dashed away from the castle.

Shadow only laughed.

"Sir." Came a deep, accented voice from behind him. Shadow turned and acknowledged the lion.

"Jagar, what do you have for me?"

"The Jyotsuna have re-enabled the gates to let the children re-enter the forests. They will direct them to the Jyotsuna fortress and capture them there." Said the lion.

"Very good, and when that fails, what will you do?" asked Shadow, stroking the bird.

"They are currently being sent to the Orenda."

Shadow looked at Jagar.

"Don't be stupid, the Orenda are our enemies." He said.

"Who are going to attempt to exorcise Karakin and Tojima from their bondages. That will fail and you will have them." Said Jagar.

"But what if it works?" Shadow began circling Jagar.

"It won't."

"Why's that?"

"The Orenda are cocky and think that anything will work, but they have never successfully exorcised a human." Jagar explained.

Shadow stopped in front of him.

"You are sure this will work?" he questioned.

"Yes." Jagar nodded.

"Very good then. Let's get started. Await the children in the Grey Forest." Shadow ordered and Jagar left.

"Let's see if they escape or not." Shadow said, stroking the bird and letting it fly away.

--

Mr. Hughes took a sip of his coffee and looked up from his computer over at the class.

The students were finishing their labs, some putting away their chemicals and equipment.

"Alright, so we need to mix this Sodium Hydroxide with Hydrochloric Acid." He heard a voice said from one of the far tables. He glanced over at Kari's Table suspiciously.

T.K. had his goggles on and was reading the instructions carefully. Kari was leaning against the table in boredom, playing with a small beaker. Her hair fell loosely over her shoulders and her goggles were around her neck.

Mr. Hughes sighed at his student's lack of effort and influence for the younger students. He stood from his chair and went over.

"You know, Kamiya, You're hair's gonna burn off and you'll go blind from a chemical explosion." He said.

"Then I'll look just like you!" she said with fake enthusiasm. Mr. Hughes laughed. "Hey, can we just put this stuff away? Asked a freshman. "This is our third play experiment."

T.K shrugged and the group cleaned their station.

When the class was all finally seated, Mr. Hughes took another sip of coffee, walked to the front and clapped his hands together.

"Ladies and Yents! This is the last Friday before your winter break, and since we're done with our labs, we're gonna do a little review." Said Mr. Hughes. He pointed to the large periodic table on the wall.

"Chinn, can you tell me were Strontium is on the periodic table?"

"Scrodium? What?" asked T.K.

Hughes blinked and tried to speak, but could only find laughter.

"T- T.K! You're not aloud to speak!" he laughed.

Everyone else broke out into giggles.

"Okay, seriously. Chinn can you tell me?" Hughes redirected his attention to the Chinese exchange student.

"Uh, I dunno." He said, not finding the element on the wall.

"Do you even know what you're looking for?" Hughes asked. Chinn shook his head.

"I didn't think so." He sighed and looked around the room for another student.

"Clay! Get off your phone and find Strontium on the table!" he said to a sandy haired girl a front desk. She jumped with a start and quickly hid her phone from sight.

"Um, what? What am I looking for?" she asked.

"An excuse in a minute. Find Strontium." Said Hughes.

The girl looked for a second then pointed to the periodic table.

"It's in the Alkali Earth Metals, towards the bottom under Calcium." She answered. Hughes nodded with satisfaction.

"Anyone know what Strontium is used for?" he asked the class. Kari's hand shot up immediately, making T.K put his face in his hand and snicker.

Hughes ignored Kari's waving hand and looked around the room.

"Anyone at all?" he questioned. The kids looked around at each other. Kari was now holding her hand high, enthusiastic.

"Anyone who hasn't had this class yet?" Hughes started to chuckle as he tried to not look at Kari. Kari slowly and comically let her hand down.

T.K was trying to hold his laughter in and was leaning far back in his chair. His barely successful attempts started making other laugh as well.

"T.K, Kari! Shut up!" Hughes grinned.

Ashley walked in the classroom and handed Mr. Hughes a paper. He looked at it then read: "Cheerleading and basketball practice today at 3:15. Lunch menu has been changed due to mouse infestation. Now we're having fried rice and Mexican burritos. That doesn't sound right…. Maybe it's cause the lunch lady's American." He joked.

As he read, Ashley looked over at Kari and sneered at her. Kari raised a brow, feeling the anger begin to boil in her.

'_Stop looking at me.'_ She thought. Ashley must have noticed her action was upsetting her, so she continued giving Kari her harsh look. Kari felt her heart leap to her throat. She nearly jumped from her seat, but T.K noticed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Chill." he whispered to her.

Ashley pouted and looked back at the teacher. He finished the letter and handed it back to the girl. She left without a word.

"Okay then, who can tell me what makes up a chemical compound?"

The bell rang right at the end of Mr. Hughes's sentence, relieving many students from the question.

"Everyone study during break! You have a quiz when you get back." Said the teacher as everyone left. He took a sip of his coffee.

T.K and Sonya passed him, but Kari stopped.

"Mr. Hughes?" she asked, looking up at him innocently.

"Yes?" he looked at her.

"Is Cyanide and Arsenic more dangerous together, or separate?" she asked with her head tilted slightly and batted her eyes childishly.

Hughes stared at her for a moment.

"Who are you trying to poison?"

"How's your coffee?" Kari responded with a grin and ran out of the room.

Mr. Hughes looked at his coffee and shook his head with a grin.

"Kari, you're a tweaker." giggled Gayle as she passed the trio in the hall.

"I know." Kari yawned.

"Well, where do you guys want to go for lunch?" asked T.K.

"Perhaps to Frosty's?" suggested Sonya.

"Not me, they jacked the prices up a dollar half." Kari muttered, setting her backpack up like a pillow by the wall.

"Okay, 4 Corners?" T.K suggested.

"I haven't been there. What do they have?" asked Sonya.

"It's a convenient store. You can find everything from vegan, to vegetarian, to anti salads." T.K said.

"What are they?" Sonya asked curiously. She had her cute and curious look once more, making T.K grin.

"A vegetarian is someone who doesn't eat meat at all. A vegan is someone who doesn't eat meat or any animal made products, and anti salads is my term for carnivores who love the meat section."

"Oh." Sonya raised a brow.

"Hey, why don't you meet the others at Frosty's and I'll get something to eat for during class." Said T.K.

Sonya nodded and smiled.

"Will you come Kari?" she asked.

"Nghhh." Was her resonse.

"Why are you so Tired?" asked T.K.

"Couldn't sleep." Kari muttered.

"I realize that. Why?" he persisted.

"Nothing." Was her answer. The blonds knew she wouldn't get much out of the girl, so they let her lie.

After a few moments, She was fast asleep, breathing lightly in her dream world.

Sonya watched her sleep, wondering if she was having nightmares like she and her brother.

Kari stirred in her sleep, making Sonya blink.

"Do you think she sees what we see?" asked T.K.

"I'm not sure. It seems to me, though… what ever she sees is much different to what we have experienced. I fear that something dark is happening to her." Sonya said grimly.

--

"All prices up a dollar and a half? That's bogus." Said Davis. Davis and the other digidestined sat in the Frosty's with their milkshakes.

"Anyone seen T.K or Kari?" asked Yolie. Everyone shook their heads. Right then, Sonya walked into the Frosty's.

Everyone stopped.

"Hello, T.K said to come here." Said Sonya as she sat beside Davis. "So, why is every one so quiet?"

No one answered.

Sonya rested her chin in her hands and she smiled at the group.

"I know, you're talking about Kari and my brother, aren't you? Something to do with Gennai's proposal I suppose?" she inquired.

"Well, actually…."

"Yeah, Tai said that he wanted to take Kari to the Orenda. T.K, too. I'm not real hot on the idea, but I think it might make a difference." Said Davis.

"But what if the exorcism goes wrong? What will happen to them?" asked Cody.

"I don't know. I have a gut feeling that we shouldn't do this, guys." Started Yolie.

Everyone looked at her.

"Why?" asked Davis.

"I don't know, I had a dream last night, it was horrendous. It was about T.K and Kari. There was blood everywhere and they were in the middle of it all. I woke up and immediately the exorcism came to my head. I think it might be a sign we shouldn't do this."

"You as well?" asked Sonya. There was a short silence.

"But what if you're wrong? If you're wrong, then they might end up in a painful state like you just mentioned. Kari's showing signs of insomnia and paranoia already. She doesn't have anything to protect her. If we get this wrong, she's probably the first to go." Said Cody.

"And we understand that. It is just… I'm not sure of you, Yolie, but when I have these dreams, they usually mean something, and they almost always come true…." Said Sonya

"That, and…." Yolie trailed off.

"What is it?" asked Ken.

"They were in the middle of it all, but they were the ones tearing people apart." Said Yolie quietly. The others looked at her in shock.

"They were… monsters. Their eyes were black and their teeth were sharp Kari was laughing; she was carrying a child's head in a bag. It was so terrible. I don't want to take any chances with this. I am certain that we're just to make things worse for us all if we go through with the exorcism." Yolie finished.

"But Yolie, what if it's the only way?" asked Davis. There was silence.

"I hope we're making the right choice." Yolie said quietly.

They heard a knock on the window beside them and they turned to see who it was. Nancy stood outside the Frosty's waving at them. They looked at her with shock.

She walked around through the door and greeted them.

"Hello Sonya. Where's T.K at?" she asked. She sounded so kind and motherly. It was difficult to picture her as the mother imprisoned for beating her child.

"Uh….." Sonya started.

"We don't know." Ken answered for her.

"Oh, really…. Well alright then. I was just walking through town and I was wondering what he was up to." Nancy smiled. "Well, good bye." She said and left.

"Okay, that was weird." Said Yolie.

"What does she want with T.K?" Cody wondered.

"She seemed really lonely. Maybe she was looking for company?' suggested Sonya.

"I can't see T.K forgiving that woman, much less spending lunch with her." Said Yolie.

"In any case, the bell is about to ring. Let's head back." Said Davis.

The group started to make their way back to the school. They walked through the hallways and saw T.K and Kari sitting by the wall. Kari was sound asleep.

"Hey guys, we were wondering where you were at." Said Davis.

"Eh, I just went to get something for class, I wasn't all that hungry." Said T.K.

"The bell's gonna ring in a minute, we should start getting to classes." Said Ken.

"Can't. Kari won't move.

"Well wake her up then." Said Yolie.

"We can't." T.K said again.

"She is in deep sleep, like T.K was. Nothing will wake her up." Said Sonya.

"Uh oh." The group wondered how they could wake the girl so she wasn't late to class.

"What does she have next?" asked Ken.

"Ms. Crlymoto." T.K answered.

"Ah." Ken looked away in thought, all ideas of her getting an excused absence thrown aside.

"Kari, hey wake up!" Yolie shouted in the girl's ear.

No response.

"Ah! She's like a rock." Yolie shouted.

"No kidding." Davis agreed.

The bell rang shrilly through the hallways, yet there was still no stir from Kari.

"How about I take her home. I'll get a note from Student Services and give her a ride." T.K suggested.

"yeah, that'd be good. I have office assistant next, so I'll right it up for you." Said Ken.

T.K nodded and the group split into their classes.

Sonya stood beside T.K and Kari, looking around blankly.

T.K lifted Kari from the ground and walked to the office to find Ken already sitting and filling out a note for Kari.

"I'm the only one here, so you don't have to endure questioning. Hurry before you're caught." Said Ken, handing T.K the note.

"Thanks, man." T.K said and carried Kari out of the school. He carried her on his back and walked quickly to her apartment.

"T.K!" he heard a voice call to him. He stopped and turned around to see his mother jogging over to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

T.K didn't answer, but continued making his way to Kari's apartment.

Nancy put a hand on his shoulder and he spun quickly.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed.

"Is she hurt? Should she be taken to a doctor?" Nancy asked.

"No, she's just tired." He muttered.

"Well, do you need help?"

"No." T.K walked away, leaving Nancy with a sad face.

'_Of course he won't listen to you. Of course he won't take your help. You still need to make everything up to him.'_ She thought and walked back into the crowd.

--

T.K arrived at the apartment and knocked. After a moment, Kari' mother answered and looked with a surprise at T.K and her daughter.

"She's very tired and couldn't concentrate in class. She fell asleep on the way." T.K lied.

"Well, bring her in." said Mrs. Kamiya.

T.K carried her in the living and set her on the couch. Mrs. Kamiya walked over and tried shaking Kari awake.

"It won't work. She didn't wake for the bell." Said T.K.

"What's up?" asked Tai as he walked in the room. T.K looked up at him with a worried look and immediately Tai knew. He rushed over and felt Kari's forehead. She was blazing warm.

"Uh, mom I think we need to call a doctor." Said Tai.

Mrs. Kamiya went to the phone and dialed 911.

"You think the darkness is finally taking effect?" asked Tai.

T.K nodded. "She wouldn't wake up for anything, and she was muttering in her sleep. Something about the pendant that she lost."

Tai sighed.

"What else could go wrong?" he groaned.

"They're sending someone over. I'm going to call the school to confirm Kari's absence." Said Mrs. Kamiya. T.K looked up anxiously.

"Well, now to get my ass kicked…."

"Why?" Tai questioned.

"We just kinda took her from the school. There wasn't a confirmed leave." T.K whispered.

"Uh oh. Maybe you should go, before mom gets mad." Tai whispered back.

T.K nodded and looked at Kari one last time.

"Oh, I see. Well, thank you for informing me." Came Mrs. Kamiya's ruff voice. T.K and Tai knew she was angry about something. She hung up the phone and walked to the front door, opening it.

"Thanks for bringing Kari here. Please leave." She ordered.

T.K looked nervous going through the door, and then he walked quickly away once he was through.

Kari's mother shut the door angrily.

"What is it mom?" Tai asked.

"The school says that Kari has a large number of absences. Most of them have been confirm as ditches. This week she was only there for a few classes." Said his mother.

"What? Kari wouldn't do that mom. There must have been a mix up." Tai defended.

"No. I knew something like this would happen. I should have just pulled her out and taken her into independent study. Now those kids have turned her into one of them. What was she out for this time? Parties? Drugs?" she went off.

"Mom! Be reasonable! You know Kari is a good girl and wouldn't do such a thing!" Tai argued.

"Well what am I supposed to believe, tai? Where has she been going so late at night? What is she doing after school for hours at a time? What kind of cult is she getting herself into?!" Mrs. Kamiya screamed.

"Now look who's out of control! Mom, You're acting like Nancy!" Tai yelled back.

His mother stopped and silenced herself, thinking.

"I'm just worried… Your father was so bent on his religious efforts, I was sure that Kari wanted to break away from that. Sometimes, I even wondered… if she was the one who killed him." Mrs. Kamiya said weakly.

"Mom, don't say that." Tai's voice had softened now.

"I just don't know what to do. She's my only little girl. I don't want to lose her." Mrs. Kamiya bean to cry.

Tai touched her shoulder.

"Mom, you won't. Just be gentler, you can't hold onto her if you act so tough all the time. Let her know you still think about her." He consoled.

Mrs. Kamiya nodded and sat in the chair beside the couch, waiting for Kari to wake up.

Tai leaned against the island counter and waited as well.

'_I don't know what a doctor can do for Kari is it's the darkness and not a medical issue. Maybe an exorcism is the best thing to do.' _He thought.

There was a knock on the door. Mrs. Kamiya went to answer to a man with a blue suit and medical kit.

"Hello again, Mrs. Kamiya." Said the man.

"Oh, I remember you. You're Teagan, aren't you? Please come in., Thank you for coming. The hospital is really that booked?" greeted Mrs. Kamiya.

"Yes, I got the call and when I heard it was the same patient from the murder scene, I was curious. Where is she?" Teagan asked.

"On the couch. Her friend brought her here. I guess she was too tired to even concentrate in class and fell asleep on the way here." Mrs. Kamiya answered.

"She has this really bad fever. It's been on and off for a while." Said Tai, not moving from the counter.

Teagan examined Kari's lymph nodes and checked her pulse. He then checked her temperature with a small thermometer. When he looked at the reading, he was baffled.

'_This doesn't make any sense, her pulse and nodes are just fine. Everything seems to be in working order, how can she be at 120?'_ Teagan asked himself in shock. He put a hand to her forehead to double check after a second, he pulled away.

He felt a hot sensation run through his body, then he smiled.

"There's nothing to worry about, Mrs. Kamiya. She's just exhausted is all. Must've been out late, eh?" He said, hinting with his eyebrows.

Tai and his mother were taken aback by this.

"Well, there's nothing more for me to do. Just let her get some sleep and she'll be just fine. Have a nice day!" Teagan smiled and he left.

There was movement from the couch and Kari's eyes opened. She sat up and looked around.

"What the Hell? This isn't school." She muttered groggily.

"Kari! Are you alright? Ho do you feel?" asked her mother. Kari looked at her.

"Just fine…." She said.

Mrs. Kamiya crossed her arms and looked at her daughter harshly.

"Well then. Explain young lady." She said.

Kari raised her eyebrow.

"Explain what? My falling asleep at school?"

"That and everything else. Where have you been going at night? Why are you always gone?"

"Chill, 'Nancy'." Said Kari, standing up. She tilted a little and held her head dizzily.

"I need to sleep."

"No, you need to talk. Now. Answer the question Kari." Said her mom.

"Oy." Kari slapped her eyes and slid her hand down her face. "I'm exhausted, I'm stressed, I'm out thinking, I have a lot to think about, and you don't have to freak out like I'm out joining some religious cult." She explained, finding herself speaking harshly to her mother.

"Well what am I supposed to think?! With the people you hang around I wouldn't surprised!" Her mom yelled back.

"Excuse me?!" It was Kari's turn to yell.

"T.K has obvious mental issues, the lovers are bad sex examples, Davis is a stalking pervert and who I'm sure is on something, and Cody's family are a bunch of stuck up brats! Of course any of these would rub off on you!"

"Well forgive me for not previously informing you of my fucked up school life! What have you heard on top of that? Hmm? What other pretty little rumors have you heard?" Kari sneered.

"Don't talk to me like that, Young lady." Her mom growled.

"Oh, but I'm not a young lady, remember? I'm a bratty sexually frustrated junkie!" Kari threw back.

"To your room at once!"

"Fine! 'Least I don't have to see your rotten face, fucking Gargoyle."

Her mother screeched as Kari slammed her door shut.

"Don't expect any grand treatment in that cave of yours! You Fucking brat!" Mrs. Kamiya threw a vase at the door. The pieces shattered every which way and created a sharp barrier on the floor around the door.

Tai stood there, utterly shocked and speechless at the spectacle.

Mrs. Kamiya was panting heavily. She stomped out the door and slammed it shut. The pictures on the wall shook as she did.

There was a short silence and Kari's door opened slightly. Her hand came out and she slowly picked up a large piece of the broken glass. She pulled it in and shut the door quietly.

Tai saw this but it didn't register until the door was shutting. He ran over the glass and tried to open the door, which he found to be locked.

"Kari, what are you doing in there?" He asked nervously.

"Kari, mom didn't mean what she said. I know you didn't either, please open the door." Tai knocked. There was no answer.

"Kari, please? I'm not mad with you; I'm not gonna yell or anything. I just want to talk." He said, feeling worry and anxiety rise in his chest.

There was a small sound of glass scratching on wood.

"It's alright, Tai." She said quietly. Then there was silence.

Tai waited for more sound, and when there was none, he tried to open the door.

"Kari, please open the door." He said, banging his shoulder against the wood.

There was a small chuckle from the living room. Tai shot his head toward the sound and saw a girl sitting on the coffee table.

"Mr. Kamiya, have you ever considered Kari's position?" asked the woman.

"Who are you?" Tai questioned.

"You see, Kari is a sad soul now. She doesn't have anything to grasp on to. No family or friends to trust." Said the woman with a smile.

"You're that Karakin, aren't you?" Tai questioned again, coming closer. He didn't break his gaze with her.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she doesn't need you anymore? Maybe she found something else to comfort her?"

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Sir, it's not a question of who I am. You already know who I am. The question is who is behind that door? Is it your sister? Is her heart still in tact? Or is it something else?"

"Shut up. Why are you after Kari?" Tai demanded.

"After her? Mr. Kamiya, I'm only here for her own sake. It's people like that little hussy out there who made Kari the way she is. You don't want that to continue, do you?" Karakin looked him in the eye with her fiery red ones. "Don't give her reason to hate you. Don't do the exorcism."

"If you think that I'm going to listen to some demon like you, then you're wrong. I'm going to do the exorcism and get you away form my sister!" Tai yelled.

Karakin raised an eyebrow and disappeared in a shroud of black.

Tai was shaking now.

'_Now I know I have to do it. I just hope it works.'_ He thought.

--

Kari etched the glass into the floor boards, tracing the pentagram. The glass carried fresh blood from her arm and it covered the lines of the pattern.

"You see, Kari is a sad soul now. She doesn't have anything to grasp on to. No family or friends to trust." Came Karakin's voice through the door.

There was a mumble from outside the door. Kari didn't want to know what Tai was saying about her. She knew he was angry as well. She knew he was angry by the tone in his voice. She heard his voice say "Now I know I have to do it…." And it faded out. She stopped etching the glass into the wood and sat silently. After a moment, there was silence.

Karakin sat before her, looking at her.

"Are you almost finished?" she asked.

"What did he say?" Kari asked her.

"He knows you killed your father." Karakin answered.

"What? You told him?" Kari was shocked.

"No, he figured you out. Now he's going to tell everyone. What are you going to do about it?" Karakin looked at Kari with unblinking eyes, wondering what her answer would be. Kari thought a moment.

"You don't really mean…." She started.

"We have to do something. Do you want to be barred off from the world? You're already fought against by your friends and your family. Do you want to the world to turn you out as well? To have nowhere to run? What will you do?"

Kari looked at the glass in her hand. The blood still dripped from the sharp edge and formed rings on the ground. Each ring became a pentacle in Kari's eyes. Her heart was racing. The adrenaline rushed through her veins and her head became light.

Killing Tai would stall her demise for a short time longer, but how much longer would she be able to run? She felt the urge, the need, the want to kill her brother, but she suppressed it and put the glass down.

"I'm finished." She answered.

Karakin smiled at the scene: Kari sitting in a circle of blood in the center of the burned pentacle. The blood covered her arm by now and she didn't seem to care. Like a tainted warrior fresh from battle.

"Very good, dear. Now, let's begin."

"Why does this require blood?" Kari asked.

"Blood will help you see a more clear and vivid image of a certain event." Karakin answered.

"What will I see?"

"Wait." Karakin grinned. She took the glass and cut her arm as well. The blood poured, not red, but black, onto the ground in the star. It ran across the floor and created the star in the circle.

"I want you to see what I have planned for us." Karakin smiled maliciously. Kari's sight was flooded with black and red, undoubtedly their blood. The colors swirled and mixed together, and when they separated they made a picture.

_Shadow sat on his throne in a dark stone room with a wolf and a lion by his sides. Kari stood facing Shadow on the red carpet. There was silence among them. Her image was clear and as apparent as the flesh on Kari's bones. She wore tight black shirt and pants and black gloves on her hands. She bared a long black trench coat on her shoulders and her hair carried golden bangles. Golden armor covered her chest, legs and arms. A small flame was painted beneath her eye. As the scene circled Kari, the image seemed to change and suddenly, SHE was in the throne and Shadow was bowing to her. Shadow's apprentices followed suit and the Blood Harvesters groveled loyally. The blood, bones and bodies of Nightwalkers littered the stone room and made a small stream under the heavy wooden doors. A boy with long white hair was staked behind her, like a trophy. His flesh was torn and blood dripped from his wrists, eyes, and mouth. It looked much like T.K. He had a small circle painted under his eye in a similar fashion to her own. She smiled contentedly as she filled a glass and gold goblet with the boy's blood and drank from it._

Kari opened her eyes. Her head was reeling and her body rocked as though it were greatly impaired.

"You now understand why I need you to obey me. I know how we can achieve this, and I need your full cooperation to full fill your deepest desire." Karakin whispered in Kari's ear.

"What is my deepest desire?" Kari mumbled quietly.

Karakin smiled.

"Revenge."

--

"Alright. You know, everyone, I'm so proud of you guys for putting so much effort into this class. Thank you so much. Bye." Mr. Takamaru dismissed everyone from class.

"Wasn't he yelling at us a minute ago about being counter productive?" asked Trent.

T.K shrugged.

"T.K, we should go see Kari." Said Sonya as she put her flute away.

"Yeah. I'll tell the others and we can go." T.K agreed worriedly.

"Why? What happened?" asked Trent.

"Are you eavesdropping?" T.K looked at him.

"Uh, no…." Trent grinned.

T.K returned his attention to Sonya.

"I'll find the others and let them know. you can wait for me by the front doors."

Sonya nodded and left as the bell rang.

"She's pretty damn fine, I'll say." Said Trent.

"You wanna say that again?" T.K growled.

Trent held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, I'm just being honest man. Just to let you know, I'm not the only one who thinks that, too. You'll wanna be careful letting Sonya be by herself." He said.

T.K didn't answer. He looked at Trent a moment, then left to inform the others of his and Sonya's absence.

He walked along the hallways to the computer room, thinking about what Trent had said.

'_You'll wanna be careful letting Sonya be by herself.'_

T.K wondered if something was happening now. What about every other time he left her alone? Sonya had been a little skittish with the kids at the school. He always assumed it was because she was so shy. Maybe something was going on? He finally reached the computer lab when his arm started throbbing. He touched it and all the colors in the room started to mix and whirl. He was backed against a wall outside. Ashley and her gang were right up in his face with two jocks. As suddenly as the image appeared, it was gone.

The door slid open and Cody appeared.

"Ah, T.K, we were just coming to look for you. Where's Sonya?" he asked.

T.K didn't answer. He began to sprint down the hall to the front door. He ran into students and teachers, sending books and papers flying in the air. He remembered plowing over Gayle and Lieko, sending their art supplies everywhere. He didn't register any of this in his mind, just the thought that Sonya was in trouble. He trust the front doors open and leapt over the stairway. Looking around, T.K saw Ashley up in Sonya's face in a heated argument. Only Sonya seemed somewhat coolheaded.

"Come on. You can't fool anyone with that pretty little face. I bet your just like your bitchy friend, Kari. Fuck, people like you make me sick." She spat.

"What the fuck is going on here?" T.K growled angrily, stepping between Sonya and Ashley.

"Oh, hi T.K! I was just talking with Sonya about how pretty her hair is." Ashley said, twirling her hair girlishly.

"Don't bullshit me, Ashley. Get your flunkies away from my sister." T.K ordered.

"Oh, aren't we so high and mighty?" one of the jocks laughed.

While all this was going on, The other digidestined came from the door and saw what was happening.

"I mean it Iwado. Back the fuck off." Said T.K aggressively.

The Iwado kid flared up at T.K.

"What are you gonna do about, punk?" he questioned, bulking his chest. The other jock behind him grinned annoyingly and laughed.

"Hey! What's going on?" called Davis.

"Someone come here and get Sonya." T.K called back, not looking at them.

Davis ran down and took Sonya by the arms.

"Come on." He whispered and took her back to the group.

"You think you can take me, punk? You think you're good enough?" the jock sneered.

"Your mom seems to think that." T.K replied.

Iwado looked at him with surprise, as did the others. He growled and raisued a fist to attack. A low growl emitted from T.K's throat, causing the jock to stop.

"Hey man, let's go." Said the other boy. He was looking into T.K eyes and fear was apparent in his face.

"Tch. Fine. You're not worth my time." Iwado said and they walked away.

Ashley and her group were watching from a short distance. T.K looked over at them.

"Show's over. Go find something better to do." He called and walked over to the digidestined.

"Let's go guys." He muttered and they walked inside.

"You alright Sonya? What happened?" asked Yolie.

"Nothing, they just came up to me and said they wanted to talk." Sonya sighed.

Davis held her arm gently. T.K took Sonya from him and checked her arm. There was a small bruise where he had felt the pain himself.

"They did this to you?" he asked.

Sonya didn't answer. She turned her head away with shame.

"Should we take you home?" asked Ken.

"No, that's fine. I want to come with you." Sonya smiled.

"You're sure? I could take you to Kari's and you could stay there." T.K suggested.

"I'm fine, T.K." Sonya insisted.

They arrived at the computer lab and Sonya sat down. The digimon came form concealment to revisit the digidestined.

"What happened T.K? You just turned around and left." Asked Patamon.

"We were going to go and check on Kari, but I don't think we should go outside for a while." T.K answered.

"We could give her a call." Call suggested Cody.

"Why? What happened to her?" asked Armadillomon.

"She passed out in the hallway. She wouldn't wake up." Said Ken.

"Like T.K before." Yolie added.

T.K pulled out his cell phone and started dialing Kari's number. He waited, hearing only the ringing from the other line. Finally, there was an answer.

"Hello, Kamiya residence." Came tai's tired and flustered voice.

"Hey, Tai. How's Kari doing?" T.K asked. The others silenced and awaited the news.

"She woke up soon after you left. She seemed fine, except for the major fever she had and the doctor said there was nothing wrong! Can you Believe it? After that, mom started going off the handle with Kari and they got into a huge fight. I was just cleaning up a broken vase when you called." Tai informed.

T.K raised his brows at the news and held a worried expression.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"I don't know. She won't open the door."

T.K was silent for a moment.

"I'm coming over."

"No, you need to go to the digital world. I got an email from Gennai. He needs you all there." Said Tai.

T.K sighed.

"Fine. Just, make sure she's okay."

"Of course." T.K hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Well? What's up?" asked Davis.

"She woke up after I left. She and her mom got into a big fight and now she won't come out of her room." T.K informed,.

"Why? What did they fight over?" Ken asked.

T.K shrugged.

"Tai said he got an email from Gennai saying he needs us in the Digital world right away. We should get going."

The others nodded.

"I hope Kari is alright." Gatomon said, looking down. Sonya pet Gatomon around the ears. "I'm sure she will be fine. She seems to bounce back from a lot."

Gatomon nodded.

"Let's go guys." Yolie said, opening the gate.

"Wait! Came a shout from the door.

Matt rushed through the door.

"Matt, What are you doing here?" asked Patamon.

"I'm coming with you guys." Matt said.

"Alright, let's move." The gate was opened and the digidestined were sucked through to the other side.

They landed in Angel Valley, where Dorian and the Plainsman resided.

"What's this place?" asked matt.

"Angel Valley. Nice place, huh?" answered Veemon.

The group walked down into the valley, looking for Dorian.

"Do you think he knows where Gennai is?" asked Yolie.

"maybe…." Ken mumbled.

They reached the village and, to their surprise, every plainsman were hard at work, melding iron armor or weapons. Dorian stood in the middle of it all, watching and managing the progress. He was clad in silver armor and his hard expression held like stone.

"Dorian, what's going on?" asked Davis.

"Digidestined. We are preparing for battle. Shadow has assembled half of our colony for his twisted experiments. Now we are few and his numbers are great, but we have aligned with the neighboring tribes. The Orenda and the Jyotsuna have agreed to assist us. The wood and water dwellers will fight as well. Shadow has little hope of defeating us now." Said Dorian with confidence.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Cody.

"Yes! The Satie have joined us as well and they have the location of Shadow's whereabouts. We're ready for an attack!" Dorian said and the Plainsmen cheered.

"Dorian, the weapons are ready." Said a woman behind Dorian. She was clad in iron armor and carried a spear. Her long golden hair and blue eyes seemed to match the missing sky.

"Digidestined. This is Page, leader of the Orenda." Dorian introduced.

"Digidestined. I have heard of you. The Children of the Sun, chosen by light to protect the worlds. The forests speak to me. They say you are great." Said Page.

The digimon blushed and laughed.

"Gennai told me of your ordeal. My tribe will do what it can to help you." She continued. "We should begin right away, lest the darkness spreads any further."

Two soldiers, each wearing grand outfits encrusted with gems and golden embroidery, stood behind the digidestined. They took T.K by the arms and began to carry him off.

"What the… What are you doing, let me go!" He shouted.

"What's going on here?" demanded a voice from a boulder above them. Everyone looked up and saw Kari and Tai standing, watching the scene.

"Tai! When did you get here?" asked Matt.

"Just now. We came to meet with you guys and I see T.K getting dragged away by a couple of statues." Said Kari, jumping from the boulder to the grassy ground, soon followed by Tai.

"You are Kari, correct?" asked Page. Kari nodded.

"Gennai has told me of you as well. Your brother has confirmed with Gennai of his wishes." She said and summoned two more soldiers.

Kari looked at her brother with surprise.

"What wishes?" Kari asked suspiciously. He looked down in shame, then back at her.

"We decided we're going to do the exorcism. The original digidestined should be at the Orenda village soon to be with us when you come out." Tai answered.

Gatomon ran to Kari and jumped on her shoulders.

"Page, you're not going to hurt her are you?" she asked.

"I'm unsure of the extent of the pain, but this is the only way we can help." Said Page and the soldiers took Kari's shoulders as well.

"What ?" she said, startled.

Gatomon jumped from Kari shoulders and looked up at her.

"They're going to exorcise the demon from you Kari. They're going to make everything better for us." She said. Kari looked angry.

"What's this? Why didn't you talk to me first?!" she shouted at the group. The soldiers started carrying the two away, kicking and protesting.

Gennai walked up to the digidestined.

"Gennai!" stated Yolie with surprise.

"Hello kids. You made the right choice by choosing this exorcism. It may be their only hope." Said Gennai.

"Where are they taking them?" asked Matt.

"To the Orenda village. They will hold them there and perform the ritual together. Afterward, as a safety measure, they will erase the memory of the ritual from T.K and Kari's minds. They will go on as if nothing had ever happened." Gennai answered with a smile.

"Oh, fuck that plan." Kari started fighting the soldiers' grasp.

"Kari! Calm down, they're only trying to help you!" said Tai.

Kari was too furious to hear their voices. She felt the white hot rage burn in her now aching heart.

Betrayal. That's what this is. They thought she was a demon. They thought she would be a threat to them. They wanted to take her out of the design. That's why Gennai wouldn't let her and T.K in on their discussions! She should have known! The whole time they plotted against her, and she fell right into it.

'_Do you see now, child?'_ asked Karakin in her head.

'_Yes. I should have listened to you. I should have done what you said without hesitating. Now look where I am.'_ Kari said, slipping into a depression.

Her fighting began to cease as she was carried into the sky on large, golden birds.

'_I have an idea. We can use this to our advantage.'_ Said Karakin as they flew into the golden sky.

"I will escort you to the village. My mages will perform the ritual and hopefully, your friends will be back to normal. You will help us fight against Shadow then?" asked Page.

"Of course! We all have the same enemy, after all." Said Davis.

Page smiled.

"Very well then. Let us go." She began walking through the crowd to the mountains where the birds carried T.K and Kari.

Sonya watched the figures disappear into the golden sky with a worried expression.

"I will follow you after I'm finished with preparations here." Gennai said and they nodded.

"Can you fly?" Page asked the digidestined.

"Yeah." Yolie nodded.

"Good. Follow me." Page then lifted into the air and hovered over the trees.

"Okay guys, digivolve!" said Davis, holding out his digivice.

"Veemon Digivolve too…"

"Hawkmon Digivolve too…"

"Wormon digivolve too…"

"Armadillomon, digivolve too…"

"Raidramon!"

"Anquilomon!"

"Stingmon!"

"Digmon!"

"Sonya, hop on." Said Davis, offering his hand to Sonya from Raidramon's back.

She took it gingerly and stepped onto the digimon's back. They rocketed off into the woods, following under Page and the others.

"How are you doing back there?" asked Davis.

"I am fine." Sonya smiled, earning a small blush from Davis.

"Davis, what if this doesn't work? What will happen to them?" Sonya asked over Davis's shoulder.

Davis didn't answer right away. Half of his mind was occupied with Sonya's closeness to him, and the other half worried about the question as well.

"I'm not sure, Sonya. We can't think like that, though. We have to believe that they will be cured and that we can defeat Shadow." He answered.

"Heads!" Raidramon called.

Davis and Sonya looked ahead in time to see a grove of low branches and they ducked.

"How far is the village from here, Raidramon?" asked Davis.

"It's one of the closest neighboring villages to Angel Valley. The Orenda are a tribe of Mages who handle mostly white Magicks. They Are pretty secretive, not many people know much about them. I guess they know about Shadow's Slave operations." Raidramon answered.

"Slave operations?" Sonya questioned.

"His apprentices, where they came from and how he turned them into monsters. Page and Chloe are cousins. They are working together with the information they have to work up an armada against Shadow. Dorian and Jahari, leader of the Jyotsuna, joined their cause as well and formed a real tight army. It looks like they might actually have a chance. The exorcism will also help our odds. By getting rid of the demons, we are getting rid of potential help for Shadow." Raidramon finished and he readied to jump over a small ravine. Sonya yelped and Held Davis tightly around the waist. Davis couldn't help but grin.

"Don't get too comfortable, Davis." Said Yolie suddenly with a smirk beside him.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?" Davis asked.

"The sky. We're almost there." She said and flew back into the sky with Ken, Cody and Page.

"I don't see how they could stand heights." Sonya stated, looking to the figures in the sky.

"Why? You afraid of heights?" Davis asked over his shoulder.

"Yes, actually, very much so." Sonya responded and held his waist again for support.

"That's okay. So am I. I'd rather take a train than fly. When I was a kid, my mom would send me to my grandmother's in the summer. I refused to go by plane because it was so scary." Davis laughed.

"Yes, I was terrified coming over the ocean by air. We hit turbulence every now and again and I thought I was going to faint." Sonya said with a smile.

They both laughed.

"We're coming up to the village!" Raidramon called and started slowing down. Page and the digidestined stopped and landed at the gates of a large stone fortress.

The large oak doors opened for them and Page led the way inside.

The village seemed industrialized. A large metallic temple stood toward the back center of the fortress and the rest of the space was filled with huts and other large buildings.

Everything was in neat order and the streets were cleaned. People in white and blue robes walked the streets with baskets of vials and herbs.

"This is the Orenda village? It's huge! Davis Stated.

"Yeah, and there's a lot of people here. This place looks like it thrives better than the other villages." Raidramon stated.

"Welcome to our home. We have grown economically in the last few years. Other tribes have come to us for their medical and health needs. We have provided successfully." Page said and led them into the village.

"The building up ahead is our temple. The whole village gathers there for Mass and rituals." She pointed to one of the towers of the building. "That is where we will exorcise your friends."

"Where are they right now?" asked Yolie.

"They are being held in preparation. When they are finished, I could grant you visiting access if you wish." Page answered.

"Yeah. They seemed really angry; we just want to be there for them when they go in." Matt said, crossing his arms. Tai was looking down, not saying a thing. He seemed ashamed of their decision.

"Come, I will take you to the waiting center." Page said and they followed her through the crowds to the Temple.

"So many people. This place is just filled." Sonya muttered to herself.

Her sight seemed somewhat hollowed, almost as if she couldn't really see what was happening around her. She sighed with a heavy feeling in her heart.

'_Guilt?'_ she thought. She couldn't think of why.

The group passed a building with people lying inside, coughing wheezing, and regurgitating harshly.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Digmon.

"An illness. It was started by a demon named Karakin. She felt much joy in watching our suffering. We called it the Black Will. It starts in the persons lungs. They begin to cough as though they have an allergies, but soon they produce blood. After a day of this, they become Euphoric and develop a type of dementia. They go blind and loose their speech, and then they become paralyzed. Soon afterward, their brain begins to fail. Their whole body erupts into imaginary pain that spreads everywhere and the victim can't do anything about it but scream." Page described.

"Oh my God." Ken burst out disgustedly. "Karakin started all of this?"

Page nodded.

"The one who Gennai believes possesses your friend, Kari. I don't doubt that her mind is now twisted as hers, but we may still have hope."

They pressed on through the thinning crowds. It was nearly bare at the steps of the temple.

"The people are disgusted that we even brought the two to this temple, so now they will not come near it until they are cleared." Said page.

"Why?" masked Gatomon.

"Because it's contaminated. This is a Holy place, but it is of no effect if demons dwell inside." Page answered as she opened the doors. "You may want to revert yourselves. This is still a sanctuary." She looked at the digimon and they reverted to their rookie forms.

It was a metallic cathedral, with a large silver pentacle hung in the front like a cross. Plants and ruby rugs lined the room like a palace throne room to the front where a podium rested.

Page led them to a stairwell behind the pentacle.

"That symbol looks much like T.K's pendant." Sonya mentioned after a moment of thought.

"Yes, the moon piece. We believe it to be a symbol of piece and Light. You said your brother has one pf these?" Page asked. Sonya nodded.

"Then, he may not be a lost cause after all." Page pulled back an iron torch and another door opened. They went down another flight of stairs. The metal became stone and everything grew cold.

"This is our holding cell. T.K is just behind this door, Kari is through the other. We had to separate them to minimize potential risks." Page explained.

The digidestined looked at the doors. Matt walked to T.K's and Tai went to Kari's

Sonya ran to T.K's door and pulled it opened.

"Hey, wait up!" said Davis and ran afte her. The others followed.

T.K's holding cell was frozen and icy cold. There was a single stone bench in the center of the room and Four Guards in each corner. T.K sat hunched on the bench.

Matt was crouched in front of him, seemingly unable to speak.

Sonya sat Beside T.K.

"Hi T.K. Are you too cold?" She asked. He didn't answer. She thought a moment then smiled.

"T.K, your hair is a mess. Did you even comb it this morning?" She giggled and started grooming his hair. T.K made a small smile. Patamon flew onto Matt's shoulder and the digidestined stood behind him. They saw that T.K's hands were heavily cuffed to the bench. The chains hung sadly.

"Why is chained?" asked Davis.

"He was fighting the guards, so we had to restrain him." Answered on of the guards.

"He won't let me near him." Matt said sadly, as if to himself.

"What?" Yolie asked.

Matt hung his head with shame.

Patamon looked at T.K went to his shoulder. There was a light growl from his throat.

"T.K, it's us, your friends. Calm down." Said Cody.

"Don't you wanna talk to us" asked Armadillomon.

"T.K…." Patamon trailed. He could feel T.K anger and depression. T.K looked up with angry eyes.

"I said no. I said I could handle it. Do you really not trust me?" he questioned. They were speechless. T.K hung his head once more and Sonya rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"T.K, we do trust you. We just-" Matt reached out for T.K, but stopped when T.K gave a low growl.

He growled like an angry wolf. He never moved.

"T.K, are you okay?" Patamon asked and T.K's growl increased a little.

The guards noticed and stood with their hands on the hilts of their swords.

"No, Wait, he's just a little upset is all." Cody tried to say. He turned back to T.K.

"T.K, we trust you. We just want to help you and get rid of whatever is hurting you." He tried to reason.

T.K growled aggressively then shot his head in Cody's direction.

"What's hurting me right now? Who the hell put me in fucking chains?! Nothing is hurting me, Cody! Just the people who put me here!" T.K shouted with a growl.

No one could speak. They didn't know they had truly angered T.K. His eyes were lightened to an incredible ice blue, highlighted by their dark iris rings. They scared the digidestined.

"Maybe we should go…" Ken suggested.

The others agreed with hesitation.

"We'll see you after the ritual. Okay T.K?" said matt gently.

Sonya didn't move.

"I'll stay here." She said.

"You sure?" asked Armadillomon.,

Sonya nodded and looked back at T.K.

Matt shut the door.

"I never knew he was so angry about our choice. I thought he'd be happy to be rid of the pain." He said sadly.

"It may not be T.K. That may be his demon speaking out of turn." Said Page.

Matt nodded.

"Maybe you're right."

Davis opened Kari's door gingerly, wondering if she was as angry. Tai stood by the door, far from the Stone bench Kari sat upon.

"What's up Tai?" asked Davis.

"There's something wrong here. I just feel an evil presence. I can't tell if that's even Kari or not." Tai shuddered.

"What are you talking about, Tai? She's right there." Said Yolie.

The digimon made to walk into the room, but they all stopped. They backed away.

"I'M not going in there." Said Hawkmon.

"Why not?" asked Davis.

"It's evil. I just can't stand it." Said Veemon.

Armadillomon and Wormon shivered.

"Will someone see her?" asked Page.

Davis looked at Tai, then nodded. They walked in, leaving the digimon in the other room. The door was shut and the frigid air grew somehow colder.

It was as though dry ice occupied the room, the air was dry and frozen.

Kari sat in the bench wither head down like T.K. She too was restrained by her wrists, but her feet and neck were also chained.

"This is a dangerous one." said one of the guards, noticing the kids' faces. "She was in need of extra security once arriving. She's settled down for the most part, though."

Tai stepped in front of Kari and knelt to her eye level.

"Kari, are you alright?" he asked.

She didn't answer; her breathing was quiet, but pretty apparent. Heavy plumes of steam came from her lips and nostrils like smoke from an angry dragon.

Her hair covered her face, so the others couldn't tell her expression.

Gatomon walked daintily into the room and jumped onto the bench with Kari.

"Kari we're here for you. We wanted to let you know that this really is for the best. We'll be ready for you when you come out." She said shakily. The digidestined could tell she was frightened. Kari turned her head slowly and looked at her. Gatomon had to hold back a gasp of fright. Her eyes were no longer their sweet honey brown color, but bright ruby red. They were angry, but calm, her hair still covered part of her face. She held what seemed to Gatomon, the exterior of someone truly insane. Kari turned her head back to the ground, her face being covered once more. Gatomon was relieved to not have to see those eyes.

"Kari, we'll be there with you during the exoticism. You don't have to be afraid." Tai reassured.

"I've seen friends and family die. I have killed people and digimon, I have evaded Hell many times before. I'm not afraid of this." Came Kari's dull voice.

'_Killed people?'_ Tai thought curiously_. 'She couldn't mean…'_

"It's time you left, children. This one's unstable, She may bite." Said Page.

"She may bite? You're talking like she's some wild animal!" said Tai, getting angry.

"Because she is. Until this ritual is done with, they are mere animals that need to be kept on a chain." Page argued.

There was a soft chuckle from Kari. Her shoulders shook slightly with the laugh.

"How utterly degrading." She muttered darkly.

Page and the others looked at her.

She lifted her head to face Page. Her hair hung darkly over her shoulders and she wore an ominous smile.

"Are you trying to coax me from hiding? Tell me Page, will it make you feel stronger? Will it make you feel good to know you upset a sleeping tiger?"

Pages face grew angrier.

"Does it bring you joy to see your son's murderer chained to the floor?" She finally slapped Kari across the face. A low growl came from Kari's throat and she lunged at Page. The Chains held her back, but only barely.

Page was fuming; panting and searing with hatred for the brunette before her.

"Karakin. You've killed so many dear to me. You took my parents, you took my brother, you took my son, and now you possess an innocent young girl. Who else will you send into grieving?" She seethed through gritted teeth.

"Innocent? Sweetheart, no human is ever born innocent. The blood on this girl's hands is her own." Said Karakin evilly.

"That's enough. When are you going to do this?" Tai asked Page.

"Soon." Page ushered the digidestined out the door.

"What did she do with Kari?" Tai questioned softly. "Where's my sister?" His eyes began to tear.

"It's okay, Tai. They'll fix everything. We just have to have faith. Okay?" Matt comforted.

Tai wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Come. Your friends are waiting for you." Said Page and led the digidestined up again through the stone hallways.

"Friends?" asked Davis. "Are the other original digidestined here?"

"They said they'd come and see us. They wanted to be here when the ritual took place." Said Matt.

The chill began to disappear and the stones became metal walls. They walked out into the sanctuary and through another door. This one led to a large, light filled room. Large windows with drawn, red drapery stood tall as the walls and lined the room. The carpet was red and bookshelves lined the walls beside the windows. A medium colored oak table sat in the center of the room, where the original digidestined sat. Electmon was with them, chatting happily about Primary village.

"Yes, the babies are all a blessing. It really brings light from the clouds." He laughed and turned to face the approaching group.

"Hey guys!" he greeted with a wide smile. "How is everything?"

"Terrible." Yolie sighed and the others agreed.

"Yeah, I heard about what happened and frankly I'm worried. I sure hope T.K comes through okay." Electmon looked away sadly, ears drooping.

Everyone was silent.

"I would like you children to relax. Our Mages are the very best; they certainly know what they are doing." Said Page gently.

"I still can't help but worry. What with everything that's been happening…." Tai trailed off.

'_Could Kari really have killed Dad? And if she did, was it really her? Or was it Karakin? Why?'_ he thought.

"When we have finished, the two will need to rest. We will transport them to the Jyotsuna tribe and have them revitalized. In the meantime, we will meet with Hyperion and Jahari in the Grey forest. They have rallied their troops and we have a large army. I will include my mages and we'll march to Shadow's fortress. There, we'll take him down and destroy is reign." Page informed before turning to leave.

The doors opened and a guard came in, dragging Sonya behind him. She was struggling against his grasp.

"We are readying the boy for the ritual." He informed Page and left. Page nodded and followed. The doors shut and Sonya blinked at the heavy wood, rubbing her arm.

"Sonya, are you okay? What happened?" asked Matt. Davis was at her side, checking her arm.

"It was nothing. I did not want top leave T.K there, they made me leave. However, I got T.K to agree to the exorcism. He promised he will cooperate without argument." Said Sonya.

"That's great!" said Patamon happily.

"Sonya, were you able to talk to Kari?" asked Mimi."

Sonya shook her head, and then looked at the group at the table.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves to you yet." Izzy remembered and stood from his seat.

"My Name is Izzy, and this is my fried, Tentomon." He introduced. Sonya nodded shyly.

"My Name is Mimi, and this is my partner, Palmon." Said Mimi with a warm smile.

"I'm Sora and this is Biyomon." Sora introduced and indicated to the little pick bird.

"I'm sure you remember me from Kari's incident. I'm Jyou and this little guy's Gomamon." The web finned digimon waved and laughed, sending a chill to go through Sonya's spine.

"Did we really not introduce you guys?" asked Cody.

They shook their heads.

"Why, little lady! It's nice to see you again. I guess you finally met the other digidestined." Greeted Electmon.

Sonya nodded shyly.

"You've already met Sonya?" asked Davis.

"Yes, a while back. She was being chased by a Blood Harvester and wound up in Primary Village." Electmon answered.

The doors slammed open and everyone looked over to see who it was. They all gasped in shock.

Two Blood Harvesters and Two Nightwalkers paced into the room.

"Creatures! In the Sanctuary?!" Page shrieked.

"Humans? In WaterPaw Territory?" A Nightwalker chuckled. The nightwalker was very old; His muzzle was narrow and long and his skin was leathery. The fur on his body was tangled, matted, and gave generally human features to the creature. His brown leather belt carried a large oak hammer.

"Knox, you still have no sense of humor." Muttered the other softly. This one was healthier and younger. His body was built with muscles and covered with white fur. His mane flowed gently down his back and shoulders, and eyes shown a bright, bright blue color. He carried a white oak staff on his back.

"Hush, Nicoli." Knox growled.

"How did you get in here?" asked Ken.

"The doors are open to the public. Anyone can enter." Hissed a Blood Harvester on their right. The Blood Harvester was scrawny and tall. His Mane was large and his fur hung loosely over his body. He was covered with black and gold armor and carried a hand scythe on his hip.

"This is a holy place, you do not belong here! Get out!" Page shouted.

"We will, when we get what we came for." Snarled the other blood harvester. His mane was wild and blackened, as were his other features. He shook and twitched as though his muscles were trying to escape his body. He carried a spiked flail on his back.

"Xantar, Tact, calm down." Said Nicoli, seating himself in a chair beside the bookcases.

"What do you want here?" asked Gatomon.

"We're looking for Karakin." Said Xantar, the scrawny lion.

"And Tojima." Added Knox with crossed arms. "Lord Shadow requests their presence."

"Well you can tell Shadow he can take that request and shove it up his ass." Tai growled. "I'm not letting you take my little sister."

"So, You're the favorite of the mistress's host." Xantar purred with a smirk.

"And who is Takeru's?" asked Nicoli.

"How do you know T.K's name?" asked Matt.

"Bah! These human's go nowhere with their questions." Barked Knox. "We know everything about your brother, sonny. We know what life he's led and what his strengths and weaknesses are. There is little we do not know of."

"Bastard!" Matt lunged at the wolf, but was held back by Davis, Ken, and Cody. In the reaction, Knox produced his Hammer and stood ready to smash Matt's head in.

"You'll stay away from T.K." Matt growled. "If you know what's good for you, you won't come near either of them!" Tai added.

Davis and everyone else stood with the same angry and defensive expressions. Only Sonya sat quietly, watching the scene.

"Everyone, please. There is no need to fight. Not now." She said with a low voice.

"What are you saying Sonya?" questioned Yolie.

"These beasts are our enemy, young lady. Do not take them lightly." Said Page.

"These 'beasts' have yet to attack us. Do not justify your actions with pure hatred." Sonya answered and picked a book from the table.

"What is your name Lass?" asked Nicoli from his seat by the bookcase.

"Sonya." She answered.

Nicoli nodded.

"Shadow spoke of you as well. You are the twin sibling to Takeru?" he asked and Sonya nodded. Sonya felt nervous speaking with the wolf, but she also sensed calmness about him, taking some of the edge from her worries.

"Don't talk to her." Said Patamon, landing on Sonya's shoulder.

Tact smirked.

"You're a very rough-neck bunch, aren't you?" he asked, twitching his head roughly.

"Speak for yourself, Twitchy." Mimi retorted.

Tact and Xantar growled angrily while Knox laughed with showing teeth.

"What's the matter Kitties? Did the little girl hurt your feelings?" he snickered.

"These guys don't seem to get along at all…." Said Gabumon.

The others agreed.

Suddenly, several guards appeared at the door with weapons and shields.

"The Evil who dare trespass on this sacred ground will be sentenced immediately to death!" said one, readying to lunge at the creatures.

"Where have you been?" Page gritted her teeth. "Get them!"

The Guards attacked the creatures, breaking their group to fight. The Blood Harvesters produced their weapons and attacked the oncoming guards and the Nightwalkers lowered on all fours.

Nicoli and Knox dodged and leapt from the attacks, playfully knocking the weapons aside.

Tact and Xantar swung and pierced at the weapons being trusted at them. Xantar grabbed hold of one guard and dragged him across the room, slamming his head into the wall. Tact took his hand scythe and jammed the tip into another guard's sternum. He tore the blade up the guard's chest and ripped his rib cage open. Nicoli and Knox grabbed hold of two other guards and slammed their heads together.

Everything was over soon. The digidestined watched with shock as the creatures defeated the guards with skill and ease. Page was silent and horrified as she witnessed the slaughter. She dropped to her knee, but raised herself.

"Monsters, unwelcome by the Gods. You've spilt blood in this sacred-" she was soon cut off.

"Oh, Shut up. You Orenda are always going on about the Gods and how Sacred everything is. If you were really so great, you'd shut your traps and spread word of the Gods to even the lowest of creatures." Nicoli said sternly.

"Quiet yourself." Page hissed.

"No, quiet your own self." Knox snarled.

"We aren't leaving with out the Mistress." Growled Xantar.

"Nor the Master." Emphasized Nicoli.

Xantar and Tact then grinned and laughed. They removed a black vial from their chest plates and walked to the bodies they had slain and began to gather the blood into the vials.

Once filled, the glass of the vials started to glow a vibrant red and black.

"What is that?" asked Sora in a slight awe.

"They are called Blood Harvesters for a reason, dear." Said Nicoli. "They gather blood to revitalize their bodies and feed their young."

The digidestined shuddered. Sonya watched calmly, though her pulse sprinted through her body like a panic.

A short blond man appeared in the doorway and stepped back with a gasp.

"I'll call the Guards!" he began to run, but was stopped by Tact.

"Don't bother. They'll soon be dead, as will you." He growled and opened his jaws to swallow the man whole.

The digimon finally unfroze and ran at Tact.

"Blue Blaster!" "Pepper Breath!"

"Marching Fishes!" "Super Shocker!"

"Spiral Twister!" "Poison Ivy!"

"Boom Bubble!" "Lightning Paw!"

Several attacked at once, causing Tact to fall foreword with a roar.

The little man crawled backward, away from the creature.

"Kingsley, what is going on?" questioned a deep voice from the shadows of the doorway.

A man stepped out, startling most in the room. He was very tall and wore extravagant red clothes. His hair was black and long with a Top Hat over his head. He wore a meal bird mask and armor over his arms, that of which carried long sharp claws on each. A scripture was in his hand and a book in the other.

"Grand Doctor, I'm glad you are here." Said Page. "These creatures have defiled this temple with blood and curses. We must be rid of them!" Page informed.

"In due time." The man answered calmly. "I am here for the exorcism. Are the creatures ready?"

The Blood Harvesters and Nightwalkers stood quietly, as if waiting.

"Yes, the children are ready to be preformed on." Page said with hesitation.

"Very good. Digidestined. Come with me." He gestured and led away from the bloody room.

"Sir, who are you?" asked Ken.

"I am the Grand Doctor. The Temple Magus and Grand Exorcist of the Orenda." He answered.

"Are you absolutely sure that this will work? It won't hurt T.K or Kari any?" asked Tai.

"Young Man, I cannot be sure of anything, not with Demons. I was not informed of whom I am to exorcise. Who are the children I am purifying and which demons are to be removed?" inquired the Grand Doctor.

"My sister." Said Tai.

"And my Brother." Added Matt.

"Gennai said that Kari was possessed by a demon called Karakin. I'm not sure about T.K, but the Nightwalkers mentioned someone called Tojima." Said Davis. The Grand Doctor stopped and turned to face them.

"Digidestined. I want you to understand, that because of the danger these demons possess, there will be a great deal of pain in the performance. I doubt it will be enough to kill someone, but with the strength of these spirits, they may take care of it for us. I want you there to give your siblings support, so they will continue to hold on and not give up their souls." He said deeply.

They nodded. They walked several flights of spiral stair casers to the top of the Temple. The walls were now made of glass, making the city below them visible.

The room was lined with symbols of suns and moons. T.K and Kari were chained to the center of the room, heads bowed and leaned over.

Tai, Izzy, Jyou, Mimi, and Cody went to Kari while Matt, Sonya, Ken, Yolie, Davis, and Sora went to T.K.

"I want you to circle the room evenly and keep your hands spread in prayer. This is important to keep the spirit trapped in the room." The Grand Doctor instructed.

They nodded and stood around the room in a circle.

"Stay in prayer children, and hope for the best."

--

Nancy hesitated at the Kamiyas' door. She finally knocked and awaited an answer. Mrs. Kamiya answered with a smiling face, which disappeared when she saw her.

"Nancy, what are you doing here?" she asked in a low voice.

"I wanted someone to talk to…. Someone I could trust, you know?" Nancy said meekly.

Mrs. Kamiya blinked for a moment, then let the woman in.

"Nancy, tell me what happened." Said Mrs. Kamiya, sitting on the couch beside Nancy.

Nancy sighed.

"I don't know what went wrong, Sandie. After my husband left, I felt so depressed…. I had to get rid of the pain. I was introduced to some horrible things and I was pulled in so easily. For the first time in a long time, I felt good. I didn't want it to stop." She paused, feeling tears begin to well in her eyes.

"I felt as though T.K… was trying to pull me back down. I got angry and fought him. Every time, I thought he was against me. I never knew he was trying to pick up the pieces that I broke, our family. T.K was only trying to help me, why didn't he tell anyone?" she began to cry.

"Nancy, you're his mother. He couldn't have said anything because he still loved you. And I know he'll accept you again." Mrs. Kamiya comforted.

"No, that's it! Sonya is trying to keep me in the apartment because T.K wants to throw me out! He refuses to look at me, Speak to me, anything! I lost him, Sandie! What am I going to do? How can I ever make it up to him?!" Nancy sobbed.

"It's a tough sport that you're in, and one I don't know much about. I'm sorry I can't help you any further than that." Mrs. Kamiya answered quietly. Nancy leaned on the woman's should, begging for comfort. Mrs. Kamiya wrapped her arms around nancy and let her cry into her shoulder.

'_T.K, will you learn to forgive your mother?' she_ thought.

This made her remember the event that took place earlier.

"_Well then. Explain young lady." She said._

_Kari raised her eyebrow._

"_Explain what? My falling asleep at school?"_

"_That and everything else. Where have you been going at night? Why are you always gone?"_

"_Oy." Kari slapped her eyes and slid her hand down her face. "I'm exhausted, I'm stressed, I'm out thinking, I have a lot to think about, and you don't have to freak out like I'm out joining some religious cult." She explained, finding herself speaking harshly to her mother._

"_Well what am I supposed to think?! With the people you hang around I wouldn't surprised!" Her mom yelled back._

"_Well forgive me for not previously informing you of my fucked up school life! What have you heard on top of that? Hmm? What other pretty little rumors have you heard?" Kari sneered._

"_Don't talk to me like that, Young lady." Her mom growled._

"_Oh, but I'm not a young lady, remember? I'm a bratty sexually frustrated junkie!" Kari threw back._

"_To your room at once!" _

"_Fine! 'Least I don't have to see your rotten face, fucking Gargoyle."_

_Her mother screeched as Kari slammed her door shut._

"_Don't expect any grand treatment in that cave of yours! You Fucking brat!"_

She was doing the same thing. She didn't even let Kari explain. Mrs. Kamiya felt dread and guilt wash over her own body and the tears formed in her eyes as well.

'_Can Kari even forgive me?'_

--

"Sheba! Darling, what are you waiting for?" asked Sorano as she approached the wolf. They stood in the brush outside the fortress of the Orenda city. Sheba crouched silently behind the brush.

"Tojima." She answered.

"Tojima, or the boy?" Sorano raised a brow. Sheba didn't answer.

"Sheba, you've grown attached to him, have you not? You truly care for the boy." Sorano smiled.

"The assignment given to me was simple: Convert the boy and do not let my emotions interfere. But, he is just so much like us. He is so much like Dalan." Sheba whispered.

"I know. He reminds me of my children as well. Perhaps he could help us. Help us repay the deaths of our children. I'm certain his heart will lead him to the right decision."

"What is right anymore? Fight Shadow and lose your land and family. Work for Shadow and lose everything else. Nothing to gain. Everything to lose. Why? Why do we even do this, Sorano?" Sheba looked up at the Nightwalker.

"I am uncertain. But I know that, with the help from the children, we may actually have a chance to revive the damage done to the worlds. That's what the digidestined are meant to be here for, are they not?" they looked back to the fortress, awaiting an event to bring the boy out.

--

The Grand Doctor stood in front of the T.K and Kari, three other robed figured stood around the room in a triangle.

The digidestined circled the room in prayer, hoping for the ritual to work.

"The herbs and symbols have been set into place. The demons before us, bound in the flesh of the innocents, stand tied to the holy pentacle." Said one of the robed men.

"The children of the Sun are gathered in prayer to the Holy Spirit. The Druids are centered on the Dark energy." Said another Man.

"The symbols of the Ancestors have been painted in the cursed blood. The spirits are aligned in the sanction. We shall proceed." Said the final man.

T.K and Kari sat with their heads bowed silently. T.K lolled up at Sonya every now and again, seemingly for comfort. Kari was still and refused to move. Religious symbols were painted in blood on their shoulders and all down their arms. The digidestined had protested having T.K and Kari cut up for this part of the ritual, but The Doctor had won either how. Now, the children all stood in dead worry, some second guessing the decision.

The Grand Doctor lifted his hands over T.K and Kari's heads and started chanting under his breath. The digidestined watched, wondering what would happen.

"Per potere de cuesto circolo de Kayless... Per potere de cuesto circolo de Kayless, ti commando! Viene! Ti commando! Viene! Viene! Viene, demonio, vienne!"

Nothing happened for a moment, then the other robed men began chanting with him.

"Per potere de cuesto circolo de Kayless... Per potere de cuesto circolo de Kayless, ti commando! Viene! Ti commando! Viene! Viene! Viene, demonio, vienne! Per potere de cuesto circolo de Kayless... Per potere de cuesto circolo de Kayless, ti commando! Viene! Ti commando! Viene! Viene! Viene, demonio, vienne!"

Each chant was either louder or quieter than the last.

They pulled out vials of water and Celtic crosses. Holding the crosses in front of them, they sprinkled the water in a pattern over T.K and Kari. Kari tensed at the touch of the water.

"Demon of Lies and Deceit. Demon of Fire and Brimstone. Demon of Guilt and Sorrow. Demon of Pride and Rage. Come forth. Speak to me, Speak and give us the answers we seek." Commanded the Grand Doctor in a deep voice.

There was silence.

He grunted and began chanting once more. "Per potere de cuesto circolo de Kayless... Per potere de cuesto circolo de Kayless, ti commando! Viene! Ti commando! Viene! Viene! Viene, demonio, vienne!"

T.K shook his head with a smirk.

"Tch, Ti Durak." He said quietly, making Kari snicker lightly.

"A moron, am I? You are Takeru, I presume? Speak. What is your relation with Tojima? Do you fear the Darkness?" asked The Grand Doctor.

T.K cracked his neck and turned away, not answering the question.

"T.K." Sonya whispered, urging him to answer. The Grand Doctor shot his head in her direction.

"Silence! You will speak when asked too!" he shouted, making Sonya jump.

T.K shot a glare at The Grand Doctor.

"Maybe someone should shut you up." He said.

The Grand Doctor ignored T.K and turned to Kari.

"As of you?" he asked darkly.

Kari turned her head slightly, then looked up at him with a light and pleasant grin.

"Why, Grand Doctor! How wonderful it is to see you again! Did you cut your hair?" she asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Still Brackish I see." He said lowly and resumed his chanting.

"Heh, Brackish my ass! I've been locked up in a fucking Sun jewel, I should be Thai Hot by now!" she grinned, looking around.

"What the Fuck kind of ritual is going on here? Some kind of Cult Mass? Look I know I'm the Devil and I know you all worship me, but really." She laughed once more, only more maniacally. The fact that she was tied to the floor in a pentagram didn't seem to bother her at all.

'_This has to be the scariest thing I'd seen from Kari ever….'_ Thought Yolie.

Kari turned her head to the girl.

"You think this is scary? Just wait 'till they get to the killing part." She said with a grin.

The digidestined were startled by her action. Kari acted as though she had read Yolie's mind.

"You see, when they fail, they take their subject to a special butcher and slaughter 'em. Afterward, they feed them to the villagers and tell them stories of how they risked their lives to bring the meat to them from the mountains."

"You will silence yourself, Demon." Said one of the robed men.

"Piss off, monkey suit. I'm workin' here." Kari spat back, then returned her gaze to Yolie.

"Where do you think all the children go when they are bad? Where do you think your grandparents go to die? You think they really get stuffed underground or cremated? Ha! Think twice before opening your next package of meat, sweetheart!"

"I said silence yourself!" the robed man thrust his Celtic cross at her and splashed the water over her face. Her skin burned and steamed and she screamed out in pain.

"Ah**hh**h**hh**hh**h**! Mother fucker! You're just asking to die!" her voice was darker and Godlier now.

"The Gods and Demons of the Heavens and of Hell; come to us and join our hands in this ceremony. Feast upon the souls of the one day deceased and burn out the blood of the cursed. Save these children from their fate and spare their spirits from this Devilish nightmare." The Grand Doctor chanted, spreading his arms as in greeting and looking to the sky.

"Yes, ask God to save you. That's going to get you somewhere." Muttered T.K.

Kari hissed and tried to rub the water off of her face in the floor.

"Man, I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch…." She growled under her breath.

The robed men each held out their crosses and a staff shot from the ends of each. In unison, they dropped the ends of the staffs to the stone floor, making an echoing clang. Everything became dead silent as the ring stopped. From the end of each staff, a twisting spiral of light appeared. They were bright and gently lifting from the stones of the floor to the tip of the staffs at the cross. The light filled the center of the crosses, then shot out at each other, creating a sort of barrier above T.K and Kari. The two looked u pat the light.

"Awe are you fucking serious?" Kari sighed.

The light continued to make a sort of cage around them, causing the two to become slightly jittery.

"I didn't sign for this." T.K said, trying to free himself from the cuffs on his wrists.

The extravagance of the cage began to allure the digidestined, hypnotizing them into awe.

"Children, be ready! We are about to draw the Demons!" the Grand Doctor warned. They snapped out of their daze and tried to focus on their prayers.

The whole suddenly became bright, making the digidestined to cover their eyes from the light.

Soon, the light dimmed and they returned their gaze to the center of the room. T.K and Kari sat on their knees, backs strait, and facing strait up to the sky.

To the digidestined, this was an enchanting and terrifying sight. Their skin glowed in a Godly manner, yet their eyes were milky white like that of a demon. The sight struck fear in their hearts.

They lowered their heads and closed their eyes, then, an invisible wind appeared, sweeping their hair and clothes all around them. The light appeared in the circle around them and shown under them, causing the invisible wind to shoot upward. This made T.K and Kari appear even more Demonic. The Robed men tapped the ends of their staffs on the floor once more and the two seemed to tense in pain. They lifted their heads and screamed out; making a demonic roar that pierced their ears.

T.K began biting and tearing at his bindings while Kari bent over on her elbows, biting her tongue and drawing blood to keep from screaming. She looked up with a cat-like growl, glaring at the digidestined.

T.K and Kari's Bodies then jerked upright and a flash of light burst from their eyes and mouths. The light formed separate spheres and levitated in the air. They shot out at the digidestined but bounced back continuously as if being blocked by a force-field.

The Digidestined watched in shock. Their prayers were working!

The lights re-entered the cage and it enclosed upon them, making a sphere around the balls of light. It split and the spheres turned to glass. The Grand Doctor took them in his hands and examined them.

"Their souls have been released. We may now begin their purification." He said.

The digidestined looked back at T.K and Kari, who were lying on the ground.

"Are they alright?" asked Mimi.

"They will be fine now. We no longer need you, you may leave until the ceremony is complete." Answered the Grand Doctor.

The digidestined filed out of the room hesitantly, wondering what was to become of their friends. Their bodies lay like broken dolls on the cold floor, causing a cold jerk in Sonya's heart.

'_This is how it's supposed to go….'_ She thought as she turned away from the sight and shut the door.

* * *

Okay, I'm not gonna lie to you... I scared myself in writing this chapter. No joke. All the ideas that ran in my mind for this chapter disturbed me into hiding under my sheets like a scared little girl. I was terrified of my window, bed, door, and closet the whole time I was writing this. I won't tell you what the scenes were, lest I scare anyone else, but I know I can Blame darkchick49 for giving me the material to make me shit myself! You jerk! But that's okay, it just made me sicker and now I have at least three alternate endings for the story now. (grins)

But seriously, It took me forever to do this chapter because I kept gettin g stcuk. Please review. (gives puppy dog eyes. YOU CAN'T RESIST THE PUPPIE DAWG EYEYYYYYYEEEEEEEEES!!)


	27. Lest We Forget

Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sorry for the delay. I was in Yosemite for 2 weeks on a back pack ressearch trip. Afterward, I finished qa chapter for another story, then had brain blockages for this one. I'm hoping to update more often. Now we are getting into my favorite part of the story. Violent bloodshed and constant insanity.

Enjoy.

* * *

The darkness of the trees, the thickness of the brush, the lack of sun, all dawned down on the waiting army in the Grey Forest

The darkness of the trees, the thickness of the brush, and the lack of sun, all dawned down on the waiting army in the Grey Forest.

Jagar listened to the silence of the impending woods, wondering whether the plan would work or not.

"Lord Jagar." Came the sudden scratchy throated voice of his feathered companion. Jagar looked over at the Crow perched on his shoulder.

"What is it, Crow?" he asked sharply.

"The accomplice you hired for this mission, you're sure he can be trusted, right?" asked the crow.

Jagar sighed.

"Of course, Crow, We've gone over this already. The man is a master of disguise and an excellent magician. He has served Shadow for many years."

"I know… but something's bothering me about all of this…. What if the ceremony doesn't work?" asked the crow.

"Then that's good." Jagar sighed, growing irritated by the sound of the bird.

"What if it works?" the crow asked finally.

Jagar looked over at the crow with golden eyes.

"Even better."

--

The hours went by in what could have been years… The wait was painful, tedious, and long.

The Digidestined waited within the city for hours, wondering why the ceremony was taking so long and what they were doing.

Each person was silent; their digimon partners watched them with worry.

"Man, it's been three and a half hours! What's taking them so long?" questioned Tai, kicking a rock on the ground.

"Exorcisms take a long time, Tai. Sometimes hours, or sometimes days or months. You can't rush it." Said Sonya.

"I know, I'm just worried is all." Said Tai.

"We all are." Matt said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "But we have to trust the Grand Doctor and what he's doing."

Suddenly, the doors opened to the Temple. The city went silent and everyone stared at the open doors; the darkness concealing whoever was inside. Slowly, two figures appeared, one after the other, from the darkness. T.K and Kari stood tiredly at the top of the Temple stairway. The guards stood behind them silently. Tai, Matt, and Sonya rushed to them in joy and relief, followed by the others. Patamon and Gatomon ran pass them and leapt upon the two teens.

"T.K!"

"Kari!" they shouted happily. The two caught their digimon, but remained silent, staring at them blankly.

"What's wrong T.K? Are you alright?" asked Patamon, noticing the lack of response. T.K blinked.

"Forgive them. Their memories have been completely erased. But don't worry. Their long-term memory will soon return. They just need rest and attention." Said Page from the doorway. "Citizens of the Orenda! The Demons Karakin and Tojima have been released into the arms of Hell! We can now sleep in peace." She announced to the village with open arms.

An ocean of cheers and applause erupted from the silence. The Grand Doctor stepped from the shadows and watched the joyous actions. The Digidestined embraced T.K and Kari affectionately. The two seemed bewildered, but did not retaliate. Their eyes were normal once more, much to the relief of their brothers.

They were gone. Karakin, the Demon of Hate, and Tojima, the Demon of Deceit. They vanished from their siblings' bodies. Now they could finally find a way to defeat Shadow and march their army to victory. The army stood at the fortress entrance, watching happily as the village gave its sigh of relief. Sonya smiled up at her twin, wondering what occurred in the tower but not caring in the least.

'_He's back with me now. I'm so glad.'_ She thought.

Things were bright once more.

"Come. We shall celebrate our success." Said the Grand Doctor.

"A banquet should be held." Suggested Dorian suddenly, walking up the steps.

"And a festival." Said Chloe bounding to her cousin, Page.

"Everyone should come! It will be a shared celebration!" shouted Jahari, of the Jyotsuna.

"Then it's decided! A feast it is!" the Grand Doctor gestured to the village, starting another wave of cheers.

"It's disturbing though…." Started Hyperion.

The group looked at him.

"Why?" asked Mimi.

"Everyone but Titus and Kai are here…. It makes me nervous of their intentions." said Hyperion. The other leaders' faces became serious.

"You're right." Said Dorian.

"Who?" asked Tai.

"Titus of the Toltec. The younger children met them already. Do you remember?" asked Chloe. The digidestined nodded. The older digidestined looked on curiously.

"Kai is the leader of the Yatacyn. He's been acting suspiciously, making me believe he may be with Shadow." Said Jahari. "He was against your involvement in the war."

"Let us not dwell on this any longer, friends. We will begin preparations for tonight's event." Said the Grand Doctor, walking back into the temple.

"Kari and T.K should get rest." Sonya spoke up. Everyone looked at her.

"Where can we rest for now?" she looked at Page.

"We have a place ready for you. Follow Adrella. She knows the way." Adrella, from nowhere, appeared at the digidestined's side.

"Hi! Remember me?" she asked cheerfully.

"Hello again, Adrella." Smiled Sonya.

Hyperion's daughter stood tall beside the teens.

"Come with me." She said and led the large group away from the crowds. The sounds began to fade and the huts became few. At a point beside the large temple, Adrella stopped at a hut, holding the door open.

"This is where you can rest." She said.

The digidestined entered the little hut to find it incredibly spacious inside. There were beds and other furniture for their comfort.

"Thanks Adrella, this is great." Thanked Sora.

"Don't mention it! I'm going back to make sure father doesn't start a fire. Have a good rest!" and Adrella was gone.

"Just who was that again?" asked Izzy.

"Adrella, Hyperion's daughter." Said Cody.

"Dude, this is so cool! We finally have a hard on chance of beating Shadow! This fight'll be over in no time!" Davis shouted, punching his fist in the air.

Tai and Matt led T.K and Kari to a set of beds, telling them to get rest. Everyone sat comfortably, grinning and laughing for their situation.

Everything was alright now.

Sonya sat beside T.K, who was now sleeping soundly. She watched him sleep, wondering what happened in the tower when they left. Her curiosity now plagued her mind. There was something a little different, a little off about the whole thing. She sensed something deep inside her, but she ignored it.

'_This is the way it's supposed to go.'_ She thought and returned her attentions to the digidestined.

They talked cheerfully about what they do when everything was done and they returned home. The digimon lay down to rest, feeling the drain from the dark sky taking their effect once more.

'_This is the way… It's supposed to be.' _

--

The cave was dark and damp. The group stood deep below the earth in black and red cloaks and robes. The room was circular with candles surrounding the people in a circle. A podium stood at the front of the room and a large, blood-painted pentacle lay in the center. The people stood on the edges of the pentacle while a single man stood in the center. Shadow stood at the Podium with a large black book. He smiled down at his sons in the center of the ceremonial circle.

'_Everything is going as planned.'_ He thought.

"God of Fire and Brimstone, Lord of Hate and Lies, Keeper of Deciet and Disgrace! We bring before you,Darcy and Ti'dramknock, children of chemical creation! Their blood is shared with the Shadow of your likeness. Accept this degraded soul and grant them the power their spirits deserve!" he shouted to the empty air.

Light chanting circled the brothers as Shadow spoke.

"These two bring an offering of blood. The first initiation: Spill the blood of a creature and drink in its soul." Two robed men dragged a screaming, kicking figure.

"They will emancipate themselves from their heart and join the realm that belongs to the Dark Lord." The men placed the creature before Darcy held a knife in front of him.

"Ti'dramknock, Darcy. Show us your strength." Said Shadow. Timmy and Darcy looked up at Shadow, then down at the digimon before him. Electmon lay petrified at their feet. Timmy and his brother grinned and sliced Electmon's throat and belly, making the blood flow to the floor. The blood spread and formed the lines of the pentacle.

"Now, drink to your brotherhood." Shadow ordered darkly.

The boys knelt and drank the blood from the slowly dying digimon. The torture Electmon felt was excruciating. The digimon died long after as Darcy and Timmy finished drinking his life blood.

"And so ends the first step." Shadow smirked to his sons.

--

"Hey, has anyone else noticed something?" asked Izzy. The digidestined looked at him.

"What?" asked Davis.

"I never really thought of it until now… but has anyone else really seen any other digimon while we've been here?" Izzy asked. Everyone was silent, wondering as well. Izzy was right. It hadn't dawned on anyone until that moment, but they hadn't seen any other digimon during their visits.

"That's right…." Said Jyou. "What do you think happened to them?"

"Shadow." Came a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Gennai walking into the hut.

"Hey guys. How did the exorcism go?" he asked.

"Gennai! It worked! Page says they need rest, but it worked!" said Tai excitedly.

"That's very good. We can finally add you to our army then?" Gennai inquired.

"Well duh!" Davis grinned.

"How long do you think it'll take for T.K and Kari to recover?" asked Sora.

"I don't know. It could take a long time or a little…." Gennai trailed off.

"Gennai. What's Shadow been doing to the Digimon?" Matt asked.

"He's rounded up the digimon in all the different areas and is using them as experiments, food, sport, sacrifice, and pets. The ones that he left have become completely feral, like wild animals." Gennai answered grimly.

"Why would he do that?" questioned Yolie with disgust.

"He's sick, remember that. Shadow has no human spirit left in him. The sooner we find and defeat him, the sooner we can end this." Gennai looked behind the group to the sleeping teens. "They're resting now?"

"Yeah. Out like a light." Said Tai.

"Good. There's something else I need to tell you."

Everyone looked at the man.

"What is it?" asked Ken.

"There's a spy in the Allies." Said Gennai darkly.

Everyone gave a start.

"What?"

"We don't know who it is, but everyone suspects that someone is spying for Shadow and giving him information. The Ally leaders are being careful what information they're giving out." Said Gennai.

"So careful in fact, that it appears to be affecting your 'army'." A voice came from the door. The group looked over and stood quickly. A Blood Harvester walked into the hut with a long wooden staff. It was a female Cheetah with human styled spiked hair at her neck. Around her throat was a necklace of long claws and beads. She blinked at them.

"You won't get anywhere at this rate."

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" demanded Gennai.

"The Name is Inca. I came in through the door, or I think it's a door. Unless you humans decided to change the names of wall accessories to confuse us 'Creatures'." Inca said.

"Enough. How did you get pass the guards?" Gennai stood ready for a fight.

Inca eyes him.

"Don't act so defensive. I won't bite. There is a weak spot in the fortress."

"Why are you here?" asked Cody.

"I wanted to see if the rumors were true about the exorcism." Inca responded. She looked around passed the group with interest. "Did they really exorcise the souls of Karakin Yamakami and Tojima Takikawa?"

"That's none of your business. You leave T.K and Kari alone." Matt and Tai stepped in front of the cheetah to prevent access to their siblings.

"You all act as though I would eat the little darlings." Inca said with fake hurt. She then laughed.

"Calm down! I'm not here to fight or to spy. Everything's off-record. Eh?" she said.

"Yeah right." The digimon were now awake and leapt in front of the group.

"Get out now! Before I pummel you to the dirt!" Gatomon threatened.

"Is that so? What a pretty kitty. I assume you're Kari's pet?" Inca gestured.

"Don't talk, leave." Patamon growled.

Inca's composure hardened and she glared at the group of digimon.

"I will not leave until I see the vessel." She growled. Her voice deepened to a deadly growl as she spoke.

The digimon leapt at her and attacked. The force of their blows sent the cat flying out the door and into a tree. She pushed herself up and dodged another attack.

"What do you want with T.K and Kari? They have nothing to do with you or Shadow!" Biyomon shouted.

Inca didn't answer, but dodged another oncoming attack from Augumon and Gabumon.

She was suddenly hit in the back by a lighting shock from Tentomon. She fell to the floor with light convulsions. She shook it off and crouched in defense. The digimon gathered around her in a circle, staring her down. Inca realized she was out-numbered, but she was trapped. She looked around, her pupils dilating as she began to panic.

She growled, making her fur and hair stand on end.

"She's scared. Said Gennai, watching the display. They noticed the guards running toward them.

"What is going on? What is this Blood Harvester doing in the premises?" one shouted.

"She snuck in. There might be an opening in the fortress." Said Tai. The guards seized Inca, causing her to thrash and roar.

"We'll take and interrogate this one. Good work, friends." Said another guard as they dragged the cat off.

"No! I'm not your enemy, Damn it! He's here! He's going to take over! He'll kill you all!" Inca shouted desperately as she struggled with the guards' grip.

The digidestined and digimon watched as she was carried off.

"What's she talking about?" questioned Sora.

"What happened?" came a tried voice from behind the group. They turned and saw Kari standing the doorway groggily.

"Kari! Are you alright? How are you feeling?" asked Tai.

"Fuzzy. What happened?" Kari asked.

The group led her back inside to explain the previous events. T.K was leaning against the head board of the bed, allowing Sonya to sleep in his place.

"Hey guys. How long were we out for?" asked T.K.

"How are you, T.K? Do you remember anything?" asked Patamon, flying to T.K's arms.

"Well, just arriving at the Plainsmen's village, but everything else is black. What happened?" T.K asked.

"Well you see-" started Izzy, but was soon cut off by Gennai.

"We were attacked. You and Kari were knocked unconscious." He said. Everyone stared at him.

T.K and Kari looked at each other with raised eye brows.

"I'll take it." T.K shrugged. Kari shrugged as well and sat on a bed.

"Gennai, why did you lie?" Whispered Matt in Gennai's ear.

"We can't have them knowing about the exorcism. After effects may occur with the memory." Gennai whispered back.

The digidestined were curious, but didn't press the matter.

"Kari are you hungry? Should we go find something to eat?" suggested Gatomon with a purr.

Kari shook her head.

"No thanks, Gatomon. You go eat." She smiled lightly. The little digimon ran to the door with several of the other digimon in search of a meal.

We should go as well. The banquet is at hand." Said Gennai happily and the group followed after the digimon.

--

Jagar glanced at the dark skies above the canopy of the Grey Forest. The Army was restless and bored; many sitting and playing poker or polishing their weapons. The army was made up of both Sun breeds and Moon breeds. Panthers, Leopards, Grizzly Bears, Lions, Bobcats, Wolverines, and other such animals made up the numbers occupying the army. Each character was armed wit golden Cuirass, Arms, Leggings, and Helms and all carried various weapons of great strength.

Jagar was sure of their victory, were there an attack.

A rustling came from the leaves behind Jagar. He grabbed the hilt of his Ax and turned to attack, but stopped when he saw the masked man in front of him. He growled and replaced his weapon.

"You bastard, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the temple with the vessels!" Jagar said lowly.

"The procedure worked. The Demons have been removed from the children. We can now make a move." Said the Grand Doctor.

Jagar nodded. Looking over to the army. He signaled for them to rise and follow.

The army abandoned their cards and stiffness and took up their weapons.

"Half of you will follow me to the Fortress Gates. We will herd the Children of Light into the Forest where a fourth of you will wait. The other fourth will circle the fortress and take out any of those who try to escape. On my call, you may do what you please with the city." Jagar announced. The Army cheered.

Jagar raised his ax and roared to the dark sky, soon followed by the demonic howls and roars of his followers.

On they went to battle.

--

The Festival was bright and lively. People were dressed in exotic robes and carried colorful banners and masks. The music was fast and the food was plentiful. Many people had arrived at the festival in celebration of the success of the exorcism. Of course, Kari and T.K were unaware of that.

"They are here to celebrate our on coming victory against Shadow." Gennai told them. Everyone played along; the whole city was in on the deception.

T.K looked around at the movement from behind his own mask. The wooden Dog mask covered only half his face and fit quite comfortably. He picked up the plate of food he put together and went back to the little hut where Sonya still slept.

He saw Kari leaning against a wall in the darkness, looking out at the dancers and the celebrations. She seemed to be thinking.

He brushed off the thought and continued to the hut.

He pulled back the cloth from the door way and saw Sonya sitting up in the bed. She face the wall with her back strait. She seemed to shiver a little.

He set the food down and went to see her.

"Hey, you're up. Are you okay?" he asked. Sonya didn't look at him.

"Why don't you come out with us? It's warmer out there." T.K suggested. Sonya looked up at him quietly, then nodded.

Ignoring the food left on the table, the twins walked out of the dark hut and into the light of the festival.

"Sonya, what's the matter?" asked T.K, feeling a tight pull in his abdomen. He knew this wasn't his emotion, what felt like guilt or fear.

Sonya shook her head.

"It's nothing." She said quietly.

"Come on, you can tell me." T.K said, looking down at her as they walked.

Her eyes were hidden be hind her hair. She seemed upset about something, and he knew she was.

They arrived at the lights of the party. T.K looked over once more at Kari, who now seemed to be brooding in the dark. He wondered what was bothering the two girls.

Taking in the thought of the events going on, it didn't seem all that appropriate for an oncoming battle. He felt that there was some other underlying reason for their celebrations. T.K then wondered where the other digidestined had gone. Looking down at Sonya, he knew she was wondering the same thing. They walked over to Kari, thinking she may have seen them.

Kari sttod leaning against the wall in the darkness, away from the noise and the festivities.

'_What it this?'_ she thought to herself. _'We're going to war, not Grandma's birthday party. There's something not right about this….' _She noticed T.K and Sonya walk up to her.

"Have you seen the others at all?" asked T.K. Kari shook her head.

"Anyone else notice this is all off?" Kari questioned in return.

T.K nodded, looking out at the party. The village leaders sat above the festivities, watching over the people from their throne-like chairs.

Kari looked at them darkly.

'_Lies.'_

She looked away, shocked with herself.

'_They lied.'_

Kari shook her head, wondering where these thoughts were coming from.

'_They have no right to deceive you like this. You are not below them. You are not a subject to their pitiful 'rule'. You are above that. Teach them. Show them.'_ Kari listened the voice, now interested in its words. Staring up at the leaders, she felt her heart grow cold. The feeling was familiar. Her vision became slightly darker. Kari looked over at T.K and Sonya.

"Where is the Grand Doctor?" she asked, voice slightly deeper than before. Sonya seemed to freeze.

"Uh… I don't know." She said. Kari looked at T.K and he shrugged. Kari kicked off the wall and walked into the crowd, leaving T.K and Sonya baffled.

'_The Doctor. That lying, self centered, perverted, egotistical bastard.'_ Went through Kari's mind.

'_I will find him.'_

--

"Gennai, why didn't we bring T.K and Kari with us?" asked Davis, sharing his curiosity with the other digidestined./ Gennai led the digidestined to the top of the fortress walls by a watch tower.

"I needed to speak with only you guys. Kari and T.K can't know." Said Gennai. "The Village leaders and I think we found the spy."

"Really? Who?" asked Tai.

"The Grand Doctor." Gennai said lowly. Everyone was thrown into shock. They couldn't speak.

"Wh…What?" Matt stuttered. "But he helped T.K and Kari…. Wait….."

"Something else happened up there." Izzy concluded. "He didn't actually perform the exorcism… did he?"

"We aren't sure." Gennai said.

The digidestined all felt a cold tug on their hearts.

"Now what do we do?" asked Yolie after a short silence.

"We continue like we have been. Look out there." Gennai pointed out into the darkness.

Everyone was silent as they listened and watched.

Nothing happened for a moment, then a small growl came from the darkness, followed by a series of other growls and roars.

"Another Army's approaching. Our men are waiting for our call. The Grand Doctor informed them of our location, no doubt. They may plan to surround the fortress…."

"We have to do something now!" Davis said.

"You're right. We won't tell T.K or Kari of The Grand Doctor. We only need to tell them that we need to fight." Gennai instructed and every nodded.

They made their way back down to the Village leaders to inform them of the on coming threat.

--

Kari pushed through the crowd, searching for the man in the metal bird mask. Many masks were already worn, making her vision twist and blur with color.

'_Find him. Show him who's greater.'_ The voice said over and over in her mind. _'Put that bastard in his place!'_

Kari couldn't explain where the voice came from, whose it was, or why it was telling her this, but she felt an incentive urge to follow it. She couldn't even remember who the Grand Doctor was, only that his masked face showed in her head. She only knew what the voice told her, and she trusted it. She felt herself drawn to this dark, familiar voice.

'_To your left'_ the voice said, and Kari turned left. On through the crowds she searched until she found herself at the foot of the leaders' thrones. She looked up at them from the darkness of the mass of people to the men and women in the chairs.

'_Lies. They treated you wrong. They treated you like an animal, like nothing.'_

Kari felt her breathing become slow and hard. All the sound around her faded out and everything slowed around her.

'_What will you do?'_

'Can I decide?' Kari asked herself.

'_You're a creative girl. You do what you want to them. They are the animals. They are the Test subjects. They are the rats that will submit to you. You choose what you wish.'_ The voice chuckled.

Kari smiled.

'I wanna play.'

'_That's my girl.'_

--

T.K and Sonya found the digidestined running through the crowds toward the leaders above the festival. They followed, curious of the hurry they were in.

"Davis, what's going on?" asked T.K, catching up to Davis's side.

"It's an attack! We have to warn everyone!" he answered.

T.K and Sonya looked at each other with shock. "From Shadow?" asked T.K.

"It looks like it. We need to evacuate the city and get the army ready!" shouted V-Mon.

"Our first fight!" Patamon said in T.K's ear with excitement. T.K felt a rush of pride and grinned. Sonya smiled as well.

'_This is how it's supposed to go….'_ Went through her mind over and over.

--

The Leaders sat above the Festival, watching the joy and merriment and enjoying the lively music.

"Jahari, do you really think the Grand Doctor may be the spy?" asked Chloe.

"I have little doubt." Jahari answered, smoothing back his thick brown hair.

"Speak of the Devil…" Page said with a low voice. The Grand Doctor swept up the stairs to them and greeted them lightly.

"I believe you should like to know, There is an advancement on the Fortress." He said.

"What is this talk?" asked Hyperion, ready to stand.

"I speak of Jagar and his troops. They are ascending on the city. We must evacuate everyone." The Doctor stated.

"See now, Doctor. This Fortress is impenetrable. Even if an army was on its way, they wouldn't be able to enter. But the sentries have yet to raise their alarms, so there is nothing to fear for now." Said Jahari.

"You greatly underestimate Jagar." The Grand Doctor purred.

The digidestined ran up the stairs to the leaders, panting.

"Children, what is the matter?" asked Chloe.

"A Blood Harvester Army is coming! They're going to surround the fortress; we need to get everyone out while we can!" Tai said.

The leaders looked at the Grand Doctor, who watched them silently, then at each other.

Page stood and held her hands over her head. Suddenly, the music stopped and the crowed mellowed down, looking up at the leaders in curiosity.

"A Military Advancement is being made upon our city! We must evacuate before it's too late!" page shouted.

Everyone began to murmur and shift nervously.

"Now, there's no need to panic." Hyperion stated, his voice projecting throughout the fortress. "We will evacuate everyone through the back in a calm and orderly manner. Then, we will have the mages remain at the walls to hold fire from the Creatures." He explained calmly.

A murmur of agreement wove through the people.

"Everyone, follow Taurus, Adrella, Jahari and I to the back passage ways. We will instruct you what to do from there." Said Chloe with calm authority. She and Jahari began leading everyone away to the rear of the fortress, leaving the Grand Doctor, Hyperion, Page and Dorian with the digidestined.

Dorian looked over to Tai and Matt.

"We must separate and guard the fortress. Half of you will go with the evacuation as guards. The other half will remain here and help us fight off any who dare approach the walls." Dorian punched a fist into his palm.

"I will rally the Mages. Said the Grand Doctor. Sensing danger, Hyperion and Dorian quickly grabbed his robes.

"No, you won't." Page said darkly.

"What is this?!" the Grand Doctor demanded.

"We know you informed shadow's army of our location." Said Gennai, walking up beside the digidestined. "You're caught, 'Doctor'."

"This is outrageous! I have been nothing but loyal to this city! This act against God will NOT be tolerated!" the Doctor shouted, quickly becoming desperate.

"What have you done with the souls of Karakin and Tojima?" Page questioned.

"I exorcised them from the children and locked them away, as I said I would!" the Grand Doctor shouted.

T.K and Kari blinked, confused.

"What are they talking about?" T.K asked Sonya.

The group stopped, aware of the grounds they were treading on. Page persisted, however, with her interrogations of the Grand Doctor.

"Page, I believe we must rally the Mages. The Army is nearly here." Said Hyperion. Gennai agreed and ran off to gather the soldiers.

"It's nothing, T.K. We need to get ready for the fight." Said Matt.

"But wait, you never really explained what happened earlier, and now I'm suddenly hearing about an exorcism. You don't think we're curious?" questioned Kari.

Gatomon seemed to shrink slightly on her shoulder, but regained herself.

"We'll talk about it later. Let's digivolve and fight, Kari." She said.

Kari nodded reluctantly and everyone followed suit. Holding out their digivices, everyone's digimon began to digivolve. As the light surrounded the digimon, the walls of the fortress and building lit eerily. T.K and Kari looked up and stopped.

The digimon were fully digivolved and were about to run to the fortress wzlls, but was stopped by Kari.

"Stop." She said firmly. Every looked at her. She was still, completely unmoving.

"We're already surrounded." T.K added softly. Everyone was bewildered, then followed their gaze to the top of the walls. On each wall stood the creatures that came to them during the exorcism; Nicoli, Knox, Tact, and Xantar.

"Beasts!" Page snarled angrily.

"Such a pretty woman shouldn't hold so much anger." Purred Xantar mockingly and the Blood Harvesters laughed.

"Why are you here?" Questioned Hyperion.

"For our Lord." Said Knox.

"And our Lady." Tact growled with a twitch.

T.K and Kari felt a strange hostility toward the creatures; only, Kari's was toward the wolves and T.K's to the Cats. It was baffling to them to have a kind of familiar affection for the opposite animal.

"Who are these guys?" asked Kari.

"Just a bunch of animals, Kari. Don't you worry over them." Gennai answered.

Xantar jumped from the wall and landed before Kari.

"My dear, what a pleasure to see you." Said with a light bow. He seemed tense, nervous almost.

"Leave her alone." T.K pulled Kari behind him protectively. Kari felt a sudden white hot sensation grow in her chest, but she held it back. Why was she angry with T.K for protecting her?

"Move it, boy. This girl is coming with us." Tact advanced toward the kids and the digimon attacked.

Tact was thrown back by Nefertimon and Pegasusmon, sending the lion into a wall.

Xantar growled and swept a large paw at T.K, but was too knocked down by the digimon.

Nicoli and Knox jumped to the ground.

"Takeru, we must leave. Sheba awaits us outside." Said Nicoli. Garurumon charged the Nightwalker and Knox pulled Nicoli out of the way.

"You won't touch them!" Matt shouted.

The Nightwalkers didn't reply. Suddenly, the cats leapt above them and at the throats of the digimon. Flamedramon threw his fire rocket at Tact, but the attack was dodged and soon Tact bit into Flamedramon's armor. The other digimon charged and began attacking the creatures.

Attacks, charges, and aerial assaults from the digimon resulted in dodges, parries, and re-strikes from the creatures. There was a blood curdling scream from the rear of the fortress.

"We'll go help them, you hold the walls!" Matt called to Tai as he and half of the group dashed to the rear of the fortress. Tai, Mimi, Izzy, Sonya, Ken, T.K and Kari remained with the digimon.

The digimon began throwing the creatures back, noticing both sides growing weak. The darkness in the skies seemed to be draining both sides' strength and their attacks became slower and more drawn out. Each breathed heavily.

Suddenly, as a final blow was to be sent to the creatures, everything went completely still.

The digidestined watched in wonder. T.K and Kari looked at each other, then at the others. They didn't move either. Everything had gone still and the air chilled to a frosty cold. Sonya looked up at the two. Her eyes shone an eerie and unnatural color green.

Softly, with heavy steam rolling from her words in the cold air, she whispered.

"He's here."

--

10 Minutes Earlier

Chloe, Taurus, Adrella, and Jahari led the groups of people to the back side of the fortress, utilizing what to do from the next point.

"We must surround the army from behind when we exit." Said Jahari. "Catch them by surprise.

"But the protection of the people is more important." Said Chloe.

"Perhaps Chloe and Adrella should lead the sick and weak away while the rest of us stay and fight." Suggested Taurus.

"No, we'd need help protecting them. We can't fight off creatures on our own." Adrella said.

"Then get your faerie friends to help." Said Taurus.

"She can't. She's half human, and so isn't one of them. They wouldn't help us unless she was a full faerie." Chloe said, looking around the dark.

The group found the passageway and began leading everyone through. Lines and lines of people; sick, elderly, fit, and young, all pushed through single-file to the other side. Jahari and Taurus were the first through the passageway. Making sure there was no one around, they ushered the people out of the fortress and into the trees. There they waited for everyone to filter through before hearing their orders.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're through. We must now escape to the village in the White Plains. We will be safe there." Said Taurus.

I think not." Came low, growling voice behind him. Everyone looked to the sound and saw an army of Blood Harvesters among the trees, staring at them with hot and hungry eyes. At the front, their leader grinned maliciously.

Chloe and the other leaders' eyes widened.

"Kingsley!" Jahari shouted with surprise. The short man to several steps forward, growing taller as he stepped until his appearance was unrecognizable. Then, before them stood Ven with his malevolent grin and background of battle ready monsters.

The creatures pulled their weapons and sprinted at the mass group. Everyone ran back to the fortress, but the door had been shut and was unable to be found.

They were trapped. Chloe, Jahari, Adrella, and Taurus stood their ground before the creatures, ready to fight.

The slaughter was on.

The creatures twisted, tore, shredded, and burned the bodies of the screaming people. Chloe threw her arrows, Jahari swung his sword, Adrella cast her spells, and Taurus fought with brute force. No matter what numbers they knocked down, more appeared in their place and more people were killed. The black clouds above began to turn red with the coming of a Blood Rain. Countless bodies lay upon the reddening earth. Chloe jumped away from the army. Her arm was torn, showing the white of her bones beneath. She couldn't move it.

"Jahari!" she shouted. Jahari was fending off a group of Lions, swinging and jabbing at them with great force. He ran to Chloe, ready to defend her.

"We need to pull back!" she shouted.

"Pull back where! We're trapped!" Jahari returned.

"This is a blood bath. We stand no chance!" Taurus said, joining them. Where is Adrella?" asked Chloe. There was a burst of blue fire from among the screaming bodies. Adrella ran toward them as well. The horrors of the battle shown in her face. They watched, feeling helpless and weak as the slaughter continued.

"We can't just sit here!" We must do something!" Taurus roared.

"What can we do? Every time we knock one creature down, three more appear!" Jahari said.

Suddenly, they saw more creatures fly in from the fortress. They recognized the digidestined among them. A small glint of relief appeared in their faces.

"Digidestined! Your assistance is requested!" Jahari shouted, waving the digidestined down.

"What happened?" asked Matt, jumping from Birdramon's back. Sora, Jyou, Davis, Yolie, and Cody joined.

"We're outmatched, we need your help." Said Chloe.

"Of course!" The digimon dashed into the fight, taking out the creatures numbers at a time.

The digidestined looked upon the bodies of the dead and dying people.

"O-Oh… M-My God…." Sora stuttered almost silently.

A loud howl erupted from Garurumon as an arrow stuck through his chest. He fell on his side and reverted to Gabumon. Matt screamed and darted toward the fallen companion.

"Gabumon! Are you okay?" he asked fearfully. The battle raged around them, blood spilling from the other digimon and remaining people as they gradually grew weaker.

"I'll be fine, Matt. You need to get away. It's dangerous." Gabumon drawled out. He coughed and blood flew in Matt's face. Matt was terrified.

"We're getting you away from here." He said.

"Matt! Hurry! Get out of there!" Sora shouted.

A bobcat jumped over Matt, but was tackled by Ankylomon. More and more cats piled on the digimon until his movements became slow and trying.

"Ankylomon!" Cody shouted, trying to run to the digimon, but was held back by Jyou and Yolie.

"You can't go out there!" Shouted Jahari, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You'll be killed and mauled on the spot."

"I don't care, they need help! Do something!" Cody shouted back.

Birdramon fell to the ground after a series of arrows flew into her wings. She landed with a crash and reverted to Biyomon. Ikakumon, Ankylomon, and Flamedramon fell soon after.

"No!" Davis shouted with fright. Everyone's heart leapt to their throats in dread and anticipation. Suddenly, everything grew cold and began to slow to a stop. Everyone felt the chill, and soon, their vision blackened to frosty darkness.

--

T.K, Sonya, and Kari walked slowly around, wondering why everything had stopped.

"Children of the Moon." Came a deep, growling voice. They turned to the sound.

Jaganu stood with three other lions in golden and earth toned armor.

"Your soul belongs to that of the darkness, child. Come with us, and we will help you with it." Said the black lion.

"Yes, young lord." Came another voice. Turning again, the three saw Nicoli, Knox, and two other Nightwalkers on their other side.

"Come with us, young lord. Your help is critically needed now." Said Knox.

T.K recognized the wolves from his dream many nights before. They called on him for his help. He accepted. He felt a surge of pride and duty, finding himself fighting to remain still. Kari, too felt a sense of recognition to the lions. She remembered them, she ran with them in her sleep. They were her allies in war; her companions against all of her troubles and obstacles. She also felt the urge to run to the cats.

"What happened? What did you do?" she asked instead.

"It was not them, it was I." said the dark voice of Shadow as he walked from the darkness of the fortress walls.

He eyed the Teens.

"My, My, My… You're all growing beautifully. Soon, maybe you'll be able to join me finally." Shadow purred.

"Fuck off." T.K growled.

"Sonya, restrain your 'dog'." Shadow said bluntly and turned to Kari. T.K tensed and stood in front of the girls. His eyes were an intense blue now, seemingly glowing with anger.

"Leave, before I tear your throat out." He growled menacingly. "And take the cats with you."

"But the wolves?" Shadow grinned and T.K's brow rose.

"When I threw you into that pit, I almost expected you to die, Takeru." The teens looked at him critically. "However, my fears were shot and you recovered, just as I hoped. But your little Moon Piece there had to dramatically slow the whole process of conversion. Awe well. It's still in effect, as you can see from your hatred toward my Harvesters, and your love for the Nightwalkers." Shadow paced around them.

They eyed him as he circled them.

"What do you mean, Love for the nightwalkers?" questioned Kari, looking at Shadow and T.K.

"I was curious what state he would take up, but, as thought, he took on the mental genes of a Wolf. It was very interesting, but a little study into his family showed me why his spirit would choose such a creature."

"You know about my family?!" T.K bared his sharp teeth angrily.

"It's terribly unfortunate, your relationship with your mother and non-existent father. Maybe this would drive you to the darkness? Into a loner? Deprivation?"

"Shut up." T.K growled.

"Suicide?" T.K was beyond words through his anger. He noticed, also, that as Shadow paced, he grew gradually closer.

"What do you plan to accomplish here?" Kari asked, looking over her shoulder as Shadow continued his pacing.

He smiled at the brunette.

"And you, little Kari Kamiya. I've studied you as well. You come from the plainest background I have seen so far, and yet you are probably one of the angriest people I've met in a long time. You make me think of one of the previous digidestined I brought into my power."

"Previous digidestined? What are you talking about?" Sonya asked.

"Gennai spoke to you about another series of digidestined, yes?"

"He might have mentioned it…." Kari muttered.

"There were two children among their group that caught my eye, much like you two have. Karakin and Tojima, digidestineds of Light and Hope. Very interesting to learn that Tojima was suicidal and Karakin was clinically insane." The three watched in wonder as he walked, now growing absorbed with the information.

Karakin and Tojima, the demons from before, were digidestined like them? With their crests? Kari, for some strange reason, wasn't able to put a face to them, but she knew she had heard their names. Karakin… Memories of the name were fuzzy, but slowly re-emerging.

"Yes, Karakin was in a situation much like yours. Her father regularly disgraced her, her mother was a fiend, and she had nothing to tie her mind to the earth. She went mad, but, of course, was basically ignored until she killed her father and her mother. Such a sadistic little girl, laughing manically as she did so and banishing their souls to Satan." Kari was unfazed by this and suddenly felt a sense of pride for Karakin. Why wasn't she sickened?

"As for Tojima. He wanted to be one of the boys, wanted to be on top. He did everything he could to fulfill his 'Scar Face fantasy'. Hmph, scar faced indeed. He killed, raped, hustled, pillaged… until he discovered one of his victims was his own mother." Shadow began snickering. T.K seemed to loosen, curious why Shadow was telling them this. Why was he taking his time? Tojima, such a familiar name, why couldn't he place it?

"Then they met. Such a pair, such good enemies. They had such similar pains, and yet they felt the worst retraction. They were easy to bend to my will. Pitting them against one another until they would bleed from the heart. What fun." Shadow began to laugh. They tensed once more. T.K gave an animalistic growl at Shadow, threatening his throat.

"Who'd of thought that children of light would so easily fall into darkness?" Shadow stopped and looked them in the eyes.

"Much like you." He said lowly. T.K leapt at Shadow, biting into his flesh. Shadow raised his arm for protection, causing T.K to ram into and maul his forearm.

Sonya held her hands to her mouth, holding back a gasp.

Kari raised a brow and watched apathetically.

Shadow seemed amused as he watched T.K looked up at him from the arm angrily. Blood splattered his face and hair and dripped to the ground.

"Strange. I feel a light tingle in my arm. Could it be the beginnings of pain? I'm not quite sure." Shadow mocked with a smirk. T.K jerked his head and a soft crack rang through Shadow's arm. He jerked it back and jumped backward.

"You little bastard, you broke my arm!" Shadow chuckled.

"I'll definitely keep my eyes on you" He said finally and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Time around them suddenly began to speed up and pass them by.

"What's happening?" asked Sonya, looking around as the previous battle happened in double time around them.

"Time is catching up with itself." Kari said. She began to feel slightly light headed and she touched her pulsing temple. Sonya and T.K also felt the effect and soon, their visuals went black.

Kari saw a woman in black among the bloodshed of the double sped battle, staring her down with a yellow eyes.

'_Karakin….'_

* * *

Did this chapter make sense to anyone? I lost myself just now... huh... Please review! Lots and Lots of reviews make Bagira Happy.


	28. Necrosis

I'm so sorry for the wait everyone! There's been a lot of shit happening on my end and I was actually afriad for my life for a part of it. It's not quite resolved yet, but I'm a little mroe content and not as scared, so I can finally concentrate o nthis further.

We have finally reached the breaking point, ladies and gentlemen. This is where there will be a teeny tiny change will be made in my writing. Every chapter name will have a deep meaning and/or connection with the chapter or story itself. Before it was just naming chapters, now I will get deep into their meanings. Feel free to guess what they are in coorolation to the story.

I've started a poll, it's on my pprofile, and it's wether or not Lest We Forget should have two parts, like the Stephen King books, ya know? I though it would be cool and it would releive me of the fear of writing 17,000 chapters with little meaning. lol Please, when you finish reading this, put in your vote on the poll, it's on my profile.

Thank you, Enjoy!

* * *

_**Necrosis: the death of cells in a tissue or organ caused by disease or injury.**_

"_And so you have returned here." Came Shadow's voice through the darkness._

"_No, we were brought by your animals." Karakin seethed._

_The Nightwalkers snickered behind her._

"_...Tell me, Karakin. What is your purpose with the digidestined child of light?" Shadow questioned. A picture began to form. A dark room with an ominous styled throne sat in the back center. Karakin and Tojima stood before the figure in the throne._

"_My purpose is of no concern to you, Isaac." Karakin glared defiantly. Shadow suddenly grabbed a knife from his belt and threw it at Karakin. It hit just past her foot into the ground. She didn't flinch._

"_You will not call me by that name, and you will do as I say and answer!"_

"_Or what? You'll send me back into the Relic?" Karakin Barked._

_Shadow shook with anger, and relaxed and grinned._

"_Ah yes, the Fire Relic. Don't you miss it?" he held it up from around his neck. Karakin's eyes turned golden with rage._

"_And for you, Tojima, What was your purpose with the child of Hope?" Asked Shadow. "Did you perhaps wish to carry on your previous life after destroying his?"_

_Tojima didn't answer… only looked down._

_Karakin huffed and turned to leave._

"_Where do you think you're going?" Shadow called with a frown. Karakin didn't answer as she phased through the large black oak doors._

---

Kari's eyes opened to the yellow light of the afternoon sun. Sitting up, she stretched, arching her back and yawning. She realized then that she was no longer on the battlefield, but in her room. Standing from the bed, she wearily walked to the door. She suddenly became light headed and everything went white for a moment. She saw the red eyed girl in a red and black cloak walking along a mountain pass, escorted by four blood harvesters. The scene disappeared as her vision returned. She shook her head of the lightness and exited the room. Tai and their mother sat on the couch watching the news.

"_The escaped animals from the local zoos have begun to strike out at the public. A lion attack on a young boy and his mother in Heighten View Terrace last night at 8:22 p.m. causing their deaths. Police and wildlife officials are investigating the incident and are searching for the animal now. Meanwhile, in Tamachi, a group of leopards stalked and attacked several high school students on their way home an hour later. There were no survivors."_

"Their parents must be devastated…." Said Mrs. Kamiya.

"Then the kids shouldn't have been out so late." Said Kari, startling the two.

"Kari, you're up." Said Tai.

"The cats have their own justifiable reasons for killing those people, and the idiots should know not to wander around so late anyway." Kari finished with crossed arms.

"That's not very nice, Kari." Said Mrs. Kamiya.

"So?" was Kari's response.

"Oh, Yolie called for you a little earlier. She said everyone was meeting at the roller rink today at 3:00." Tai informed, pouring a cup of coffee. "Did you want to go, or stay and rest?"

"I'll go. Did she say what they were up to?" Asked Kari, sitting on the counter. She coughed into her hand,. Feeling her throat burn.

"No. They just wanted to hang out and mess around. I mean, it **is** winter break." Tai answered. There was a ring from the phone and Mrs. Kamiya went to answer it.

"She said there was something Gennai wanted to tell everyone. They were going to meet at the rink and contact him. It's better you go anyway." Tai whispered and Kari nodded vaguely.

There as a short silence between them, shortly broken by Karu's continued coughing.

"Tai, what happened last night?" Kari asked when she finished, not looking at him.

"Well, we managed to escape and get home…. Don't you remember?" He asked.

"No… it's all blank. I remember Shadow and everything stopping…."

"Shadow? He was never there." Tai said. Kari looked at him.

"It was just us fighting the Blood Harvesters…. Did you see him?"

Kari nodded and turned to the sink as she felt her throat clog again.

"Everything stopped for him and he told me and T.K about these kids…Karakin and Tojima…." Tai tensed severely, spilling some of his coffee to the floor.

Kari leabed over the sink, coughed and hacking profusely until whatever was in her throat was out.

"It's nonsense, Kari. Don't listen to him." He said as he cleaned the floor, aware of her coughing.

"He's trying to scare you. Are you okay?"

"Then what is this voice in my head, Tai?" Kari asked critically, ignoring the question. Tai stared at her. He seemed scared, worried, and defeated. Regaining his composure, he smiled at Kari.

"It's probably nothing, Kari. It's probably your subconscious."

"Then it's pretty damn sick. If you're right, I need to see a doctor, but if I'm right, there's something you're not telling me." She stuttered a little and coughed into her arm.

"I'm not hiding anything Kari…."

"Then what happened in the tower? What was the exorcism for?" Kari questioned. Tai didn't answer. Kari felt herself begin to stutter again for breath and coughed hard into her hands.

"Are you okay Kari?" asked Tai with worry.

"I'm fine." Said Kari weakly, looking at him. "Now answer the question. What happened?"

"I…I can't say-"

"Why not? Tai, you're lying to me and I don't think I need to tell you that it's pissing me off." She erupted into another fit of coughing. This time, it didn't sound healthy at all. Kari doubled over with the pain of the convulsions, but regained herself.

"Kari, are you alright?" Called Mrs. Kamiya.

"I'm Fine." Said Kari through gritted teeth.

"No, I think you should lie back down." Tai touched Kari's shoulder and she jerked it back.

"Okay. Thank you, Nancy. Bye. T.K's fallen ill…. She said he was really irritated and coughed uncontrollably." Mrs. Kamiya said grimly.

They looked at Kari, who was then growing pale.

"Kari, you should go back to bed. Something is probably spreading." Said Mrs. Kamiya.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just wait it out." Said Kari, sitting down.

"That's the other thing, T.K refused to let Nancy help him at all. He just stormed out-"

"She beat the shit out of him for four God damned years." Kari said forcefully to her mother. "He doesn't look at her as his mother anymore. I'm surprised he even let her back in the house. Of course he's not going to accept her help."

Mrs. Kamiya and Tai were shocked by her response, but didn't question it further. She was right; he was kind enough to let her back in the apartment after what she did.

Kari rose from her seat and went to her room.

Shutting the door, she turned and was startled by the figure of Karakin standing before her. She held back a shriek of surprise.

"What are you doing in here?" She questioned.

"Look at this. You see what damage they've done to you? You don't even remember me." Said the girl.

Kari looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean? Do I know you?"

"Of course. And I can prove it to you."

"How?"

"I Share your memories." Karakin's eyes glowed a bright yellow, sending a shiver of adrenaline through Kari's spine.

Everything in the room suddenly began to shift and twist as though melting under extreme heat. Colors danced and shown brightly in Kari's eyes and small black figured scaled the walls and ceiling.

"Wha-What…" Kari started, leaning against the door. Her head spun, her body grew hot, her mind raced, her heart throbbed. The adrenaline was almost too much for her, she couldn't hold back the giddy grin from appearing over her lips. Karakin smiled with her and they began to laugh. The Figures darted to and fro over the surfaces of the room, altering and shifting the twist patterns of the colors in the room.

Kari leaned her head back against the door and laughed giddily, almost maniacally.

Visions appeared over her sight, causing the laughing to cease to chuckles and crazed hissing.

_---_

"_I'm so tired." Kari moaned._

"_Oh Boo-hoo. You signed up for tutoring, so it's your loss." Said T.K._

_The week of Chemistry that T.K and Kari had done was also the week they ended up tutoring some kids before school. They walked cautiously, aware of the 'Flying Duo' racing down the 'Floor of God.' Sure enough, as the two rounded a corner, Lieko and Gayle slid from a classroom door and down the hallway toward them. Taken by surprise of T.K and Kari's appearance, Gayle swerved away and rammed into Lieko, making Gayle fall and finish the race on her face. The two knocked over a janitor's bucket and it tumbled with them. _

_Water was then everywhere and Gayle was soaked. Kari stood staring at Gayle with a raised brow and a thumb to her lips._

_Meanwhile, Leiko ran into T.K and received a bloody nose from the collision. He saw this and led her off._

"_Come on, let's get that fixed up." and he hurried her across the hall to the outdoor fountain. They passed Gayle on the floor, Lieko saying "Sorry!" and was then dragged off._

"_You know, I could find amusement in this…" said Kari._

"_I know, really." Gayle gurgled form under the janitor's bucket._

_---_

"_What do you mean Harlot? You calling me a prostitute?" Ashley Seethed at Kari._

_Kari grinned._

"_And I saw a __woman__ sitting upon a scarlet colored beast, full of __names__ of __blasphemy__, having seven heads and ten horns." She recited. Ashley growled._

"_And the __woman__ was clothed round about with purple and scarlet, and gilt with gold and __precious stones__ and pearls, having a golden cup in her hand, full of the abomination and filthiness of her fornication. And on her forehead a __name__ was written: A __mystery__: __Babylon__ the great, the mother of the fornications and the abominations of the earth." Kari finished with a smile at Ashley._

_There was a silence. Ashely was fuming, but instead of saying anything she angrily huffed away with her friends._

_---_

"What is the importance of these?" Kari asked, eyes still closed.

"It's your own suppressed memories, trying to hide me from everyone else. Your sickness grows, darling." Karakin answered.

---

"_You know, Why don't you shut the fuck up?!" shouted Dakota._

"_Why don't you pull Drew's Dick out of your ass and quit being such a douche!" Kari shot back._

_---_

"Your Anger grows with each passing day."

---

_The man pushed Kari off the curb as he ran by, causing several cars to swerve from her._

_Kari regained herself and started to run after him, but was held back by T.K and the others._

"_Chyort u sic sukam sim! Poshyel k chyertu!" Kari shouted._

_T.K raised an eyebrow. "Calm down Kari." He said into her ear._

"_What'd she say?" asked Ken._

"_Damn you son of a bitch, go to Hell." T.K answered._

---

"You have lost all your trust in those around you, including your brother and your boyfriend."

---

"_Kari, I wish you'd tell us what was bothering you." Said Tai._

"_And I wish your decrepit body would burn in hell so Satan could throw it out yelling about the stench." Kari shot at him._

---

"And your resentment toward those around you has grown, raising your lust for personal justice." Karakin whispered in Kari's ear.

"You are to become more powerful, more in control than you were before. I sought to help you and they tried to stop me. Your friends tried to separate us; me who wants nothing more than to share my powers with you, who needs it desperately."

Kari opened her eyes. The chuckles were gone and she was left panting for air. The heat was overcoming her.

"You still belong to me. We must fight them." Karakin said.

"I remember… I know." Kari said lowly. A flood of memories erupted in her mind, making her knees buckle and go weak.

---

_Gatomon walked daintily into the room and jumped onto the bench with Kari._

"_Kari we're here for you. We wanted to let you know that this really is for the best. We'll be ready for you when you come out." She said shakily. The digidestined could tell she was frightened. Kari turned her head slowly and looked at her. Gatomon had to hold back a gasp of fright. Her eyes were no longer their sweet honey brown color, but bright ruby red. They were angry, but calm, her hair still covered part of her face. She held what seemed to Gatomon, the exterior of someone truly insane. Kari turned her head back to the ground, her face being covered once more._

---

"_It's time you left, children. This one's unstable, she may bite." Said Page._

"_She may bite? You're talking like she's some wild animal!" said Tai, getting angry._

"_Because she is. Until this ritual is done with, they are mere animals that need to be kept on a chain." Page argued._

_There was a soft chuckle from Kari. Her shoulders shook slightly with the laugh._

"_How utterly degrading." She muttered darkly._

_Page and the others looked at her._

_She lifted her head to face Page. Her hair hung darkly over her shoulders and she wore an ominous smile._

"_Are you trying to coax me from hiding? Tell me Page, will it make you feel stronger? Will it make you feel good to know you upset a sleeping tiger?"_

_Pages face grew angrier._

"_Does it bring you joy to see your son's murderer chained to the floor?" She finally slapped Kari across the face. A low growl came from Kari's throat and she lunged at Page. The Chains held her back, but only barely._

---

_The Grand Doctor ignored T.K and turned to Kari._

"_As of you?" he asked darkly._

_Kari turned her head slightly, then looked up at him with a light and pleasant grin._

"_Why, Grand Doctor! How wonderful it is to see you again! Did you cut your hair?" she asked with fake enthusiasm._

"_Still Brackish I see." He said lowly and resumed his chanting._

"_Heh, Brackish my ass! I've been locked up in a fucking Sun jewel, I should be Thai Hot by now!" she grinned, looking around._

"_What the Fuck kind of ritual is going on here? Some kind of Cult Mass? Look I know I'm the Devil and I know you all worship me, but really." She laughed once more, only more maniacally. The fact that she was tied to the floor in a pentagram didn't seem to bother her at all._

'_This has to be the scariest thing I'd seen from Kari ever….'__ Thought Yolie._

_Kari turned her head to the girl._

"_You think this is scary? Just wait 'till they get to the killing part." She said with a grin._

_The digidestined were startled by her action. Kari acted as though she had read Yolie's mind._

"_You see, when they fail, they take their subject to a special butcher and slaughter 'em. Afterward, they feed them to the villagers and tell them stories of how they risked their lives to bring the meat to them from the mountains."_

"_You will silence yourself, Demon." Said one of the robed men._

"_Piss off, monkey suit. I'm workin' here." Kari spat back, then returned her gaze to Yolie._

"_Where do you think all the children go when they are bad? Where do you think your grandparents go to die? You think they really get stuffed underground or cremated? Ha! Think twice before opening your next package of meat, sweetheart!"_

"_I said silence yourself!" the robed man thrust his Celtic cross at her and splashed the water over her face. Her skin burned and steamed and she screamed out in pain._

"_Ah__**hh**__h__**hh**__hh__**h**__! Mother fucker! You're just asking to die!" her voice was darker and Godlier._

_---_

"I remember that…." Kari muttered darkly.

"Do you remember what happened after ward?" Karakin asked with a dark smile.

Kari thought a moment.

"Yes…." She growled angrily.

---

"_They have gone, milord." Said one of the robed men._

"_Very good." said the Grand Doctor. "Cage the spirits."_

_The encaged sphere s drifted toward the Grand Doctor._

"_You may do with them what you wish before they are killed." Said the Grand Doctor._

_The men grinned and ran to their temporary prizes. Biting and sucking at the teens' flesh, the men grew from priests to animals, tearing the clothes from the bodies._

"_Necrolagnians are an interesting species…." The Grand Doctor muttered to himself. He turned and set the spheres on the double Dais at the head point of the pentacle. He could hear the clothes tear from the teens' bodies and the flesh be torn and ripped._

_Some of the men, becoming aroused by the unconscious teens, began to play with the bodies, tossing them around to each other and biting at them intimately._

"_Humph… I wonder how the others would react if they knew this was happening to their soon to die digidestined friends?" The Grand Doctor wondered, bored._

"_Leave her." Came a whisper from the red Sphere._

_The Grand Doctor ignored the voice and continued watching the Necrolagnians in mild interest. They toyed in private areas, bit in sensitive spots, and stroked their hair. The Grand Doctor was slightly amused with their abnormal child play. _

_One man continuously looked up at the Dias with the Spheres. He stopped his activities and asked: "Grand Doctor. What will we do with these? There's so much power in them…"_

"_We will return them to Shadow, where they belong."_

"_But sir, please. We could take power for ourselves with this!" Suddenly, the robed man's head flew off his shoulders. The Grand Doctor watched with raised eyes brows. The heads of the other robed men were severed from the bodies and flew to the ground, covering the pentacle in blood. _

_Kari sat on her knees beside a severed head. Picking it up, she let the blood run from the neck onto her arms and legs. She looked up._

"_Grand Doctor. More like Grand Deceiver."_

_The Grand Doctor watched in horror as the girl stood from the ground._

"_This isn't possible, we retrieved Karakin from your soul… you should be cleansed!" He said frantically._

_Kari huffed, sending a shiver down the Grand Doctor's back. He chuckled after a moment. _

"_I did. I did retrieve the spirit. So that only means that you are acting of your own accord, Kari Kamiya of the Digidestined. You are certainly a disturbed young girl, aren't you?" he said nervously. The sphere in his left hand shown a vibrant red._

"_An angry color. So, both of you are angry with me…. Well, you have no powers here, miss Kamiya. I am the Grand Doctor! I have power over you yet!" he shouted frantically still._

"_Then we'd be dead…." Said T.K sitting up as well._

"_The both of you have been tainted by the Devil. Extracting the souls of those damned demons did nothing whatsoever…." The Grand Doctor began to shake, threatening the spheres in his hands._

"_I want my spirit back now, please." Said Kari, walking broken and bloody from the pentacle._

"_No! These Spheres must return to Shadow! My Immortal future depends on it!" The Grand Doctor said, beginning to cower in fear from the girl and advancing blond._

_Suddenly, the Spheres broke and splintered, shattering into many pieces. Light flew from each in the form of a Wolf and a Tiger, running toward their designated host._

"_This will never happen again…." Said Kari with anger._

'_To be disgraced like this. I will never let this pass.'_

_T.K and Kari both looked at each other and back at the Grand Doctor. Together, they advanced on the cowering man and proceeded to bite and tear at his flesh until he was torn and broken on the floor. The blood poured down the stone steps and into the pentacle, filling it completely. _

_T.K looked at his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her. Kari shook and trembled with anger. _

'_How dare he…__The Doctor. That lying, self centered, perverted, egotistical bastard.'_

_T.K quietly hushed her and kissed her forehead._

_The Tiger roared and pounced at T.K, but landed into Kari's body, followed by the wolf into the blond. Kari felt the white hot pain of the tiger's claws over her body. Soon, she saw the world in extravagant color._

"_Well done child." The Tiger laughed in her head._

_Another voice erupted._

"_This is too much for them, Karakin. Not yet…." And everything went black._

_---_

"He's dead… but who-?" Kari started.

"A doll, created by Tojima." Karakin answered. "He said that we needed to think the Doctor's death through."

"Was he really going to give you up to Shadow?" Kari asked absently.

"You care? Of course he was. He had made a deal with my lions to give allegiance to Shadow. Of course, they knew the second meeting was a doll, and they knew what had happened. They moved in on my call."

"So, you're the cause of those people's deaths?" Kari concluded.

"Wasn't it so much fun? I didn't count on Shadow appearing, and his story period was completely unnecessary. That man angers me greatly." Karakin growled.

There was a silence.

"What do you think of my lions?" asked Karakin with pride.

"They're excellent. They're great fighters and I would love to know them." Kari answered sitting on her bed.

"Would you? I know you have a soft spot for my cats, and I know you have a sense of pride for their skills. Would you, Kari Kamiya, wish to fight with us?"

Kari looked up at her.

"What? How? I can't fight."

"Of course you can. I will teach you. We'll start today." Said Karakin in a rush of girlish glee.

---

T.K yawned widely.

"Damn I'm tired." He said, leaning his head back against the couch.

Sonya came around from the kitchen and looked him in the eye.

"I told you already to sleep. You're too tried to be so busy." She said, taking to he papers from her brother.

"The bills need paid, Sonya. I just need-"

"Hush." Sonya shushed. "You need sleep. You can take care of this when you're awake and full of energy." Sonya smiled at him.

"I just need coffee. No sleep." T.K yawned again.

"Why are you so afraid of sleep, T.K?"

"I'm not!" T.K defended.

"You put off sleep as long as you can and when you finally do, you wake in cold sweat and terrified and I know you are! I can feel it too, and I want to know what is wrong?" Sonya countered with full concern. T.K rested his head back in defeat.

"Is it about Kari?" the girl asked softly.

"Yeah. She… I know there's something wrong with her, and she refuses to let anyone in. There's just something not right with her, and I have a weird feeling that Karakin may have caused it."

Sonya jumped at the name with shock. Her pupils decreased greatly in size.

"What is it?" Asked T.K.

"You know her name?"

"Of course…." T.K answered, puzzled.

"The Doctor… but I thought he-"

"Funny thing, Sonya, I don't remember what happened, but I do remember why we were there. Tojima and Karakin. Demons, am I right? You don't need to hide it from me anymore, I already know."

Sonya looked down with shame.

"Don't give that look; it's not your fault. I know you were only looking out for me." T.K said comfortingly.

"But you…you were so enraged. I've never seen anyone's eyes turn the way yours did." Sonya looked up at him.

T.K didn't answer. He knew his temper had grown incredibly since just before the exorcism. There was a silence.

"Maybe I should sleep." T.K finally said. Sonya nodded with relief as T.K fell on the couch for slumber. Very soon, he was asleep.

---

_Kari was Livid. She had the crowbar up to the boy's neck and was panting in pure rage._

_The Boy was cowering against the wall, shaking and pleading her to let him go._

"_Kari! Let him go!" said Yolie. The others were too afraid to get near her. _

"_Yeah, after I finish beating the shit out of this Guy." shot Kari._

"_Kari. Let him go." came T.K.'s voice. She looked over at him through her hair. He was standing with his hands in his coat pockets, looking at her in what seemed to be disappointment._

_She ignored him and raised the crowbar, but stopped when T.K. spoke again._

"_Don't make me make you drop that." He said. Kari was still breathing hard. Her anger increased. She was about to bash the boy's head in, but felt something cold and sharp against her throat. T.K. held a switchblade to her throat and lifted her from the ground effortlessly with his one hand; the other was still in its pocket._

"_Get out of here." He hissed at the boy. The boy stood and ran for his dear life. Kari was still holding the crowbar offensively, her knuckles were drained white._

"_Come on Kari. Drop it." said T.K._

_Her breathing slowed, her grip on the crowbar slackened and it fell to the ground as she put her palms in the air defensively. A small smile crossed her lips._

"_Fine, you win. You can let go now." She said, sounding completely calm._

_T.K. took a second, then slowly released her, taking the switchblade from her throat. She looked at him with a calm face and a hand gently rubbing her throat._

"_Kari. Go Home. Kick a dog, play with your knives, do whatever it is you do to cool down." said T.K, putting away his switchblade._

_Kari stared at him then turned and left._

_---_

"_**Tai! Wait! Look at his eyes! What color are they?" Came Sonya's frantic voice.**_

_---_

"_Let me at her. I'll beat that stupid bitch's face into the locker!" shouted Ashley cockily._

_Her friends snickered around her. _

"_Like SHE could put up a fight. I bet it wouldn't even take a minute!" said a blond._

"_Yeah!" snorted the taller brunette._

"_Shut Up! Kari could beat you any day! She's to good to stoop so low is all." Argued Davis._

"_Yeah right. She never fights, she never argues, she can't even talk back to anyone. What makes you think she could honestly beat me?"_

"_Uh…" the group trailed off._

"_Yeah, that's what I thought." Said Ashley snootily and set her hands on her hips._

---

"_**Tai! Don't do anything to him!" Sonya said frantically. Tai took her arm and pulled her behind him.**_

"_**Sonya, Stop it! Greymon! Get him!" said Tai. Greymon slashed at Shadow with a large sweep of his claws.**_

_**Shadow barely dodged it and ended up hitting a tree. There was a snap in his shoulder.**_

_**He laughed at Tai.**_

"_**You pathetic waste! You can't even get your digimon to hit me!" he cackled.**_

_**Tai growled in anger.**_

"_**Tai, Listen to me. If you do this, you'll regret it terribly!" Sonya shouted.**_

"_**Sonya, stop! I'm gonna get rid of this guy and find my sister!" Tai shouted back.**_

_**Sonya saw a hint of fear behind Shadow's eyes, but his evil grin stayed in tacked.**_

"_**Find you sister, Bah! You're sister's dead!" he laughed.**_

---

"_My lord, are you certain?" came Sonya's quiet voice._

"_No, I am not certain, but I shall proceed anyway!" Shadow shouted with crazed optimism._

"_But my lord, the 'Dark Guards' program is a very dangerous thing! We don't know what will happen!"_

"_Please enlighten me." Shadow purred, not really paying attention._

"_Uh-My Lord, the program you have enlisted, to take the two strongest elements and create guards for your protection…" Sonya said uncertainly._

"_Ah, my mind is becoming feeble with age…" Shadow mumbled._

"_My Lord…"_

"_Hmm...Oh! Yes, what is it now?!" Shadow shouted with irritation._

"_Uh, My Lord, shall we proceed with the program?"_

---

T.K's eyes opened with a start. He sat up, pondering what he had just witnessed.

'_My dreams… they've never been wrong…. If only, just once.'_ He prayed to himself. A Noon storm arose outside, shaking the buildings with its thunder roll.

Sonya walked into the living room wearily, floors creaking under her small feet. She seemed tired and dark eyed, as though she had too witnessed a nightmare.

"You too?" She asked.

T.K nodded. Lightning struck.

"Someone's angry." T.K said, looking out the window to the rising storm. The Thunder rolled like a wave at sea; the sound was so dark and comforting to T.K's ears. Another lightning flash and a louder crack of Thunder followed, making Sonya jump and run to the couch with T.K.

"I hate thunder!" She said, shaking.

T.K smiled lightly and lay back down with a cough.

"It's just the rapid expansion of air being suddenly heated by lightning. There's nothing to be afraid of." He consoled.

"You're still coughing, T.K…." said Sonya, crossing her arms.

"I'm fine. Don't try pulling a Nancy on me, now." T.K wined and felt the convulsions in his throat of another coughing fit.

Sonya's ears turned at the loudness of his coughing. It ceased and he fell back on the couch with exhaustion.

The thunder crashed again and Sonya jumped on the couch with T.K with a yelp. T.K laughed at his sister's fear, voice raspy.

She stuck her tongue out playfully and giggled with him, feeling silly with herself.

'_Bring him to me.'_ A voice echoed through her head. Her laughing ceased, but she watched him normally.

"T.K, do you think we'll defeat Shadow?" she asked.

"Of course. He's tough, but it's nothing we can't handle." T.K answered.

'_Now'_

Sonya shifted uncomfortably.

"Yolie called earlier, while you slept, and she said that everyone as meeting at the 'roller rink' to go to the digital world." She said, shifting the words roller rink on her tongue. T.K listened in amusement.

"What is that?" Sonya asked curiously.

"You've never been to a roller rink?" T.K questioned. Sonya shook her head, showing her cute and confused face.

T.K chuckled. When does she want to meet?"

"She said they will leave today at 3:00." Sonya answered.

T.K sat up, his hair brushing over his eyes messily. Cool. Maybe I can show you how to skate before we leave." He said happily, jumping out of bed.

Sonya sat for a moment.

"Teach me what?" She followed him into his room. T.K was pulling a white wife beater over his head.

"Skating." He said as the shirt finally slipped over his messy mane. "Skates are shoes with wheels on them. You role around on them and can do real neat tricks. It's pretty fun." He grabbed his wallet and his digivice, then stopped and leaned against the dresser.

"Hmmm…. " he seemed to ponder.

"What is it?" Asked Sonya.

"I wonder if we shouldn't go…." He said.

"Why?"

"The dream I had…. I think it was a warning…."

"Don't be silly, T.K. The others are counting on us. It was only a dream, now." Said Sonya.

T.K looked at her, then nodded.

"You're right. Let's get going." He smiled at his sister.

---

The Sky filled with Blood as the slaughter took place. It began to pour the red sins of the victims and the creatures as more and more bodies filled the fields.

Shadow Smirked. His sons led the massacre of the plainsmen spies in the White Plains, sending a jolt a pride through Shadow's bones.

Megara, Shante, and Ven stood beside him, an unpleasant grin on their faces.

"Maybe we can take some of them prisoner and 'play' with them?" asked Megara with sick playfulness.

"You may have what ever survives." Said Shadow. Megara and Shante looked at each other giddily while Ven growled jealously under his breath.

"Calm down, Ven, You can join us, too." Shante purred seductively, causing a blush to rise in Ven's cheeks.

"They come." Said Shadow, looking to the sky with a smirk.

---

December 19th, 2:26 P.M.

T.K and Sonya skated across the rink slowly. Sonya, nearly tripping and falling many times before, was finally getting the hang of her Roller blades. She watched T.K weave in and out of other skaters skillfully, keeping a close on her lest she fell. She watched her feet as she began progressing with speed. She felt exhilarated with the feeling of 'flight.' T.K came up from behind her, tickling her sides and she lost her balance with her laughter. They both fell giggling.

"Are you alright, Sonya?" T.K asked.

Sonya nodded, grinning up at him. There was another burst of laughter. Lieko rolled up beside the blondes with a smile on her face.

"You two okay? That looked like a pretty nasty fall." She asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Said T.K, helping Sonya up.

"Sonya!" Lieko glomped Sonya, making her fall back again.

"Hey, where's you're other half?" Asked T.K, not seeing the other blond. Suddenly,, he saw Gayle dart over with lighting speed.

T.K sighed. 'Never Mind.'

"Hello Lieko, Hello Gayle." Said Sonya.

"Hey, are you doing anything this weekend? I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out this Saturday." Asked Lieko. Gayle had suddenly stopped, a dark expression on her face. She stood several feet away.

"I think we're doing something." Said T.K.

"Oh, well, can we hang out with you today? I haven't seen Sonya in forever!" said Lieko.

Gayle shook her head at Lieko dangerously.

"I don't care. Sonya?" T.K looked over at his sister and she smiled.

"No. Lieko, let's go." Said Gayle, eyes nearly black with danger.

"Gayle, Why? What's the matter with you? You've been like this all day!" Lieko shouted.

"It's not right…."

"What's not right?" Lieko questioned.

"This. Him…Them. None of it is… He's not…." Gayle trailed off absently. She fell completely silent, turned and left. Lieko was bewildered by her friend's actions, but followed reluctantly.

"What do you think she meant?" Sonya asked T.K.

T.K watched them go, wondering the same thing; but deep in the back of his mind, he knew Gayle sensed something off. He felt it, too, but he couldn't place it. Was it Tojima?

He couldn't tell.

"…Wanna skate more? You looked like you were getting the hang of it." T.K changed the subject playfully. Sonya nodded her head happily and they continued their skating.

December 19th, 2:47 P.M.

"It's weird…I haven't been able to get a hold of Gennai…." Said Yolie at her laptop.  
Yolie, Ken, Cody and Davis sat comfortably in the roller rink concessions area with sugary hot chocolates. They sat in a short silence.

"This is nice. We need to do this more often." Said Cody to Yolie. Yolie nodded with a grin. I bet Davis is having fun, too, aren't you Davis?" She looked over at Davis's vacant face watching as Sonya stumbled and tripped the first several attempts at roller skating. He smiled a little as she laughed and giggled at herself and regained her composure.

"Admit it, You like her." Said Yolie. Davis looked around at them. "Huh?"

"You know it and so do we, you've totally got the hots for T.K's sister!" Yolie chuckled.

"What? No I don't! Not at all!" Davis defended.

"He's actually fighting it this time. Maybe it's true." Cody added, causing Davis's face to light up.

"Not true!"

"Oh look, it's the looser club." Came a preppy voice from beside them. Ashley and her gang stood with their roller blades slung over their shoulders, grinning down at the group.

"What are you doing here?" Questioned Yolie, not so politely.

"Wondering the same for you. Isn't your little friend Kari here? Can't wait to see her." She growled with a vicious grin.

"What's it to you?" Davis frowned at the girl.

"I was told that Kari has been talking shit behind my back.

Davis, in his lack of momentary thought, spoke up.

"And if she has?"

Ashley growled, and then laughed. "Then I'll kick her ass!"

The girls cheered her on from behind her, causing her to grin wider.

"No you won't!" Ken Stood.

"Let me at her. I'll beat that stupid bitch's face into the locker!" shouted Ashley cockily.

Her friends snickered around her.

"Like SHE could put up a fight. I bet it wouldn't even take a minute!" said a blond.

"Yeah!" snorted the taller brunette.

"Shut Up! Kari could beat you any day! She's to good to stoop so low is all." Argued Davis.

"Yeah right. She never fights, she never argues, she can't even talk back to anyone. What makes you think she could honestly beat me?"

"Uh…" the group trailed off.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Said Ashley snootily and set her hands on her hips

"Hey! I think that's her now!" said the tall brunette.

"Well, let her come. I can't wait to beat her up!"

Yolie looked behind her at the approaching girl to find her already right behind Ashley with her arms crossed. She gasped.

Ashley raised an eyebrow and looked behind her. She yelped in surprise and stumbled back.

Kari stood behind Ashley with dark and narrowed eyes. But it wasn't Kari sneaking up on her that surprised her, it was the blood colored eyes and shadow that covered over her face menacingly.

"K-Kari?" stuttered Cody.

"H-Hey there Bitch! Finally come to get your ass kicked?" said Ashley. However, she wasn't so sure that she wanted to fight anymore.

Kari's eyebrow rose slowly.

"Really?" She stated in a low voice. It was filled with ice and enough to make a shiver run down Ashley's spine.

"Look, I don't have time to beat the shit out of you." Said Kari and she walked past Ashley.

"Oh Yeah? I bet you're saying that because you know you'll lose!" said Ashley loudly.

Kari stopped.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now, whore." Said Kari over her shoulder.

"What did you call me?!"

"A whore. It means 'a woman who sleeps with any man she can get her pussy under'. You're a whore." Said Kari matter-of-factly, turning to face Ashley.

"That's it, it's on Bitch!" Ashley shouted in anger.

"Wasn't it already?" Kari Stated coolly.

Ashley fumed and ran at her. She slapped Kari in the face as hard as her strength would allow. She seemed satisfied when she heard flesh on flesh and a slight crack.

She looked at Kari, whose face was turned to the side slightly.

Kari looked back at her and used her thumb to crack her jaw back into place.

She smiled.

It took a moment for everyone to register Kari tensing her hand and slap Ashley across the face. Her nails were poised and locked into place. They ripped through Ashley's face and blood flew to the wall and on the floor. Ashley paused a moment and the pain began to hit. She screamed in agony at the open wound. Holding her face, she stumbled back and her friends caught her as she fell on her back.

Kari took her collar and lifted her off the ground to face level.

"Don't mess with me Bitch." She hissed and dropped her, moving on her way.

"We're leaving." She said to Yolie as she walked to retrieve T.K and Sonya. The twins were already aware of the issue and had run back to the group.

"Are we leaving or not?" Kari growled, not paying attention to the crying girl.

"Well…yeah…." Yolie pulled out her laptop and they began to leave.

"I'm calling the police on you!" Ashley's blond friend screamed.

"Oh shut up, it's just a fucking flesh wound!" Kari sneered at them, causing the girls to fall silent.

"Come on." Kari glided past everyone to the outside, where the group followed her to transport.

"That wasn't cool, Kari." Said T.K.

"Neither is she, but No one cares what she does either way." Said Kari.

"Kari, you really could get arrested for-" Davis started.

"Do I look like I care? Even if I cared, I still would've done it. Can we go?" Kari gave a quiet cough into her arm when she finished. The others were still shocked by her actions, but silently agreed. They needed to go.

Before the digiport was opened, Cody noticed something on a television screen through thee window of another building. The News cast was playing; a woman speaking frantically and pictures of big cats around the city appeared. The gate then pulled him through with the other digidestined to the digital world.

The Skies were Darker than ever with Sin and Death. They tinted red, threatening to pour blood on the already stained plains and forests. The sight was horrendous to the digidestined. Bodies of the Plainsmen armies lay among each other like a sea of death. Seemingly, not one living soul occupied the stench.

Flies, maggots, and worms feasted on the bodies, the smell from the decay growing worse and worse.

"What happened here?" Asked Yolie, covering her nose of the reek.

"Shadow…."Came a weak voice a few bodies away." The group looked over, finding Gabumon beneath a large Plainsmen's body.

"Gabumon!" T.K shouted, running over. "Thank you, T.K." Gabumon shuddered. Blood matted his fur and he was torn and bruised everywhere.

"The others…They were taken by Shadow…. I hid beneath the soldiers, but the other's couldn't escape." Gabumon breathed.

"Stop, rest." Said Sonya gently.

"Are Tai and the others here?" inquired Davis.

"A few… Mimi, Jyou, and Sora came… Sora…I hope she made it…." The wounded Digimon trailed off.

"What do you mean, is she hurt? Do you know where they went?" Ken started. Gabumon coughed, spurting blood onto T.K's sleeve and said no more.

There was a silence.

"Call Matt and the others. We need them here." Said T.K. Cody pulled out his D-3 communicator in comply and began messaging the remaining Digidestined.

Kari stood with her arms crossed, looking around at the morbid grave of bodies, unfazed.

"How many do you think are here?" She wondered out loud.

No one answered her.

"Really? I didn't think there were that many men in the army." She muttered to herself.

"We have to find the leaders. They'll know what to do." Said Ken. "Do you think Dorian got away?"

"Seriously? Thanks fuckin' awesome, girl…." Kari muttered to herself again.

"Kari, are you okay?" asked Yolie.

Kari ignored her as though she didn't hear and continued muttering to herself.

"Where is it…?" She asked to no one in particular.

The others looked at each other, growing scared for the situation.

"Kari,. Who are you?" Davis started, but she suddenly walked off into the bloody mass, looking around with interest.

"Are they coming?" asked T.K, setting Gabumon in Sonya's arms.

"Uh…yeah. They said to wait here…." Said Cody, still watching Kari's absent pursuit.

She was muttering and singing softly to herself with an absent smile on her face. Sonya watched, knowing exactly was what happening.

'_Shadow is coming… He has sent a demon into her head…. Will he send one to T.K as well?'_

She wondered this as she pretended the bodies didn't exist and she walked as well.

"Where are you going?" Asked Davis.

"To see what Kari is up to." Sonya answered him gently and walked off toward the wandering brunette. Davis's cheeks went red at her voice and nodded. T.K raised a brow with annoyance.

"Dude… knock it off." He said bluntly to Davis, making him turn even redder.

There was a sound from behind them. Looking around, they saw Veemon and Hawkmon crawl from the bloody masses, followed by Patamon, Agumon, Gomamon, and Armadillomon.

"Guys!" Davis ran to the digimon. "Are you hurt?" Asked Yolie as Hawkmon fell in her arms.

"I will be fine, Yolie." He said.

"Man, They came from everywhere!" Said Veemon, rubbing a black and blue bump on his head painfully.

T.K held Patamon, who lye limp in his arms. "I couldn't digivolve, I couldn't really help…" He said.

"None of us could." Said Gomamon, deep voiced and depressed. He lay his head down sadly. "I let them Take Jyou…." He was close to tears.

"Don't worry, Gomamon. We'll get them back." Said Cody.

Gomamon sighed with disbelief and stayed silent.

"Where are the others?" asked Ken.

"Taken, by Timmy and Darcy. 'They'll make great pets' one of them said …" Agumon answered.

"Timmy and Darcy…." Sonya muttered.

"The 'sons' of Shadow." Said Gomamon drearily. "They weren't after the digimon, though. They were looking for you. To fulfill the prophecy."

"Why do they need us? Gennai said it was about T.K and …Kari…." Said Yolie, suddenly realizing she wasn't allowed to speak of the prophecy in front to the said teens.

There was an irritated silence from T.K, which everyone noticed.

Ken then turned his head toward Kari and Sonya and stopped all movement.

"Guys… has it ever occurred to anyone just how strange Kari is acting?" He asked.

"You're right. Who is she talking to?" Yolie questioned herself.

"Do you think Shadow is getting to her?" asked Davis. Yolie shuddered at the thought. T.K looked on, thinking about what Gayle had said earlier.

"_It's not right…." _

"_This. Him…Them. None of it is… He's not…."_

She sensed something, and at that moment T.K sensed the same thing.

Danger.

A shriek came from around the trees where Kari and Sonya had wandered.

"Dude! Check this out!" Kari shouted to the group.

Everyone panicked and ran toward the voices, Cody staying behind with Gabumon.

Upon finding the girls, everyone stopped. Sonya held her hands to her mouth, trying not to scream, and Kari looked on with an absent stare. Dorian was tethered on a large boulder with blood pouring over and under him, resembling Jesus' last moments on the cross.

"Dorian!" Yolie shouted and the group ran over to untie him from the boulder.

Dorian with weakness, looked up at the teens.

"You were too late. He wiped out our army… that bitch traitor… if I get out of this alive I'll kill her!" He shouted and blood spurted from his throat.

They watched with fear and confusion as he stood.

"I'm fine. I'll live, I need to rest…." He started to make his slow, bleeding way away from the boulder, then collapsed. T.K and Davis caught him, but Dorian's wings ruffled with anger.

"Don't you dare touch me wolf!" He cries at T.K.

T.K backed off, hands up in defense.

"Don't yell at T.K, he's not a wolf." Said Yolie gently to Dorian.

"And you keep that traitorous wench away, as well. They should all be hung by the neck!" he coughed into his arm, causing more blood to produce form his throat.

"Her disease spread through my army like wildfire. Everyone was overtaken and Shadow hit us by surprise…." Dorian muttered.

"Who's disease?" Asked Davis.

"That wretched Devilress, Karakin. She escaped the Grand Doctor's spell somehow…. And she lives… just like that Tojima lives as well. They are here and they work for themselves! They will kill us all in their hatred!" Dorian coughed more blood and fell to the ground. Davis and Ken helped him to his knees.

"We need to get him help." Said T.K.

"I need no help from you, animal." Grunted Dorian. He extended his wings and, with much effort, lifted himself from the ground.

"I will take my leave to find my brother Plainsmen. God help you, children!" Dorian called down as he flew away.

"Guys!" came a voice from around the trees. The group looked over and saw the rest of the digidestined, their digimon in their arms.

"What happened here?" Questioned Tai.

"Mimi, Jyou and Sora have been taken hostage by Shadow." Said T.K. "As well as the digimon."

"What are we going to do?" Yolie questioned, becoming frantic.

We need top find the other leaders and see if they're safe. If they are, then we come up with another plan of attack." Said Izzy.

The others nodded.

"We need to hurry out of here. The digimon are getting weaker the longer we stay here." Said Matt with worry. Everyone hurried out of the plains and into the woods where the battle had spilt as well. Plainsmen lay broken and decaying on the forest floor as the digidestined passed, the smell of rotting flesh filling the air.

"It's so disgusting." Cody held a hand to shield his nose form the rank smell.

"I know… Who could just sit there and let all of tis happen?" Ken agreed.

Tai hurried beside Kari.

"Kari, why did you storm away? Mom and I were worried. You don't sound like you're feeling any better." He said.

"I'm perfectly fine," Kari answered with a cough. "I just need to get out of these woods."

The bodies reduced until the forest was clean. The digidestined stopped, panting for air. The smell drew sickness from several, causing them to vomit behind a tree.

"When will you tell me?" asked Kari, looking at her brother.

"Tell you what?"

"What happened?"

"…"

Kari's eyes were narrowed, forcing Tai to answer.

"When the fight broke out, Gennai called on the wood faeries to help. They were a great help. We got out alive, anyway. Teramori was there with a number of other giants. There were trolls, pixies, faeries, Centaurs, Satyrs, It was alike a faerie tale in real life." Said Tai, growing exited as he explained. "They outnumbered the Creatures and they were driven off, but that just meant that we were out matched in brawn. The Forest creatures don't like fighting, Gennai said, so they wouldn't want to help fight anymore after that, so we're still going to have a tough time."

Kari considered the information.

"That explains how we got out alive, then…" Tai nodded. "But you still never answered my question."

Tai looked at his sister with reluctant confusion.

"What. Happened. In. The tower?" she asked slowly, forcing her pint across to the boy.

"It was nothing, Kari… You talked to the Doctor, was all. He just wanted to see-"

"Stop lying!" She barked, causing the group to turn to her. "What are you hiding that's so bad you have to lie to me?!"

"Kari… I-" A buzzing sound erupted through the trees and an arrow hit the tree beside Tai's head. Megara Stood on a boulder a distance from them, bow in hand and a smirk on her face.

"Hello little darlings! How did you like our new garden?" she called.

The digimon, despite their exhaustion, stepped before the digidestined, ready to attack.

"Megara! You sick, twisted, maniacal-" Matt started.

"Oh, Thank you darling, but no flatteries today. Your girlfriend wishes me to give you her best!" Megara called back.

"What have you done with our friends?!" Tai growled.

"Why nothing! Yet. I must say, though, Your little girl friends have pleased Ven and Shante nicely. Maybe I should join the fun." Megara laughed.

Everyone tensed with anger. The fear of their friends' safety ran through Sonya's mind. Dorian knew she was with Shadow, but would they believe her? Or would they, in their extravagant fear and rage, take his side and abandon her? Either way, she had to stay by their side until they were all taken.

Wondering whether Megara would give her away, Sonya held onto T.K's arm, shaking.

"It's okay, Sonya." Said T.K, sensing her fear. Whether or not he knew her fear, she didn't know, but it calmed her.

Where are they?!" Matt yelled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Damn it! Answer Me!"

Megara laughed at the boy.

"You know what? I'll make it interesting. I will give you the direction of my castle where they're being held, and you give me your little pet there. He'll make a nice fur coat." She said.

"Fuck off!" Matt shouted.

"Maybe later, sweetie." Megara licked her lips and disappeared. She re-appeared suddenly in front of the group, looking down on them with a grin.

"I can tell you already, you aren't going save them, their fate is sealed." She licked her lips again.

"Try us!" Davis Shouted.

"As a matter of fact, I will!" with that, Megara snapped her fingers and a creature flew from the trees behind her. A large, black and gold Gryphon flew overhead and circled the group. It lowered and swept Kari off her feet and into the Air.

"Kari! Tai shouted, running after her.

"Not a chance!" Megara snapped her fingers again and the Gryphon re-emerged, startling Tai and making him fall. The Gryphon landed with a soft thud on the forest floor. Megara pet its beat, making it purr and coo.

Kari was gone from its talons.

"Did you drop her?" Megara asked it. The creature shook it's feathers.

"You hear that? You have until dark to find your precious Kari-dear. If not, Well then, let the Wolves have her." She cackled and jumped on the Gryphon's back and flew off.

"Come back!" Yolie Shouted.

"She's leaving in the direction of the castle!" Said Izzy.

"If we follow her, she'll lead us to the castle." Said Ken.

"But if we follow her, we'll lose Kari." Said Cody.

"Cody's right. We can't even follow her now…our digimon have no strength…. We need to do what we can right now. We need to find Kari!" Tai said.

A demonic howl erupted form the trees. Everything suddenly grew dark, as if the Devil inhabited the sky and woods.

Figures could be seen in the foggy distance, running through the trees.

"Oh Shit…." Davis stuttered in utter fear, knowing what the figures were.

"Move!" Shouted Tai and They ran from the figures. The Nightwalkers chased after them in the building fog. They stayed their distance, playing the group and laughing at their fear. Several times, A Nightwalker would advance and nip at their elbows and shins then disappear back into the trees. The digidestined ran faster and faster until their limits were nearly breached.

Suddenly, an attack was made. It took but a moment to register Tzadik of the Waterpaw Clan advance from the side and tore T.K's arm to shreds. He dragged him into the deep woods until silence remained.

The digidestined stopped. It had happened within a second, they hardly knew. T.K was gone; he didn't call or cry for help.

"T.K!" Matt and Patamon shouted. Sonya clutched her arm, which tingled lightly from T.K's attack. She stared out into the woods.

'_He's okay….'_ She thought.

Matt ran after the wolf, but was stopped by Tai.

"You're dead if you go after him!" He said.

"And T.K's dead If I don't go!" tears were forming in Matt's eyes.

"Matt, He's okay…." Said Sonya, touching his arm.

"How do you know!?" Matt cried.

"It doesn't hurt." She smiled at him. "He's alright. We only have to find them now."

Her smile was gentle and reassuring, and it calmed Matt.

"You're absolutely sure?" He asked.

Sonya nodded her head.

"Sonya, you're a blessing, You know that?" Matt hugged her tightly, making her giggle.

'_Until he comes for you.'_ She thought pleasantly.

"But, what about them?" Questioned Yolie, indicating to the Wolves in the Trees.

"We can take them." Said Gomamon, overcome by sudden anger and energy.

"You're right. We can take them down. Let's go." Said Tai and led the group further into the forest in search of the missing two.

---

After hours of searching, Matt, Tai, Izzy, Davis, Yolie, Cody, Ken, and Sonya were lost in the woods. The only light they could see was shining through the canopy in little rays. No Wolf attacked, in fact, as they trudged further into the forest, they dispersed and left. It disturbed them greatly, wondering why they left when they could have mauled them, but no one questioned it.

They walked in silence.

"I hope we can find Kari and T.K." said Yolie worriedly.

There was another grim silence.

"Do you think they're okay?" asked Cody.

"I hope so." was Matt's reply. Sonya looked up at her older brother, feeling his concern.

Davis stopped and looked at them.

"Hey, cheer up guys! T.K. and Kari are stronger then you're giving them credit for! We'll find them and they'll be just fine!" encouraged Davis positively. Sonya smiled, understanding why he was placed as leader. His attitude seemed to lift the others' spirits.

"You're right Davis! Now, let make this search faster. I say we break up into groups. Half of us go this way, and the other will go the opposite. If anything, one of us will find a way out of here!" said Tai, matching Davis's positive outlook.

Everyone nodded and broke into groups. Sonya's half went East, following Tai while the others followed Matt West.

They continued walking, spreading, fanning out and searching for what seemed to be hours. There was no sign of T.K. or Kari and Tai's encouragement tired to dim hope.

Sonya felt badly for Tai. His body sagged in worry and his face showed exhaustion.

It seemed to be forever before they ended up in front of a small clearing.

"Let's rest everyone." said Tai sadly. The others sat tiredly. Yolie and Ken leaned against each other by a large tree trunk and Tai sat on a rock with his head buried in his hands.

Sonya stood with her hands locked together in front of her. She looked at them sadly. _'There is so much sorrow here. We will never find T.K. or Kari with such gray feelings.'_

she sighed, unable to come up with a solution to their problem.

There was a chuckle behind her. Sonya spun around to see where the voice was coming from. Out from the brush stepped Shadow with a dark smirk and his hands behind his back.

"What's the matter digidestined? Can't find what you're looking for? Can't get what you want?" he said cruelly.

Sonya stiffened at his voice. She was always afraid of him, but she didn't freeze by his voice, but by his appearance. He seemed different to her, from when she last saw him. Sonya looked at the others; they and their digimon were in fighting stances.

"What are you doing here?" growled Tai.

"To make your life miserable." grinned Shadow.

Tai shook slightly. Yolie and Ken snarled at Shadow.

The blond looked back at Shadow. His eyes were a shining mahogany. They seemed to hold a glint of confusion. Those weren't his eyes.

"Augumon, digivolve!" said Tai, Augumon stepped forward but Sonya ran to Tai.

"Tai! Wait! Look at his eyes! What color are they?" Sonya said frantically. There was something terribly wrong here.

"Who cares, Sonya!? Augumon Digivolve!" Tai shouted.

In a flash of red and orange light, Augumon disappeared and was replaced with Greymon.

Sonya's heart pounded as Shadow backed up a few steps. His hands were at his sides and his grin was still in place. Unless there was a trap set, he wouldn't be backing away. She knew….

"Tai! Seriously! Look at his eyes!" Sonya persisted, taking his arm.

"Sonya, look at him. They're the same cold gray color." said Tai with clenched teeth.

His eyes weren't Grey, they were Mahogany red.

This was a trick.

Sonya gasped when she realized what was happening.

"Tai! Don't do anything to him!" she cried frantically. Tai took her arm and pulled her behind him.

"Sonya, Stop it! Greymon! Get him!" said Tai. Greymon slashed at Shadow with a large sweep of his claws.

Shadow barely dodged it and ended up hitting a tree. There was a snap in his shoulder.

He laughed at Tai.

"You pathetic waste! You can't even get your digimon to hit me!" he cackled.

Tai growled in anger.

"Tai, Listen to me. If you do this, you'll regret it terribly!" Sonya shouted.

"Sonya, stop! I'm gonna get rid of this guy and find my sister!" Tai shouted back.

There was a hint of fear behind Shadow's eyes, but his evil grin stayed in tact.

"Find you sister, Bah! You're sister's dead!" he laughed.

Tai froze.

"She's dead and decaying! There's nothing for you to find!" said Shadow with malice. His body was swaggering a little and he appeared to be drunk. His arm hung loose from his body.

Greymon attacked again and swung his tail at Shadow. Shadow flew across the clearing and collided with another tree. Bark chipped off and fell onto his bleeding head.

His eyes were pleading, but his face was cruel.

"Tai!" Sonya shouted.

He ignored her. His anger had overtaken him and he ran at the man and punched him in the face.

"You bastard! You'll pay for what you did!" He shouted.

"Yes. Attack me, kill me if you wish. Avenge your sister's death." said Shadow as he stood again. Tai backed up, picked up a fallen branch, and attacked Shadow.

Sonya covered her mouth as Tai beat him with the large branch.

Shadow lay almost unconscious, but he got back up.

Tai backed up again. He broke the branch in half and ran at Shadow. He impaled the broken branch into Shadow with perfect precision. The branch stuck into Shadow's pelvic area with a sickening eruption of blood. His face was no longer smirking, but contorted into shock and hurt. He stepped back several steps, gasping for breath. He supported himself against a tree as he began to spit blood.

Tai was shaking and breathing hard. His hands were balled into fists at his sides. He took a deep breath and looked at Sonya.

"Ya know, that wasn't very hard." He said.

She didn't answer, but stayed staring at the bleeding figure.

"What?" He asked.

She didn't look at him.

"What have you done?" She whispered.

Tai blinked and looked at Shadow. Shadow had backed up a little ways away to another tree, trying to get away. Suddenly, the figure melted away to reveal tan skin, long brown hair, and a shocked and hurt feminine face.

Tai, Yolie, and Ken all gasped when they saw the figure of Kari standing before them, bleeding profusely with the branch Tai had used sticking out from her midsection. She looked at Tai, pain written all over her face. Her eyes then went wide and she fell backward. The ground had broken way to a large bear trap with stakes erected at the bottom. There was a sickening crunch, then silence.

Tai, after getting over his shock, was the first to run to the ditch. He looked down in frantic panic. Ken and Yolie followed. Sonya was the last to step up to the edge and peer down at the broken body of Kari Kamiya. Her eyes were glassy and empty, her long hair was strewn everywhere and her body was half twisted. The branch had broken again and was lying by her side. A Large stake pierced her chest and dripped with her blood.

There was too much shock for words.

Tai had killed his own sister.

* * *

huh...what'd ya know? I finally killed someone....

Please tell me what you think! It's no longer horrifically difficult to leave a comment now! Yay! Just below this message you will See a little icon asking to leave a comment.

It right there!

Right in your face, no big changes, just a comment!

...Comments make me post faster...?

lol, please review

**R**ight_... _

**D**own**...**

**Here...**


	29. Footprints on the Sea

OMFG! The wait and suspense has been killing me! lol

Sorry it took so long. I got sick, then Some really depressing stuff happened with an old friend, then I had Finals. But it's here now, so everyone be happy and enjoy.

**_(PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING. VERY IMPORTANT TO KNOW)_**

This story is nearly 30 chapters and I'm not even HALF way to the end. This, evidently, is going to be a very long story. So I've decided that, at the 30 chapter mark, I'm going to end the story where it's at and continue in a Part 2. When I come up with the title, trust me, I'll be sure to inform you of it. I don't have a set date on it yet, but I know it's going to be my personal favorite part of the story.

I just wanted you to knwo before you thought it was over. ^^

Please enjoy!

**

* * *

Footprints on the Sea** – Song written and composed by Gnomusy (David Callabero). Commonly interpreted as the Footprints of God or Jesus.

Rats crawled up and down the leaking stone walls of the dungeon. Skulls, corpses, and dead or dying prisoners lay chained or strapped to the walls and floors. At the very end of the dungeon lay a large cell, filled with decrepit digimon, some dead and rotting, making the others grow sicker and sicker. Gatomon lay sick and bruised on the stone floor. She looked up weakly at the digidestined girls, tied and stripped nude on the metal table. Mimi struggled against the chains, feeling the soreness in her legs and ribs from the previous beating Ven had bestowed on her. Sora merely lay, bleeding from the stitches in hr side. A large, black and red scar unprofessionally stitched and ran through Sora's body, making her too weak to fight.

"Sora, we have to get out of here. Keep fighting! We're going to be alright!" Mimi said desperately, if not to comfort Sora, than to comfort herself. Thoughts of their death ran through Mimi's mind, causing her great distress. She fought harder and harder, but to no avail.

"Sora…." Biyomon muttered from a cage high above the ground. Blood dripped from her head and making the bird grow pale.

"You have to fight, Sora. Can't you move?"

"Biyomon…I can't feel my legs…. I can't make them move." Sora murmured back.

"You have to keep trying, girls!" Shouted Jyou from across the dungeon. He struggled against the chains that tied him to the wall. "You need to get out and get to Tai and Matt! You need to tell them where the castle is and what Shadow is doing!"

"Shut up." Said Shante as she suddenly appeared from nowhere. She slapped him across the face with a loud CRACK and a snap was heard in his jaw.

"Jyou! You leave him alone you whore!" Mimi screamed at the blond.

"Whore?" Shante shot her gaze at Mimi. She disappeared, then reappeared before the tethered girl with a furry in her eyes.

"The last time I was called that name I tore the bitch's eyes out and fed them to her! Unless you want the same thing, I suggest you shut your fucking mouth!"

Mimi spat in Shante's eye and continued to struggle.

The digimon in the cage stood, shaking and weary, but stood none the less, to face the angry blond.

"You don't have a chance, Shante." Said Palmon.

"The others will come and they will rescue us. Then we'll see who's tough." Wormon added.

"You'll never win!" Tentomon screeched from the bars and Biyomon started tearing at the bars on her cage.

"You foolish creatures… You have no idea what is planned here. This boy perhaps has grasped the concept of my master's plans, but he's so incoherent, he's suitable for a mental ward." Shante teased, fingering Jyou's cracked jaw. He winced with pain.

"You leave him alone!" said Sora weakly. In a weak attempt, Sora bit at the shackles on her wrists, trying to break free.

"You are quite a funny little girl. Tell me, did that Tiger's claw hurt you that bad? Can your really not move so well? Are you feeling sick? Poor baby" Shante laughed.

Sora looked up at her, pain filling her body from the Scar on her side. Infection overcame her and she started writhing in pain.

Shante laughed harder and louder and shriller at the red-head's pain until the girl fell unconscious.

**December 20, 5:56 A.M**

He couldn't think of why it happened; only that it happened, even then as he stood in the fields with the dead soldiers, covered with their blood. He continued to gorge on their lifeless corpses with the wolves. A natural impulse, a natural need to survive, to feed and provide for those around him. There was plenty there, but was to be soon taken.

T.K lifted his head from the torso of a soldier and looked around at the other feeding wolves.

At his family.

"Son, we are so glad you have finally joined us." Cooed Sheba, the White Wolf, beside him. The other wolves gave their barks and howls of agreement and continued their frenzy.

"They have not eaten in weeks. Shadow has disconnected our prey from our territories, and we cannot leave. The massacre of these soldiers is grim ad unfortunate, but it came as our benefit, don't you think, Son?" She asked T.K. He looked at her with a smile.

Looking to the sky, he saw the dark clouds turn darker with blood.

"A Blood Fall is coming." He said. "Should we go?"

"Yes, Takeru…. Would you like to call the others?" Sheba asked tenderly.

T.K nodded and stood. Cupping his hands to his mouth, he gave a loud, unearthly howl. The wolves assembled and they ran to the trees as the blood began to fall. The exhilaration of the flight through the blood and trees made T.K's head and Heart soar.

The rush caused his vision to whiten on its edges.

**14 Hours earlier**

**December 19, 4:43 P.M**

_He lay against a tree, tending to his bleeding arm. It was penetrated deeply; bits of bone were slightly visible through the torn flesh and tissue. He looked up at Tzadik, who sat across from him, dangling the silver chain from T.K's pendant in his paw._

"_Be careful with that, Sonya gave it to me." Said T.K._

"_Why do you treasure the humans so?" Tzadik questioned, his voice deep and darkened._

"_I am a human. I couldn't live with animals all my life." T.K answered, tearing off a sheet of cloth from his shirt._

"_Of course, but understand; your mother has required for your help and your attendance."_

"_My Mother?" T.K looked up at the wolf._

"_Sheba. You agreed to help us fight, yes?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Then you will be surrounded by animals for a great deal of this fight."_

_T.K. looked up at the nightwalker._

"_We need you now. The Blood Harvesters have begun to overrun the minds of the leaders. Our hopes of life will diminish before the next month is out. There will be no more Nightwalkers, No more Wolves, no more of our kind. We'll be gone, because of those cats."_

"_And why did you attack me?" T.K questioned._

"_We needed you away from the humans' influence. They were poisoning your mind, trying to make you believe we Wolves are evil."_

"_Are you evil?" Asked the blond, wrapping his arm with the cloth._

"_On the contrary, Sir. The only evil is that which dwells in us all. Only when it gathers is it a danger, such as our situation now." Tzadik answered._

_T.K clicked his tongue with a smirk._

"_I don't even get a strait answer out of my allies." He said with humor._

"_You will see what I mean, Sir…." The Wolf licked his teeth and looked away._

_---_

**6 Hours later**

**December 20, 10:33 P.M.**

_The lonely path through the snowy woods led deep into darkness, deep into the lair of whatever lay within. Tzadik had wandered off, scaling the trees and enjoying the chilled, blood soaked air._

'_**They no longer need you, T.K. They can take care of themselves. It's the Nightwalkers you need to worry about."**__ Said Tojima suddenly in T.K's head._

'_Him again….' T.K thought in agitation._

"_**Of Course me again."**_

"_You've been in my head talking to me for the past three hours. Why are you so hell-bent on making me abandon the other digidestined?" T.K questioned._

"_**They're a danger to you."**__ Tojima's voice was becoming irritated and hard._

"_And so are you."_

"_**You don't understand, T.K…."**_

"_Don't I? If everything Shadow's told us is true, you're the one who wants to take over my body for your own 'lively preferences'." T.K said with irritation._

"_**No, T.K, listen to me-"**_

"_It's very disturbing to think that you, of all-"_

"_**No, Listen-"**_

"_-Demons, would be stuck in my head, of all heads. Do you-"_

"_**T.K…."**_

"_Honestly believe that I would let you try and-"_

"_**Kari's dead."**_

_T.K stopped immediately._

"_That's a dangerous thing to joke about, Demon." He said darkly._

"_**I know…But you need to hear this. The other digidestined are a large threat to you. They killed Kari."**_

_Silence…._

"_How?"_

"_**Impalement. By her own brother."**_

_T.K leaned against the tree and slid to the ground, devastated by the news._

"_**You would not have believed me if I didn't tell you… I'm Sorry, T.K."**_

"_But...Why? She… She never did anything… She never hurt them, did she?" asked T.K._

_To anyone, he was talking to the frozen air. Snow began to fall, accompanying him under the tree._

"_**For the sin of concealment. A pity, she was a lovely girl. And I know you loved her." **_

_T.K didn't answer as he felt the tears sting his eyes and threaten to fall. His hair was frosted with snow and ice. He suddenly realized the snow had piled greatly around him, though it came in little flakes. He had been there a while, contemplating Kari's death._

"_And they did this to her?" he asked finally, voice cracked and dry._

"_**Yes. And they would do so to you. It doesn't matter anymore."**_

"_No…It doesn't…." T.K agreed, looking at the whitening ground._

_There was the sound of soft footsteps, padded from the snow. A set of white paws stopped before the blond and he looked up at Sheba, who, in dark sympathy, nuzzled his face._

"_It'll be alright, son." She said in a motherly tone. T.K held the wolf around the neck in embrace._

"_Thank you, mother."_

_**3 Hours Later**_

_**December 20, 1:27 A.M.**_

"_I will teach you what you need to know in hunting, killing, spreading times among food items, and division of resources to others. It's very important for you to be able to use your goods wisely, seeing as the Blood Harvesters have already gained the villages trust enough to steal their supplies." Said Sheba._

_The pair walked the snowy woods in solitude, leaving a calming and peaceful note in the trees._

"_What do you mean?" asked T.K._

"_At Hyperion's village a time ago, when you and the other children saw the Blood Harvesters carry out supplies from the village; that is what I mean."_

_T.K. thought back, trying to recollect the event._

_---_

"_**So, you trade with them? What do they want?" asked Cody.**_

"_**Supplies, food, equipment. Not very much, actually." Said Adrella as she stirred the fire.**_

"_**They can get some of that from the woods, though. Right?" asked Veemon.**_

"_**Yes. That's why we're so unnerved around them. Why are they asking for items they don't necessarily need?" **_

_---_

"_I see. What are they doing with it?" T.K asked the Wolf._

"_The supplies they do need they keep, use, toss, but everything else gets burned so nobody can use it." Said Sheba._

"_Well… That's… Dumb. That's a huge waste." Said T.K._

"_I know, however their reason for it is plausible. Very smart on their behalf, it doesn't help anybody else. The reason they burn the items is so the villages would soon be left with no defenses and the Nightwalkers can't advance." Sheba explained._

_T.K looked down at her in bewilderment._

"_They are planning something big, I can smell it. I just need to find their weapons for the Nightwalkers use. If we can only get a few items, we can recreate and advance as well. Then, our casualties wouldn't be so great. T.K, our clans are diminishing. The Waterpaw tribe lost half of its clan members in but a few days. Their bodies lie rotting, just as the plainsmen's bodies lie rotting. A fields of horror…." Sheba shuddered, causing her fur to shake and convulse. The body of the wolf seemed to sag and grow tired. She sat._

"_Forgive me, Child. My bones are weakened with age…." She panted._

"_Sheba? Are you well enough to be fighting?" T.K asked the old wolf._

"_Aye, I'm old and sick. However, I will fight for my tribes for as long as I breathe, Takeru. You needn't worry for me. My time will come when it's due…." Sheba breathed easier, her thin chest heaving slowly with air._

_There was a silence as T.K looked out beyond the trees to wherever the darkness led. How short a time, it seemed, when Tojima had told him of Kari's death. Was it true? Was he deceiving him and Kari was alright? Or was he telling the truth?_

_Sheba seemed to sense T.K's uneasiness._

"_Son, I know your trouble. I know of your loss." She said._

_T.K looked at her._

"_Is it true?" He asked, bending to his knees before her._

"_Aye, it would seem. The Nightwalkers on patrol saw it themselves, and they are my best watchmen."_

"_But, maybe it was a trick? Set up by Shadow?"_

"_No. She lies dead in a pit, darling. Unless the animals have left her, she's been picked and ravaged by now. I'm terribly sorry."_

_It was true…._

"_Don't lose yourself in such thoughts, son. There's a change in the wind for your friend. Whether good or bad, I don't know, but a change. You can look forward to that." Sheba rose from the ground and they treaded through the woods once more. T.K couldn't stop thinking about the Brunette, lying on the forest floor somewhere. _

_How could the digidestined kill something so pure?_

"_**I wouldn't use pure, in her case. Not anymore…."**__ Came the demon's voice in T.K's head, but T.K ignored it vaguely._

_Vaguely…._

_**3 Hours Later**_

_**December 20, 4: 42 A.M.**_

_T.K and Sheba sat with the pack of wolves. Sun Breeds and Moon Breeds alike lie in the snow, conversing with each other about the strange weather._

"_We hadn't seen snow like this since our world." Said Knox, the old Wolf. He swung his Iron hammer, causing the other wolves to duck and shout._

"_Put that away, old man. You'll take someone's head off with that!" cried a Coyote, narrowly avoiding a hit._

"_Knox, dear, calm yourself." Said Sheba. "Save your strength for battle."_

"_I can't help it, milady…. There is so much flesh in those plains…. And I'm starving!!" Knox cried._

"_He is right, Milady." Said Nicoli beside Sheba, his voice calm and soft. "It has been a while since the packs have had a good meal. As indecent as it may be, those corpses is the most food they've seen in the longest time."_

"_I see your reasoning…." Said Sheba. "But, for one, we're unsure if disease has ridden their bodies, yet…. Also, the blood will attract the Blood Harvesters and we can't afford another battle. Besides…A Blood Fall will arrive shortly."_

"_Can't we at least pick a few bodies and take them with us?" Asked T.K, arms crossed. Everyone looked at the human questioningly, but looked back at Sheba with agreement._

_Sheba began to pant. _

"_I suppose… But we cannot take them to our homes, lest the scent attracts the Cats. Let us go." She said, a hint of hunger and relief in her eyes._

**6:01 A.M**

The Blood Fall poured, weighing down the branches of the trees and causing decay among the lower plants.

The Pack of wolves lay safely in a small stone cave, away from the flow of blood.

"It's so dark…." Said T.K, maneuvering through the blackness.

"Theses are a small portion of the Spider caves, named after the shape the caves take. This is one of the lower legs, but it is large enough to hold us. We can leave when the Fall ends." Said Sheba, ducking and belly crawling through the tiny passage ways.

T.K followed suit, finding his lankiness quite handy with the size of the tunnels. He felt the roof of the cave lightly touch his back as he belly crawled the floor.

Shivering, he finally found himself in the main portion of the cave. The other wolves lay and sat, conversing about their satisfaction of the meal.

"Such a wonderful feast." Came a familiar voice. "If only I was able to save my pack…. They would have greatly enjoyed this…."

"Sorano?" T.K asked.

"Takeru, you're here?" Sorano's voice shifted closer to the blond.

"I'm glad you're here. I only know a couple of these guys, I was getting nervous." Said T.K.

"I'm glad you're alive. Have you heard? Word through the trees is the other digidestined children are searching vigorously for you." Said the Nightwalker.

"I bet. Did the word also mention them killing Kari?" the Blond asked bitterly.

"It did. It was a grisly death… The nightwalkers that followed them saw it through the trees. They told me what has happened, and I'm sure it'll be hard for you to forgive them…."

"No, it won't be easy….." T.K growled darkly.

"You must not hang your love for humanity for one death, Takeru."

"But, Sorano… You don't understand. I loved her. Ever since the day I met her there was something between us that I couldn't explain. And finally, when I able to be with her… She's gone…. Because of them…"

"Is there no other?" Sorano's soft voice asked, cutting through the darkness.

T.K shook his head. There was a light silence. He knew the others were listening. There was a sniff of someone crying.

"That is a very sad story, love." Came an accented voice from below.

"Those vile children… Cats I'll bet! I bet you they put them up to it!" came another.

"What will you do?" asked another voice from the right.

There as a pause.

"I don't know…" admitted T.K.

"Well think, sonny." Came the distinct roughness of Knox's voice. "What are your options? What are the circumstances that you're under?" the cave became filled with soft murmurs of suggestions and ideas.

"You could throw them in a bear trap! We could hang over them all night long and see if they don't die of fright!"

"We could brand them as universal traitors. No one will side with them with that brand!"

"You could kill them. Take the life which took your lover's." T.K listened to the remarks with serious consideration.

"Would you really consider something so dark on your friends?" asked Tojima, suddenly beside him. Rather than jumping with fright, like he would have normally, T.K merely looked over.

"Wouldn't you?"

Tojima Shrugged.

"Perhaps, with enough persuasion. Only, my girl wasn't killed."

"Your girl?" T.K looked over, disbelieving.

"Later perhaps. Where's Sheba? Ladies and Pups! Where's the Lady of the Hour?!" Tojima's voice echoed through the cave.

"Ah! Tojima! I was wondering when you would join us." Came Sheba's voice from across the cavern. There was a shuffling and padding as Sheba came closer to the boys.

"Are you finished with your task, Tojima?" asked the wolf, authority in her voice. T.K almost felt a sense of inferiority from the strength of her voice.

"As a matter of fact, I'm just finishing that up." Tojima shifted toward T.K.

"T.K. Do you love the girl?" he asked randomly. T.K looked over at the voice with confusion. "Yes."

"Would you do anything for her?"

"Yes."

"Would you die for her?"

"Yes." T.K nodded, feeling depression overwhelm his being until there was nothing but an icy chill in his heart.

"Would you kill for her?"

There was a pause.

"Yes."

"…Very good…."

---

The ground was cold and frozen as the snow drifted lightly over the land. The ground was covered by a thick sheet of ice and snow. The bear pits caved on themselves, the animal traps were set loose or buried, and the trees were dressed in formal white.

One bear pit, which had been previously broken, lay silent and waiting for an animal to come by and feast on its kill. Within, however, lay not a bear, but a girl. Her hair was bloody and matted, her once tanned skin now lightly paled with death and eyes as white and soulless as that of a demon's. A Deity of Beauty, however, seemed to hang over her, for her features were still strong and gentle as that of a warrior's and her skin was otherwise unbroken. Life, though, did not seem to leave her completely, for there was still a slight blush in her cheeks and bosom. As the snow poured over her body and time passed on, her eyes seemed to shut slowly within each passing hour. Her features grew whiter and whiter and her blush began to fade. Then suddenly….

"Only the weak will accept death." Came a strong, dark voice. "Are you weak, Kari Kamiya?"

Kari's eyes opened suddenly. She didn't move right away. She looked around her, taking in the sensation of the snow on her skin. Life had been taken from her, then it was thrust back when hope was lost. She sat up and rested her arm on her knee.

'_What is this? What happened?'_ she asked herself.

"They killed you." Came Karakin's voice from above Kari. The girl looked up at the woman. She wore her black coat over her shoulders and had her hands in her pockets. Her face was concealed behind the shadow of the raised hood.

"I brought you back."

"Why did they…Why did Tai….?" Kari started to break into tears.

"They reviled you. Your talent and unique strength threatened them. They thought you would turn." Karakin answered.

Kari looked down, then back at Karakin.

"What will you do now?" the woman asked the girl, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Kari's face lit with anger.

"They thought I would turn on them? They thought I would go to Shadow and become evil like him?! Well fine!" She stood abruptly, ignoring the stabbing pain in her pelvis and ribs. "If that's how it's going to be, then I WILL turn on them! I WILL go to Shadow and fight against the digidestined!" she pulled the digivice and D3 off of her person and smashed them against the walls of the pit.

"I only want to fight beside you, Karakin." She said, much softer, looking at the cloaked woman with sympathy and care. "You haven't played against me this whole time…."

"This is true. Come, darling. We will fight." Suddenly, Karakin disappeared and was replaced with Jagar, the Scottish Accented Lion. He looked down at her with Blazing green eyes.

"Miss Kari. We'd like you to come with us, please. Your Pride awaits you." He said.

"My Pride…?" Kari accepted his large paw as he offered it. He pulled her out of the deep pit and stabilized her as she stumbled.

"The Fire Clan, milady. You are to meet with them and Lady Karakin will give them instructions of our next plan." Jagar explained as he led her through the woods.

"What does she plan to do?" Kari asked absently.

"I'm not sure quite yet, but you can be sure that you'll see your digidestined friends again. Then, if instructed, you can do what you want to them."

Kari listened, enjoying the sound of the lion's voice and the sound of the plan's outline.

"I do know, however, that you will have quite a large role to play, my dear." Jagar continued. "You'll be honored enough to find what she has in store for you."

"She's a great woman… isn't she?" Kari looked at the lion.

"Aye, lass, she is. The actions of her personality are terrible, yet great. There has yet to be a match for the Lady. Every leader that has fought her and lived, lived only because she would become bored of ruling without an enemy." Jagar laughed afterward.

"I'll give you a warning though…Don't do anything that would piss her off. There's very little sign if she's going to do something or not. There's only two ways to tell. Her right arm twitches when she gets irritated, and she raises her left brow when she grows angry or annoyed. Any of those signs will give you fair warning to either leave or simply know that you're getting hurt."

"Really…?" Kari felt her own arm twitch as she thought.

A large Crow flew over and landed on Jagar's shoulder as they walked.

"Lord Jagar! CAW!" The bird squawked, making the cat's ears flatten with annoyance.

"What is it Crowe?" he growled.

"The Nightwalkers! They've adopted a new leader! CAW!" crowed the bird.

"What?" The two stopped. Kari knew this was alarming for the cat, but why so much?

"Who is it?" he demanded.

"CAW! A boy! A Child of the Moon, with sunny hair and he carries the old skies in his eyes! CAW! He's a smart one, sir. He and a Blood Pack just took hold of the White Forest Village! CAW!" the Crow informed.

"Damn. That's one of our suppliers." He said to Kari. "If the weapons are taken to the Nightwalkers, they'll grow in technology and that could be bad for us. Crowe, when did they take the village?"

"An hour ago. CAW!"

"What about the Puma Platoon in the area? Why aren't they doing anything?" Jagar questioned.

"They're dead. CAW! All mauled like kittens in a dog pound!"

The cat stopped and stared ahead with shock. Looking down at Kari, he narrowed his eyes.

"Are you ready for a fight, lassie? It would seem we need you more than I thought."

Kari nodded.

'_T.K. I knew he would turn….'_ She thought.

---

_**1 Hour Earlier**_

The Digidestined, after deciding to leave and find the others, then find help, volunteered three of them to stay and watch after Kari's body.

Tai, his digimon Augumon, and Sonya remained to watch over the girl. Tai's eyes had lost all light and laughter, his form sagged with guilt and shame and his heart sank with sorrow the more he thought of what he had done. Sonya watched, depression sinking on her as well.

'_This couldn't have been helped….'_ She thought to herself darkly.

"I should have known…" Tai muttered to himself. He glanced over at the Bear pit every now and again, but dared not look within.

"Tai… There was no way you could tell. It was a real thorough trap set up by Shadow. There was no way you could help it. He made you believe she was already dead, Tai." Augumon said, trying to comfort him.

Tai turned his head. His stomach lurched at the thought of her bloodied body impaled among the stakes within the pit and the damage he had inflicted on her; his own sister. Why? Why couldn't he tell? Why didn't he listen to Sonya? She knew….

…

How did she know?

Tai looked up at the girl with dazed confusion.

"Sonya…." He started softly. She looked up to acknowledge him.

"You knew…. You knew it was a trap. How could you tell?" he asked her.

"Her eyes." Was Sonya's dim response. Her voice was cracked from trying to control previous tears. "They were not Kari's eyes. They are a Mahogany color; Shadow's are a cold grey."

"But I couldn't see that." Tai urged. "I saw Grey eyes, not Mahogany, so why were you able to notice and not me, her brother?" he became more desperate with his questioning.

"Tai, calm down." Augumon said, trying to calm his friend, but to little avail.

'_The sight… the sounds and smells acquired from Shadow… only by joining him… The knowledge on gains…. He cannot know this.'_ Sonya thought.

"She can see because she has the wisdom that you lack greatly, lad." Came a ruff, accented voice. Looking up, the Trio saw Jagar, the Scottish Accented Lion they saw from Hyperion's village. He looked at them with deep jade eyes.

"You, young man, should be deeply ashamed of yourself for your sin. You have killed your sister, has this sunk into your conscious yet?" he asked. Tai was silent, but stared at the cat with despairing eyes.

"Don't listen to him Tai! He's just trying to draw you into another one of their tricks!" Augumon shouted, throwing himself between the lion and the man.

"There is little for you to do here, lassie. You have been called to the palace for safe keeping." Said Jagar to Sonya. Sonya looked at him with slight bewilderment, then realized what he meant.

Tai looked at her, then at the lion.

"Sonya, what does he mean? What is he talking about?" he questioned suspiciously.

The blond didn't answer. She walked toward the lion with faint confident.

"Sonya!" Augumon called, but she didn't answer. The lion directed the girl behind him and the Black and Gold Gryphon from hours before flew before them. Tai and Augumon tensed aggressively, but stopped with Shock when Sonya climbed on to his back and flew away.

"Sonya…." Tai murmured, coming to a sudden revelation.

'_Traitor….' _

"You, son, are no longer needed here. I will take over your obligations until Karakin has arrived." Said Jagar, stepping forward.

"Pepper Breath!" Augumon screamed, sending a shot of fire at the lion, who dodged it and was quickly in the digimon's face. He grabbed the little digimon by the neck and lifted him in the air.

"You will stay out of my creature." The cat muttered to the digimon and threw him aside.

"What are you going to do to my sister?" Tai shouted at the advancing cat.

"What you never did." The cat thrust the man aside and Tai, in a rage, tackled the lion. He wrestled for the lion's weapon to end his life, but was quickly turned around by a loud CRACK and a smack in Tai's chest. The lion kicked him off his chest and stood.

"Not bad boy. You would make a fair Forward Advancement. Have you come to consider whether you would join the Blood Harvesters or the Nightwalkers?" the cat grinned.

"Never…." Tai growled, holding his chest.

Augumon was at his side once more after recovering from his minor neck wound.

"I have no time for this. Karakin will be here soon. Either you join us, or you die." Said the Lion severely.

Tai growled with deep hatred.

"Burn in Hell you mangy Demon…." He said.

"…Very well." Said Jagar and was suddenly in Tai's face. He grabbed him by the neck and chucked him into a tree some meters away. Augumon was soon to follow. The lion sprinted at the two and, before Tai could scream, was tearing away at his throat.

---

_**Meanwhile**_

"Davis! Matt!" Yolie shouted as she, Ken, and their digimon ran to the group.

"Yolie! Ken! What is it? Did you find them?" Asked Matt. Patamon sat on his head weakly, but picked himself up at the sight of the running teens.

The two were doubled over from running.

"You need to come quickly!" said Hawkmon.

"What is it? What happened?" Izzy asked.

"There's been an accident." Said Ken, looking up at the group.

---

Ken and Yolie ran ahead, leading the group back to the bear pit where Tai and Sonya waited. There was, however, a change in scenery. Suddenly it was as if the trees had up and moved from their spots. The layout of the forest changed completely, confusing the digidestined.

"What happening?" Cody asked, looking around with bewilderment.

"The trees have a mind of their own," Said Armadillomon. "But I didn't think they'd try and trick us…."

"The ground's been moving, too!" said Gomamon with sudden realization. The whole forest is set against us!"

"What'll we do?" asked Yolie with fright.

"Come on guys, we need to find our way out or we'll never find help for Tai and Sonya!" Davis said aggressively, clenching a fist.

"But Davis, we need to find our bearings before we can find our way out." said Izzy as he began to feel the fright creep over him.

"Well whatever we do, we need to do it fast." Matt interjected. "This place doesn't settle well with me at all." Patamon shuddered in agreement.

'_T.K… are you okay out there?' _he thought.

"It'll be alright, Matt." Coughed Gabumon from the blond's arms.

The digimon suddenly tensed.

"What is it?" Cody asked Armadillomon.

"Something's coming." Answered the digimon.

"Is it bad?" Ken questioned.

"Where's it coming from?" Matt added.

"I don't know… There's a cold presence." Said Veemon.

"There's something familiar about the air, too…." Patamon added, his ear stiffening as if listening to the cold air.

"Like, T.K?" Yolie asked.

"I'm not sure. It definitely feels like him… but not…. It's like his body's moving, but his soul is gone." Said Patamon.

"Like a Nightwalker…." Said Gabumon.

"Do you think T.K lived from the attack?" Asked Matt optimistically.

"It feels likely… but I wouldn't count on finding the same boy." Said Hawkmon, leaning against Yolie's leg with exhaustion.

"This sky of Shadow's is really bringing me down." Said Gomamon. "Always draining my power and making me weak. I'm getting fed up with it!"

There was a sound of padded feet, panting, and bushes rustling. The digidestined looked around at the sounds in the forest. Suddenly catching a glimpse of something moving, they all ducked beneath the roots of a large tree. The tucked themselves under the unearthed roots, almost expecting the tree to swallow them as they hid. The sound came closer. The digidestined could make out the sounds of dogs panting and howling above them. In a small opening in the roots, Davis could see a pack of Nightwalkers panting and stretching. The view of the wolves, although only slight, show Davis enough to frighten him. The wolves were desperately thin in the waist with long arms and massive paws. Their feet were long and slender, likely for bounding after their prey and their fur was sickly, making the wolves carry the look of aged disease. A pair of padded feet landed beside the crevice with Davis was looking through. The feet, however, were not padded like a wolf's, but formed like a human. They were blackened with dirt and pale with the snow. Fur hung around the feet and swayed back and forth as they walked toward the pack. The figure was a little shorter and was obviously not a wolf. The figure wore a fur coat, reaching past his feet in many colors; a Wolf's head adorned as the hood. The hood was risen to hide the owner's face, but the locks of blond hair that fell form the shadows gave Davis the answer as to who the character was.

He spun back around with shock.

'_Is that T.K? Why is he with the Nightwalkers?' _he thought. The others seemed bewildered by Davis's actions. He held a finger to his lips, signaling them to stay quiet as he watched further. The wolves were already moving when Davis looked again.

They ran through the trees to their unknown destination until no sound remained. The digidestined crawled from the cramped, wet roots with relief.

"What was it Davis? What did you see?" Asked Veemon.

"Nightwalkers. Real scary ones too…. It was like they were looking for something." Davis answered.

"Us, probably." Said Hawkmon with disdain.

"I think T.K was with them…." Said Davis, looking where the Wolves had run to.

"What?" Matt screamed, clutching Davis's collar. "And you didn't say anything?!"

"There was something wrong! It was like he was one of them, matt! I couldn't just call everyone out if it turned out he wasn't on our side!" Davis defended.

"But Davis! T.K is a sweet, loyal boy who wouldn't harm us! Why would you think such a thing?" Asked Patamon, heavily disappointed.

Davis didn't answer, but looked out to the woods.

'_I know what I saw, and I know my gut is never wrong when it says something's not right….' _

---

**2 Hours Later**

"Milord, Lady Sheba wishes to speak with you." Said a Coyote to T.K. The boy sat in a tree overlooking the village the wolves had just plundered. After much negotiating, the Nightwalkers allowed the villagers to live and remain in the village in exchange for weapons and technology. It was a great victory for the Nightwalkers, thought T.K was still light in understanding just how much.

T.K jumped form the high branches to the ground, finding himself lighter than he originally thought, and followed the coyote to Sheba.

"What does she want?" T.K asked the animal.

"I'm not sure, milord. But I know it has to do with you and Tojima." The Coyote looked over his shoulder. "I'd say she's leaving you in our charge."

"What? I've only been with you guys for a day!" Said T.K, shocked.

"That's what I thought, but she seems confident in you. That or it's something else altogether."

"Well you're a lot of help." Said T.K with sagging shoulders.

The two walked among groups of wolves, coyotes, hyenas, foxes, and dogs, all conversing with each other. T.K looked on with raised brow as he saw a group of Basset Hounds play poker under a tree, and on his other side a German Shepard and a Spotted Hyena sat with tin cups filled with beer. They nodded to him in greeting, which he nodded back.

"Sometimes I feel like I've burned too much grass." Said T.K jokingly to himself.

"If you want grass to burn, Old Man Knox has a great place for you in the White Forest. Grass everywhere! Bushes, too. Something for every smoker." The Coyote laughed.

"Uh… I'll look into that…." Said T.K, blinking at the Coyote taking his joke literally.

'_Great… I'm surrounded by a bunch of drug addicts.' _He thought.

"Meh… not quite." Came Tojima's voce beside him.

T.K raised a brow with surprise.

"Would you stop doing that?" he said.

"But it's fun watching you jump! You get Sheba's call?" Tojima asked.

"Yeah, we're on our way now." T.K answered.

"Well alright. Tak, I'll take it from here." Tojima said the Coyote. The little animal nodded and trotted off with a group of dogs, most likely on their way to gamble.

"Fun place. Drugs, Booze… all you guys are missing are the women." Said T.K sarcastically. Tojima noticed the tone and grinned.

"Well, if you're not into female dogs, we could always take something else form the village." He suggested.

"Shut up, I'm not you." T.K growled.

Tojima threw his head back and laughed.

They continued to walk until they reached a large Sequoia Tree. It was burned out in the center, leaving a small hole in the front.

"Through there." Tojima pointed. T.K and Tojima fitted through the hole and crawled under the roots of the tree. It was pitch black and the tunnel touched T.K's back as he crawled through. He began to feel his breathing shorten with claustrophobia. It grew freezing as the two finally reached a lit room under the earth. It was stone built with roots for the ceiling. Torches lit the small room, revealing Sheba lying in the center. The boys walked over to her.

"Sheba, you okay?" Asked T.K, touching her back.

"Yes, Son. I'm okay. She shuddered. Sheba stood painfully and sat once more.

"I'm just a little weak is all. Boys, do you understand why you're here?" she asked.

T.K shook his head while Tojima merely watched.

"Takeru… Tojima has been monitoring you under my orders. You're mental abilities in the face of danger is quite impressive. We need a leader who will lead their army into battle without fear and without backing down. Your intellect suits this need greatly. You once said that you would fight beside us if required, and we now require your assistance. Will you do so?" said Sheba.

"Of course!" Said T.K energetically.

"Wonderful. You may not be aware of it, but Tojima has prepared you for battle since he invaded your mind. As you come to battle, you will find strategic methods already formed in your mind, it is merely up to you to give those orders. Your strength and stamina has also increased. You are now able to wield a weapon without killing your own tribe." The wolf laughed now, causing her bones to shake. T.K raised a brow with embarrassment.

"I was never really BAD with a weapon…." He muttered. The three laughed further.

"Once this war is over, we will come together like this again. Laughter has been thin in our tribes for some time." Said the white wolf, lying down wearily.

"Sheba, I promise the war will end soon." Said T.K. "I'll make sure of it."

---

"Sonya," Shadow called. "Come."

The girl walked over to the man with hands behind her back.

"Yes Sir?" She asked.

Shadow gazed into the water basin before him, watching the scene lay out.

"Has Kari been separated from the children?"

"Yes Sir." Sonya answered.

"Has Takeru been separated from the children?"

"Yes Sir." She answered again, her voice low.

"Where are they now?"

"Takeru has joined the Waterpaw and Kari has joined the Fire Clan."

Shadow grinned.

"Very good. Now they have been initiated with the creatures, we can finally begin the Dark Guards program. Sonya, bring them to me."

"Yes Sir." And the blond disappeared into the shadows.

Shadow looked into the Basin and the water rippled, revealing the image of a middle aged blonde woman pacing her house.

'_What has the old woman undergone in this experiment?'_ Shadow thought as he watched.

---

'_Oh…Where could T.K be? He should have been home last night.' _Nancy thought as she paced the room. Her eyes were dark with sleepless activity and her wrinkles showed deeper with worry.

A ring of the telephone drew her out of her thought and she rushed to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"_Nancy, Has T.K gotten home yet?"_ Asked Mrs. Kamiya's voice on the other line.

Nancy fell back on the couch.

"No, he hasn't." she said, filled with worry.

"_Neither have Kari and Tai…. Where could they be?"_

"Your kids are missing, too?" asked Nancy, shocked.

"_Yes. Tai said that he was taking them to a winter camping trip, but they haven't answered their phones since they left, and there was something in Tai's voice when he left that made me doubt his words…. I'm just so worried."_

Nancy was silent. The children had gone missing, could their friends have gone off with them? A sudden thought clicked in her head.

"Sandie, what if they went to the digital world?" said Nancy.

"_What? Nancy, that's nonsense. I forbade Kari to go there after their last ordeal five years ago." _Said Mrs. Kamiya.

"So did I, but He snuck off anyway. I wouldn't doubt it if Kari went with him and Sonya. I bet you they're there." Nancy insisted.

"_Oh, that little brat is getting grounded for this!" _Came Mrs. Kamiya's voice on the other end.

Nancy thought a moment. Mrs. Kamiya was being strict and harsh, just like she was. What if she cut off her connection with her daughter? Nancy couldn't imagine what would befall the woman if the same thing happened to her.

"Sandie, you shouldn't be so rash. Calm down and when they get home, let her explain what happened. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this."

"_I don't care, when I tell her to do something, she better damn well do it! I've had enough of her arrogance; she's been like this ever since her father died!" _Mrs. Kamiya's voice cracked.

"Oh Sandie…."

---

Shadow laughed at the woman as she sat worrying over her son.

"He's never returning, not to you. You'll never know what happened to him. You'll begin to wither away and fade into suicide. Then I'll have the pleasure of sending your children back to you. But by then, it'll be too late." He chuckled.

'_Oh, what fun it is to mess with a woman's life.'_

"Sir, The prisoners in Dungeon 3, Block 4." Sonya said suddenly.

"What about them?"

"They've gone." Sonya said, looking the man in his grey eyes.

"What?!"

Shadow jumped from his seat and ran to the computers that the girl was sitting at.

The screen showed an empty room with bloody and rusted cages, doors swinging off their hinges.

"Damn." He muttered and rushed out the door. Sonya watched as he ran out and then back at the computer. She minimized the screen of the fourth block and brought up the third, where the digidestined and their digimon were being held.

'_Just a few more hours. He should be confused by the time he gets there….'_ She thought, glad that the man never really paid attention to where he held his prisoners.

'_This is the way it's supposed to be….'_

---

"Sora, are you awake?" Asked Mimi quietly. The red head didn't stir.

"Sora, answer me… please?" Sora moved her leg a little.

"Stay with me Sora. Help will come soon." Mimi assured the wounded girl.

"Mimi, is she alright?" Asked Jyou from the opposite side of the room.

"No, she's losing consciousness. She can't hang on for much longer." Mimi called back.

"Sora, you have to stay awake!" Jyou called back. "Think about Biyomon and Matt!"

"It's so hard. I can't see…." Sora breathed.

"Come on…." Biyomon muttered hopelessly.

There was a howl form out the window and a cry from a large bird. Mimi looked to the dungeon window, wondering what the sound was. The moon shone brightly behind the metal bars.

The figure of a large bird appeared in the light of the moon, flying toward the castle.

"What is that?" Mimi asked, more to herself than anyone else. Jyou strained top see out the window as well, but to no avail.

"What do you see? Is it the others?" He asked.

"No, It's a bird." Said Mimi disappointedly, but still perplexed by the figure. It grew larger and larger as it came toward the window. She was soon able to make out the shape of the wings and the color of the bird.

"It's a Bald Eagle!" she said, shocked. The bird landed on the outer sill of the stone window. It poked its beak through the bars and squawked.

"What's an eagle doing here?" Asked Jyou.

"Are you the digidestined?" the bird asked in a deep, solid voice.

"Uh… yeah." Said Mimi, perplexed with the talking bird.

"I have a message from Tojima." The big bird opened its wings and picked at the feathers a moment.

"You are to be freed shortly. There is little need for you to be here, he will make sure you are released safely. Is your friend alright?"

"No, she won't last for much longer, we need to get her out now." Said Biyomon.

"I cannot carry either human, but I can steal away with one of your creatures, to tell your friends of your ordeal." Answered the Eagle.

"How can we trust you?" Questioned Gatomon.

"Why wouldn't you?" The bird asked back.

"You are an ally of the Nightwalkers!" the wounded digimon shouted. There was a short silence.

"Aye, I am an Eagle of the Wind Tribe. I fight beside the Wolves, but you must understand that they're very reliable and loyal to their allies. They are determined to set you free." The bird reasoned.

"Why do the wolves want us out?" questioned Tentomon.

"And why would they be willing to put themselves in harm's way to save someone they've already tried to kill?" shouted Palmon from her rusted cage.

All the digimon watched the bird with angry eyes.

"You're kind has swept down and carried children off into the sky. Why should we trust you to free us?" Wormon asked, frowning.

The bird ruffled his feathers and looked the digimon in the eyes, then turned to leave.

"Think of it as your last choice. A diversion has been set. Be ready." And he flew off into the night.

"Why would they want to help us?" asked Jyou.

"Probably to join the nightwalkers." Said Gatomon. "They're numbers are thinning and they're looking for recruits. Don't fall for it, ever."

Jyou felt his wrists grow weak under the metal restraints. He pulled at the chains from the wall, but, again, to no avail.

"We should take up their offer." He said finally. The digimon looked at him.

"What?"

"Yes. If they're willing to get us out of here, we need to take up this opportunity and find the others when we're free." Jyou reasoned. That way, we can tell them where the castle is and what's going on here!"

"Jyou's right." Murmured Sora.

Mimi looked over. "What do you mean?"

"We need to … tell the others… about T.K… And Kari…." She breathed.

Silence, then befell the room.

---

"We're here!" Said Yolie. The group ran through the trees to the clearing qwhere Tai and Sonya were waiting. They stopped only to find blood, tron earth, and no one around.

"Tai! Sonya!" Matt called.

"Where'd they go? What happened?" Davis questioned, looking around. Ken ran to the pit and doubled back with shock.,

"She's gone." He said. Everyone looked at him.

"What?"

"Kari! She was here, now she's gone!" He exclaimed.

"Impossible, She was cold as ice when we left." Said Hawkmon.

"What are you talking about? What really happened here?" Cody asked.

"We found Kari, but there was some kind of trap…. She was disguised as Shadow, but we couldn't tell. Tai hurt her, and she fell back into the pit. She was impaled in at least four places, there's no way she could have lived!" Ken explained.

"We checked her for life…." Said Yolie quietly. "She was dead…. Where could she have gone? What could have happened?"

The group spread out through the area, searching for a sign of what events took place.

"Matt." Came a ragged voice form the trees.

Everyone looked up with recognition of the voice and ran toward it.

Tai lay on the forest floor in a broken and bloody mess. His throat was ripped and his clothes were shredded.

"Tai! What happened to you?" exclaimed Matt taking his friend in his arms.

"Jagar…. He took Kari with him." He said weakly.

"Where did they go?" Wondered Ken aloud.

"She's alive." Tai said hoarsely and the others watched in shock.

"Kari?" She survived?" asked Izzy, kneeling to Tai's eye level.

"She thinks… we wanted her dead…. Karakin has her… against us… completely." Tai's vision began to fade slightly.

"We need to get help." Armadillomon said.

"Where? It took us this long to find our way here, how will we get out?" asked Yolie.

Davis was looking around anxio0usly.

"Where's Sonya?" He asked nervously. "She was here too, where'd she go?"

"She must have been taken away, too! We need to find Jagar!" Patamon said.

"No, we need to find help for Tai first. Once he's taken care of, then we'll go search for the others." Said Cody.

"No…." Tai breathed. Matt looked down at him. Tai tried to speak, but was barely audible to the blond.

"What? I can't hear you…" He leaned in closer to hear Tai's words.

"Traitor…." Was all Tai could manage before falling unconscious.

Matt felt his heart race as the fear for his friend and the accusation given raced through his mind. He could hardly stand as he tried to lift the brunette form the ground.

"Hawkmon, can you digivolve?" Asked Yolie.

"I'm not sure…. I'll try." Said Hawkmon.

"Digiarmor energize!" Yolie shouted and a bright light surrounded the digimon. He was replaced with Halsemon and he lowered himself to be boarded.

"I don't have very much strength in me, Yolie. We must hurry and get as far as we can." He said. Yolie climbed on the digimon's back and took Tai in her arms. We'll go ahead to find a village. We'll mail you when we do." And they were off.

"Gabumon, do you have enough strength?" Asked Matt.

"No, I'm afraid I can hardly walk, let alone digivolve." Said the tired digimon.

"The digimon keep growing weaker because of the dark sky." Said Izzy, looking up to the dark clouds over their heads.

"If only we could break the clouds and let the light back down on the digital world." Said Cody.

Davis was paying little attention as he search frantically for Sonya's whereabouts.

"I can't even find a sign of her, guys! Where could they have gone?" He asked, his nerves strained.

"We need to get away from here, Davis." Said Veemon, tugging on Davis's sleeve. "We'll find Sonya soon, once we regain our energy."

"But, she's out there, alone somewhere. She doesn't have a digimon partner to keep her safe!" Said Davis as he kicked a broken, hollowed tree. It cracked and groaned and fell over. As it hit the ground, the digidestined saw the tatter and ravaged body of Augumon laying a few feet from where Tai had been.

Everyone stopped with fear. The little digimon that lay dead before them was once their leader's digimon. It appeared from his broken form, that he had no chance.

There was an airy silence.

"Those Nightwalkers are to come around once they smell the blood. We have to hurry." Said Gomamon.

"You're right… Let's go…." Said Gabumon, tears in his eyes.

"Should we take him with us?" Asked Cody, trying to force his tears back.

"No, he'll attract creatures to us, and we can't afford a fight." Said Patamon remorsefully.

"Then we can at least give him a burial…." Suggested Davis.

"You're right. He deserves it." Said Matt.

The group set to work digging a grave for the broken digimon. Matt covered Augumon with his jacket and placed him in the ground. They covered the body with earth and said a few words, the silence. Nobody could speak, nobody could believe that one of their own had gone.

They wanted to retreat to their memories of happiness, but found they could find none. After a good deal of time, Matt spoke.

"We have to go. We need to follow Yolie incase she finds Tai help. He needs to know this, if he already doesn't."

Everyone nodded and followed the blond away form the grave, looking back silently until it was gone.

There was a great length of time as the digidestined traversed through the woods. Hope of finding their lost friends lingered dimly, but only dimly. Darkness and Sorrow stressed through everyone's mind. Davis, in his haze of fear and worry, began recollection his memories of Sonya. The times he sat and conversed with her, the times he watched her in class, the times he wanted to be in T.K's place beside her. The memory of the Prophecy scroll began drifting in and out of his thoughts until it suddenly stuck in his mind.

_When the __**Sky**__ Turns __**Black**__ and __**Nature**__ turn on the __**Innocent**__, the battle of the __**Soul**__ will begin._

_**Hope**__ will fall to despair, __**Light**__ will give way to hate, __**Faith**__ will become blind._

_The __**Children**__ of __**Light **__shall be consumed by __**Darkness**__, all their __**Life**__ will drain to __**Death.**_

_The last shard of __**Light**__ will fall before the __**Darkness**__, leaving only __**Hate**__ in its __**Soul**__._

_The last shred of __**Hope**__ will __**Withe**__r and grow __**Cold**__, leaving only __**Ice**__ in its __**Heart**__._

_The last trace of __**Faith**__ will __**Fade**__ into a __**Dark Abyss**__, leaving only __**Emptiness**__ in its __**Wake**__._

_Only the __**Reliability**__ and __**Kindness**__ of __**Love **__and__** Courage**__ can pull __**Hope**__ back to __**Day**__._

_The __**Children**__ of the __**Sun**__ can __**Renew**__ their __**Faith**__, and __**Revive**__ their __**Hope**__, Yet they have only this to ask themselves:_

_How much __**Darkness**__ must be tread to bring back the __**Light**__?_

Davis's mind stopped and he back tracked his thoughts.

_**The last shard of **__**Light**__** will fall before the **__**Darkness**__**, leaving only **__**Hate**__** in its **__**Soul**__**.**_

'_Kari….'_

_**The last shred of **__**Hope**__** will **__**Withe**__**r and grow **__**Cold**__**, leaving only **__**Ice**__** in its **__**Heart**__**.**_

'_T.K….'_

_**The last trace of **__**Faith**__** will **__**Fade**__** into a **__**Dark Abyss**__**, leaving only **__**Emptiness**__** in its **__**Wake**__**.**_

'_Sonya….'_

The Prophecy was taking place faster than Davis would have imagined. Kari had fallen into Hate, T.K, if he found out about Kari, undoubtedly followed, and Sonya….

'_What if… Sonya was sided with Shadow?'_ he thought_. 'Did the Prophecy already take her down?'_

"Davis… what's up?" asked Ken.

"Nothing, just thinking…." Answered Davis.

"Where are we, do you think?" asked Cody.

"I remember this place!" Said Veemon after a moment.

"Yeah, me too. Listen, can you hear the waves?" spoke Armadillomon.

Everyone hushed and listened and found they could indeed hear oceanic waves.

"We're close to the sea, there's always a fishing port on the coast by a village somewhere along the beach. If we follow it, we're bound to wind up in one." Said Veemon.

"Great! Follow those waves!" Exclaimed Davis and ran to where the sound was emitting from.

After a short distance of running, the group landed at the Cliffside of a large beach. The sand was deep and light and the water was warm.

"This looks like the Brann Sea, under the Helvete Mountains." Said Patamon.

"We need to be careful here." Said Armadillomon. "Wolves have been here."

The digimon pointed to the sand beside them and saw a set of paw prints. They walked toward the water steadily.

"Well, I don't think it's here anymore." Said Davis, stepping away from the Cliffside to the water.

He watched the prints as he walked beside them and saw a change. They grew larger with each step and then there was a heel print after each. The paws began to change until they were suddenly human footprints. Davis stopped at the edge of the water, looking out to the sea, perplexed with what he saw.

The other digidestined came up beside him, looking up at the dark mountains and felt the warmth of the water sprays.

They looked to the water as well, not saying a word.

**Beep, Beep, Beep!** Came the sound of Matt's digivice. He looked down and found an email from Yolie.

'_There is a village just under the Helvete mountains I'll meet you there.'_ It said.

"Yolie found a village under the mountains. We need to meet her there." Matt announced and the group began to the long walk to the mountain base. Davis turned slowly, still watching the see with wonder. Curiosity crept through his head as he watched the foot forms from the sand lead into the sea, leaving footprints on the water.

* * *

The Name of the Sea (Brann) is Norwegian for Fire and Helvete is Norwegian for Hell by the way. Just a little fun fact.

I'm not sure if this chapter makes much sense to me. It seems a little choppy, what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think.

Maybe I can fix it....


	30. Decadence

* * *

This computer is beginning to piss me off. I no longer have Mozilla, the internet continuously messes up on me, and It's a chore to update anything!!!! AHHHH!!!!! I'm going to try and make it to where I can work on things at home and at school,. so maybe I cn update a little quicker, lol

**_PLEASE READ!!!! HIGHLY IMPORTANT_**

**THIS IS FINISHED, BUT WILL BE CONINTUED IN A SEQUEL SOON AFTER THIS IS UPDATED. THE STORY IS NOWHERE NEAR FINISHED YET!**

The story will be title _**Lest we Forget: The Beast and the Harlot**_.

Look for it in a month or so, the first chapter'll be up. A continueation to Lest we Forget.

Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Decadence –** a process of decline or decay in a society

Terrible nightmares and visions passed in and out of Tai's vision. It seemed like years before he finally woke from his slumber….

**December 23, 3:45 P.M**

Weak and weary eyes opened to the warm glow of a shimmering fire. Tai was unaware of whether he was dead or in Limbo, but the warmth was real. Touching his face, he felt his flesh still a part of his body and sighed in silent relief.

"Tai, are you awake?" Came a soft voice from beside him. He looked up at Matt, who was sitting beside him by the fire.

"How are you feeling?" asked the blond.

"Weak. What happened? Why am I not dead?" Tai asked wearily.

"We found you in the forest. You lost a lot of blood. We were able to find this village and get you help." Said Matt with a smile.

"Augumon… Sonya…." Tai breathed, feeling himself grow a little woozy.

Matt touched his shoulder.

"Rest, Tai. Don't talk too much. I'll bring you back some food, how does that sound?" Matt asked hopefully.

"Sounds great." Tai answered with a weak smile.

"Great, I'll be back." And Matt left. Tai took a moment to notice his surroundings. He seemed to be in a dark grass hut with animal furs and skin leather bags. He was lying on a grass and fur cot and was blanketed with a deer pelt.

"Where is this?" He asked himself. "And where's Augumon?"

Silence answered his Question.

Tai tried to sit up, but found himself falling back in pain. Hot sensations shot through his ribs and throat. He felt bandages wrapped around his throat and realized, then, that he was covered in them.

"What happened?" he asked himself again, fear beginning to overrun his sight. Was Augumon okay? Where was Sonya? What happened with Kari? These thoughts raced through his mind when Matt walked back in with a wooden tray with fruits and poorly cooked meat.

"They eat their meat raw here. They said it's good for them, so they were acting real funny when I asked them to cook it for you." He said, setting the tray down. "Tai, what's the matter?"

"What happened? Where's Augumon?" Tai asked, feeling desperate.

Matt took a moment, then sighed. He sat and looked Tai in the eye solemnly. Tai began to feel the worst.

"Tai, you and Augumon were attacked by something, and you were the only one who got away. Augumon didn't make it." Matt informed reluctantly. Tai was speechless. His mouth opened to speak, but no word came, as if they had dried up with his remaining nerves. He felt like he was going to break, then tears began to form in his eyes.

"…W-What?" was all he could manage after a moment.

"Tai, lie back down and rest. You need it." Said the blond, feeling badly for the brunette.

Tai, as he lie his head back on the pillow, began to remember the events from earlier. He remembered Jagar appearing, Sonya betraying them, and Kari awakening and rising from the Bear pit, but he had not witnessed his partner's death. How foolish and how terrible… His heart wrenched at the thought that his friend was somewhere, cold and dying, far from his him and he died a miserable and lonely death. Tai felt as though he had lost a part of himself right there, and his heart would collapse under the burden of pain it felt. He couldn't cry, he couldn't speak, he didn't move. He lay completely numb to the feelings that overcame him and he began to block it all out.

Outside the hut, the digidestined sat together with the village leader.

"Thank you again for helping us. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what we'd do." Said Ken to the old woman.

"No need to worry, son." Said the village leader. "It's what our God wants of us; to help you in your quest against Shadow." Her old hands fiddled with the wooden cane and her black eyes slimed at the teens. The old woman was dressed in fine red cloth, which draped over her shoulders like a Shamen's robes. Her hair was stark white and her headdress resembled a rising sun. Her skin was darkened and withered with sun and age, like her smile.

"Your God?" asked Cody.

"Yes, The God of the Sun and the Mountains, the Overseer of Fire and Earth, The Leader of War and the Giver of our life and success." The woman explained happily.

"Ma'am, if this God is so great, why doesn't he do something about Shadow himself?" asked Yolie.

The old woman laughed.

"Young child. Gods can perform great and terrible acts, they perform great miracles or disasters, but they must allow man to create their own course, or they will rule only in the likeness of man." Said the woman, a twinkle in her eyes.

"The likeness of man?" Veemon inquired. "Lady, you're confusing me."

The old woman chuckled.

"The likeness of man, meaning the Gods would be no better than human rulers. Emperors, Kings, Monarchs, all of them rule with greed and power running through their minds. A God rules with Love and thought for their people, like ours."

"Tai's awake. I just gave him his food." Said Matt, sitting the with group. "I told him about Augumon.

"How did he take it?" asked Izzy.

"He couldn't even speak…." Said Matt, holding his head in his hands.

The old woman touched Matt's shoulder.

"My son, you needn't worry about your friend he is alive and will be well. The loss you all feel is, as is all, the will of our God."

"Well you God's fucked up." Matt stormed off in a rage. Gabumon chased after him into the village.

The woman was silent and sighed.

"Sorry about him, he's just real upset is all. We're all a little shaken from before." Sid Izzy.

"I understand you perfectly, my child." Said the old woman and smiled at him. "But, you can take it from me, our God has a real surprise in store for your ruby-eyed friend. She lives and breathes, like a human might, but there is something more. Humans have no reason to live, no aspiration. To grow and have children is not a worthwhile aspiration in many eyes. However, to fight, to find one's self… This is something to fight for. Your friend will battle her rage and find herself along the way. In time, she may even learn forgiveness. I would warn you; however, that whatever sin has been performed against her will be rightly punished. She will seek out the ones who brought her harm and re-create the sin. You must be careful, children. I sense a deviousness in your friend, and I'm not sure how she will come through." The old woman said solemnly.

Everyone was silent a moment.

"Do you have wolves here?" Asked Davis suddenly. The group looked at him. He was tired and his eyes were dark from lack of sleep and plenty I worry. His mind was still set on Sonya.

"Why, I should hope not. This is Leopard territory, wolves do not come near here." Said the old woman.

"We saw paw prints on the shore." Said Davis.

"Well, that is a problem, isn't it? Where were they leading?"

"To the Sea. The prints lead out on the water." Davis looked to the sea. The others then remembered the tracks they had seen, which had transformed from Wolf tracks to human prints and walked across the water's surface.

"What kind of wolf does that?" Asked Gomamon.

"Oh my… on the water you say…. Well, this best be taken to the Mountains. It means the Wolf Lords have been here."

"The Wolf lords?"

"Yes, Sheba, Tojima, and a new Leader; A young boy I understand. The word has traveled far across the seas and forests. The new Warlords of each Deity have been revealed, and they're being trained to kill. I hear that the warlord of the Fire Clan is already ruthless in battle." Said the old woman as if they were talking about the weather.

The digidestined looked at each other.

"Aren't you afraid?" asked Cody.

"Of course not. Our God will keep us protected. We only need to worry if the barbarians come across our borders." The old woman smiled.

"Who is the new Wolf Lord?" Asked Davis, returning the conversation.

"Oh, I'm not sure what his name is. But, he's a young man, blond, and has the bluest eyes I've ever seen."

"So you've seen him?" Asked Hawkmon.

"Only a glimpse, once when I was travelling through the White Forest. I saw him talking to himself. He was very upset and very angry… Something about one of his friends being killed. I had no clue he was the Boy the Wolves had chosen to lead them, or I would have captured him and brought him to the mountain." The old woman said. "It appears, though, that he has returned."

"When was he appointed leader?"

"Half a week ago, perhaps? I know little of the boy, dears. However, this is also when the Lions' Fire Lord was raised. You can bet there'll be a storm coming."

There was a shout from behind the old woman and everyone turned to look.

A dark skinned man ran toward them with fear in his eyes. He stopped, trembling.

"Tik'roll niu dy la mahl, kahl maala!" he spoke native top the woman. She listened grimly.

"You children seem to be right. Wolves are being sighted nearby. This must be taken to the Mountain temples. Do you wish to come?" the old woman asked.

"We have to make sure Tai and the Digimon have enough strength to fight or run." Said Cody.

The old woman nodded in understanding and turned to he frightened man.

"Khral." And they left for the mountains.

"Weird. I'm never comfortable when people talk about religion like that." Said Yolie.

"Do you think their God would actually do anything?" asked Ken.

"In this world, God might actually be a real physical manifestation. Who knows?" said Izzy.

"Should we see Tai now?" Asked Veemon.

"Yea, let's go." Said Davis absently, entering the tent.

Tai was picking at his food absently, lost in his own dark world. He had dark rings under his eyes and his hair was greatly disheveled. They knew he thought about Kari.

"Tai, how are you feeling?" asked Izzy.

"I shouldn't be here. I wasn't supposed to live…." He muttered in response.

"Don't say that." Said Hawkmon.

"Yeah, we wouldn't know what to do without you, Tai. Don't talk like you've given up." Said Davis, clenching his fists.

Tai said nothing.

"Tai, do you remember what happened to you out in the Woods?" asked Ken.

"Jagar came. Sonya left with the Gryphon…. Jagar attacked us… that's all I remember." Tai said.

"Sonya was kidnapped?" Davis gritted his teeth.

"No, she betrayed us, Davis. She was with Shadow all along." Tai sighed. "We never should have trusted her. She knew that Shadow was coming, She knew that T.K and Kari were going to be taken, she knew that the whole thing was a set up."

"But… T.K is Sonya's twin, she would never turn on him like that…." Yolie said.

"Unless he knew also…." Cody included. There was a silence.

"Could it be they were all set against us?" Izzy thought aloud. "I mean, maybe there was something interconnected force that caused this. One of the demons, perhaps?"

"I don't know, but when I find out, I'm gong to kill it." Tai said, getting out of the cot, but fell into the others' arms.

"You shouldn't move, you're still badly hurt." Gomamon stated as the others caught him.

"We have to go and find Shadow. He's the one behind this, I know it!" Tai yelled, stammering to the door.

"We won't go anywhere with your injuries. Think with your head, Tai!" Izzy exclaimed.

"But I have to find Kari! I have to apologize to her, and let her know it was all a mistake. I need to know she's alright." Tai began to break and sob.

"Tai, we won't be able to do anything with your injuries. You'll never make it to the plains with wounds like those." Said Yolie softly.

Tai couldn't listen through his grief.

---

T.K watched as Tojima handled the glass ball in his hands. He tossed, caught, twisted, and twirled the ball with grace and skill; making it appear to glide through his hands as if gravity did not exist.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" T.K finally asked.

"An old friend taught me, and years of practice. Had quite a few with nothing to do." Tojima answered.

"Really…?"

"Yep. It gets boring in Limbo. Watching the world through a glass ball is cool for the first couple of days, but it gets real tiring fast." Toima said, tossing the ball in the air once more.

Sorano appeared through the trees, looking around. She looked up at Tojima and walked toward him with her paws on her hips.

"I've been looking for that." She said, taking the ball from him. She snatched it out of the air as he nearly caught it.

"Hey, I was playing with that." Tojima complained.

"Childish games, one such as yourself should not be found playing such things. You should be teaching Takeru here about the importance of battle and leadership." Sorano argued.

"I am. I'm teaching him the importance of balancing life in one's hands. Give me the ball."

"It seems you're tossing your own life around, Boy." Sorano began to growl.

T.K could feel the pull of seniority between the two, knowing a mental battle of authority was being played here.

"Oh Quitcher Bitchin' you two!" came Knox's gnarled voice.

"Do they always argue like this?" Asked T.K.

"Yeah, there's a power struggle there. They're both trying to lead the same pack, not a very good deal for two separate personalities." Knox sighed and turned to the blond.

"Come with me, boy. I need to show ya somethin'."

T.K stood and walked with the old wolf away from the still bickering pair.

"Boy, what do you know about leadership?" Knox asked after they were away from the noise.

"Well, I feel leadership is a task that should be handled delicately, lest your group mutinies… A good leader would minimize the fatality in battle, but take their losses and turn it against the enemy…. That's really the extent of it." T.K answered.

Knox raised a brow, not looking at the boy.

"You seem to have a decent sense in ya. With training, you'll make a considerable leader. We'll start now." Knox suddenly threw a staff in T.K's direction. T.K caught it with surprise and looked at the old wolf.

"Now then lad, show me what'cha can do." And he ran at the blond with brute force.

T.K in utter surprise held the staff in defense and tried to estimate the wolf's moves. Knox slashed with his claws and jumped in the air, kicking at T.K repeatedly. T.K dodged each blow with surprising Grace. Knox repeated his actions in double time, but T.K was able to estimate and attack according to what he observed. He ducked from the claws and as he jumped once more, T.K uppercut the wolf with the staff, sending him tumbling backwards. Knox rubbed his chin and stood.

"Very good, sonny. Now, variation!" And he attacked once more, being careful not to repeat any movements.

T.K knew that Knox would continue after him with something different each time, and knew he couldn't merely observe. He blocked every attack and found an opening. He ducked a high kick and slid between the Nightwalkers legs. He swept at a lew with the staff and jabbed with rapid repeat at his back. The wolf fell, but caught himself and round-housed T.K in the jaw. The blond fell backward, losing his grip on the weapon. Knox attacked once more and T.K, by instinct rolled out of the way and jumped on the wolf's back. He grabbed him around the neck and tightened his grip. The wolf knelt, signaling the boy to release him.

"Can you break someone's neck without fear?" Knox asked after a moment.

"Uh… I never tried it." T.K answered, feeling awkward with the random and casual tone the wold produced.

"You shall, sooner or later. You seem to be tougher in battle than I thought. Now, on to blades" Knox grinned maliciously.

---

An Iron Axe crashed down on the wooden block with splintering force. Kari brought the Axe back over her shoulder and swung to her side at another block to her left.

She jumped back as several arrows flew and landed at her feet. She threw the Axe and it boomeranged at the source of the arrows and returned, covered in blood and flesh.

She ran ahead at a group of Bobcats and attacked with powerful melee force, taking each of them down. She stood and walked down the wooded path to her next obstacle, wondering where the next trap would await her. Suddenly, several wooden mannequins popped from the leaves of the ground, wielding weapons of some sort. Kari kicked the closest in the chest, sending it across the path and stormed to the rest. More splintered wood flew through the air and she passed the broken dolls.

Anger, Hatred, and image after image of dark memories passed through her every step she took. She could not find happiness, she could not find joy, she could not find one solitary moment she hadn't found a trick set or a trap lain. Her whole life, she found ditches and stone walls in her way, stopping her form something. She felt regret and it fueled her anger. Never would she please her mother, and she tore at a fallen tree. Never would she live up to society's expectations, and she sliced another doll in half. Never would she trust another person other than her new kin, and she imaged the next mannequin as Tai; the one she trusted above all else, and he tried to kill her.

She screamed in pure, unadulterated Rage and ran at the next obstacle blindly, tearing it to shreds. In her rage, she lost her weapon and commenced in tearing the dolls apart with her hands and teeth. She could find no reason in her mind why the dolls should continue to own a shape or any life it might have had or gained. She only cared to cause it any pain she could muster for her own heart. Soon, there was little left and Kari picked up her weapon and continued. She felt a slight relief from her pains after the blindness, but only a slight.

Before she knew, she was finished with the training session and she looked around. Jagar walked up to her, almost cautiously, and touched her shoulder.

"Lass, you've done well these past days. Lady Karakin believes you may be ready to join in battle." He said. Kari's expression didn't change, though inside she was dancing happily. Finally, she could be of use and express her anger on the field. Jagar sensed her feelings and gave a toothy grin.

"Come Lass. I wish to speak with you." And they two walked away from the training field.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Kari asked. She felt warmer with the Lion around. She had learned in her time with the Pride that Jagar was very soft at heart and kindly to those around him. He was very wise and cunning, as well, showing he was an invaluable member to Karakin. He asked as an older brother might. To Kari, this seemed ironic, but felt a strong sense of love and trust for the old lion than she had with Tai.

Jagar watched her with his emerald eyes for a moment, then stopped them at the top of a Plateau where the rounds kept watch.

"Lass, how do you find Karakin?" he asked.

"She's wonderful, strong, doesn't depend on anyone, she's like a hero." Kari answered.

"Do you understand what she has in mind for you?"

Kari shook her head.

"She is complicated to understand fully, but she is also simple. Karakin is one who runs on pure spontaneous enjoyment, not meticulous planning and coordinating. Her mental abilities exceed such things and she will act on pure instinct. Much like you, my dear. Her plans are consuming and simple, and they always follow through. If there is a mishap, she pulls us out swiftly and easily. Her plans for you are great, and you will help us to undermine all opposition permanently. You are very important, lassie."

Kari smiled with delight and flattery at his words.

"Do you really think so? Do you really think I can pull this off?"

"Of course. You're just as intelligent as she is, and just as powerful and mind driven. You could match Karakin's skills with work and effort, which is more than I can say for most of the Clans." The two laughed.

Kari saw a pair of Hyena's walk past the bottom of the plateau and looked at t he Lion.

"What are they doing here?" she asked. Jagar looked as well and bared his teeth. I'm not sure. Let us see." The two ran down the curved stone to the village they camped in. Jaganu was in their sights and they stopped. In his presence were the lions from the Tower in the Orenda Village; Tact and Xantar.

"What is your rush, old man?" Xantar questioned, causing Kari to bare he teeth.

"Hyenas have been spotted." Jagar said, ignoring the comment.

"Hyenas? Why would they be coming here?" Asked Tact.

"Who cares? They'll get ripped apart before they reach the gates." Xantar growled, annoyed by the news.

"No. They're here for Karakin. They have called a meeting wither her, They're expected." Jaganu said, his voice deep and dark.

There were growls and roars, alarming the group. Kari looked over to the sound and saw the Hyenas walking through a path of wild cats, all sneering and growling at him. Lions, Cheetahs, Leopards, Bobcats, Ocelots, Panthers, and more stared down the two Hyenas from the Trees and the ground. The Hyenas seemed to shrink a little, but remembered why they were there. Jagar and Jaganu greeted the dogs.

"What is your purpose, Dogs?" Jagar Questioned, hardness becoming his voice.

"To meet with the Lady Karakin. We have appointment." One of the Hyenas said.

"No one greets the Lady without approval." Jagar growled.

"Wait." Came a soft voice from behind them and everything quieted. Karakin stood at the door of her hut with a Red Kimono Robe draped over her delicate frame.

"They are expected here. Gunner, Coal, I believe. Come in." She stepped aside and the Hyenas snickered at their passing.

The cats all growled with discomfort.

"Why would the Lady meet with the Dogs? They're our enemy? What's the meaning of this, Jaganu?!" Xantar inquired.

"I cannot say." Jaganu said and turned away. Xantasr Grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"You will tell me or-"

There was a roar from Jaganu and Jagar. Jagar sliced at Xantasr with his claws, sending him to the ground in a bloody pile.

"You would be wise to watch your tongue, cub!" He snarled. Jaganu nodded his thanks to Jagar and left. Tact and Xantar left, ears folded back in agitation.

"They will mutiny. I can tell." Jagar said and turned to leave with Kari.

"Oh, Jagar, Kari." Came the soft voice behind them. The two turned and Saw Karakin at her door, signaling them to join her in the hut. They obeyed, cautious and curious as to what she was discussing with the Hyenas.

"Gunner, Coal, this is my most trusted Wise Man in the Northern Territories, Jagar." She introduced. The Dogs and Lion nodded in greeting.

"And This, Karakin gripped Kari's shoulders, "Is our hope for victory." Kari felt a flutter in her chest and she bowed.

"Kari." She said and looked back up at them.

"So, this is the human child you told us of." The Gray Hyena stated, quirking his head in observation and interest. "My, she is pretty." He her gave a toothy grin, making her withdraw internally.

Jagar coughed, bringing their attention to the issue at hand.

"My Lady, is there something you need us for?" he asked.

"Why, Yes Jagar. These two Creatures have some interesting news for us that would help our forces." Karakin looked at the Hyenas. "Or, be the end of us. I would like you to interpret them for me, darling." Karakin said. The Hyenas shifted nervously where they sat.

"Yes, We would like to join the Blood Harvesters in their battle against the Nightwalkers." Said the Brown Hyena.

"Why?" Jagar asked, curious why Karakin would ask Jagar to do such a thing since she was highly capable of reading them herself.

"The leader is a child, a mere boy with no experience in fighting or leading! The cards are all in your hands, and they play nicely to victory." Said the Grey Hyena.

"Coal, you know very well the aspects of battle. One does not need to a tactical genius to win a fight." Karakin said, looking down on the two with a superior smile. She read them like a child's book, understanding fully why they were there, as did Jagar. He realized, then, why they were called into the meeting. She was showing Kari what animals they were up against, to have her compare intelligence in the enemy's side. He held back a laugh at the humor in her actions, for she was holding back her laughter as well.

"I'm well aware of that, Miss. But, we stand by what we said. There is little comfort for Victory, and we only work for the strongest leader." The Brown Hyena, Gunner.

"Perhaps we shall consider this alignment." said Karakin with a playful smile and childish voice. She looked at Jagar. "What do you think, Jagar?"

"There is a possibility of expansion. I should discuss it with Jaganu. After all, he leads the North Clans." Jagar snickered. The Hyenas caught on to their joke and began to tremble.

"Kari dear, how do you feel?" Karakin asked in the brunette's ear. Kari had read the Hyenas as well. They were sketchy, but she found sincerity in their voices. They hated to lose and they honestly thought that joining the Blood Harvesters would glorify their names. She would have said no, had the thought of military expansion not crossed her mind.

"Of course." She said, a smile playing on her lips as well.

"It seems we reach agreement." Karakin said with fake glee. Her beautiful smile melted away to a scowl however.

"You shall tell your troops to join by the end of three days. Bring allies and weapons.

Oh, and Boys." She turned to the Hyenas, who, in their fit of joy, had forgotten their danger. "If I find you to be traitorous in any way, I will string you the stones and let the birds tear at your heart." She said heartily and left.

The Hyenas had stopped and trembled once more, realizing what they had gotten themselves into. Kari and Jagar followed Karakin out of the hut, watching her laugh lightly.

"Why play, Karakin? They were serious about joining us." Asked Jagar.

"I know, darling. I was just having fun. But I stand by what I said." Karakin said, smile ever present. "I can' afford to have a traitor in my house. If It's the case, though, we can eat well with the Hyenas on our table." And she laughed, showing her strait white teeth.

Kari noticed how long and sharp her canines were.

"Darling, I understand that you are doing quite well in training. How do you feel about joining a battle?" Karakin asked Kari.

"Ready." Said Kari.

"Very good. The Nightwalkers have taken one of our suppliers in the White Forest. So, we'll take one of theirs. And Eye for Two Eyes I always say. We'll hit them where it hurts."

"Where does it hurt?" Kari asked, curious.

"There is a Nightwalker support in the Western Regions. The Satie and the Yatacyn are in a bit of a strain right now. We will side with the Yatacyn and taker out the traitorous bitch!" Karakin laughed, looking out into her fantasy as if nothing else was there. She had an arm around Kari as she spoke and her grip was slowly crushing Kari's shoulders.

"Just the Staie?" Kari asked, hoping it would take the pressure off her shoulders.

"No, not just Chloe, The Koryn, although they may claim neutrality, are also sided with the Dogs. I can smell it. They need to be taken out. Once these two powers are destroyed, it will give the Nightwalkers less of a chance to gain battle technology from them. That and I will feel much happier in Killing Hyperion and Chloe. They just need to die." Karakin explained.

"Milady, I must attend to the Domestics. I will see you later tonight." Said Jagar.

"Actually, Jagar," Karakin started. "I understand you have some new recruits."

"Yes Ma'am. From the Southern Regions." Said Jagar.

"We will come with you to greet your Domestics." Karakin took Kari's wrist and carried her along with Jagar to the Domestic Troops.

"Why are they called the Domestics?" Asked Kari.

"House cats, darlings. They can take the form of a normal, human loving house cat and get into villages and homes. They gather intelligence form the inside. It rarely works on the intelligent, but who can refuse a sweet little face like theirs?" Karakin said.

They arrived in another clearing overlooking the sea. The Troops were lined up against a rock face facing the water.

Jagar and Karakin walked in front of the troops, inspecting each character. Kari stayed on the end and looked at the cats. They were house cats, Persians, Bombay's, Calicos, Siamese, tabby's, and every other kind of cat. Karakin grinned and stopped at an old female Black Cat. She wore Jade armor with Pearls and beads. Her golden eyes stared ahead at the Sun.

"You must be…Luna. Our oldest recruit." She looked up at the Tabby next to Luna. He was a large Cat with a Buddah belly and a blank Stare.

"Bowser… Ma'am." Jagar said to her.

"What, did a nine-year old name him?" Karakin questioned and moved to the final cat. It was a young White Persian with One Blue eye and one Golden Brown. He didn't seem to know better than to look at Karakin in the eyes. She raised a brow.

"And you are?"

"Zephyr Ma'am."

"How old are you?"

"A year, Ma'am."

"Why are you here?"

"To fight and Gather intelligence for the Lady Karakin, Ma'am."

Karakin looked at Jagar.

"He's awfully Young, Milady. I don't believe he should be in the Army yet."

"No!" Zephyr burst, making the other two look at him intensely. He shrunk for a moment, knowing he had spoken out of turn, but stood strait once more.

"I am ready to fight. I've trained myself and I'm ready to do this! I know I can if you give me the chance, Ma'am! I can get intelligence from the Wolves themselves if you let me!" He said, knees shaking slightly. Karakin Grinning and clapped him on the shoulder.

"He seems ready to me, Jagar. He will do well in training." She laughed and stood before the whole Division.

"My Soldiers! You have a noble duty before you. The Lions fight in the fields, The Leopards fight in the Trees, the Bobcats fight in the Mountains, but you fight in the Enemy's homes! You have the most important and most dangerous duty of all. You have been chosen for your intellect, your mind, and your absolutely adorable faces!" The Soldiers couldn't help but laugh, making Kari smile as well. "You will go into these villages, you will cuddle your way into their homes as sweetly and innocently as you possibly can, and you will destroy them from the inside out. You will be cute and you will be vicious. You will be humble and you will be victorious!" The Soldiers Cheered.

"I'm not sure how you will return, if you will return. But the information you gather is crucial to bringing the end of this war. We will be the superior force in this white world. Then, we will be the Superior force in the next world, and the next, and the next, until we all that is left. Now, Put on your Cute War Faces and Go!" There was a mixture of laughter and Cheering at the end of Karakin's speech.

She walked to Kari, who was holding back her laughter as well.

"You're quite goofy, you know that?"

"Only when I want my Soldiers' moral high and their loyalty strong. I always perform speech like this before a mission."  
"But won't they think you're too silly?" Kari asked.

"Not at all. They know me when I'm not this way, and that also keeps them in check."

"Very good." Kari shrugged. "Where are the Domestics going?"

"They will first go to The Satie. Chloe can't resist a kitten and a Calico, and another unit will begin to take over Koryn Villages. Once we have our information, we will strike from the trees." Karakin said, waving off the Soldiers as they departed.

'_Maybe this way I can find Tai.'_ Kari thought malevolently.

"All in due Time, darling." Karakin said, smile never faltering.

"All in due Time."

---

"I've found you!" Came a voice from the door of Tai's Hut.

The digidestined turned and saw Gennai standing in the doorway.

"Gennai! What are you doing here?" asked Yolie.

"Saving you." Gennai said. He talked quietly and seemed jittery and nervous.

"We need to leave here now."

"But, we don't have the strength to leave, Gennai. The Digimon are still too weak." Said Davis.

"I found Whamon, he's out in the bay waiting for us. He'll take us away from here. Hurry." Gennai said and everyone ran to the Bay. Matt and Davis helped Carry Tai down across the sand to the Whale in the Water.

"Hurry, Digidestiend." Said Whamon, opening his mouth. Everyone stepped into the Digimon's jaws and they took off into the Ocean.

"Why would we need saving, Gennai? What's going on?" Cody asked.

"Do you know what this place is? You're in Blood Harvester Territory. These People worship Karakin, the Demon that was exorcised from Kari. They know who you are and are plotting against you now." Gennai answered. There was a silence.

"That's the God they were talking about?" Yolie wondered to herself.

"It must be. To some, Demons are Gods." Hawkmon said.

"The villagers in the area were gathering weapons and armies. I don't know why, but they're ready to fight and you would have been thrown right in the middle of it. We need to find the other Leaders and plan our next move." Gennai said.

"What about T.K and Kari?" Asked Patamon suddenly. "The woman at the village said that the Creatures have new leaders. Is it them?" the digimon's eyes were brimmed with tears and worry.

Gennai found he couldn't look Patamon or the others in the face.

"Yes. It's true. Kari has been taken by the Blood Harvesters as a general, as has T.K with the Nightwalkers."

There was a silence.

Finally, after the searching, the wondering, the fear… They had been taken. The Prophecy rang in each head, brimming hope to recover their friends, but this gave them little hope to recovering the friends they had lost.

---

Kari's Golden Armor shined in the setting sun. Her hair was tied back in a royal geisha wear and her face was covered with a War Mask. Its evil smirk mirrored her feelings toward the battle and knew she would prove herself. Once this battle was one, she was to recover what was lost to her and Karakin. She shook with excitement.

"Kari. You will fight and you kill these creatures Shadow has locked before his castle." Karakin said, circling her as she spoke.

"You will inform Shadow of your love for his battle and desperation to join him. He will accept you, for he will know I am with you. Once we are inside his fortress, we will commence in destroying his settlement. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Kari said.

"As we do this, the Domestics will return with their information of the surrounding supporters and have them torn apart. He will be rendered weak, and we will strike." Karakin finished, stopping before her.

"And when that fails?" Kari asked.

Karakin smirked.

"Make it up as you go, Darling."

---

The setting sun glared through the trees at the soldiers under the canopy of the Forest. Their Silver armor glistened in the Green forest light, giving and ethereal look to the Hellish sight. Wolfs, Coyotes, Jackals, Hyenas, and more, sun breeds and moon breeds alike, all stood before T.K and Tojima in united excitement.

"You will battle against the creatures Shadow has chained at his fortress." Came Sheba's voice from behind T.K. He listened intently, happy he was finally able to fight for the wolves.

"Once they're defeated, you will announce your interest in joining Shadow's reign and be accepted into his dwelling." Sheba circled to the front.

"Once there, you will commence in searching for the item the demon Karakin has lost and retrieve it for us. Once we have the Fire Relic, we will be ten times as powerful, and we will finally annihilate the Blood Harvesters. Shadow will be aware of Tojima's presence, but let him be aware. This will get him to tell you more and more about whatever plans he has." Sheba finished.

"And if this fails?" T.K asked.

"It's already planned." Sheba smiled.

---

Sonya couldn't tell if the feeling she had was from T.,K or an overall excitement, but she knew that something was coming. A fight, the beginning of a War. She looked to the gray skies above the glass ceiling and prayed.

'_I don't know how this will turn out…but Mother Spirit, please guide the hands of my brothers. Let everything work as preceded.'_

Perhaps this would be more interesting than originally planned.

Sonya smiled at the dim sky to her invisible God, who, she would later find, would never smile back again.

* * *

Yeah, my computer's being a real bastard. Please review. It's a little choppy, I know, but still... please bear with me, school's been hectic lately....

See you in the Sequel!


End file.
